


And no one’s gonna save you from the beast about to strike (Because you live with them)

by chronosaurus (kimnamjin)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: All the boys loving felix unconditionally, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chan is everyone’s emotional support vampire, Dark Magician!Minho, Fluff and Humor, Grimm reaper!Changbin, Humor and Crack, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Magical Realism, Siren!Hyunjin, Slice of Life, Some Horror Themes, Supernatural AU - Freeform, This will be updated every saturday by 7 pm U.S. eastern time!, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Vampire/Coven leader!Chan, also this fic is completely smut-free lol, but it's all, demon!Jisung, fallen angel!Seungmin, felix is a regular ol human, nature spirit!Woojin, other JYP idols will make brief appearances!, this is just basically slice of life/felix dealing w the boys creature shenanigans, werewolf!jeongin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 100,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimnamjin/pseuds/chronosaurus
Summary: “Ok, if you all like him, Felix can stay,” Chan started, “But just in case I wasn't clear, he is a HUMAN, as in like, mortal, homo sapien, the whole nine yards. If you feel like you can all behave with him here, I’m fine with it. But I better not find any of you gnawing on him in the middle of the night.” He said sternly, giving his coven a firm stare.All the other boys nodded in earnest, except Jisung, who quietly laughed to himself and said “pfft, homo.” with a boyish grin.Minho, who as always, was sitting glued next to the demon, slapped his arm lightly and said in exasperation, “Jisung, we’re literally dating. We are homo.”~~~~Or, Felix, who is very much human, moves into what happens to be a coven of supernatural creatures. It takes some getting used to, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Stays! I just wanna give a little intro to myself. I used to be a bts fic writer, so this is my first fic ive written for SKZ, and the first fic ive written in around 3 years. Bang chan is my ult idol in all of kpop, and SKZ is my ult group, so i hope i do them justice with this writing, because they mean the entire world to me. 
> 
> I think thats it for now! I hope you enjoy.

Chan was idly reading an article on his phone when Woojin’s voice piped up from his seat in front of his computer. “Hey, Chan?” He called, his eyes still glued to the screen before him. “Yeah, Woo?” Chan called back, trying to shift his position to see what the older boy was so intently looking at. “Remember that ad you put up a while back looking for another roommate? We just got a  _ very _ eager response to it.” Woojin said with disbelief coloring his honey-like voice. “What? But that’s years old! Who would respond to that  _ now?!”  _ Chan asked incredulously, now getting up from his comfy spot on the couch to hunch behind Woojin’s back, his eyes intensely scanning the screen. 

 

“Uh, a  _ Felix Lee _ would, as it seems. He seems like a nice guy from his response to the ad, too. You’re not gonna like this Chan, but it’s our fault for forgetting to take the ad down, so we owe it to this, obviously desperate guy, to show him around. Then we’ll just let him down gently that we don’t  _ actually _ need another roommate. Simple!” Woojin said with a bright smile, his warm eyes turning into little crescents. All the while he was speaking, Chan was scrubbing a hand across his porcelain white skin, feeling like the biggest idiot in the world for putting his coven in this situation. Although he felt he could share the title with this Felix kid! Of  _ all  _ the thousands of roommate wanted ads, he  _ had  _ to pick theirs?  _ What luck _ he thought spitefully to himself. 

 

“No, Woojin,  _ not  _ simple.  _ Humans  _ are not simple. Period. We can't do this, it’s too risky. When we first put that ad out, it was only the four of us, and we could handle a human here. We have  _ eight  _ now Woo, and some are barely adults. We can’t do this, I won't allow it.” Chan said with finality, his expression hardening as he thought of his members. 

 

“Ah, lighten up Mr.Vampy-Pants. What’s the worst that could happen?” Woojin mocked with a good natured smile, turning his attention back to the screen, still showing that accursed ad. “Um, literally everything? Hello?” Chan said incredulously, crossing his arms over his chest. He couldn’t comprehend how his boyfriend seemed blind to the hundreds of ways this could go horribly, horribly wrong. 

 

“Well, I don’t really think you have a choice, the kid said here he’s coming over tomorrow to check the place out.” Woojin said with a devilish smirk. If Chan had a beating heart, he's sure it would have stopped completely in his chest at Woojin’s last bombshell. 

 

Chan stood in stiff silence before he heaved a sigh that carried the weight of his almost 200 years of life. His arms flopped to his sides in defeat, knowing he was on the losing side of this “No humans within 50 feet” argument. 

 

“When’s the kid coming, i'll bake some cookies.” He all but whispered through gritted teeth. Woojin just gave him a knowing smile in return.


	2. Chapter 2

Felix checked the watch ticking on his wrist as he pulled up to the address.  _ 2 o’clock sharp, right on time,  _ he thought to himself as he exited his car, now taking in the huge house before him. Although, house might be cutting it a little short,  _ mansion  _ seemed more accurate. It was a tall, elegant Victorian, painted pristine white with dark green trim around the intricate window panes. 

 

Felix couldn’t stop his mouth from slightly hanging open as he regarded his possibly new home. The ads certainly didn’t do it justice, the place was absolutely gorgeous. 

 

As he lightly stepped forward, unlocking the gate to the cute white picket fence surrounding the yard, Felix’s eyes were met with a plethora of candy colored flowers and bushes set up on either side of the porch. Felix couldn’t help but walk towards the garden, entranced by the rainbow of colors. He’s never seen such beautiful flowers before. They each seemed to almost glow with color, like something out of a movie. It was then that Felix noticed a small-circular wooden sign hanging from a thin metal spoke in the soil. Mindlessly reaching forward, Felix gently grabbed the sign, so he could read the message delicately painted on the milky wood. 

 

_ Woojin’s Garden Rules: _

_ Please look, but don’t touch!  _

_ The flowers are very delicate. _

_ If I found out you messed with my garden _

_ I’ll rearrange your organs!  _

 

Felix’s head tilted in confusion at the last line, expression contorting and eyebrows furrowing. “Rearrange your…? Oh well, I guess they just have an odd sense of humor, that's all.” Felix said with an uneasy smile, running a hand through his bright orange locks nervously. 

 

Getting up from his position on the ground, Felix regarded the garden with one last look of suspicion before walking up the wooden porch steps to the door. He fixed his shirt quickly, dusting some residual dirt from his knees, and knocked on the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t completely satisfied with the first chapter, so i thought i might as well post chap 2 to set more of a tone for the fic. The upcoming chapters are/will be much better, i promise!
> 
> This is also probably it for the really short chapter. They will be slightly longer from here on out!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix meets chan, and saying he’s shook is an understatement. 
> 
> (i’m bad at descriptions)

“Babe, it sure is a good thing I checked my email yesterday, or we'd have quite the interesting surprise on our doorstep!” Woojin called to Chan from the other room, putting the finishing touches on perfecting the living room before Felix's arrival. 

 

In the kitchen, Chan rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, taking the freshly made chocolate chip cookies out of the oven to cool on the counter. It never fails to make Chan laugh that a powerful nature spirit not only  _ has  _ an email, but checks it.  _ Regularly.  _ That's just another reason Chan is so in love with Woojin, he's definitely not how one would expect a nature spirit to be. 

 

Chan had to admit, he had  _ slightly _ warmed up to the idea of the human’s impending visit. Perhaps Woojin had made it all seem too simple, but he now saw no harm in showing the kid around before (politely) shooing him away. Although he might just be in too good of a mood from making cookies. Chan  _ loves  _ baking cookies.

 

Chan was roused from his thoughts by the pitter-patter of feet descending the wooden staircase, and as if on cue, an excited looking Jeongin was now in the kitchen with him. 

 

“Those cookies smell  _ so good,  _ can I please have one Chan hyung?” Jeongin pleaded, giving Chan grade-A puppy dog eyes to boot. Chan hated when Jeongin acted like this, because he  _ knew  _ Chan would never say no to those eyes. Although, being a werewolf and all, Chan couldn't blame their youngest for using his puppy powers to his advantage. 

 

“Alright, take one, but wait ok? I don't want you to burn yourself.” Chan said with a good natured shake of his head, his fluffy blonde hair getting in his eyes. 

 

“Thanks Chan hyung!” Jeongin yelled with palpable excited, taking two large cookies in his hands before scampering out of the kitchen.

“Hey! I literally  _ just  _ said take one!” Chan called up after him. 

 

“One for me, one for Seungmin hyung?” Jeongin said with a mischievous smile, his eyes sparkling with happiness. Chan could only bark out a laugh.  _ Yeah, I'll be sure to make sure Seungmin gets that cookie. Jeongin knows how hyper sugar makes him.  _

  
  


☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

 

The wooden door to the house opened after Felix’s second knock, and he was then greeted by what must be the most handsome man he's ever seen. He was wearing a black button up shirt and ripped jeans, although he must not have gotten the whole button _ up  _ memo, because basically his whole chest was visible. The plains of porcelain white skin almost seemed inhumanely pale, but Felix didn’t pay it much mind.

 

What  _ really  _ caught Felix’s attention, was his  _ eyes.  _ They were a pallid, emerald green, the likes of which he had never seen before. He had the most beautiful eyes Felix had ever seen, and they worked perfectly with his fluffy blonde hair, which fell gracefully over his skin. He had a strong, masculine jaw, but Felix didn't get intimidated by his looks. His eyes had a sweetness, a caring quality to them that felt comforting and safe.

 

“Hi! You must be Felix Lee, I presume?” The man asked him, a beautiful smile growing on his lips, two lovely dimples finding their place at either side of his pink lips. Felix could only gulp in response. 

 

After what felt like an eternity, Felix finally managed to get his jumbled thoughts in order. “Y-you presume correctly! Nice to meet you.” Felix said with a respectful bow. Although that was also partly because Felix couldn’t bare to see how big of an idiot he must seem to this guy. 

 

“Nice to meet you as well. My name is Bang Chan, but everyone calls me Chan. Would you like to come in? I made chocolate chip cookies in honor of your visit!” Chan said with a bright smile, clasping his hands together excitedly as he awaited Felix's answer. 

 

“Those are my favorite…” Felix whispered, more to himself than to Chan. A clutch forming in his heart at how kind and thoughtful Chan is. Not only was he hot, but he was a sweetheart too? Felix wouldn’t be surprised if this man was actually an angel in disguise. 

 

“Perfect! Come on in!” Chan said happily, his dimples seeming to deepen  _ somehow.  _ As he gestured for Felix to follow him, another thought suddenly popped into the boy’s head.  _ How did he hear me just now? _

  
  


☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

 

Just as Felix had guessed, he loved the house. It was the perfect mix of quaint, vintage charm, with enough modernity to make it just as easy to live in as any other house he's been in. 

 

“You should know that eight of us live here now, so it can get more than a little  _ hectic, _ around here. Is that a deal breaker?” Chan asked the orange haired boy, not quite sure himself anymore if he wants the kid to say yes or no. 

 

Chan would be lying if he didn't admit he had taken an almost instant liking to Felix. The boy was so sweet, so pure, Chan wanted nothing more than make sure he was safe and taken care of. The way his brightly dyed orange hair fell over his olive skin, the way his nose and cheeks were dotted with a constellation of freckles; the boy looked like a fairy. Chan contemplated asking him if he actually  _ was  _ a fae, but he thought that might be just  _ slightly  _ jumping the gun. 

 

Felix’s expression instantly brightened at his question. “Oh, that's no problem at all! I love making new friends. Plus,  _ any  _ amount of roommates would be better than my last place.” Felix said with a small shudder.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking, what’s so bad about your last place?” Chan asked, his eyebrows furrowing. 

 

“It’s cool, don’t worry. I was living with my friend Eric in his apartment. He’s a great guy, and one of my best friends, but that place was barely big enough for  _ one  _ fully grown adult, not two.” He said with a shrug, running a hand through his hair. 

  
  


Chan had just about finished giving Felix a tour of the house, when they made their way back to the first floor of the house. Felix had briefly met a few of the boys, and he seemed to have positively hit it off with them, which made happiness swell in Chan’s chest. Seeing the boys laugh and interact with Felix made Chan realize that this might actually be a blessing instead of a curse. Not only would Felix be another friend for the boys, but he would give them the opportunity to learn how to act and talk with humans. 

 

It was only after seeing these interactions that it hit Chan that he might be  _ slightly  _ overprotective of the boys, using every chance he got to keep them sheltered from the human world, and the dangers of being exposed that came with it. They can’t live with Chan forever, so it only makes sense that they learn how to behave with humans. Well, they technically  _ could  _ live with Chan forever, because of the whole immortality thing, but he doesn’t think that prospect is very high on any of his members’ bucket lists. 

 

The two boys were walking in idle silence when suddenly, Felix’s deep voice rang through the room.

 

“This is random, but I  _ love  _ your contacts Chan hyung!” Felix suddenly blurted out as he walked beside Chan into the large living room. 

 

“Thanks, I uh, get that a lot.” Chan said with a sheepish grin and chuckle. His hand coming to rub at the back of his neck. Chan’s been running with the whole “colored contacts” bit for years. Works every time. 

 

“I’ve always wanted to try those, I think I will now. The color is so nice too, they’re like,” Felix said seriously, stopping in his tracks. His expression blanking as he got lost in thought, his hands grasping at the air in front of him as he tried to find the right words. “Like green grapes, but  _ chic.”  _ Felix finally said with a short nod, his mouth set in a firm line. 

 

Chan could only stare blankly at the boy, before bursting into laughter at Felix’s...interesting description of his iris color. Matched with his expression of extreme seriousness, devoid of any joking air, Chan could only clutch his sides as endless bouts of laughter spilled from him. With his unnaturally acute hearing, Chan heard Jisung bark out a laugh and something along the lines of “ _ This kid is hilarious!”  _ From the upstairs floor. Luckily, Felix was blissfully unaware. 

 

“Thanks kid,” Chan finally said after his laughter subsided, “I like you already.” He said without realizing, his carefree expression dropping slightly when the weight of what he just said hit him. But then Felix met his gaze with a smile so wide, so luminous, that Chan realized,  _ fully  _ realized that he didn’t care about what-ifs anymore. He likes Felix. He wants the boy to be apart of their weird little group, and it seems the human wants to as well. The nagging feeling Chan would be hit with one of Woojin’s patented  _ I told you so _ ’s later manifesting in the back of his mind. 

 

So with a short nod to himself, Chan looked Felix in his honey-brown eyes, and said with finality, “I’m gonna go talk with the others for a few minutes, feel free to make yourself at home while I’m gone.” 

 

☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

 

“Ok, whoever wants Felix to stay, raise your hand.” Chan said from where he was standing in front of his little group, the others sitting on the myriad of chairs and sofas set up in the upstairs living room to accommodate them all. 

 

Before Chan's eyes every hand, either slowly raises up, or quickly shoots up like a firework. Well, everyone’s  _ except  _ a certain grim reaper. 

 

“Changbin, are you voting no or do you just not care.” Chan asked with a knowing sigh, running a hand through his blonde locks. 

 

“I just don't care. The kid is fine in my book, if that helps.” He said coolly, with a shrug of his leather jacket clad shoulders. His dark eyes shifting from Chan, to an empty corner of the room. 

 

“Well if that's not an overwhelming majority I don't know what is,” Chan whispered to himself, before looking out at the expectant faces of his coven members. With a final sharp exhale of breath, Chan prepared to say what he knew he wouldn’t be able to take back. 

 

“Ok, if you all like him, Felix can stay,” Chan started, and he could see Jisung about to start whooping for joy, so he quickly continued, “But just in case I wasn't clear, he is a HUMAN, as in like, mortal, homo sapien, the whole nine yards. If you feel like you can all behave with him here, I’m fine with it. But I better not find any of you gnawing on him in the middle of the night.” Chan said sternly, leveling his coven with a firm stare. 

 

All the other boys nodded in earnest, except Jisung, who quietly laughed to himself and said “pfft, homo.” with a boyish grin. 

 

Minho, who as always was sitting glued next to the demon, slapped his arm lightly and said in exasperation, “Jisung, we’re literally daring. We  _ are  _ homo.” 

 

Jisung just continued to laugh, and Chan didn't expect anything different from the demon. Despite being thousands of years old, how Jisung still has the mentality of a 12 year old is beyond Chan. 

 

Chan clapped his hands to get their attentions. “Well boys, it looks like we have ourselves the ninth member of our coven, and he’s a human.” He said with a wide-eyed look that conveyed the feeling of  _ did I really just say that?  _ Shaking his head softly, Chan continued. “Let's all go welcome him to the family, yeah?” 

 

With a raucous chorus of “yeah!”s and excited cheers, the eight boys went to give Felix the good news. 

  
_ Boy, does this kid not know what he's getting himself into _ , Chan thought to himself, a soft smile playing on his pale pink lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > a wild jeongin appears!  
> > wild jeongin uses “puppy dog eyes” on bang chan!  
> > it’s super effective!  
> > bang chan has fainted! 
> 
> hi guys! I like to wait a week in between each chapter, but i’m posting today because i’m actually going to see red velvet with one of my best friends tomorrow at their newark show!! i’m really excited aha. 
> 
> that being said i’ll probably post updates every saturday from now on, bc that seems like a good day for new chapters. next chapter is a good one! see you guys, and thank you so much for the love/support this fic is getting already ❤️


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey guys, sorry to break this up, but we’re having a little group meeting downstairs. Felix, there’s some stuff we need to tell you.” Chan said, his expression melting from one of serenity into seriousness. 
> 
> Felix had a feeling he was severely unprepared for what this meeting entails.

Felix has been living with the group for around 2 weeks now, and Chan thinks it might be time to let the cat out of the bag in regards to who, or  _ what  _ he’s really living with. He’s talked it over with the other boys, and they also agree; it’s now or never. 

 

Chan’s honestly surprised Felix hasn’t been more suspicious of them over the last few days. He didn’t even bat an eyelash after Chan successfully moved  _ all  _ of Felix’s furniture and belongings into their empty room on the second floor.  _ By himself.  _ Up  _ two  _ flights of stairs. Chan knew Felix was a little,  _ quirky _ , but he didn’t think all of their accidental supernatural tells would fly right over his head. 

 

As Chan’s light steps echoed through the hallway, noises of laughter emanated from Felix’s new room as he closed in on the last room in the hall. As he peeked through the crack left open in Felix’s door, he saw the aforementioned boy sitting on his freshly set up bed, next to a cackling Hyunjin. Felix was showing the other boy something, obviously hilarious, on his phone. Hyunjin’s silky black hair shimmering in the light as he threw his head back from the force of the laughter, clapping his delicate hands together in elation. 

 

A light knock on the door was enough to get both boys’ attention, their heads snapping up to the doorway simultaneously. 

 

“Sup Chan hyung!” Felix said brightly, a huge smile breaking out on his lips. Hyunjin mimicking his expression as his eyes formed little crescents. 

 

“Hey guys, sorry to break this up, but we’re having a little group meeting downstairs. Felix, there’s some stuff we need to tell you.” Chan said, his expression melting from one of serenity into seriousness. 

 

“H-hyung, were having that talk  _ now?”  _ Hyunjin asked quietly, as if taken aback. His glimmering eyes widening in recognition as he regarded the leader of his coven. All Chan did in response was give a curt nod. 

 

Felix looked confusedly between the two boys, unsure of what this talk could be about. As he was lead downstairs with Hyunjin and Chan in tow, a tight knot formed in his stomach, anxiety taking root in his mind. 

 

_ Do they not like me? Are they kicking me out? Did they find someone better than me?  _

 

A million thoughts ran through Felix’s head as he gingerly made his way down the stairs. With each step, he couldn’t help but feel he was one closer to leaving his new friends. It’s only been a few days, but Felix has already bonded and formed relationships with most of the boys in the house. The proposition of leaving so soon made a lump form in his throat. 

 

He gulped as he rounded the corner only to find all the boys nestled in their respective seats on the plush sofas and armchairs scattered about the living room. Chan plopped down in the empty spot next to his boyfriend, Woojin, and Hyunjin took a spot cuddled up next to a very unamused looking Changbin. 

 

Felix was left standing alone before the group. Awkwardly twiddling his thumbs as he suddenly felt the heat of a thousand spotlights directly on him. 

 

“Felix,” Chan started, turning to look Felix dead in the eyes. For someone reason, Chan’s warm, kind eyes had a strange, dark gleam to them. Felix forced a gulp down his suddenly desert-like throat. 

  
“We have to explain some stuff to you. All of us do.” Chan continued, leaning forward on his elbows as he leveled Felix with a hard stare. Felix couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spine as the emerald green eyes bored into him. He suddenly got the sinking feeling he  _ definitely _ was not prepared for what he was about to hear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! this is part 1 of a double upload this week! This chapter was pretty uneventful, and is basically just filler leading up to the next chapter. 
> 
> Next chapter is a big one! pray for felix guys, he's in for it....


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Felix, what we need to tell you is,” Chan said with a sharp intake of breath. “We’re all, well, not exactly human.”

“Felix, what we need to tell you is,” Chan said with a sharp intake of breath. “We’re all, well,  _ not exactly  _ human.” He said with a sigh, averting his piercing gaze from Felix's solitary form. 

 

Felix could only furrow his brows at Chan. Not human? what on earth could he mean by that? 

 

“I-I’m sorry Chan hyung, but I’m afraid I don't understand…” Felix said softly, his eyes flitting from Chan to the floor at a rate fast enough to give him whiplash. His heart started beating faster and faster as his mind raced a thousand miles an hour, trying so  _ desperately  _ to rationalize the absurd statement. 

 

“I know this is gonna sound insane, but please just let us all explain before you freak out?” Chan said with a weak smile, before saying with finality; “Felix, I’m a vampire. This is my coven. We’re all different supernatural creatures. We don't want you to be afraid of us, but we have to be honest with you.” 

 

The other boys nodded in solemn agreement. Some had looks of sadness in their eyes, like they felt they were betraying Felix by coming clean. Some looked uncomfortable, but knew they had to do this. Like ripping off a band aid; once the pain is gone, the healing will start. 

 

“C-Chan hyung, this isn't funny…” Felix said, barely above a whisper. Chan’s expression didn't change. The hardness in his eyes didn't melt into one of jovial normalcy. The rest of the boys didn't jump up with a raucous “ _ gotcha _ !”. There was just eerie silence blanketing the nine boys. 

 

Suddenly all the moments of Chan acting, well, a little  _ above  _ the average human came flooding back to him. 

 

_ His eyes,  _ Felix thought with a pounding heart,  _ they're not contacts are they. _

 

“The rest of the boys wanna explain to you what they are, if you'll let them. But if you want to leave, we understand.” Chan said, once again averting Felix’s gaze. A pale hand coming to rub at the back of his neck, his adam’s apple bobbing with the force of his uncomfortable swallow. 

 

Felix didn’t say anything. He didn’t know what to say, and his throat was too dry to force out any words. The boys took that as a sign to continue. 

 

“Uh, I’m a nature spirit! Like, flowers and trees and stuff? That’s cool...right?” Woojin started, an awkward smile playing on his lips. Felix didn’t miss how Chan put a comforting hand on his boyfriend’s thigh, Woojin grabbing the vampire’s hand like his life depended on it. 

 

“I’m a dark magician, but you can also consider me a warlock, witch, conjurerer, whatever works for you. I can do stuff like cast spells, reanimate the dead, create potions, stereotypical wizard stuff.” Minho said with a sly smile, long fingers moving gracefully as he spoke. “I’m like Gandalf, but cooler.” He continued, his smile widening into a devilish smirk, dark eyes sparkling with mischief. 

 

“And hotter, too.” Jisung whispered from his spot next to his boyfriend. Chan could only put his head in his hand at Jisung’s comment. Minho snickered, and gave his boyfriend a surreptitious high five. 

 

Felix just continued gaping at the revelations bombarding him from his group of new friends. He assumed he must look like a dead fish with his eyes bulging and mouth hanging open, but his mind was too numb to care.  _ Nature spirits? Conjurers? This must be a dream, right?  _ It obviously wasn’t, because he would have willed himself to wake up by now. Plus his pulse, vibrating in his ears like continuous rolls of thunder, was too loud, too painfully real to be a dream. 

 

Minho took his stunned silence as cue to carry on. “I can also summon ghouls and demons, which is actually how I got  _ this  _ thing in my life.” He said with a loving nudge to Jisung, who nuzzled into his shoulder in response. 

 

“It’s true! He accidentally summoned me three years ago, and we hit it off so well, I never left!” Jisung said brightly, like falling in love with a  _ demon  _ you  _ summoned  _ is a totally normal occurrence on Earth. 

 

“You-you’re dating a demon?” Felix asked incredulously, running a shaky hand through his hair. It also struck Felix this was the first comment he made since this  _ meeting  _ started. 

 

“Well, if being gay is a sin, might as well make it the ultimate sin and date a demon, right?” Minho said with a nonchalant shrug. Felix supposed he couldn’t argue with that logic. 

 

For what felt like an eternity, the boys went around the room and gave a brief summary of who, or  _ what  _ they really are.

 

Jeongin? A werewolf. But because he’s so young, he hasn’t had a full transformation yet, as he explained. 

 

Seungmin? A fallen guardian angel. He recounted with a melancholy bitterness that the reason he  _ fell  _ from heaven was because he committed the ultimate sin a guardian angel could; the girl he was watching over attempted suicide, and knowing it wasn’t her time, he interfered and saved her. Thus, by medaling in the supposed “natural order of things”, he was stripped of his wings. 

 

The barrage on Felix’s psyche seemed never ending; with each confession he could feel his chest pushing out increasingly choppy breaths, his lungs burning like he just ran a marathon. 

 

Next, it was Hyunjin’s turn. Felix and the lithe, raven haired boy had gotten awfully close since he moved in, so an extra pin of anxiety was inserted into his heart as his friend cleared his throat. 

 

“I-I’m a siren, like from the ocean and stuff? With the whole magic singing thing?” He said with a crooked grin, his beautiful features scrunching with awkward sweetness. Suddenly, his eyes widened, “I don’t drown people though!” He said frantically, waving his hands around, as if to dissipate any false idea he might have made Felix think. 

 

Felix could only nod, his brain feeling like one giant cotton ball.  _ Hyunjin is a siren. That's nice.  _ He thought to himself with numb, matter-a-fact acceptance, pushing a gulp down his tight throat. 

 

Finally, the last member to speak was Changbin. Felix would be lying if he didn’t admit Changbin didn’t  _ slightly  _ intimidate him. The boy exclusively wears black, has barely said ten words to Felix since he’s been here, and looks at anything and everything like he’s three seconds away from tearing its proverbial throat out. 

He regarded Felix with a cold stare, his dark eyes giving the boy a final once over before a wicked smirk pulled at his usually stoic expression. 

 

“I’m a grim reaper.” He said simply. The room was left in heavy, tangible silence. Until it was shattered like glass, by a familiar, lilting voice. 

“ _ Retired  _ grim reaper, Bin.” Jisung said with a knowing smirk, a devilish grin breaking out on his lips.

 

Changbin’s cool expression instantly soured at the demon’s admission. “Fine,  _ retired.  _ But I used to collect the souls of the departed and help them cross over to either the good place,” He said gesturing at Seungmin, “Or, the bad place.” He continued, now throwing a mean glance towards a sheepish looking Jisung. 

 

All Felix could respond with at this point was a weak nod, and an equally weak “Cool”, barely above a breath. It now hit him that his legs felt like jelly. How long had he been standing? Hours, it felt like. His pounding heart didn’t add to him feeling any better, and his swirling mind left him painfully dizzy. His skin felt like it was on fire, each deafening pound of his heart making his brain feel like it was in a blender. 

 

“Is he ok?” He hardly registered the soft voice of Seungmin ask, the angel wringing his hands together in worry. 

 

Chan instantly perked up from his seat next to Woojin, his eyes widening with horror. “Shit, he’s gonna pass out.” He said quickly, the other boys’ expressions now copying his as the words sunk in. 

 

Felix felt the room start swaying like he was on a ship. He couldn’t say anything, couldn’t  _ do  _ anything as he felt his legs start to give out. He was about to collapse to the floor when, faster than the blink of an eye, he was caught in the strong arms of Chan. How the boy had made it from the sofa to catch Felix in time was beyond him.

 

_ Vampire. Vampire, right  _ was the last thing Felix thought to himself, before everything went black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there u have it! poor felix ;3; only one more chronological plot chapter before we start the one shot chapters! get excited, all my fave chapters are one shots aha. 
> 
> Also any and all comments are very much appreciated! srsly i love all your comments so much, they always make my day :')


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I could be with you tonight  
> I would sing you to sleep  
> Never let them take the light behind your eyes
> 
> (Fluffy chanlix hours: activated)

Felix’s eyes gently fluttered open, greeted by the overwhelming darkness of his bedroom. The only source of light was the lamp on his bedside table, which bathed the figure of Chan in a soft golden glow, sitting a few inches from Felix’s bed. Felix felt like he’d been hit by a train, his body comforted by the bed and blankets cradling him. 

 

_ What happened?  _ was the only thought that he managed to comprehend.

 

“Hey, you’re up.” Chan said gently, perking up at the sight of Felix’s movement. “How do you feel?” He prodded lightly, leaning forward to run a comforting hand across Felix’s cheek. Felix unconsciously nuzzled into the touch. 

 

“I’m exhausted.” Felix mumbled, making eye contact with Chan for the first time since waking up. Chan’s eyes seemed to radiate a luminant green in the low light, as if illuminated from the inside out. As he met those emerald green eyes, all the memories flooded back to him like a tidal wave.

 

_ Vampires. Werewolves. Creatures. All of them.  _

 

His breath hitched in his throat as he re-lived those conversations from before. Chan, obviously aware of Felix’s sudden change in demeanor, brought his hand down to Felix’s, gently taking it in his. His expression becoming slightly more serious as he rubbed comforting circles on Felix’s thumb. 

 

“I know this is all crazy, and overwhelming, and probably terrifying. But Felix, we all really enjoy having you here. We only told you the truth because we want you to stay, and we all knew we couldn’t keep these secrets much longer. We’re not like the monsters in stories, and we would never  _ ever  _ hurt you. Of course we understand if this is too much to handle, but we’d all be really sad if you left.” Chan spoke with somber matter-a-fact-ness, like he fully expected Felix to be gone by now. 

 

Felix forced down a swallow as he considered Chan’s words. Yes, it  _ was  _ hard to comprehend that not only were all these supernatural creatures real, but also that he genuinely  _ didn’t want to leave them.  _ It’s only been a few weeks, but Felix already felt like he was a part of their little family. He truly believed Chan when he said they would never hurt him, as well.  _ If they were going to kill me, they probably would have done it already,  _ Felix thought to himself. 

 

So he turned to Chan, and with a small smile he said, “I’d like to stay. If you all don’t mind, that is.” 

 

Chan’s stoic expression instantly broke out into a huge smile, his adorable dimples greeting Felix for the first time since waking up. “Trust me when I say, we  _ definitely _ don’t mind.” Happiness staining each word as they tumbled from his pale lips, his radiant eyes seeming to gleam even more intensely. 

 

“Oh by the way, drink this.” Chan said breezily after he sufficiently celebrated Felix’s choice to stay, taking a solitary glass of yellow liquid from the table and holding it out to Felix. 

 

Felix eyed the glass with suspicion. “What is it…” he said darkly, squinting at the mysterious drink. 

 

Chan rolled his eyes, a smile still playing on his lips. “It’s apple juice, dummy. You passed out, you need to replenish your sugar levels.” 

 

Realizing Chan was telling the truth, Felix gratefully took the cup and gulped some of the juice down his dry throat. “I don’t know, I had to make sure it wasn’t like, goblin piss or something.” He mumbled after finishing the glass, his dry lips now glistening. Chan, of course, burst into laughter. Felix joined in after a few seconds of stubborn silence. 

 

Then the boys met each other with equally blissful smiles, a comfortable silence blanketing the two.

 

After a few minutes, Felix broke said silence. 

 

“Chan hyung, are you  _ really  _ a vampire?” He asked carefully. He didn’t wanna press the subject, but he also wanted to know with one hundred percent certainty he wasn’t apart of some  _ extremely  _ elaborate prank.

 

Chan let a small laugh escape from his lips, before nodding. “Can you prove it?” Felix inquired, against his better judgement. 

 

Chan looked at Felix through hooded eyes, like he was contemplating the best way to go about this. “Here,” he finally said, taking Felix’s hand and gently placing it over his heart. Felix couldn’t help the way his skin prickled as his hand was placed flush against Chan. The other boy felt so cold, like a marble statue come to life.

 

“Feel anything?” Chan asked after a few minutes. Felix had to admit, he had felt absolutely  _ nothing.  _ Not a single heartbeat reverberated through his chest. Complete radio silence. “No, nothing…” Felix admitted, a cute frown pulling on his lips. 

 

“Yeah, that’s because I’m dead. Well, technically. After I was bitten, my heart stopped. It never came back. But I sure did.” He said with a wicked smirk, wiggling his eyebrows at Felix. “Plus, I got these babies.” Chan said playfully, opening his mouth just enough for Felix to see two razor sharp fangs where his normal canines used to be. Well  _ those  _ certainly weren’t there before. Felix gulped as he gazed warily at the fangs, he  _ definitely  _ didn’t wanna be on the receiving end of those things. 

 

Felix could only nod blankly at Chan as he tried to process this information despite his brain still feeling like it was made of cotton.

 

_ Wow, he really is a vampire...I can’t believe they exist!  _ Felix thought to himself, a new feeling of excitement bubbling in his stomach. Actually, that might just be the apple juice. But Felix likes to think it’s excitement. 

 

“Not to quote Twilight, but how old are you, hyung? Actually.” Felix asked the blonde boy, the two still sporting playful smiles. 

 

“I’m 187 years young, as they say.” Chan said sheepishly, looking down at his lap and rubbing the back of his neck. “Just a few more years and I’ll be the big 2-0...0?” He said with a breathy chuckle, like even  _ he _ had trouble accepting that fact.

 

That sentence  _ should  _ have made Felix freak out. But after seeing those fangs, he’s come to accept the fact that Chan, well, he's a vampire. And being 187 years just comes with the territory. 

 

He’s also certain absolutely  _ nothing  _ Chan, or any of the other boys can tell him will surprise him anymore. Werewolves actually come from the moon? Sure. Mermaids live in the sewers? Sounds good. What’s next. 

 

“Pfft, such an old man.” Felix joked with a devilish smirk. Chan just rolled his eyes at the younger boy, again. 

 

“Chan hyung?” Felix quietly prodded a few minutes later. “Yeah?” Chan responded, shifting slightly in his seat opposite Felix. 

 

“Where’s everyone else?” Felix continued, voice getting quieter and quieter as sleep started to prickle behind his eyes. 

 

“They’re all sleeping, it’s after 2 am after all.” Chan spoke softly, with a small smile. “They all wanted to wait for you to wake up, but with each hour you were asleep,  _ they _ would fall asleep.” He shrugged his broad shoulders, a loving glimmer in his eyes as he talked about his members. 

 

“So instead of going to bed with Woojin, you stayed with me until I woke up?” Felix’s heart felt like it was going to burst. They care about him. They really  _ care  _ about him. 

 

“Of course! You think I would just let you wake up alone in a house you know is populated by supernatural creatures? I may be a vampire, but I’m not  _ that  _ much of a monster.” Chan said like the answer was so obvious, he couldn’t believe Felix asked. “But, it’s late, and you’re still tired. So I’ll let you get some well needed sleep.” Chan whispered, getting up from his spot across from Felix, and making his way to the door. 

 

Felix would be lying if he didn’t admit the retreating figure of the vampire made a clutch form in his heart. Something about Chan, despite his new supernatural identity, made Felix feel so safe, so protected, he didn’t want the other to leave his side. Although the older was right; Felix was beat, and he needed sleep. But this is Felix’s life now, he’s not leaving them, and they’re not leaving him. He’ll see Chan everyday, and he knows they will be days he will never forget. 

 

“Goodnight, Chan hyung. And thank you, for everything.” Felix barely managed to mutter, his eyelids feeling like they weighed fifty pounds as the telltale warmth of sleep engulfed him. His heart felt light, and full. Full of excitement for the future. As he finally drifted into the warm arms slumber, he missed a barely audible “ _ Goodnight, Felix _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! posting today bc i'll be out of town tmmr and might not have time/access to update. welp we're finally done with chronological plot chapters! which means next chapter will be the first of the one shots! no spoilers, but the next chapter is one of my absolute favorites, and in my top 5 fave chapters in this fic so far.
> 
> Also, stray kids tickets go on sale tomorrow and i'm So Nervous so pls keep kimnamjin in your prayers >< hopefully with the next update i'll have good news to share on that front! 
> 
> also x2!! Follow me on my SKZ tumblr and talk to me abt skz!! i've has the blog since 2011 but i still have -10 followers lmao... http://bangcb97.tumblr.com (click click)
> 
> ok sorry this is so long BUT LAST THING I PROMISE! thank you guys SO MUCH for all the comments on the last posts!! srsly i was so shook,,,it made me so happy. so as always pls gimme all ur reactions!! also i'm so shook at the THEORIES abt felix y'all have?? they're so good?? pls comment any and all theories u have abt the boys, i'm so curious to see if u guys predict smth that's gonna happen!
> 
> ok i promise i'm done now, see y'all next week!! come say hi on my tumblr @bangcb97


	7. I’m just another soul for sale (oh well)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who are you? Are you my salvation who found me deserted?
> 
> Who are you? Are your wings in the same pain like mine?
> 
> Your existence changes my world like magic.
> 
> I’m not in pain anymore.
> 
> [ txt, crown ]
> 
> (Seungmin’s backstory? Seungmin’s backstory!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from: the pretender, by the foo fighters
> 
> Written to: you are not alone, by gfriend 
> 
> (Warning: this chapter contains some brief mentions of blood/wounds, but is not terribly graphic. However, you can skip past these parts and it wont affect the plot/ending of the chapter.)

Frigid wind clawed at Jeongin, howling gusts that reminded him of the calls of his kin. Despite donning a heavy coat and scarf, his skin still prickled with the familiar nibble of goosebumps. To say Jeongin isn’t a fan of winter is a gross understatement.

 

He was in the midsts of making his way home from the local library, his brain sufficiently stuffed with knowledge for an upcoming school project.  _ Just a few more minutes and then I have a date with some hot chocolate!  _ Jeongin thought to himself with anticipation, a small smile coming his lips at the thought of Chan’s famous hot cocoa. 

 

Huddled masses swept by him on the streets, faces hidden behind fluffy scarves and knit beanies. A particularly vicious whip of wind ripped past him, his cheek feeling like it was kissed by Jack Frost himself. 

 

Suddenly though, Jeongin  _ froze  _ dead in his tracks. Although this time, the winter weather had  _ nothing  _ to do with it. 

 

A few feet before him, a solitary boy was standing. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt, and matching white pants. This is what first caught Jeongin’s attention; how could  _ anyone  _ wear  _ that  _ in this weather?! 

 

His eyebrows furrowed, and lips pulled into a frown as he carefully examined the boy before him. The more he looked, the less the boy’s  _ interesting  _ choice of fashion stood out to Jeongin. His sweet features were scrunched in confusion as he frantically looked about his surroundings, eyebrows bunched and lips pouting. His honey brown hair looked messy, tousled. His shimmering eyes wide, looking utterly  _ lost  _ and afraid. 

 

But then the boy whipped around to get another look at the street, turning so his back now faced Jeongin. And when he did, Jeongin’s blood ran  _ cold _ . Like the freezing temperature, his blood turned to ice in his veins at the sight before him.

 

Like two hideous, crying eyes, streams of  _ blood  _ matted the back of his white shirt. It looked like the thick, red fluid emanated from two wounds between his shoulder blades. Some of the blood was dried, caked onto his shirt, dying the edges of the white fabric a sickening pink. 

 

“Oh my g—Sir! Hey!” Jeongin called frantically, his legs starting to move unconsciously towards the lone white figure. Despite still being stiff from the intense cold, his legs carried him into a jog up to the still unsuspecting boy.  _ Why was nobody doing anything? Why are they just idly walking by the bloody, clearly terrified figure? What the hell is going on here?!  _ Jeongin’s mind raced a hundred miles an hour as he skidded to a stop a few inches from the boy’s bloody back. 

 

“E-excuse me, are you ok?” Jeongin choked out, lightly tapping the boy on one of his unstained shoulders.  _ Obviously  _ the kid wasn't ok in the slightest, but Jeongin is lucky he managed to cough out  _ anything  _ as the two gaping wounds stared back at him, like the hollow eyes of a doll. 

 

The boy jumped at the touch, whirling around to meet Jeongin with wide, terror-stricken eyes. 

 

“W-what? Can you…can you see me?!” He practically shrieked, throwing a hand to his forehead, peeling away some hair that stuck to the skin. 

 

“See you?  _ Of course  _ I can see you! Why wouldn't I be able to?!” Jeongin countered, voice incredulous at the strange boy’s even stranger question. 

 

“You're not  _ supposed  _ to see me! I’m an angel, we're invisible to humans! I don’t even know  _ why  _ I’m here!” He cried to a stunned Jeongin, eyes agape and shining with fear. Jeongin’s heart skipped a beat at the boy’s shouts; did he just say  _ angel?  _ Jeongin  _ must  _ have misheard. He must have, right?

 

“Before I knew it I was  _ falling.  _ Falling and falling, everything was so  _ dark. _ Until I woke up  _ here. _ ” The words spilled out of the boys pouting lips before Jeongin could even  _ attempt  _ to comprehend them, his brown eyes flitting around the dimly lit street. The boy’s wide-eyed expression instantly fell when his words hit the air, his eyes glazing over in bitter recognition. “O-oh no, no,  _ no. _ I’m on  _ earth.  _ I-I fell from heaven, I’m not a guardian anymore.” Tangible pain was evident in each word. Jeongin didn’t even  _ know  _ what was happening, yet each word was like a knife in his side, inflicting paper cuts against his heart.  

 

Jeongin’s brain was just now comprehending that this  _ kid  _ is apparently an  _ angel,  _ his mind jumpstarting with comprehension _.  _ If Jeongin himself weren’t a werewolf, he would’ve called the boy crazy. But he  _ is _ , and if the gaping holes leaking in the other’s back meant anything, he decided to give this boy, this  _ angel,  _ the benefit of the doubt. 

 

The two were then plunged into pregnant silence, Jeongin’s throat incapable of forming any words, either of honest disbelief, or of comfort to the fallen angel. The other boy, lip quivering, just stared at the ground. The freezing winds seeming to get even more violent in response to the boy’s anguish. 

 

“How can you see me? Humans aren’t supposed to see angels,  _ fallen  _ or not.” He whispered bitterly, voice hardly recognizable over the powerful gusts. 

 

Jeongin considered how to best respond. He pondered for a few more seconds in silence, before deciding he might as well be honest with the distraught angel. 

 

“Well, I’m not human. I’m a werewolf, so I guess, uh, that's why?” He spoke carefully, not wanting to startle the poor kid anymore than he already was. The angel’s eyes grew in understanding, Jeongin seeing his own reflection on the glossy surface. “Oh, ok.” Is all the angel could quietly say, the explanation seeming good enough for him. 

 

_ Well that was easy,  _ Jeongin thought to himself with a small shrug.  _ If only everyone could react like that.  _

 

He blinked, and the two bleeding wounds flashed before his eyes. He jumped slightly at the image, shaking his head to get himself back on task; getting the boy some  _ help.  _

 

“Hey, listen to me. You’re obviously hurt, so I want you to come back with me to my coven. We’ll help get you better, I  _ promise _ .” Jeongin spoke slowly, as if the angel were a cornered animal, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder once again. 

 

The two were thrown into silence for a second time as the angel contemplated his offer. With a small sigh of acceptance, the angel looked Jeongin in the eyes, and nodded. He obviously had no other option, since he was invisible to all humans until all traces of his wings healed. Might as well take the kind werewolf up on his graciousness. Plus, he couldn’t take the searing pain much longer, his skin tingling with want of relief. “Yeah, ok. This  _ really  _ hurts.” His voice carried that very sentiment, Jeongin not even wanting to imagine the immense pain he must be suffering. 

 

With a small smile, Jeongin motioned for the angel to follow him, his legs already itching to get him into their warm house, to wrap a blanket around his small frame. “My name is Jeongin by the way, nice to meet you?” He suddenly spoke as he restarted the trek down the emptying streets, the angel now in tow. 

 

“I’m Seungmin. Thanks for the help. I guess things aren’t as bad here as I’d feared.” The angel, or  _ Seungmin,  _ spoke softly, a minuscule smile pulling at his lips for the first time that evening. Jeongin gladly returned the gesture. 

 

“So uh, what happened  _ there?”  _ Jeongin piped up a few moments later, motioning to the red patches on the angel’s back, sticking to his skin with sanguine wetness. How the kid was still  _ functioning  _ and coherent despite those wounds was beyond Jeongin. 

 

A pout grew on Seungmin’s lips and his eyes squinted as he relived the, obviously traumatic, past. “My wings. My wings were ripped off. Fallen angels lose their wings.” He finally gritted out, delicate hands forming tight fists at his side. “I didn't  _ mean  _ to fall. It’s the last thing I ever would have wanted. But I had to save her, I  _ had  _ to save the girl I was watching from taking her own life. I know I wasn’t supposed to, but if this is the consequence for knowing she’s still alive, then I’ll deal with it.” His soft voice became hard, stoic and stonelike as he recounted why he fell. His eyes mimicking, looking like polished, honey-brown marble. 

 

Jeongin could only blink his eyes rapidly in disbelief; not only because Seungmin had his  _ wings ripped off,  _ but that he would chose falling from heaven over letting his human die. He truly is an angel, Jeongin decided in that very moment. “Well, you sound like a hero to me, Seungmin. It’s very brave what you did, and heaven made a  _ huge  _ mistake losing you.” Jeongin spoke from the heart, anger prickling in his stomach at the  _ injustice  _ of it all. Seungmin saves someone, and he’s kicked out of heaven, wings plucked from his back like the petals of a daisy. 

 

Seungmin seemed taken aback by Jeongin’s words of sincerity; his lips trembling as the words hit him in the gut like a freight train. The werewolf just  _ met  _ him, he couldn’t actually mean that, right? So he voiced his inquiry, looking at Jeongin through his full eyelashes. 

 

“Of course I mean that! Seriously, heaven doesn’t even  _ know  _ what they’re missing. You’re gonna do amazing things here, Seungmin. I know your introduction to earth wasn’t the best, but if you decide to stay with us, I know you’ll like it here.” Jeongin said with palpable genuineness, kind eyes widening as he spoke. Jeongin was so  _ enraptured  _ in his speech that he didn't even realize his feet unconsciously stopped at the picket fence of the house, Seungmin hanging behind him as he regarded the unfamiliar building. It’s tall, yet not foreboding; rather emanating the radiance of a protective shelter. The lights were on, casting a golden glow on the winter night. Each illuminated window held a familiar warmth, like a constellation of stars. 

 

“I mean, if  _ I  _ were from heaven, I would  _ never— _ oh, we’re here! Wow, I got so into that I didn't even realize I got you home!” Jeongin said with a breathy chuckle, his eyes disappearing with the force of his smile. Just from said smile alone, Seungmin felt the heat of a thousand summer suns. 

 

“Home?” Seungmin parroted back, head tilting as the word fell from his lips. Jeongin nodded happily, taking Seungmin by the chilled hand and leading him to the front door. 

 

The bone chilling cold suddenly forgotten, an even more intense warmth taking its place as they clasped hands. The stinging pain from the ghost of Seungmin’s wings subsided to a dull ache. He felt  _ something  _ tickle his heart, like a protective shield against the bone shattering pain he previously felt.  _ Hope _ , he decided it must be. Hope ignited in him by the words of Jeongin, the glimmering eyes of the werewolf a constant reminder of which. To Seungmin, Jeongin is even more an angel than his brethren above the stars. 

 

As they took matching, soft steps up the porch, Seungmin tightened his grasp on Jeongin’s hand. A smile grew on his lips once again and this time, as he gazed at the other boy, he knew it wouldn’t fade any time soon. 

 

_ Home.  _ Seungmin liked the sound of that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin *flirting, forgot Seungmin’s a fallen angel*: hey Seugmin, did it hurt when u fell from heaven?  
> Seungmin *oblivious*: Um, yes? It was excrutiating.   
> Hyunjin *freaking out*: abort aBORT MISSION
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Hey guys! Hope u enjoyed the first of the one shot chapters! Next week will be the first of 2 minsung chapters! 
> 
> Also, i know no one cares but I have 1 braincell and never kno when to shut up, SO i am very very happy to announce i got an amazing P2 seat for not one, but BOTH days of the SKZ shows in Newark!!!! And p2 comes w/ a hi touch w the boys, so I cant believe I’m gonna hold their lovely hands and look into their beautiful eyes TWICE?!!? Srsly I gotta memorize 18 different pick up lines now.....fucc (jk there’s nothing I’d rather do also I’m done k bye) 
> 
> As always, any and all comments/reactions make my day. See u guys next week, it’s SKZ comeback time, so lets hope they dont murder us too badly?


	8. If I die before I wake, pray the lord my soul to take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now I lay me down to sleep
> 
> Pray the lord my soul to keep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from: Enter sandman, by metallica
> 
> Written to: iron man by Black Sabbath + piri by dreamcatcher (lmao two completely opposite sides of the music spectrum)

_ Fire. Fire everywhere.  _

 

That’s all Minho could think as he ran through the seemingly endless hallway. He’s been here before, he know he has. Walls of fire surrounded him on either side as his legs quickly carried him, bright flames licking at his heels. 

 

_ A door.  _

 

A single door finally appeared at the end of the stretch of flames. Minho could feel his heart pounding in his chest like an endless stream of gunshots. His breath hurt his chest with each heave in, his lungs burning like the glowing flames chasing him. He burst through the door like his life depended on it. Which it  _ probably _ did, given his surroundings. 

 

Suddenly, all the fire was gone and he was now standing in a small, white room. The room was totally bare, devoid of any objects, yet he was not alone. Opposite him, against the far wall of the room, he saw a figure hunched over, on his knees. He couldn’t see his face, but he saw a head of raven black hair, falling over the man’s face. He knew that hair anywhere. 

 

_ Jisung  _

 

Minho’s heart started pounding faster as a new, overpowering sensation of dread wedged itself into his mind. His skin now feeling like the flames in the hallway, as viscous fear prickled across his body. 

 

Jisung slowly raised his head, his stringy hair still falling over one side of his face. He looked sick, and weak. But the most striking difference was as they made eye contact, Minho could only stare into pools of pitch black. Jisung’s eyes haven’t been pure black since the first day Minho met him. Something is wrong.  _ Very wrong.  _

 

“It’s too late.” Jisung whispered, barely audible. But to Minho, the words reverberated in his ears like a bomb. Something bad, very bad is about to happen. And Minho was positively helpless, his legs frozen in place like a statue. No matter how much he wanted to run to the demon, to take him in arms protectively, he simply  _ couldn’t.  _

 

“Jisung, what’s wrong? What’s happening?!” Minho yelled from where he was still standing petrified, opposite his boyfriend. Jisung didn’t answer, his head weakly falling again so his hair covered his face once again. The silence blanketing the two was so palpable, so  _ deafening _ , Minho’s ears rang from the lack of sound. 

 

Then, before Minho’s eyes, a circular ring of fire opened behind Jisung’s form, like the gaping maw of a hideous dragon. Minho’s eyes widened in horror as the portal widened and widened, until it was slightly taller than Jisung himself.

 

_ Hands.  _ Countless clawed, disembodied hands suddenly burst through the portal, each grasping a part of Jisung’s helpless body. “No, stop!” Minho screamed through the lump that formed in his throat. His desperate pleas were ignored, the hands only tightening their vice grips on Jisung. 

 

At the sight of Jisung, in the clutches of these razor clawed hands, Minho’s legs finally got the memo to start working. And he  _ ran.  _ He ran for what felt like miles towards his boyfriend, but no matter how fast his legs moved, he never got any closer. Tears started flowing from Minho’s eyes, streaming down his cheeks. He wasn’t going to make it.  _ It’s too late.  _ Jisung’s words replayed in his head like a broken record, seeming to get louder and louder until it was the only thought running through his head.

 

The hands, still grasping handfuls of Jisung, started to pull him back, towards to dark abyss of the portal. Everything then seemed to slow down, seconds stretching into years. Minho threw out a hand, desperately trying to reach the demon before his worst fear came to pass. 

 

He got close, he got  _ so damn close.  _ His hand was only a few inches from Jisung, when he jolted upright in bed, his eyes bulging and a thin sheen of sweat glistening on his skin. 

 

His chest was rapidly pushing shaking breaths in and out as he frantically looked around, only to find himself in the familiarity of his and Jisung’s bedroom.  _ That nightmare, again.  _

 

He ran a hand through his slightly damp hair, peeling it from where it stuck to his forehead. His breathing slowed marginally as he realized it was only a nightmare; a very real and horrifying nightmare, but a nightmare all the same. 

 

Cautiously, as if afraid of what he might see (or more accurately,  _ not see _ ), he hesitantly looked down to his side. Thankfully, the small, sleeping figure of Jisung was still curled up next to him. A huge sigh of relief ripped from Minho’s lips at the sight of the demon, his form nothing more than a lump beneath the blankets encasing him. His boyfriend looked so fragile, like he was made of glass and the slightest touch would shatter him. 

 

Minho has always had this fear that Jisung would be taken from him, dragged back to Hell where Minho will never see him again. He knows it’s irrational, but three years is a  _ very _ long time to be gone after a routine summoning. Minho finds it very hard to believe that  _ no one  _ down there has realized Jisung has been gone so long. Are there so many demons that they’re just expendable? Are there so many that Jisung’s absence was merely lost in the shuffle of time? Does it not matter if they return to Hell or not? These were the questions that kept Minho up at night. 

 

He’s voiced these concerns to Jisung before, and the demon always placates Minho’s fears, telling him he’s being ridiculous, and he has no plans of going back to Hell. He knows his boyfriend wouldn’t lie to him, and he should believe Jisung. He would know the inner workings of demon society better than anyone, after all. But the fear of losing Jisung still struck icy terror in his heart. 

 

Gently laying back down, Minho softly intertwined his fingers with Jisung’s. Minho counted each soft breath rising from Jisung’s chest; a pastime of his that always calmed his frayed nerves after a nightmare. A few minutes later, Minho’s heart slowed, and his eyes became heavy with sleep. Just looking at the peaceful expression on Jisung’s delicate features was enough to melt the sharp thoughts of anxiety from Minho’s mind. 

 

Jisung’s comforting scent of musky, burnt wood enveloped Minho in a sense of familiarity, of much needed serenity. His long eyelashes fanned across his gently closed eyes, enamoured affection blooming in Minho’s heart as he lovingly gazed at the demon’s tranquil expression. 

 

Minho loves Jisung more than anything in the entire world, and no one, not even Lucifer himself will take him away. He’ll make sure of that.

 

As his eyes closed once again, Minho whispered a soft “ _ I love you”  _ to the sleeping form of Jisung. He knew he couldn’t hear him, but he was sure he felt Jisung squeeze his hand a little tighter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See u guys next week w another minsung. The miroh teasers burned my crops and poisoned my water supply


	9. You put the “Hell” in hello.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our chemistry is like a fantasy, every moment
> 
> Is so perfect when we’re together
> 
> Through you, I see me and through me
> 
> You see yourself, such a great scene
> 
> I’ll stay by your side
> 
> Will you stay in the same place as me?
> 
> (I purposely posted this chapter after the last one b/c I wrote some parallels between the two! See if you can spot them!)

Minho  _ needed  _ to pass this exam. Like he had to, no matter what. He studied his butt off, but the exam was rapidly approaching and he still didn't feel confident. So, he decided to do what any normal student his age would do; he was going to cast a memory spell so he made sure he wouldn’t forget the answers. 

 

Minho has been dabbling in the art of spell casting and black magic for some time now, but he’d never dreamed of  _ actually _ enchanting an item before. Well, no better time than now to try, right? His grades depended on it, so he didn’t see any other choice.

 

A nervous knot formed in his tummy as he awkwardly gave his enchanting circle a final once over. The runes he carefully drew in white chalk looked accurate, and the small crystals dotting the circle looked large enough for the spell he would be casting. An old necklace lay in the middle of the circle, the vessel Minho was (attempting) to cast the spell of memory on. Still, this was his first time  _ enchanting  _ an actual item, so saying he wasn’t confident was an understatement. 

 

_ Well, let’s get this over with,  _ Minho thought to himself, anxiously rubbing his hands together as he lit the candles surrounding the runes. His eyes rapidly darted around the circle, racking his brain over if he forgot anything. Everything checked out, despite the nervous pounds of his heart in his chest.

 

With a final sharp exhale, Minho closed his eyes, and started to whisper the incantation. The foreign words left his lips with practiced accuracy, flowing into the stiff air.  

 

When he finished the spell, he opened his eyes to see, well,  _ nothing.  _ The runes looked exactly the same as before he spoke. Same goes for the crystals, and the necklace. Even the small flames of the candles idly bobbed from side to side, as if mocking Minho’s failure. 

 

He sighed, pouting as he put his dreams of passing the exam to rest, along with his future in dark magic, if  _ this _ was any indication of his talent. 

 

Then, as if on cue, the crystals, the necklace, even the yellow dots of candle light started to  _ shake.  _ And not just shake like from a breeze, they were vibrating against Minho’s wooden floor with the ferocity of an earthquake. Except it  _ couldn’t  _ be an earthquake, because Minho was in his room, on the second floor of the house he shared with his friends. Plus, only the items within the enchanting circle were affected, all of the other belongings in his room stayed eerily still as he helplessly watched the trembling items. 

 

_ Maybe I spoke too soon?  _ Minho mused with a nervous gulp, the nagging thought that this seemed  _ a little  _ too intense for simply enchanting a necklace taking root in his mind. As if hearing his thoughts, the tiny points of flames blew out, thick tendrils of grey smoke wafting to the ceiling. Icy dread gnawed at his skin, bit at his pounding heart. 

 

Then, before Minho’s widening eyes, a huge, gaping black hole opened in the floor behind the enchanting circle. It looked like a purely ebony abyss, with licks of flames swirling around its perimeter. 

 

Minho’s heart started speeding, feeling each pounding beat against his ribs like it would burst out of his chest.  _ Ok, just kidding, I fucked up. I definitely fucked up. Someone remind me why I thought this was a good idea again?!  _ Minho frantically thought to himself, kicking himself for ever playing with things he  _ obviously _ didn’t understand. 

 

As if the newly situated black hole in Minho’s bedroom floor wasn’t bad enough, two  _ hands  _ suddenly torn their way out the endless darkness, grasping onto the wood of Minho’s floor to pull itself up. And  _ out.  _

 

Minho’s mouth fell open in a silent scream, sliding his way backwards until he was pressing his back flush against his bedroom wall. Tears welled in his eyes as whatever that  _ thing  _ was finally pulled itself out of the gaping abyss in the floor. The portal instantly shut, like it was never even there. The figure was left kneeling before the altar, head down and pitch black hair obscuring its face. 

 

_ Face? Hair? Head and hands? Why does this thing look human?  _ The thoughts frantically raced through Minho’s head as he rapidly blinked, praying each time his eyes reopened that creature would be gone, merely his mind playing a  _ very  _ elaborate trick on him. But it was to no avail as he stared helplessly at the newaddition to his room, not budging from its position at the circle. He felt sweat prickle on his hands, his fingernails leaving crescent indentations on his palms. 

 

Suddenly, at inhuman speed, the figure’s head shot up, leveling Minho with an image he will never forget at long as he lives. And given the current situation, he can’t imagine that will be very long. It was like all the air was sucked out of the room, leaving a vacuum of eerie silence that was almost deafening. 

 

_ Black.  _ Two pure, pitch black eyes bored into him. They had no pupils, no irises, no whites whatsoever, just endless pools of onyx. They looked like two miniature versions of the portal that just vanished from Minho’s room, the deepness of the color the likes of which Minho has never seen. 

 

Despite the thing’s lack of pupils, Minho knew it was looking directly at him. He wanted to scream, wanted to cry and yell and curse himself for medaling with dark magic.  _ I deserve this.  _ He thought through the waves of ice cold fear racking his body,  _ I deserve to be killed by this thing.  _

 

Minho was then jolted out his racing thoughts by the sound of a soft, yet strong voice ringing out in his otherwise silent bedroom. 

 

“Why did you summon me?” The creature asked lowly, his deep voice sending shivers down Minho’s spine. Still glaring at Minho with those obsidian eyes, he raised his head slightly, finally giving Minho a full view of his face. 

 

This creature, this thing that climbed out of a flaming portal in Minho’s floor, is  _ beautiful.  _ He has surprisingly soft, elegant features, and full cheeks that made him look less like a monster and more like a squirrel. As he shifted in the light of Minho’s room, his pitch black hair shimmered as the light hit it from different angles, like the iridescent feathers of a raven. 

 

“I’ll ask again, human. Why did you summon me. I suggest you answer this time.” That deep voice sounded again at Minho’s dumbstruck silence, reverberating in his ears and successfully rousing Minho from his stupor at how gorgeous the creature is. Shaking his head lightly, Minho forced a swallow down his dry throat. 

 

“I-I um, I didn’t mean to. To summon you, that is…” He choked out, averting the piercing gaze of the black eyed boy across from him. 

 

The creature seemed to consider his response, before humming lightly. His hard expression softening slightly. 

 

“Is that so?” He quietly asked Minho. 

 

Minho nodded his head in earnest. “Y-yeah, I’m serious. This is my first time ever casting a spell! I’m new to the whole dark magic deal, and I was only trying to cast an enchantment of memory because I think I’m gonna fail this test and I—“ Minho’s rambling tapered off as he noticed the small smile now playing on the creatures lips. 

 

Sensing Minho’s confusion, the creature’s smile merely grew before saying airily, “Sorry, you’re cute, is all.” Minho could only gape in a very dead fish-like manner at the confession.  _ Cute?! This thing thinks I’m cute?!  _ Minho screamed to himself incredulously. He also made the conscious decision to ignore the way his heart speed up for a  _ different  _ reason at the creature’s words. 

 

“My name is Jisung. I’m a demon.” He said, tilting his head as he regarded Minho, expression unreadable. His features, before holding a terrifying air, now looked gentle, and almost kind. Even his colorless eyes seemed to have lost their threatening gleam from earlier. 

 

But then, his words finally made their way into Minho’s swirling brain.  _ Demon?! I summoned a goddamn demon?! Chan is going to kill me! Unless Jisung kills me first!  _ Minho thought to himself in shock. Summoning demons is high level stuff, and he can’t comprehend how his simple enchantment ritual lead to  _ this.  _

 

Seeing Minho’s obviously stunned reaction, Jisung let a melodious laugh pass through his lips, before saying “I’m not gonna kill you, don’t worry. You must be pretty powerful though, if on your first attempt at an enchantment you accidentally summon a demon.” He spoke with a bright smile, his rounded cheeks bunching endearingly. 

 

“O-oh, thank you? That’s um, very flattering.” A breathy laugh fell from Minho’s lips as he replied, still not entirely free of nerves, despite the demon’s supposed harmlessness. “I’m Minho, by the way. Nice to meet you?” he added after a few seconds of awkward silence. 

 

“Minho, the pleasure is all mine.” the demon’s breezy voice flowed into his ears, scooting forward and extending a lithe hand across the now forgotten enchanting circle. The way his name gracefully fell off the demon’s tongue made a heat blossom on Minho’s cheeks. Minho regarded the gesture for a few seconds, before reaching out a hand of his own, albeit hesitantly. 

Jisung grabbed his, and a jolt of electricity zapped through Minho’s body. Jisung’s hand was soft, and warm, just like his voice. Minho would be lying if he said he was eager to let go. 

 

“Well, since you’re already here, do you wanna stay and hang out for a while? No one else is home, and I have nothing else to do…” Minho asked sheepishly, deciding to take a chance, perhaps against his better judgement. But he felt his cheeks start to burn with the telltale sensation of the blush coloring his face, and as he gazed at the beautiful demon he realized his better judgment flew out the window a  _ long  _ time ago. 

 

Jisung let an amused smirk grow on his pink lips as he looked at Minho through hooded eyes. “I’ve got nowhere else to be, so I see no harm in it.” He finally said after leaving Minho in agonizing silence. 

 

Minho couldn’t believe he said yes, a new giddy sensation bubbling in his chest. Perhaps casting the wrong spell was a blessing in disguise. 

 

“Um, by the way, what’s  _ that?”  _ Jisung asked innocently, pointing to Minho’s bed. His question effectively startling Minho from his excited stupor. 

 

Minho couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. Despite being a demon, Jisung seemed pretty clueless. “That’s my bed, Jisung. It’s like a big, soft rectangle human’s lay on when we sleep.” Minho managed through his bouts of good natured laughter. 

 

Jisung’s expression widened in understanding, his mouth forming an adorable ‘O’ shape as he gazed at the bed as if the object itself were magical. “Sleep, huh? I’ve always wondered what that’s like…” Jisung whispered, moreso to himself than to Minho. “Can I try it?” He murmured in the same soft tone, like he was embarrassed to pose the question.

 

Minho gave it some thought. Let a demon try out his bed? That was a question he never thought he’d have to consider. He didn’t wanna admit to the teeny tiny crush he felt blooming for Jisung, but if it let the demon accomplish one his dreams, he saw no harm. At least, that’s what he settled on telling himself.

 

He met the demon with a small smile, and with more assurance than he’d expected, he said, “I don’t see why not.” 

 

☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

 

Minho and Jisung talked in his bed for  _ hours.  _ And it turns out he’s actually the biggest sweetheart Minho’s ever met, despite his home being literal  _ Hell _ . The boys talked about anything and everything, laughing and bonding until the wee hours of the night. Minho prodded Jisung about the inner workings of Demon society, and Jisung had a laundry list of questions about the human world. Minho was happy to answer each one, despite how mundane they seemed to a human like himself. He was content to see the demon’s smile that bloomed after each lesson learned about earth in return. Jisung even joked that the feeling of being in a bed was nicer than he could’ve imagined, making a satisfied warmth take place in Minho’s heart. 

 

Minho wasn’t sure how to come to terms that he  _ might  _ be falling for an actual demon. It probably wasn’t what his family would be happiest with, but Minho didn’t even care. He’s only known him for a few hours, but something about Jisung made a feeling of safety and comfort glow in his heart. He could  _ see _ himself with Jisung, see them being happy together, laughing together, forever. 

 

It seems insane, but Minho thinks he might be just  _ slightly  _ in love with the demon boy. 

 

As the familiar warmth of sleep took place behind his eyes, Minho couldn’t help but lean his head in the crook of Jisung’s neck. He felt a comforting warmth radiating from the demon, and it only accelerated the feelings of exhaustion taking root in his body. 

 

“Jisung,” Minho mumbled, eyes getting heavier by the minute, “can you stay until tomorrow?” His voice barely above a whisper. Minho couldn’t see the smile that grew on Jisung’s lips at the proposition.

 

Jisung leaned his head against Minho’s, pressing their bodies even closer together. “I don’t see why not.” Jisung whispered into Minho’s fluffy hair, as the human drifted off to peaceful sleep, feeling warm, protected, and most of all; in love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, i hope you enjoyed minsung’s backstory! This is one my faveorite chapters, and it is very dear to my heart :’) fun fact: the orig title of this chap was “our love is hotter than hell” but i thought that was kinda bland/meh so i came up w this dad joke of a title...chan would be proud
> 
> I cant believe miroh is happening...I’m so not ready i cant even comprehend the amount of SKZ content released every day,,,it is too much for my heart,,,cause of death: stray kids 
> 
> Anyways, next week is another one of my absolute faveorite chapters! It’s a little different because rather than member/member, a new character is introduced! Can you guess who it’ll be?
> 
> Hint: they are also an idol under JYP. Take your bets on who it’ll be!


	10. Grrr (beware)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get lost, this is our district, get outta here,
> 
> No place for you here.

It’s a rare day in the world of Chan; he is actually  _ alone _ . During the  _ daytime.  _

 

The younger boys; Felix, Jeongin, and Seungmin are all at their respective schools. Woojin, feeling generous, took the older boys out for brunch. Chan of course, gladly stayed home to watch the fort, so to speak. Although it was a little strange for the house to be so quiet, the silence is calm and comforting. 

 

However, Chan was roused from said peaceful silence by a sudden round of knocking at the door. 

 

Once opened, Chan met a familiar pair of golden eyes staring back at him on the otherside of the threshold. His own eyes widening slightly in shock, instantly recognizing his visitor. 

 

“Hey Channie, miss me?” The smooth voice of Kim Yugyeom rang out, shattering the stiff silence. His black hair falling gracefully over his handsome features as he regarded Chan through hooded, dark eyes. 

 

Yugyeom, a fellow vampire introduced to him by Bambam, is an… _ acquaintance,  _ of Chan’s. But to say Chan isn’t a fan of the younger vampire is the understatement of the century. He’s disrespectful, and rude, and  _ cruel.  _ Chan used to associate with him when he and Bambam lived together, but he’s done everything in his power to stay away from the younger since forming his own coven. It’s been countless years since the other vampire has made an appearance, to the point where Chan thought he would never have the _pleasure_ of seeing him again. Looks like he spoke too soon. Chan immediately tensed at the sight of the vampire on their doorstep, his heightened senses awakening with each second passing. 

 

“What do you want, Yugyeom,” Chan spoke lowly, not hiding his disdain for the other vampire. “I know you want something, so just tell me what it is so you can leave.” 

Yugyeom just laughed at Chan, the airy sound contrasting with his razor sharp fangs, which glinted in the light as he did so. Chan however, was not amused in the slightest. Yugyeom is danger in every sense of the word, and he wants the vampire as far from his coven as possible. 

 

“What, I’m not allowed to drop by and say hello?” He said with a wicked smirk, his golden eyes boring into Chan’s. “Plus, I heard you have a human living with you now. Interesting choice, if I do say so myself.” He continued, voice sickeningly sweet. 

 

A clutch formed in Chan’s chest at the reference to Felix, icy claws of dread sinking into his flesh.  _ Of course,  _ Chan thought to himself,  _ I should have known.  _

 

“How did you hear about that?” He questioned innocently, not wanting to show any type of reaction to the younger. 

 

Yugyeom’s devilish smirk only grew. “You know word travels fast among vampires, Channie.” 

 

_ Bambam,  _ Chan thought ruefully,  _ of course he told him about Felix. _

 

Taking Chan’s silence as a cue to continue, Yugyeom spoke again. “So, can I meet your new friend or what?” He asked with a lopsided grin. The question seemed innocent enough, but Chan certainly wasn't born yesterday. He may not have seen Yugyeom for a couple decades, but he didn't become ignorant to his old tricks. There is a gleam of predatory intent in those golden eyes, like a lion stalking his prey, ready to pounce. 

 

“No, Yugyeom, you can’t. Now please leave.” Chan said curtly, his expression still a black canvas, besides the sharp glimmer in his eyes. 

 

“Aw, is someone afraid his little human will like uncle Yugyeom more?” He sing-songed, voice like disgustingly sweet cough syrup. Chan had to stop himself from gagging. 

 

“Nope, that's definitely not why.” Chan countered breezily, barking out a hollow laugh at Yugyeom’s comment. Chan knows what the younger wants. He knows without a shadow of a doubt that the only reason Yugyeom stopped by today is because he fully expected to leave the corpse of a completely drained Felix behind him. 

 

Although he’s prepared to do whatever it takes to protect Felix from the other vampire, Chan is now thanking whatever higher power made Yugyeom come when the human isn’t in the house. 

 

Chan may be older and stronger than Yugyeom, but the younger vampire is absolutely  _ vicious, _ a trait that (thankfully) hasn't lent itself to Chan since accepting his vampirism. 

 

“What, you're afraid I’ll take a little  _ bite  _ from your new friend?” Yugyeom teased with a wicked smirk, eyebrow cocked. Malicious light swirled in his golden irises, like glowing flames that burned with increasing intensity. 

 

“Yes, that’s exactly right.” Chan said with matter-a-fact seriousness, his expression still stoic, emotionless. His emerald eyes harbor a threatening gleam of their own, the look in them alone showing the other vampire his true emotions. 

 

Yugyeom threw a hand over his heart in faux offense, his expression darkening. 

 

“You're really  _ protecting  _ humans now? And from one of your own? That’s sad Chan, even for you.” Yugyeom uttered with feigned innocence, fully aware he and Chan live in two  _ very  _ different worlds of vampirism.

 

Chan rolled his eyes, a scowl twitching onto his lips. “The day I consider  _ you _ one my own, is the day I deserve to be staked.” 

 

Chan has seen Yugyeom do things to humans that made  _ him  _ feel sick, and he didn't even want to imagine what he would do if he got his clutches on innocent, sweet little Felix. The thought sent shivers down Chan’s spine. 

 

“I know how you are, Yugyeom. Honestly, I’m surprised there isn't a trail of bodies left in your wake.” Chan mused, gesturing to the empty streets of his neighborhood. 

 

A sick grin flickered onto the younger’s expression. “This is only one street, Channie.” 

 

Primal anger started to boil in Chan’s body, willing himself with all his power not to tear the younger's throat out from where he stood on their porch. His fangs itched, animalistic urges to bite and slash threatening to overflow. 

 

“I think it's time for you to leave, Yugyeom.” Chan all but growled, as his dark eyes hardened. “And if I learn you've killed  _ anyone  _ in this town, you're going to be very,  _ very _ sorry.” 

 

A spark of malice grew in the younger’s golden eyes as he regarded the older vampire through hooded eyes, a smirk still playing on his lips at Chan’s thinly veiled threat.

 

“Aww, does wittle Channie think he can kill me?” Yugyeom mocked as if he were talking to an infant, before his expression soured into one of repulsion. “What a  _ joke. You _ , Chan, are a joke. You're a disgrace to all vampires, you soft, weak little—” The younger vampire was cut off by the sickening  _ crack _ of Chan’s fist meeting his jaw, powered by a rage he hasn't felt course through his veins in decades.  

 

Yugyeom was sent flying, catapulted across the street, before skidding to a stop in their neighbors yard. 

 

_ I hope the neighbors don't mind the trash in their yard,  _ Chan mused to himself as he kept his eyes locked on Yugyeom’s prone form, still poised to attack if the younger didn’t learn his lesson yet.

 

Chan scowled as the vampire writhed in pain, clutching his jaw.  _ Not so tough are you now, brat,  _ he thought to himself, disgust apparent on his features. The incredulous look on the other vampire’s face was enough to put Chan’s worries of him returning any time soon to rest. 

 

Chan sent the wide eyed youngster a final cautionary glare that clearly translated as;

 

_ If you want to live, you won't come back.  _

 

Chan thinks he got the message loud and clear.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, i guess this is the last time we’ll see yugyeom. Or...is it?! Dun dun dunnnn
> 
> Also i seriously think skz are trying to murder us stays in cold blood....i mean??? The victory song performances ???? HELLO???? MR BANG CHAN AND UR ROCK HARD GREEK GOD LOOKIN ABS???? IM BEYOND DEVASTATED CHAN IS MY ULT HOW AM I STILL ALIVE (I’m not) and jisung?? Top ten anime betrayls tbh bc like...have u SEEN jisung...how does that man have a six pack... I’m bad at math but this doesnt add up 
> 
> Anyways comments are always super appreciated! Also, make sure to pre-vote for skz on the mnet app!! They’re super ahead, but pls vote and keep streaming so we can hopefully get them their 1st win!!


	11. I want to be where the people are(n’t)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imma look forward into the sea
> 
> Oblivious sea I call “history”
> 
> Thunderous waves that rage
> 
> Destroying the maze of memories I wanna s e e
> 
> (hyunjins backstory? hyunjins backstory!)

The ocean gusts whipped at Chan’s cheeks, particles of sand kissing his porcelain skin. The newly risen sun bathed the dunes in a golden glow, like a desert of molten gold. The crashing waves sent a continuous spray of glimmering mist into the morning air.

 

The beach was completely deserted, save for the packs of cawing seagulls. Which makes sense, because Chan’s watch just struck the early hour of 5:30 in the morning. 

 

Chan loves going on early morning strolls along the beach, when no people are out; just the roaring waves and his thoughts. With the beach only a short drive away, it’s Chan’s favorite place to just relax and think. 

 

Chan strolled down to the shoreline, the sand’s texture slowly morphing from velvety soft grains to a thick mush as the sea lapped at his feet. 

 

The water was cold, refreshing, as the undulating current bathed over his feet. Despite his skin being in a constant state of chill, the cool water still brought a relaxing calm over Chan. 

 

Going to the beach to enjoy the early morning sun’s rays, the blue waves of the sea, the supple planes of sand, they are one of the last joys in Chan’s life that made him forget his vampirism. The ocean doesn’t care if you are human or not, its waves will embrace you whether your heart beats or is frozen in your chest. 

 

His eyes occasionally darted to the sand, on the lookout for the perfect shell to bring back for Jeongin. Their youngest has quite the collection in his room, each time whining to Chan about how he  _ promises  _ he’ll wake up early to go with him next time. Although Chan has a sneaking suspicion that sleepyhead Jeongin would rather choose marshmallow pillows and plush blankets over crystalline water and lustrous shells. 

 

Suddenly, Chan’s serene contemplation was interrupted by a disturbance on the shoreline. Some feet away, Chan could make out a blob, a dark object being kissed by the waves. 

 

Chan squinted, his supernatural vision activating as he tried to make out what the singular figure on the shoreline could possibly be. 

 

Chan’s eyes then widened in shock, in  _ horror.  _

 

_ Oh my god!  _ Chan thought frantically,  _ it’s a person! _

 

Using his super-speed, unafraid to implement his powers on the empty beach, Chan was at the person's side instantly. 

 

Kneeling down, his knees sank into the wet sand, the uncaring waves bathing his jeans in saltwater. 

 

Before him lay the figure of a young man, his body limp, damp black hair falling over his eyes. He was totally bare, besides a thin pair of white shorts. His skin is milky and smooth, but lean muscles are still visible from his prone position. 

 

Chan’s worry increased at the man’s unconscious state, throwing a hand over the lithe boy’s heart. His shoulders slumped in relief as a slow, steady heart beat reverberated against his palm. Chan then noticed the man’s chest rising and falling evenly, running a hand through his blonde hair as worry melted from his tense muscles. 

 

_ At least he's alive,  _ Chan thought to himself thankfully. The boy must be pretty lucky; not drowning is one thing, but his body looked pristine, devoid of any cuts or bruises from the fists of the powerful waves pummeling him against the sand. 

 

Gently, Chan turned the man's body so he was on his back, his silky black hair finally falling from his face. His features fully came into view, and Chan has to admit, the man is quite beautiful. His angular jaw contrasted with his soft and elegant features, his plump lips lightly hanging open as soft breaths fell delicately from between them. A small beauty mark took residence under his eye, like a single star in the sky of his clear skin. 

 

His lips pulling into a frown, Chan couldn't help wondering how the man ended up washed up on the shore of the beach; there were no possessions dotting the sand around him, no life jackets, no broken parts of a ship, absolutely  _ nothing.  _

 

Putting a gentle hand on the man’s shoulder, Chan shook him lightly, hoping to rouse him from his deep unconsciousness.

 

It took a few minutes of the shaking, but Chan perked up when the man's lovely features scrunched, his thick lips forming a cute pout as his eyes finally cracked open. 

 

“W-what happened?” He asked quietly, as he slowly sat up from his bed of sand. His voice was sweet and soft, despite being hoarse as he awoke. His voice sounded like he hasn't spoke in  _ years. _ He shook his head as thoughts streamed back into his head, raven black hair bouncing, shimmering in the sunlight. 

 

“I don’t know, I was hoping you could tell me that.” Chan said with a soft chuckle, a smile pulling at his lips as he regarded the newly-awakened boy. Said boy just scrubbed a hand across the planes of his face, before finally taking notice of Chan’s presence. 

 

His dark eyes widened as he met Chan’s, his mouth opening in a silent scream as his head whipped around, taking in his surrounding. His expression clearly showed one of newly recognized fear, of shock, of  _ dread _ .

 

Chan’s expression fell at the man’s sudden change in demeanor. Chan was about to speak, to attempt to placate the man, but was unable to. “W-where am I?! Am I on land?!” The man’s voice, still gravelly from disuse, rang out on the empty beach, scaring some idling seagulls that flew to investigate the pair.

 

The man's wide, fear ridden eyes bored into Chan, his lips quivering in apprehension of the answer.

 

“Um, yes? I’m sorry, but do you know what happened to you?” Chan spoke as comfortingly as he could, sliding through the wet sand to get closer to the boy, putting a safe hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Oh no, no no  _ no!”  _ The man cried, a thin sheen of tears brimming at his warm brown eyes. His head whipped to look at Chan, plump lips still trembling. “I-I don't belong here _.  _ I’m not human, I’m a siren! I have a tail, I’m not supposed to have  _ legs! _ I’m supposed to be out  _ there,”  _ He desperately whimpered, gesturing widely at the ocean, waves still crashing and blue waters swirling, uncaring at the boy’s distress. 

 

It was now  _ Chan’s  _ eyes that widened, his breath catching in his throat at the man’s statement.  _ He-he isn't human?!  _ Chan’s thoughts bounced around his now racing mind, his own mouth falling open in disbelief. Chan vaguely knew mermaids and other sea creatures existed, but to stumble across one on  _ his  _ local beach? You could've knocked a stupefied Chan over with a  _ feather.  _

 

Taking Chan’s stunned silence as a cue to continue, the boy’s shaking voice flowed into Chan’s ears once again.

 

“T-there was a huge storm, the sea was so choppy and scary…” The freshly revealed siren whined with a sniffle, “I was swimming with my pod, and the sea got so turbulent, and I-I got lost and then I woke up  _ here!”  _ He wailed, his head falling in defeat and his shoulders shaking with desperate sobs. “I don't even know where I am, I’ll  _ never  _ find them again.” His voice was so  _ broken,  _ like each word cut his throat with the sharpness of shattered glass. 

 

Chan, mind finally coming down from the whiplash of the man's admission of being a siren, shook his head of blonde hair. “I’m...really sorry?” He forced himself to eventually speak. His voice was gentle and quiet, both to try and comfort the siren, as well because he was still  _ reeling _ .

 

The man just looked into his eyes, the warm brown irises filled with palpable pain, and grief. A shaking sigh rattled from his chest as his eyes darted from Chan, to the surroundings of the beach. 

 

“If it makes you feel any better, I’m not human either, so don't worry about me. Pretty crazy coincidence, huh?” Chan mused, a small smile pulling at his lips as he started to rub comforting circles on the boy’s smooth, damp skin. The siren, obviously not accustomed to humans, might as well know as soon as possible he’s in no danger with Chan. 

 

The man’s expression twisted into one of confusion, his head tilting like a little puppy. “Really?” He asked with a cute sniffle, his eyes still glassy as he regarded Chan suspiciously.

 

“Yeah! I’m, uh, a vampire.” Chan said with a crooked smile, flashing the siren his fangs, hoping his confession wouldn't strike fear in the heart of the crestfallen siren. 

 

The siren’s mouth formed a cute ‘O’ shape as his eyes widened in acknowledgement. “But you're in the sun? Doesn't that hurt?” He softly inquired, his lips still pulled into an endearing pout. 

 

Chan barked out a laugh, his eyes forming little crescents as he waved a hand at the siren. “Nah, that's just a myth. It’s not true.” Chan said with a good natured smile and shrug, green eyes meeting the siren’s brown pair. 

 

A small smile pulled at the siren’s lips for the first time since their strange meeting. He softly leaned into Chan’s touch, his tightly muscles marginally loosening. 

 

“That is a coincidence. I was afraid you were human, and you'd put me in an aquarium or something.” He said with a hollow laugh, his eyes still gleaming with tearful despair. 

 

Chan chuckled again at the cuteness of the poor siren. The kid not only got lost from his kind, but ended up in a totally different world, where he feared he'd become a sideshow attraction. If Chan had a beating heart, he knew it’d be breaking. The siren is totally  _ alone _ , and obviously afraid. 

 

Chan  _ refused  _ to leave the heartbroken siren on the empty beach, a lunar landscape of unknown danger. Chan’s expression hardened, before softening as obvious realization sparked in his mind. 

 

He knows what he has to do.

 

“I know this won’t fix everything, but I’m the leader of a coven of supernatural creatures. You're welcome to join us. We’re like a weird little family, and we’d love to have you join us. If you’d like?” Chan asked gingerly, velvety voice drowning out the crashing waves still bathing their feet. 

 

Chan wanted nothing more than to protect the siren, to make his new life on land as comfortable and enjoyable as possible. Chan could only pray the siren would let him. 

 

The siren's eyes widened once again at Chan’s offer, his eyes darting from Chan’s to stare at his freshly formed legs. A light pink flush bloomed on his cheeks, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to get his racing thoughts in order. 

 

“Are you serious..?” He finally whispered to Chan, his eyebrows furrowed and eyes shimmering in the sunlight. Chan eagerly nodded his head, turning to face the siren full on.

 

“My name is Chan. Vampire, at your service.” He said with a huge smile, holding a large hand out to the siren. 

 

The siren regarded the hand, and Chan could basically  _ see  _ his mind going a hundred miles an hour. His eyes flew up to meet Chan’s. With a light gulp, the siren’s frown pulled into a small smile. He timidly reached out a delicate hand, grasping Chan’s with desperate firmness. The two shared looks of hope as they clasped hands, matching smiles growing on their lips. 

 

“My name is Hyunjin. Siren. But you knew that already…” He said with a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. 

 

“Hyunjin, huh?” Chan said with a playful smirk. The siren quickly nodded his head, eyes full of earnest sweetness. 

 

“So, Hyunjin, wanna visit your new home?” Chan said eagerly, pulling Hyunjin up with their still connected hands. The siren wobbled, legs buckling as he stood for the first time. He reminded Chan of a baby giraffe, an affectionate gleam shimmering in the vampire’s eyes as he pulled the siren to lean against him. 

 

“Yes! Let's go!” Hyunjin cheered excitedly, a real, bright smile breaking out onto his thick lips. His eyes disappearing at the force of the expression, cheeks bunching with happiness. Chan thought that look alone could outshine the sun itself. 

 

The two basked in comfortable silence as they trudged up the dry sand, the sound of the crashing waves retreating with each step. Hyunjin was still leaning against Chan, his legs not fully functional yet. 

 

“Chan?” Hyunjin asked quietly, voice so soft it was as if he didn't want Chan to hear him. Of course, being a vampire, Chan heard him loud and clear. Chan just met the siren with an expectant smile.

 

“Do you like, have water? At your house?” He asked with sweetly scrunched brows, expression an endearing mix of expecting hope and apprehensive fear. 

 

“Sure! We have tons of water! I know it's not the same as the sea, but we have a huge bathtub that can be all yours.” Chan said, tightening his protective grip on the siren as they walked. “Plus, you can come here as much as you want, and swim in the sea for as  _ long  _ as you want.” 

 

Hyunjin’s expression instantly brightened, mouth stretching into a beaming grin, eyes sparkling with joy. 

 

As they made their way to Chan’s car, idly chatting about this and that, Chan couldn't help but think it was fate that made him come across Hyunjin that morning. Chan didn't even wanna  _ think _ about what could’ve happened to the siren if a human stumbled across him. But he didn't have to worry about that; the siren will be safe with Chan and his coven, and Chan will make sure his life on land will be filled with laughter, and joy, and  _ love.  _

 

With a newfound sense of full, warm affection rooted in his chest, Chan had a feeling he would be making trips to the ocean  _ much  _ more frequently after today. And he wouldn't want it  _ any _ other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh to be honest I’m not entirely happy/satisfied with this chapter...especially the ending :/ oh whale 🐳 I tried >< also i know what ur all thinking: “ao3 user chronosaurus where is the Changlix” and I HAVE 3 WORDS FOR U!!! IT IS COMING!!! I dont write the chapters in a specific order, so ive been trying to post them in as much of a coherent/chronological order as possible! But next week the changlix will start!!! They’re some of my absolute favorites, so I’m very excited to get that started!
> 
> ALSO SKZ FINALLY GOT THEIR 1ST WIN IM SO HAPPY MY PEA BRAIN STILL CANT COMPREHEND IT....i can die happy guys my life has been fulfilled


	12. Waist deep in thought because when I think of you, I don't feel so alone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stars lean down to kiss you,
> 
> And I lie awake and miss you,
> 
> Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere.
> 
> 'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly,
> 
> But I'll miss your arms around me.
> 
> I'd send a postcard to you dear,
> 
> 'Cause I wish you were here.

~~~~ Changbin was roused from slumber by a familiar nudge against his subconscious. He sensed a  _ disturbance  _ in the energy of the house. A newly formed, tightly wound ball of negative energy tainting the otherwise pristine energy field. 

The prickly ball of negative energy pounded behind his tired eyes, making his skin crawl and tingle. He knew there was no point trying to ignore it anymore, a huff falling from his lips as he swung his legs out of bed. A shock of chill ran up his legs as his feet met the cold floor, his shoulders shivering in the darkness.

The ability to sense, and subsequently exercise any and all negative energy is one of the many responsibilities that comes with being a reaper. While he may not collect the souls of the departed any longer, the presence of negative energy is like nails on a chalkboard to Changbin. 

Changbin quietly padded into the hallway, the negative energy even more palpable in the empty corridor. His eyebrow quirked as he tiptoed to Felix’s shut door, his chest rising in surprise that the negativity emanated from the human’s room.

Felix is the polar  _ opposite  _ of negativity, in every sense of the word. Felix is childlike giggles, blowing bubbles through a straw, getting caught with your hand in the cookie jar. Felix is sweeter than valentine's day candy, and brighter than sparklers on the 4th of July. Felix is happiness incarnate, optimism personified. 

Worry trembled against Changbin’s ribs as the intense negative energy bombarded his senses. Softly, he put a gentle hand on Felix’s door knob, slowly turning the golden metal so as not to wake him. 

Changbin was greeted by the calm darkness of Felix’s bedroom, slivers of moonlight illuminating the single lump curled up under the covers. 

Changbin couldn't help the small smile that grew on his lips as he tiptoed to the sleeping figure, endeared affection warming his chest. Changbin has to admit, he's certainly warmed up to the new addition to their coven, to the point where he  even surprises  _ himself  _ with the affection he has for Felix.

Bending down to get a better look, Changbin realized the source of the negativity with a knowing furrow of his brows. Felix’s lovely features are scrunched up, twisted in the telltale expression of being trapped in a nightmare.

_ Poor kid,  _ Changbin mused to himself as he gazed at the boy’s features, unconsciously taking notice of the human’s gorgeous face. Changbin shook his head as the uncharacteristic thoughts entered his head, trying to focus without getting distracted by the human’s impossibly soft tangerine colored hair, or his button nose dotted with freckles. 

Felix's eyebrows bunched marginally, eyes screwed shut and lips pulling into a deeper frown as his nightmare entered another bout. A frown now downturning on Changbin’s lips as the human’s unconscious turmoil increased before his eyes.  

Through the thick darkness, Changbin reached out a pale hand. Softly, almost painfully gently, Changbin’s fingers made delicate contact with Felix’s forehead. 

Changbin closed his eyes, squeezing them shut in concentration. 

He could feel the negativity flowing into his hand, like his digits were plunged into an icy bath, before his skin buzzed with static. After a few minutes, the nightmare was completely sucked from Felix’s psyche, now contained within Changbin’s palm. With the recital of a familiar incantation, the negative energy was successfully exercised, completely banished from the human’s room. 

Changbin heaved a satisfied breath as he felt the energy of the house stabilize, returning to its usual blanket of comforting positivity. 

Before his eyes, he watched as Felix’s anguished expression melted, his features evening into one of peaceful slumber. 

A warm heat took root in Changbin’s chest as he stared at the now calmly sleeping boy, unable to tear his eyes away. Blinking, he shattered his Felix-induced trance. Changbin isn't sure what it is, but he  _ feels  _ something when he looks at Felix. Feels the need to protect him from the dangers of his own unconscious, to only wrap him in a shield of positive energy. He’s even finding himself having a hard time  _ leaving  _ the human’s side, contented to bask in the calm of Felix’s tranquil energy.   

Eventually pulling himself away, Changbin slipped out of Felix’s room, lightly shutting the door with a hardly audible  _ click.  _

Back in his own room, Changbin wrapped his chilled body in his plush comforter, sleep beginning to welcome him once again. His mind is clear, unimpeded with the removal of the pockmark of negativity. 

However, a new sensation now made its home in between his thoughts. As he drifted off to sleep, images of golden skin peppered in a galaxy of freckles flashed behind his eyes. For the first time in years, Changbin fell asleep with a smile gracing his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as promised, the changlix has begun!! i wasn't that in love w this chapter before, but after re-reading before posting i actually like it a lot?? it's ...perhaps....good? 
> 
> ALSO STORY TIME BC YALL KNOW I CANT SHUT UP SO: i'm on spring break visiting my sister in D.C for the cherry blossoms, and we went to this matcha cafe in virginia tonight and they were playing the BEST kpop songs, and i joked to my fam that they should play skz, and like 5 mins later THEY PLAYED MY PACE AND I LEGIT STARTED CRYING AND FREAKING OUT IN THE STORE AND I DIDNT EVEN CARE?!?!? i am truly That stay 🤠 also there was a cute kpop stationary store next door and they had a skz folder 😔✊ sorry that was so long but i have no one else to tell this 2 ok bye


	13. Drip drop, on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darling it's better
> 
> Down where it's wetter,
> 
> Take it from me.

Changbin’s ears picked up the telltale sounds of splashing water coming from down the hall, opening the door to his and Hyunjin’s shared bathroom to find the aforementioned boy loungin in the tub.

 

“Hey, BinBin!” Hyunjin called happily, looking at Changbin upside down from the way his head rested against the edge of the large tub. His human chest is totally submerged, but the fins of his tail peaked out from the end of the bath. Oh yeah, Hyunjin has a tail. It's quite beautiful actually; the jewel like black and white scales twinkling like a celestial body beneath the water. 

 

To say Changbin was surprised the first time he accidentally walked in on Hyunjin bathing, only to find his legs exchanged for a typical mermaid-like tail, would be quite the understatement. Saying he nearly jumped out of his skin would be a  _ much  _ more accurate description. However, he has since learned that once in water, Hyunjin’s lean legs are swapped for the muscular tail, the scaled appendage ending in a split, fanlike fin. 

 

“Yo.” Changbin replied coolly, pulling over the stool from their vanity to the bathtub, and plopping down on the seat before the siren. Hyunjin pulled himself up more from the water, his arms leaning on the sides of the porcelain tub as water dripped down the smooth planes of his chest. He looked up at Changbin expectantly, his eyes large and shiny as his lips pulled into a smile. 

 

Call Changbin weird, but hanging out with Hyunjin while he’s in the bath is one of his favorite hobbies; finding joy in the look of freedom in the siren’s sparkling eyes as his tail shifted below the glass like water. It also gave the pair a chance to talk, to catch up, to laugh in peace.  

 

Changbin is close with everyone in the house, despite his cold facade, but he and the siren have always been very close, with Hyunjin taking the spot of Changbin's best friend. Something about the siren’s childlike personality, how he looks at everything with such innocent wonder, made a protective clutch form in Changbin’s heart at their first meeting.

 

Hyunjin makes Changbin feel less alone in the world, makes him feel like someone will always be there for him at the end of the day, no matter what. And Changbin will be eternally grateful for that, for  _ him _ . 

 

“Sup, ‘Jin?” Changbin finally asked the siren, resting his head on his chin as his dark purple hair shifted in front of his eyes. Before him, the crystalline water rippled with the shifting tail of the siren, the scales winking at him with each graceful movement. 

 

“Ah, you know. Just hangin’.” Hyunjin said with a breathy chuckle, raising his tail out of the water, the smooth, glimmering scales radiating in the light like diamonds. The action splashed some warm water on Changbin, the reaper’s expression forming a small scowl as water seeped into his clothes. “Oops, my bad ‘Bin!” Hyunjin said with a bright laugh at the reaper’s unamused expression, brushing the residual water from his black jeans. 

 

His scowl melted at the laughter; he could never be mad at Hyunjin,  _ despite _ his dislike of wet clothing. His eyes met the siren's, the pair sharing equally affectionate smiles.

 

The two then sat in comfortable silence, until Hyunjin’s melodious voice echoed through the large bathroom. 

 

“You like him, don't you ‘Bin.” Hyunjin mused with a knowing smirk at the reaper, his eyes twinkling slyly. It was more of a statement than a question, Changbin realized with a pout.

 

Changbin’s eyebrows furrowed, his expression twisting into one of confusion at the siren's sudden question. “Uh,  _ who?”  _ He asked the siren, lightly shaking his head at his quirky friend. 

 

“Felix,  _ obviously _ .” The siren continued playfully, biting his lip as the human’s name spilled from his pink lips. 

 

Changbin’s eyes widened incredulously at the casualness of the siren, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. “I don’t like him! Well, of course I  _ like  _ him, bu—”

 

“And  _ that _ ‘Bin, is all I need to know.” Hyunjin cut off the sputtering reaper, his expression satisfied, that wicked smirk still pulling at his lips. 

 

Changbin’s mouth could only hang open helplessly at Hyunjin, his eyes blinking rapidly as his mind raced on how to deny the accusations. Well, they might be  _ true _ accusations, but Changbin would admit that to Hyunjin when Hell freezes over. And given what Jisung has said on that matter, he doesn't think that will be very soon. 

 

_ Maybe  _ Changbin has a  _ tiny  _ crush on Felix. He’s been trying to discredit that fact for weeks, but with each passing day he couldn't deny himself anymore. He just  _ happens  _ to like Felix’s stupid, cute face and his dumb, bright personality. That’s  _ it. _

 

Ok, maybe Felix’s smile makes flowers bloom in between his ribs, and warm sunshine glow in his heart, but that's not important.

 

“Hyunjin, listen to me,  _ I don’t have a crush on Felix _ . Got it?” Changbin spoke slowly to the siren, like each word is law. 

 

“I never said anything about a crush, Binnie.” Hyunjin said, voice sickeningly sweet and tinged with mischief. That devilish grin is still playing on his lips, eyes sparkling like a predator closing in on its prey. 

 

Changbin couldn't respond. He could only grunt, growl, and splutter in exasperation at his friend, shoving in face into his hands. “Ugh! I hate you!” Changbin grumbled into his palms, his fingers clawing at his dark hair in anguish. 

 

“Aw, wittle BinBin likes wittle Felix! I knew it. You can't hid these things from a siren, so there's no use in lying to me, ‘Bin.” Hyunjin sing-songed, voice sweeter than a glass bell in the wind. 

 

Changbin could only glare at the siren from in between his fingers, eyes dark and full of fire. But with a sigh, his shoulders dropped in defeat. Hyunjin is right, Changbin can't lie to him. Even if he  _ did _ , Hyunjin knows Changbin better than he knows himself, so trying to keep a secret from him was futile in every sense of the word.

 

“Ok  _ fine, _ maybe I  _ kinda  _ like Felix. Happy now?!” Changbin growled at the siren, his lips curled in a snarl. Looks like Hell froze over faster than Changbin hoped.

 

“But you  _ better  _ not say anything mister, or you are  _ sushi,  _ you hear me?!” Changbin angrily threatened the siren, pointing an accusatory finger in his face. Hyunjin however, simply let a stream of laughter fall from his plump lips, unphased by the empty threat.

 

“Of course Binnie! True love must run its own course.” He spoke lightly, with mock grandeur, his delicate hands undulating gracefully in the air as he spoke. 

 

Changbin let another low growl rumble from his chest, eyes squinting at the siren suspiciously. 

 

“Yeah whatever, Mr.Disney-princess.” Changbin grumbled, accompanied with a roll of his eyes as he got up from his position next to the tub. 

 

“You have my word! Your secret is safe with me, BinBin.” Hyunjin called brightly, throwing Changbin a playful salute as the reaper made his way to the door. 

 

Changbin could only regard the siren with an unreadable stare, his mouth pulling into a small smile unconsciously at his friend’s antics. His tail is still peaking out of the water as he spoke to the reaper, fins translucent in the soft light. 

 

Shaking his head good naturedly, Changbin retuned the mock salute, before opening the door to the bathroom and slipping into the cool hallway. The steamy bathroom air instantly dissipated in the dark hallway, refreshingly cold air now settling on Changbin as he stood on the other side of the door. 

 

Downstairs, he heard the sound of loud voices mingling, laughing. A certain deep, yet jovial voice pricked up his ears. A small, knowing smile of his own grew on his lips, feeling a flush bloom on his cheeks in the solitude of the empty hallway. 

 

Yeah, Changbin has a crush on Felix.  _ Maybe, _ now that he’s accepted it, he'll do something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! While not directly Changlix, this is still one of my fave chapters concerning the couple! Poor changbin....hes rlly in for it lmao. Next week is kinda special bc it’ll be a double jeongin-centric upload!! Can u guess what they’ll be about?? 
> 
> And speaking of special...tomorrow is actually my bday lmao....I’m gonna be....20 *cries in stay* the lyrics to 19 have never been so applicable to my life asjsjdjdk where did the years go ;3; 
> 
> See u guys next week~ cant wait to update as a 20 y/o 🤪 as always, comments make my day <3 i read every single one and they never fail to bring a smile to my face!


	14. Cry like a wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throwback to the black nights that I used to devour.
> 
> Now I carry the sun’s crimson light,
> 
> The cold dawn on the wall
> 
> Shows a lonely moon and covers my face,
> 
> As if it was coloring me black.

It was a warm summer day, golden rays of sunshine bathing the first floor in a blanket of comfort. 

 

Felix, Hyunjin, and Chan we’re sitting around the dining room table, enjoying a lazy breakfast. Felix and Hyunjin were happily munching on stacks of fluffy pancakes courtesy of Chan, who was idly sipping on a tall glass of AB positive while watching the boys happily eat. 

 

“Chan hyung, these are  _ so  _ good.” Felix mumbled, his words muffled by his mouth stuffed full of pancakes. Chan just smiled in response, not entirely sure what Felix said, but knowing the human, it was probably a complement of some sort. 

 

“Felix that’s gross, don’t talk with your mouth full!” Hyunjin whined, squeezing his eyes shut as he recoiled in mock disgust. Chan’s airy laughter filled the room, a light flush of embarrassment blooming on Felix’s cheeks as he gulped down the huge bite. 

 

They continued to eat their breakfast, reveling in the slow pace of the Sunday morning. The peace was interrupted when the figure of a panting Seungmin trudged up from the basement, a thin sheen of sweat dappling his forehead.

 

“Damn,  _ that  _ certainly wasn’t easy,” the angel said with a huff, wiping away the drops of sweat with the back of his hand before plopping down into one of the empty seats at the table.

 

“What happened, Seungmin? You look all sweaty.” Felix asked, head tilting in a very puppy-like manner as he furrowed his eyebrows at the angel. 

 

“Ah, I just had the  _ fun  _ job of making sure Jeongin is securely chained up in the basement.” Seungmin replied with fake enthusiasm, the sweat still peppering his dewy skin a clear testament to the difficulty of said job. The angel then darted out a delicate hand to steal one of the ruby red strawberries off Hyunjin’s plate, the siren throwing him a childish glare in response. 

 

_ Chaining up Jeongin?!  _ Felix thought to himself in shock, his mouth flying open as the casualness of Seungmin's admission. He had to admit, their youngest had been acting a little odd recently; mostly keeping to himself in his shared room with Seungmin, his usual happy-go-lucky personality morphed into one of nervous isolation. But this seemed a  _ little  _ intense for the circumstances. 

 

Seeing Felix’s wide-eyed reaction, Chan tapped the human on the shoulder, effectively rousing him from his frozen, shocked expression. 

 

“The full moon is tonight, and Jeongin is gonna have his first full transformation. That’s why he’s been acting differently this week, because with each passing day he gets closer to transforming.” The vampire calmly explained, Hyunjin and Seungmin nodding sagely in agreement. Felix would be lying if he didn’t say he was still a tad lost. 

 

“It’s basically werewolf puberty.” Hyunjin said with a cool shrug. Now  _ that  _ Felix understood. Nodding slowly at the siren, his eyes still agape and mouth lightly hanging open as his brain tried valiantly to process this barrage of information. 

 

“That makes sense, I guess? I’m not gonna lie, when I first heard Seungmin say he chained up ‘Innie, I didn’t know whether I should call child protective services, or PETA...” Felix mused with a breathy laugh, his eyes becoming little crescent moons as he rubbed at the back of his neck. 

 

The other three boys burst into laughter at the adorable human, the sweet sounds filling the room like a symphony of airy bells. 

 

“No, no, it’s not like that at all. His super-strength is already coming in, and he was struggling quite a bit, hence why I look like just ran a marathon. Jeongin wanted to be chained in case he loses control when the night falls, so this was all his decision. His eyes are green right now, so that won’t be for a while, but I guess he just wants to be safe.” The angel, also Jeongin’s best friend, explained. 

 

“His eyes?” Felix questioned again, pouting, because as soon as he thinks he understands these supernatural creatures, they throw  _ another _ nonsensical explanation at him.

 

Jeongin with green eyes?  _ That _ doesn’t make sense. Their youngest has warm, honey brown eyes, that sparkle like they are actually millions of minuscule diamonds. They  _ certainly  _ aren’t green, that Felix was sure of.

 

“Yeah, the closer to his transformation he gets, Jeongin’s eyes will change color. They’re green right now, but when he transforms, they’re gonna be bright, almost neon orange.” Seungmin continued, smiling as he explained the intricacies of their werewolf friend to Felix. 

 

“Ohhh, so like a pH test.” Felix said like a  _ true _ scholar, along with a long nod of his head, as if he now  _ finally  _ understood everything. Hyunjin and Chan snickered, hiding their laughter in the crook of their elbows.

 

Seungmin gave the human a quizzical look, lightly shaking his head at Felix’s quirky way of thinking. “Um, not really, but ok?” He mused with a small chuckle, voice brimming with good-natured affection. 

 

Suddenly, the unmistakable sound of metal snapping, and the metallic jangling of discarded chains echoed into the dining room from down the basement stairs. The entire room was abruptly plunged into suffocating silence, like their lives were a movie and someone just hit pause. Their smiles froze on their lips, before twitching into nervous frowns. A chorus of loud gulps echoed in the eerily silent room, adam’s apples bobbing and knots forming in their stomachs. 

 

They all looked nervously between themselves, and then to Seungmin, nobody wanting to speak first. The angel’s previously serene expression was now twisted into one of pure fear, forcing down another audible gulp as he cleared his throat. 

 

“U-uh, I think Jeongin may or may not have gotten out.” He mumbled with a hollow, nervous laugh; the gesture clearly had no amusement behind it. The other boys just stared at him with incredulous, shock filled expressions. Seungmin’s wide eyes flitted between Chan and the other boys, hoping their leader would  _ somehow  _ know how to handle this. 

 

☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

 

Their fears were confirmed as the four boys stood stiffly in the dark, humid basement. Where Jeongin once was, now only a pile of broken chains lay, glimmering and winking in the low-light as if mocking them. 

 

They awkwardly twiddled their thumbs as their nervous eyes darted around the vacant basement, unsure of how, or  _ what  _ to do to fix this. 

 

Suddenly, six pairs of expectant eyes landed on Chan, the vampire’s previously carefree attitude now morphed into one of complete seriousness. “Ok, this is fine. We’ll just go out and look for him. He couldn’t have gotten far, right?” Chan said apprehensively, a shaking huff falling from his lips as he looked to his coven members, like he himself wasn’t sure of the answer. 

 

_ He couldn’t have gotten far, right?  _ Chan’s own voice echoed through his running mind, hands wringing together as they filed out of the dank basement. With a painful twist forming in his churning tummy, Chan couldn’t help but think they were  _ famous last words.  _

 

☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

 

The quartet had been looking for their youngest for what felt like hours. And they probably  _ have,  _ because the once cloudless blue sky has now turned into a vanilla purple, a swathe of dark pink clouds kissing the setting sun goodnight. 

 

Felix’s chest heaved from the hours he spent scouring every inch of their neighborhood for Jeongin, with no such luck yet. Felix would be lying if he didn’t admit he was worried; Jeongin was  _ alone,  _ lost and alone and scared. He wasn’t even himself, which only made matters worse. 

 

The boys’ biggest fear though, was that in a few hours there could be a stray werewolf traipsing around the streets of their town. 

 

The four boys split up a few hours before, thinking they could cover more ground individually. Felix, heart beating faster and faster as the light of the sun got dimmer and dimmer, somehow found himself back at the house. He was about to start down another street, when he heard something from their backyard. It sounded like a soft whimpering, or even crying. But as Felix cautiously got closer, he realized it’s not something, but  _ someone.  _

 

Bursting through the gate to their backyard, Felix thought he was going to faint from relief; there, curled up in the grass, was Jeongin. He looked terrible, his chestnut hair sticking to his forehead from sweat, his skin sickly pale, and dark circles apparent under his sunken eyes. But he was  _ ok _ . He was there, and safe, and that’s all that mattered. 

 

_ His eyes,  _ the realization suddenly shot through Felix’s reeling mind. Jeongin’s eyes were now a bright, almost highlighter yellow.  _ Green, now yellow. Orange must be next,  _ He thought to himself as he took a few cautious steps into the backyard. 

 

“Jeongin?” Felix softly called to the boy. He seemed almost painfully out of it, his glowing eyes empty, dazed, as he stared blankly at the sky. “Jeongin!” Felix said slightly louder this time, getting even closer to his friend. The closer he got, the sicker Jeongin looked. He was drenched in sweat, to the point where he looked like he had just been swimming. His already prominent cheek bones looked even more pronounced, making the boy look sickly thin. 

 

Jeongin was finally shocked out of his trance-like state at the second call of his name, slowly turning his head to meet Felix’s worried gaze, like every movement hurt. 

 

“H-hyung,” He choked out, his usually sweet voice now gravely, and rasping, like he hasn’t drunk in weeks. “Hyung, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry everyone. I-I’m just so scared.” He croaked out, forcing a pad of saliva down his dry throat as his yellow eyes lazily met Felix’s. 

 

Overcome with emotion, Felix didn’t respond. Instead, he slowly walked up to Jeongin, still weakly curled in the grass, and sunk down to take him into his arms. 

 

The poor kid was burning up, like his skin was made of lava. Thick droplets of sweat ran down his skin as he carefully shifted in Felix’s strong arms, nuzzling into his chest. From his position against Felix, he could hear the rapid pounding of Jeongin’s heart, like a never ending drum beat. 

 

“We’re not mad, ‘Innie. We we’re just worried about you, is all.” Felix softly whispered to the werewolf, running a comforting hand through his damp hair. Jeongin just gave a short nod in response, a weak smile pulling at his chapped lips. Felix returned the gesture, his heart pounding with brotherly affection for the young boy. 

 

“How about I get you back inside and give you a nice cold glass of water, then I’ll call the others and let them know I’ve got you. Sound good?” Felix asked with a tender smile, tightening his protective hold on the boy. Jeongin just nodded again, body feeling like he was about burst into flames. 

 

Carrying the boy into the safety of the house, the bright, full moon started to appear in the navy sky, like a single white eye staring down at them. 

 

You could feel the palpable relief in the voices of the other boys, who were all back at the house within a few minutes of Felix’s multiple calls. But the boys couldn’t believe their eyes, entering the living room to find Felix on the sofa, the small form of Jeongin still pressed against his chest. An empty glass sat on the table, the last bits of ice melting in the summer heat. “Hey,” Felix spoke quietly to his wide-eyed friends, all standing in disbelief at the sight of the werewolf cuddled against the human. 

 

“Felix! What are you doing?!” Seungmin gasped out as he trotted up to the pair on the sofa. 

 

Felix’s eyebrows furrowed slightly at his friend’s demeanor; why was reacting like  _ that _ ? 

 

“Just chillin’.” Felix responded softly, so as not to disturb Jeongin. 

 

“I mean what are you doing with Jeongin…like  _ that _ ?” Seungmin asked again, gesturing to the curled up werewolf on Felix’s chest. Felix didn't like how he was referencing to Jeongin like some  _ beast _ , simply because he was transforming later that night. 

 

“As I said, just chillin’.” Felix repeated, a small shrug tugging at his shoulders as he unreadably regarded the worried looks on his friends faces. Jeongin’s rattling, humid breaths continued to fan across his skin, his trembling hands desperately clutching Felix’s shirt.

 

“F-Felix, you don't know how dangerous this is! The full moon is out, if he transforms here he could seriously hurt you.” A still wide eyed Seungmin uttered incredulously, running a hand through his brown hair. 

 

A small frown of understanding pulled at Felix’s otherwise calm, stoic expression. He supposed the angel did have a point. “I guess, but I’m willing to take that chance if it makes him feel even a little bit safer.” The human murmured, his embrace on his young friend tightening unconsciously.

 

“Let's just take him back down to the basement, ok?” Chan finally spoke, his voice warm with sympathy, eyes glassy as he put a strong hand on Felix’s shoulder. He looked  _ proud _ . And he was; Felix was brave enough to be there for his friend, even with the apparent dangers. 

 

Felix just nodded in response, despite being hesitant to release his embrace on the boy. Yet something about the newfound spark in Chan’s emerald eyes made comforting warmth bloom in Felix’s churning tummy, mellowing his racing heart. But Jeongin’s eyes were perpetually shut tight, like he was trapped in a nightmare, his hands gripping Felix’s just as intensely. “It’ll be ok, Jeongin. It’ll be over soon, just hang on.” Felix whispered into the boy’s ear, carefully walking down the basement stairs, the younger boy still cradled in his strong arms. 

 

Hyunjin and Seungmin quickly re-attached the metal chains to Jeongin’s wrists,  _ securely,  _ this time. Chan put another comforting hand on Felix’s shoulder, noticing the younger’s unhappy expression at the image of his friend, bound and restricted in the dark basement. 

 

The light of the full moon shone through the basement window, eliciting a small growl from Jeongin’s dry, pale lips. “We should go, he’ll transform any minute now.” Seungmin said with a heavy sigh, eyes uneasy as he looked on helplessly at his best friend, clearly suffering. 

 

The boys silently nodded in agreement, before turning to make their way from the basement. Felix, who was last to ascend the staircase, heard a soft call of his name, whipping around to meet Jeongin. “F-Felix,” the werewolf called to him again, voice barely audible as his chest started to push out increasingly shaking breaths. “Thank you.” 

 

That was the last thing Jeongin said, before his eyes finally turned from that neon yellow to a bright, glowing orange. Felix, heavy heart suddenly feeling light as air, threw the werewolf one last loving smile before finally scampering up the stairs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here is part 1 of the promised jeongin double upload! Chapter summary is from maze of memories aka skz best song ever u cant change my mind (in this house we are maze of memories stans ok)
> 
> Also i just wanna say thank you all SO MUCH for all the birthday wishes last update??? I honestly never expected that and it made my heart feel so FULL....i love yall sm and i will die for all of u and that is a promise. 
> 
> Anyways enjoy part 2!


	15. House of Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re like moonlight,
> 
> Moonlight.

Chan checked his watch, the spindly hands just striking midnight. The vampire looked around at his members, eyes darting from Hyunjin, to Seungmin, and finally to Felix. The boys, too worried about Jeongin to sleep, were all curled up against Chan, his comforting presence putting their minds slightly more at ease. 

 

The night had thankfully been pretty uneventful, the only disturbance being the echoing of animalistic growls and the metallic clanking of chains. But to their relief, that only lasted for an hour or so, the house plunged into dead silence since. Still, their worry for their friend was palpable, like a thick mist hanging above their heads, nestling on their tense shoulders. 

 

“Hey guys?” Chan gently roused the pile of boys draped over him. “How about we go check on ‘Innie, so then you can all go to sleep.” His velvety voice successfully breaking the silence blanketing in the living room. 

 

“Can we even do that?” Hyunjin mumbled, rubbing the tiredness from his eyes with petite fists. The other boys looked at Chan cautiously, his proposition seeming impossible. If Jeongin needed to be  _ chained  _ for their protection, how can they just go visit him a few hours later? 

 

“Sure, it’s totally safe to go down there now. Trust me.” Chan reassured the boys, a bright smile breaking onto his pink lips. The other boys just looked between each other and Chan suspiciously, before shrugging their shoulders, gesturing for Chan to lead the way into the basement. 

 

If Jeongin is gonna attack anyone, might as well put the immortal one first, right?

 

☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

 

“Oh my  _ god,”  _ Hyunjin half-shrieked, half-whispered, “He is so  _ cute!”  _ Throwing a hand over his mouth to muffle himself from squealing too loudly. Their eyes widened in unison as the four boys stood before Jeongin. Or should they say, what they  _ assume  _ to be Jeongin. 

 

Because there is no trace of their young friend anywhere in the basement anymore. Instead, a huge wolf is curled up where his human’s petite body once was. Hyunjin couldn’t believe his eyes, blinking as he took in the creature before them; it looked like a regular wolf, except it’s  _ huge,  _ around three times the size of a normal lupine specimen. It has thick, shiny brown fur, which looked suspiciously similar to Jeongin’s hair color. Its fluffy tail was curled around its long muzzle, as its muscular chest evenly rose up and down in peaceful slumber. Its large eyes were shut tight, yet it looked calm; the stress from before his transformation thankfully gone from Jeongin’s now canine features. 

 

“I cannot  _ believe  _ that is Jeongin!” Felix said incredulously, barking out a breathy laugh as he ran a hand through his hair. Seungmin could only silently nod in agreement, his lips parted as he gaped at his best friend’s new appearance. 

 

“See, I told you it’d be fine to check on him!” Chan’s lilting voice echoed happily in the basement, throwing his arms around the shoulders of his coven members. “He’ll be out for a  _ while.  _ Even after he transforms back, he’ll be so drained he probably won’t be totally up for another full day or two. The older he gets, the more he’ll be able to control it. In a few years, he’ll be able to transform at will.” Chan continued, voice taking on a quality of warm affection as he gazed at the huge wolf. 

 

“I just wanna pet him so  _ bad.”  _ Hyunjin cooed, making grabby hands at the sleeping wolf. His fur looked so  _ soft,  _ Hyunjin would have a field day running his hands through the thick tufts. The urge to wrap himself with that puffy tail, to stroke his large velvetine ears became  _ overwhelming _ . 

 

“Okay, that’s enough for Hyunjin. C’mon guys, it’s time for bed.” Chan spoke with a knowing sigh, grabbing Hyunjin by the wrist and gently pulling him from the basement. Hyunjin couldn’t help the string of petulant whines that fell from his lips as the vampire dragged him up the stairs, giggles tumbling from Felix and Seungmin in turn. Chan supposed that being from the sea, Hyunjin isn’t familiar with the phrase  _ “let sleeping dogs lie”  _ and how it  _ definitely _ applies to newly transformed werewolves. 

 

And so, Chan tucked the boys into their respective beds, minds now at ease from seeing their friend’s altered, yet tranquil appearance. 

 

In the basement, Jeongin shifted from his curled up position, internally feeling warmer,  _ happier _ than before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp while writing this I couldn’t help picturing giant wolf Jeongin as a supersized kkami, hence why hyunjin lost his absolute mind wanting to Totoro-style cuddle him lmao ....
> 
> Do these chaps even count as being Jeongin centric....I’m not even sure after re-reading I’m so sorry jeongin I love u son.....
> 
> ANYWHO i miss Chanlix so next chap is going to be THE fluffiest chalix to end fluffy chanlix (Aussie line stans make some noiseeeee) and as always comments mean the world to me!


	16. I can’t sleep (so tell me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I try to forget but it comes back again,
> 
> I don’t wanna be caught up in this anymore.
> 
> I try rolling up the blankets, I try screaming.
> 
> But in the end, I get up again,
> 
> I can’t sleep.

_ 3:13 a.m. _

 

The bright red numbers on Felix’s alarm clock mocked his tired eyes. He had spent the last three hours tossing and turning, trying to grasp the warm embrace of sleep, but to no avail. 

 

Felix has always had trouble sleeping. He doesn’t have nightmares terribly often, or a fear of the dark; he just can’t turn his damn brain off. His endless stream of thoughts pounding like a noisy jackhammer against his skull. 

 

With a resigned sigh, Felix scrubbed a hand across his burning eyes, and rolled out of bed to get a glass of water from the kitchen so he can take his sleeping pill. He tries not to use it unless it’s necessary, but that often leads to hours of wasted sleep until he’s too frustrated to try anymore. 

 

As he padded down the stairs, Felix heard the soft sounds of the tv coming from the living room. At first he assumed one of the younger boys forgot to turn off the device, but he was taken aback to instead be greeted by Chan curled up on the sofa, his eyes glued to the black and white sitcom playing in front of him. The colorless images danced in the reflection of his eyes, like two little mirrors. 

 

Felix couldn’t help but just stare at the sight before him; Chan sitting daintily with his knees to his chest and wrapped in a plush blanket, with a placid smile on his lips. The way the black and white scenes illuminated the room in a palette of gray, along with Chan’s pale skin and blonde hair, made the vision before Felix look like a photograph from the 1900’s. 

 

There was also a tall, half-drunk glass of thick red liquid on the table in front of Chan, but Felix made the conscious decision to ignore that little detail. 

 

Felix couldn’t help but realize how  _ small  _ Chan looked snuggled up in his spot on the sofa. He looked vulnerable and fragile, yet still serene and composed. Felix almost felt guilty for disturbing his solace, like he was intruding on something sacred. 

 

Suddenly, Chan’s gaze flew to Felix, still frozen in the threshold to the living room. Felix couldn’t help jumping slightly as the vampire’s glowing eyes found his like a heat seeking missile. 

 

“Hey ‘Lix, what are you doing up? It’s late.” Chan observed his new company with a sweet smile, Felix returning the gesture as he waddled into the kitchen. 

 

“I’m just getting some water so I can take my sleeping pill.” Felix quietly called to Chan from the kitchen, idly pouring himself a glass. 

 

“You take sleeping pills?” Felix just about jumped out of his skin when he heard Chan’s voice from right behind him. The force of the shock that racked through his body almost wrenched the glass from his hand, stopping himself before it could shatter against the tiled floor. Felix then whipped around only to find the vampire now in the kitchen with him, a look of concern apparent on his features. “S-sorry…” he mumbled softly at Felix’s startled reaction. 

 

“It’s fine hyung, I just need to get used to the whole super speed thing.” Felix mused with a light chuckle, running a hand through his orange hair, extra fluffy from the hours of attempting to catch some elusive sleep. “And yeah, I don’t sleep well. Never have, it’s just how I am, I guess.” He continued, his shoulders raising in a shrug of acceptance. 

 

“That sucks,” Chan said with a frown. “You know, when I was human I was the same way. I could never get more than a few hours each night...in a way it’s kind of nice I don’t have to worry about needing sleep anymore…” He murmured, seemingly more to himself than to Felix as his silken voice gradually trailed off. 

 

“Hyung, you don’t sleep anymore?” Felix asked, tilting his head like a puppy. “I thought you we’re just a late night kinda guy.” He admitted sheepishly, taking a small sip from his glass of water. 

 

Chan barked out an amused chuckle at the human. “Nah, I don’t sleep. Well I mean, I  _ can’t  _ sleep is more accurate. Technically Jisung can’t either, but I think he’s willed himself to be able to or something, since he’s been around sleepyhead Minho so long…” Chan remarked with a tinge of curiosity, looking off in the distance as he pondered the mechanisms of their demon friend. 

 

“So, what do you do all night?” Felix questioned after a few seconds of comfortable silence, intrigue piqued at the vampire’s admission. 

 

“Well, I usually just go to bed with Woojin, and if that’s the case I either read while he sleeps, or just relax and think about how much I love him. Gross, lovey-dovey stuff.” He cooed with a sickeningly sweet grin, eliciting a fevered pink flush to bloom on Felix’s freckled cheeks. 

 

“Or, I just chill here and watch tv. I like to watch vintage stuff from the 40’s and 50’s...it reminds me of a time from my past…” He spoke softly, his voice taking on a tone of quiet wistfulness, like the programs really did connect him to something precious he lost in the sands of time. 

 

It then hit Felix that this is probably the only time in Chan’s day (or should he say, night), that he can actually have some  _ peace  _ and quiet to  _ himself.  _ All day Chan has to deal with the other boys, which is not an easy task, take his word for it. At first Felix thought it must be lonely to be isolated all night, but he now realizes it’s probably the only thing keeping Chan  _ sane.  _

 

“Hey Felix, how about I try and get you to sleep before you take that pill.” Chan suddenly blurted with a goofy smile and wink, his eyebrow raising as he awaited his response. 

 

“Uh, ok? But how hyung?” Felix replied with knitted brows, now effectively jolted from his thoughts of Chan’s private life, his expression twisting into one of confusion. 

 

“Vampire magic!” Chan eagerly declared with a huge smile, his hands molding the air before him with flourish akin to a children’s party magician.

 

“To your room!” He announced with too much excitement for almost 4 a.m., as he skipped out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Felix could only trail behind him like a lost puppy. 

 

☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

 

Before he knew it, Felix was tucked back into his comfy bed and wrapped in his warm blanket, with Chan sitting on the edge of his mattress. Felix couldn’t help shifting beneath the thick comforter as his eyes flitted to and from Chan’s piercing gaze. Without explanation, Chan took Felix’s wrist in his hand, his thumb softly pressed over the pulse. Felix could feel each gentle pump of his heart reverberating from the veins in his wrist, into the gentle grasp of Chan’s hand. 

 

“Look into my eyes.” Chan said quietly, “don’t do anything else, just look.” 

 

Felix listened, his warm brown eyes meeting Chan’s unnaturally green ones like a magnet. Then, as if by  _ magic _ , Felix felt the tension throughout his muscles melt, his limbs relaxing into the plush bed with each passing second. He couldn’t look away from Chan’s jade irises. He knew he couldn’t. He couldn’t explain it, but he felt  _ trapped  _ by them. Not in a threatening way; quite the contrary actually, as the more he stared into those emerald pools the more he felt the calm hands of sleep embrace him.  _ Vampire magic, huh,  _ Felix languidly thought to himself, his mind rapidly succumbing to the sleep he tried so valiantly to achieve on his own. 

 

Before he could even mumble out a  _ thank you _ to the vampire, Felix was out. His expression evened into one of peaceful slumber, his chest rising steadily from beneath his thick blanket. 

 

Chan couldn’t help but appreciate the sight of Felix sleeping so peacefully, especially because he knew the feeling of not being able to sleep all too well, and how frustrating it is. A satisfied smile played onto his lips, as he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Felix’s forehead. 

 

If Chan had a beating heart, he knew it would be full to bursting right about now, as he continued to gaze affectionately at the human. A small thought prickled at the back of Chan’s mind, muffled by the thick feelings of brotherly affection;  _ imagine if you turned Felix away.  _ The mere  _ thought  _ of not having Felix in their lives, of not being able to make such beautiful memories with him was enough to make Chan’s adoring smile twitch, to falter. But it quickly resurrected onto his pale lips, because they  _ do  _ have Felix. Nothing will change that, no what-ifs at dawn or could-have-beens at dusk. 

 

Finally rising from his spot on Felix’s bed, Chan quietly left the room, slowly shutting the door as warmth bloomed between his ancient ribs. The single sleeping pill was left on Felix’s bedside table, alone, untouched. He slept better that night than he had all month. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter as much as i do! Fun fact: this is actually the first one shot chapter i wrote for this fic! It was one of those chapters that you can just SEE in ur mind so clearly, it came so easily to write :’) 
> 
> As always, comments make my day! Also...about 2 weeks until skz...if u listen closely u can hear me dying


	17. I put a spell on you (and now you’re mine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m rubbing the lamp baby,
> 
> Casting a spell so I can have you.
> 
> Sun, moon, stars, I’m asking them all,
> 
> To cast a spell.
> 
> Did the spell work? Let’s check.

Minho’s brain is starting to hurt from the sheer quantity of runes pummeling his tired eyes, the tattered pages of his trusted spell book staring at him blankly. He forced himself to focus, to try and memorize the myriad of spells as best he could, but the dull ache of sleepiness pounded behind his eyes.

Minho is sat on the floor, legs neatly crossed and ancient spellbook laid open before him. Minho’s room, which he shares with Jisung, is  _ eclectic.  _ To put it lightly. 

 

All four walls are completely covered, not a spare inch of paint visible beneath the layers of decoration. A virtual garden of dried flowers and herbs dangle stiffly, stems tied with thick brown twine. Exotic, intricately carved masks pepper the walls, hollow eyes and mouths perpetually agape. Evil eyes and jewel encrusted charms are draped across the few empty spaces, silver and gold chains glinting in the light. Melted candles dot the corners where the walls meet the floor, thick dollops of wax petrified on the wood, and the old floor is tattooed with forgotten runes. 

 

For most the over-abundance of occult and magical items is overwhelming, but to Minho, the clutter instead engulfs him in a sensation of familiarity. It’s  _ home. _ Minho has been a dark magician for so long now, he feels like the countless items dotting the walls are truly a part of him, becoming connected through years of magic.

 

Hours ticked by, Minho’s lips idly moving with each newly learned spell, magical sparks igniting by his hands as the incantations flowed from him with practiced ease. 

 

Suddenly, the tell tale creak of Minho’s door roused him from his concentration, eyes flying from the browned parchment pages to the figure now standing in the doorway. 

 

“Hey, Minho! What a surprise finding you here!” Changbin’s raspy voice tumbled from his pink lips, dark eyes shining with a clear glaze of nerves. His pale hands wrung together from where they sprouted from his oversized black sweater.

 

Minho stared at his friend, expression unphased. “This is my room, ‘Bin. I kinda live here.” He said nonchalantly, heavy eyelids still droopy as he gazed blankly at the clearly uneasy reaper.

 

“Oh, well would you look at that—Hey! I actually have something I wanna talk to you about.” Changbin spoke quickly, cutting himself off. He punctuated his stream of consciousness with an anxious laugh, his eyes darting from Minho to a random corner of the cluttered room.

 

A small smile pulled at Minho’s lips at the state of the usually calm, cool, and collected reaper. “Sure, come here. I’d love an excuse to take a break from studying anyways.” Minho announced with a nod, gesturing for Changbin to join him where he sat cross-legged in the center of the floor, the spellbook already forgotten before him. 

 

Carefully, Changbin padded into the room, before sinking to the floor opposite Minho. From his new seated position, his oversized black sweater seemed to somehow swallow him even more. With a delicate finger, Changbin moved a stray piece of purple hair from his eye, tucking it behind his ear. 

 

They sat in only slightly awkward silence, Minho taking in the reaper’s small appearance while waiting for him to speak. Minho didn’t miss how the reaper pushed a gulp down his throat, his adam’s apple bobbing with the force. Changbin is clearly nervous about whatever he wants to ask of Minho, so the last thing he wants to do is rush the reaper and exacerbate his nerves. Minho is content to wait until his friend is comfortable enough to pose his proposition himself.

 

“So,” Changbin’s deep voice suddenly sounded, jarring Minho from the silence. “Would you, maybe, make me a love potion for Felix?” He quickly mumbled, like he wasn’t sure of his own words. The reaper’s usually strong voice sounding so fragile, so painfully small, Minho couldn’t help but be taken aback by his tone alone. But then his actual request hit Minho’s sleep-numbed brain, and his eyes widened. 

 

“A  _ what?”  _ Minho couldn’t help but reply with, trying not to sound as stunned as he felt. Minho is acutely aware of the crush Changbin has on their human friend, and how desperately he wants to confess to the human, and subsequently be confessed to in turn. However, despite how deep his unrequited love runs, Minho  _ never _ expected the reaper to ask for  _ this.  _

 

Changbin barked out a hollow chuckle at his friend’s reaction, his teeth glinting in the light. As a red flush bloomed on his cheeks, he averted his gaze to his twiddling thumbs. 

 

“A love potion, to make Felix like me back. I don’t know how it works, like a charm or a drink, or something. I know it sounds crazy, but I’m just  _ so _ scared he doesn’t like me...” Changbin murmured, voice threatening to tremble as he pushed the words past the lump in his throat. 

 

Minho just sat in a continually shocked silence. He blinked rapidly, Changbin’s voice ringing between his ears.  _ Yes _ , Minho could easily make a love potion strong enough to make Felix propose to Changbin on the spot, so powerful it would assure the reaper the human would never have eyes for anyone else. Love potions are nothing for Minho, akin to a barista brewing a cup of coffee. Now if Changbin asked for someone  _ killed,  _ that would be a different story. 

 

But Minho also knows something Changbin doesn’t know. He knows, without a shadow of a doubt, that Felix  _ does  _ in fact like Changbin back, possibly even more than the reaper likes him. Somehow. Minho isn’t sure how it’s possible.

 

Minho’s heart couldn’t help but give a particularly strong pound at the clear distress Changbin is under, the fear and anxiety that must be a constant prickle at the back of his mind whenever he sees the human nothing less than palpable. Minho briefly considered obliging the offer, merely to bring the reaper some much needed peace of mind, but he quickly shook that idea out of his head. 

 

Felix and Changbin mutually like each other, and they will come together, eventually. It may cause Changbin strife now, but when it happens Minho knows all the sleepless nights will be worth it, forgotten. True love takes time, unlike the faux love instantly summoned by potions and spells.

 

“‘Bin, I can’t do that.” Minho spoke simply, realizing with a jolt he has yet to actually respond to the reaper’s desperate offer. Changbin’s expression instantly fell, doe eyes going wide and pouting lips opening to protest. Minho doesn’t let him.

 

“Changbin, listen to me. I have a suspicion Felix may  _ actually _ like you. So please, I’m begging, just let this happen naturally?” Minho asserted slowly, carefully, reaching a hand over the long forgotten spell book to grasp one of Changbin’s. 

 

The reaper’s eyes grew even wider at Minho’s words, spluttering silently before his lips formed a firm line. The light that briefly glowed in his eyes snuffed out, returned to the nervous gloss from earlier. A shaking sigh escaped his lips, the huff carrying the weight of the burden of love placed upon his shoulders. 

 

“I appreciate that, but let's face it, Felix would  _ never _ wanna date me. We’re such  _ opposites _ , he’s so bright and happy and I’m so, well,  _ not _ .” Each word is tinged with the bitterness that comes with hopeless thoughts. “I would just bring him down.” He finally spat bitterly, lips curling inadvertently.

 

Minho’s heart ached, the tangible pain evident in his friend’s words stabbing his chest with razor sharpness. He wanted nothing more than to scream at Changbin, to take his sweater in his hands and shake him back to his senses. He wishes so  _ desperately  _ he could confess Felix’s true feelings for Changbin right then and there, to ease the reaper’s suffering. But Minho loves and respects Felix too much to betray him like that, despite the wave of relief it would wash over Changbin.

 

Instead, he settled on this:

 

“Changbin, I don’t mean to sound harsh, but that is  _ so  _ dumb. Just cause you and Felix don’t have matching personalities doesn’t mean you can’t have a long, happy, successful relationship. Haven’t you heard the expression ‘opposites attract’? Just look at me and Jisung! Jisung is like, sunshine turned into a person, and I’m more like a…” Minho trailed off, lost in thought as he tried to grasp the perfect analogy. 

 

“Moon?” Changbin piped up, a smile growing on his lips once again at his cute friend.

 

“Exactly! But the moral of what I’m saying is, you are an  _ amazing  _ person, and anyone would be lucky to date you. Just because you happen to be more mellow doesn’t take away from what a great friend and guy you are. If Felix doesn’t feel the same, which I  _ highly  _ doubt, it’ll be his loss. We all love you here, ‘Bin, and you’ll always have us to support you no matter what.” Minho finishes his speech with a sly smirk, a glint dancing in his eyes as he regarded Changbin through hooded lashes. 

 

Changbin seemed to consider his words of encouragement, his deep blush mellowing to a light pink hue. His hand, still grasping Minho’s, tightened as his expression evened into a full smile. “I guess you’re right. Thanks, Minho.” He all but whispered, eyes downcast on their clasped hands, the fingers of his free hand tracing mindlessly on the wood floors. 

 

Minho hummed in satisfaction, devilish smirk pulling into a wide grin. “Of course I’m right. I’m Minho, aren’t I?” He spoke mischievously, voice sickeningly sweet as he bit his lip. 

 

A melodious round of laughter fell from Changbin’s lips, his eyes disappearing with the force of the bouts. The reaper’s lips stretched into a huge smile, his expression making a steady warmth take root in Minho’s chest. 

 

The setting sun cast lavender rays through the sheer curtains draped over Minho’s windows, bathing the pair in tranquility. 

 

Changbin’s heart felt lighter than he could remember, an unfamiliar feeling of  _ peace  _ settling on his shoulders. 

 

Minho is right, no matter what happens between Felix and himself, he’ll be  _ ok.  _ It seems so simple, so  _ obvious _ , but Changbin knows he never would have made the revelation himself; perpetually caught in a web of jittery nerves regarding the human. 

 

Changbin knew he made the right choice in seeking the dark magician’s council, even if he  _ isn’t _ leaving with a small bottle marked “ _ Love Potion _ ”. No, in fact he’s leaving with something much more valuable;  _ confidence.  _

 

And  _ that _ , is something no casted spell or downed potion can give. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! this is my last update before the show, meaning it might be my last bc idk how I’m gonna survive those 36 hours,,,,
> 
> as always i love u guys sm and ur comments make my day. pray for me yall,,,,,only 3 days until my death/best days of my life


	18. It’s too cold to be alone outside. You’re here, so it’s getting warmer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The path we took is like a constellation.
> 
> Let’s follow that path,
> 
> Remember me.
> 
> (Did somebody say.....WooChan?)

The year was 1945, and Chan was loving every minute of it. For the first time in decades, he was actually  _ enjoying _ his life, a feeling he thought he could never attain since being bitten. 

 

The sock-hop ended earlier than expected; all the teenagers now pouring into the streets and flocking to shiny, candy colored mustang convertibles. Well teenagers, and one  _ not _ so much teenager. But that little detail didn’t matter. 

 

“Chan, are you  _ sure  _ you don’t want a ride back with us?” Brian asked for the umpteenth time that afternoon, his girlfriend Nayeon looking at Chan expectantly from where she was plastered against her boyfriend's side. Brian, or Younghyun, has been Chan’s best friend for the last year or so, since Chan decided to settle in this small town outside the city. He and the human instantly clicked, becoming nigh near inseparable and hanging out almost everyday. Chan would be lying if he didn’t thank whatever higher power is looking over him for sending him Brian, the boy being Chan’s first  _ real  _ new friend since becoming a vampire. Not to mentioned his first  _ human  _ friend, a testament to the importance Brian holds within Chan’s frozen heart.

 

Chan was tired of staying in one place for a few weeks before hightailing it to another to cover his vampiric tracks. Despite being the hunter, the overwhelming sensation of being on the run made  _ him  _ feel like the prey. He was only killing when absolutely necessary, but he wanted to try and grasp onto  _ some  _ semblance of humanity, of normalcy, because otherwise he knew he would devolve into his monstrous brethren. 

 

Chan just brushed off the comment, idly pushing some of his slicked brown hair from where it was dangling over his eye. “It’s fine, really! I don’t wanna intrude on your couple time.” He sing-songed with a devilish smirk, wiggling his eyebrows at his friends. A light pink blush bloomed on Nayeon’s full cheeks as her eyes met the ground. “Plus, the way I walk back through the forest is a shortcut anyways.” Chan continued, patting Brain on the shoulder in a gesture of gratitude. 

 

Brian threw Chan a suspicious look that said  _ I shouldn’t believe you, but I’m going to anyways,  _ before shrugging. “Well, I can’t force you I guess. Get home safe, and I’ll see you next week?” He observed his friend cooly, throwing an arm around Nayeon’s petite frame. Brain’s oversized letterman jacket was draped across her delicate shoulders, the cracked leather sleeves dangling by her arms. Chan just nodded, a small smile breaking onto his lips, before bidding the couple farewell for the day. 

 

☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

 

Chan was peacefully making his way from the sock-hop, when he noticed what appeared to be fog wafting up into the spring sky. It was a relatively clear day, so Chan didn’t understand why there seemed to be one patch of earth swirling with thick, grey fog. As Chan got closer however, his eyes widened in recognition, his breath catching in his throat;  _ it’s not fog, it’s smoke.  _

 

Using his superspeed, Chan ran towards the smoke, skidding to a stop almost instantly at the source of the wispy grey tendrils. Chan didn’t know what to expect, but he  _ certainly  _ never expect what his eyes landed on as he stopped dead in his tracks in the grassy plain before the forest. Or should he say, what  _ used  _ to be the forest.

 

Because where a lush wood of pine trees once stood, was now reduced to nothing more than a couple of burnt, smoking skeletons. They looked like matchsticks, pure black silhouettes against the smog-filled sky. Chan gulped as he stared helplessly at the destroyed forest, powerful pangs of sadness tugging at his chest and taking root in his mind. The forest was like a friend to him, since he would walk through it almost daily to get back to his apartment, its once verdant greenery like a familiar embrace. The fact that it was reduced to nothing more than an ashen wasteland felt akin to the death of a loved one. 

 

It was only then that Chan’s eyes noticed a figure sitting right at the border of the plain and the smoldering forest. A man was sitting cross-legged, his head buried in his hands. As Chan got closer to the man, he noticed his broad shoulder softly shaking, racked by desperate sobs. 

 

_ That’s certainly not good,  _ Chan thought worriedly as he approached the unaware man, afraid to see his flesh as charred as the trees.

 

“Hey, are you alright?” Chan prodded carefully, cautiously sinking down to taking a place on the ground next to the man. As Chan suspected, his hands cradled his face, soft brown hair trembling with each pitiful cry that besieged his body. 

 

At Chan’s voice, he slowly lifted his head from his large hands, finally looking at the vampire. Chan’s breath hitched in his throat once again, but not from visions of destruction. No, this time was because of  _ beauty _ . The mysterious man, crying at the remains of the forest, is beautiful. 

 

Warm brown eyes, still slightly red and puffy from the stream of tears still dripping down his cheeks. Tan, sun kissed skin that seemed to glow from within. Soft lips, downturned in a pout as he regarded Chan. The man didn’t seem injured, thankfully, but both his skin and simple white shirt and grey trousers were caked in soot and ash. 

 

“O-oh, yeah I’m fine, b-but my forest, it’s destroyed.” The man’s shaking voice whispered to Chan, averting his gaze from the vampire to the blackened, charred ground of the forest. 

 

_ His forest?  _ Chan wasn’t exactly sure what he meant by that. Perhaps he owned the land? That would make sense as to why he was so upset, land prices were on the rise these days. 

 

“What do you mean by ‘your forest’?” Chan questioned gently, sliding closer to the man, eyebrows still furrowed in empathy. The man seemed positively despondent, a look that didn’t suit his delicate, lovely features. But before the man could answer, Chan’s eyes widened in shock at the display before him.

 

The jewel like tears sliding off the man’s cheeks landed on the burnt dirt, and instantly miniature patches of green grass grew in their place. With each tear that fell from his skin and onto the earth, healthy, green grass would instantly spring up. The more tears that fell, the more little dots of vibrant grass would pop up around his body. Some even sprouted little wild flowers, like dandelions and clovers. 

 

Chan watched in awe, the beauty astounding him to the point where he couldn’t even begin to try and explain how the  _ Hell  _ this was happening. “You...aren’t human, are you.” Chan finally choked out, pushing the soft words past the lump in his throat. It was more of a statement, rather than a question. After what he just saw, he thinks he knows the answer. 

 

A small smile pulled at the man’s lips for the first time since their odd meeting. The gesture didn’t reach his eyes, still glossy from the layers of unshed tears. “What gave it away?” He murmured, bringing a dainty finger up to wipe at his eye. “I’m a nature spirit. This is, well  _ was,  _ my forest.” He spoke bitterly, expression morphing into one of frustration as he gestured to the black, fire-ravaged remnants of the trees. 

 

“A nature spirit, huh. I can’t say I’ve heard of that before.” Chan remarked with a sheepish shrug, bringing a hand to rub at the back of his neck. The man just shrugged, eyes hardening and shoulders tensing. 

 

Chan couldn’t believe his luck, not only was the spirit absolutely beautiful, but he isn’t human as well. As a matter of fact, he’s the first supernatural creature Chan met in his new home. Chan could only hope this would blossom into something meaningful, like the flowers that now peppered the ground surrounding the spirit’s feet. 

 

“Each nature spirit is born with their own forest, as a guardian and protector. This was mine. And now it’s  _ gone _ .” He revealed with a hard swallow, a new round of tears brimming at his waterline. “I don’t even know what happened, everything was so normal and then before I knew it,  _ fire  _ was  _ everywhere.”  _ He croaked, his hands squeezing into tight fists as he recounted what happened to Chan, tangible pain brimming at cracks in his broken voice. 

 

“I’m really sorry. You can’t get another forest or something?” Chan asked quietly, putting a gentle hand on the man’s shoulder, rubbing comforting circles. The spirit just shook his head, looking at Chan through a screen of tears. 

 

“You don't understand, my sole purpose is to protect  _ my _ forest, and I  _ failed.  _ Nothing can change that. There's no do-overs, I can’t do anything to change reality. Not only do I have nowhere to go, but I have no purpose anymore. I’m a sorry excuse for a nature spirit.” He gritted with a hollow, shaking breath, his lip quivering as he desperately spoke from the heart. Pain punctuated each word, like every syllable was a paper cut against his throat. 

 

Chan didn't know how to respond, so he chose not to. Instead he just let the spirit’s words hang in the air in acknowledgement, no faux down playing of his rightful agony. 

 

“I know this is devastating, but things will get better, I promise. I don't know how exactly, but I know after some time has passed, this will just be a distant memory. It happened for me, and I know it will happen for you.” Chan finally spoke after getting his thoughts together, his voice tinged with melancholic earnestness. The spirit didn't respond, choosing instead to nod at Chan’s words of attempted motivation. 

 

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, Chan continuing to softly stroke the man’s shoulder. The vampire felt the spirit’s tense muscles relax at the touch, giving Chan some hope of marginally brightening his somber mood. 

 

Chan was roused from the heavy silence by the honey-like voice of the nature spirit; his next unexpected words effectively taking him by surprise.

 

“You aren’t human either, are you.” The nature spirit suddenly asserted, another small smile playing onto his lips. The vampire regarded him suspiciously, more than taken aback by his abrupt declaration to Chan. But after learning the spirit’s supernatural identity, Chan saw no use in hiding his.

 

“Nope, vampire.” He admitted, his once powerful voice now a soft murmur as he looked at the spirit from beneath his thick lashes. “How’d you know?” 

 

The spirit shrugged his broad shoulders. “We can just sense these things. I’m Woojin, by the way. Thanks for comforting me, it helped a lot.” The spirit, now identified as Woojin spoke softly, his voice evening as he blinked away the residual tears lining his eyes. 

 

“I’m Chan, and don’t mention it. I just wish I could do something to take your mind off all  _ this.”  _ Chan announced with a bright smile, his beaming expression faltering slightly as he gestured to the still smoking remains of the forest. Silence engulfed the pair once again, Woojin’s expression darkening as he looked wistfully at the graveyard of pines, their jagged branches like headstones against the horizon. 

 

“Hey! I have a great idea!” Chan suddenly piped up, effectively startling Woojin out of his daze. “Why don’t you come back to my place with me? It’s warm and cozy, and I’m sure I can do  _ something  _ to make you feel better.”

 

Woojin just met him with an unreadable stare, his honey-brown eyes harboring a newfound mischievousness, despite the varnish of tears still blanketing his irises. A sly smirk pulled at the corners of his lips, before asking: “Is this your way of asking me out, Chan?” His voice, once broken and filled will palpable grief, now harboring a playfulness previously unknown to Chan. The vampire however, was too busy reeling from the Woojin’s cheeky inquiry, his emerald eyes darting to the ground as he spluttered in response. 

 

“U-um, no? No! Of course not. I thought that might make you feel better, is all…” Chan meekly retorted, his voice sounding much more unconvincing than he would’ve liked, as he shrunk under the spirit’s knowing gaze. Ok so  _ maybe  _ Chan fully intended on making a romantic move on Woojin in the near future, if he agreed to come back with him, but the nature spirit didn’t have to know that! Not yet, at least. 

 

Woojin just let a bemused laugh escape his lips, a spark igniting in his eyes at the vampire’s cute antics. He  _ then _ seemed to seriously considered the offer, his eyebrows cutely scrunching as he regarded Chan unreadably once again. Chan could only shift uncomfortably under his stare, realizing he  _ might _ have jumped the gun with the suggestion. 

 

But to Chan’s surprise, Woojin’s soft voice broke the awkward silence. “I would love that, let’s go.” He spoke softly, while leveling Chan with a real, genuine smile. His eyes sparkled, crinkling as he leveled Chan with a finally tear-less gaze. 

 

A huge smile broke onto Chan’s lips, his eyes disappearing as his dimples greeted Woojin. Chan might sound selfish, but he has a sneaking feeling the destruction of Woojin’s forest will lead to something even more beautiful, for the both of them. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *chanting* woochan backstory! woochan backstory! Can we just imagine 1940’s greaser chan in a letterman jacket and the slicked back hair.......ur welcome.  
> honestly...I’m not a huge fan of this chapter, which is a shame bc i love the concept so much. I tried to write it as elegantly as possible, but some sections just seem really clunky to me, if that makes sense. Idk I’m really critical of my writing so maybe it’s just me being hard on myself ;; 
> 
> anyways ill make it up to you guys (and myself) with next weeks chapter! It’s another woochan, and my absolute favorite chapter in this fic to date. I know i say that a lot, but i really mean it for this one!
> 
> Last thing! As you may or may not know, i went to both days of SKZ in Newark on tues+wed! Unsurprisingly they were the two most beautiful, emotional, pure, happy, incredible, amazing, every-good-adjective days of my life. 
> 
> This is where i have a question for you guys though: i wrote a laundry list of my fave moments/most memorable moments from both shows+both hi touches as a way to make sure i never forget them, but then I realized that maybe stays who didnt get to go would like to read it and it could bring happiness to them?? So, would you guys like me to post my experiences at SKZ in Newark as a ~special~ interlude “chapter”?? I wont of course unless you guys say you want it! 
> 
> So if you want that “special chapter” some time next week, PLS comment saying so! Despite how much i wanna share my experiences with you guys, i wont unless the want for it is there. And yes for everyone wondering, looking back it IS extremely surreal meeting/looking into the eyes of the boys i created this whole universe for.


	19. DuE tO pOpUlAr dEmAnD: my fave moments from SKZ in Newark!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys asked, so here it is! Enjoy me freakin it over my boys officially a week later :( I’m so sad chronosaurus was right we cant stop time :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keep in mind I wrote this right after night 2 in my phone notes so excuse any typos bc due to personal reasons i was losing my goddamn mind (and still am tbh)

STRAY KIDSSSSSS

  * my seat on day 1 was like 6 rows from the stage, so i could see EVERYTHING. minho and jisung were the members who stayed right in front of me, but me and minho had a special connection™,,,,we had so many interactions during the night. like 4 times either he would make eye contact w me, or i would make eye contact with him and each time he would smile and wave and ofc i would freak out and wave back each time. at one point he liked...quirked/wiggled his eyebrow at me after waving??? it was amazing and now minho is my best friend sorry i dont make the rules 
  * ALSO ABT MINHO so he was the first member on line for the hi touch, and i was sooo excited to see him night one after all our moments during the concert, so as soon as i saw him i started bouncing around and i said “mr.lino!!!!!!” and he looked right at me and we made eye contact AGAIN (while he was still high-5ing other fans) and he started to giggle and got the biggest brightest smile, like his eyes were literally sparking. i think he probs recognized me from the show?? he’s seriously the most beautiful person to ever exist, like looking into his eyes up close i was so shook that someone actually looks like That. He’s inhumanely gorgeous. also his hands are so warm and soft and i miss him so much. its kinda ironic bc him and hyunjin are my two bias wreckers, s o its like he KNEW and he wanted to come for my bias spot lmao,,, lee know rlly does know huh 
  * they wore their victory song mv outfits the first half of night one which means JISUNG WAS IN THAT GOTDAMN TANK TOP and since he was right in front of me all night i got such a great ;))) view ;)) of those arms ;))) i got such goods pics of them hnkajajksf 
  * also since minho and jisung stand next to each other during ments i got such a good view of all the minsung moments,,,there was A Lot lemme tell ya
  * during night 1 changbin introduced himself with “MAAAAAAAAATRYOSHKA” and we all DIED INSTANTLY HE SAID FUCK STAY LIVES MY SOUL LEFT MY BODY
  * on night 1 chris’s hair got kinda messy, so during their ment felix nudged him and STARTED TO FIX HIS HAIR AHSJDHDhe fixed chan’s part and brushed his hair out of his eyes ;;;;; my aussie line/chanlix heart couldn’t take it. luckily bc i was so close that night i got it all on vid/pics!! 
  * jisung is literally the sweetest person to ever exist, i was so excited to see him during the hi touch and i was like “i love you hannie!” and he got so excited and said “thank you so much! i love you too!” and his eyes were so bright and his smile was so sweet. i can die happy,,,also his voice is so much higher irl?? his voice seems so deep but he truly sounds like a lil teen hsndnnd its’ so cute
  * on night 1 before my pace hyunjin did the intro and literally said "this song is...my bias...?" I CANT MAKE THIS SHIT UP and chris was hysterical n said "your bias??" it was amazing
  * i looked into every members eyes and told each of them by name that i love them during the hi touch, and i dont know how i managed it bc they are so much more gorgeous up close/irl. 
  * although with chris instead i held his hand and looked into his beautiful blue eyes and said “i love you so much” and he met me with one of his dimple smiles + bowed his head and looked so touched and said “thank you so much” 
  * i saw felix’s freckles!!!!!!! also he gave me such a lovely smile dhsdjdjj hes so amazing and wonderful 
  * seungmin smiled at me like i was made of literal sunshine, like i couldn’t even see his eyes bc he was smiling so wide when i hi-5ed him n said i love him
  * woojin also looked at me with such a loving smile, like i was his daughter or something?? that shit hurted
  * HYUNJIN AHDJDND hyunjin,,,first off is so sweet and genuine and beautiful and he looked at me with such a warm smile, like i was his child or smth ahshsjd ill accept it even tho i’m older than him 😅
  * on night one during aegyo chris tried to skip himself and go right to felix, but all the members SWARMED HIM and would not let him live lmao hyunjin esp was outraged. he lit said “chan you gotta we need you to” hes the stay lorax he speaks for us
  * aegyo on day 2 tho,,,oh my GOD chan said “my name is chris bang, BANG!” and shot us w a cute finger gun it was incredible. but after he fell to his knees and fake cried and all the other members were Disgusted and once again @‘ed him lmao
  * hyunjin’s aegyo on night 1 was probs my fave,,,he kept poking his cheek and each time he said in english “i love you!” and chris was loving it and was like “everyone this is the new hyunjin toy! its free!” 
  * MR FELIX THO SHDHJ on night one he said “i love you stay!” in that rlly high voice, but on night 2 he said “STAY” IN THE DEEPEST VOICE IMAGINABLE AND PRETENDED TO LIFT HIS SHIRT UP ADJDNJDN the duality is real
  * the other members tried to get him to actually lift his shirt up but luckily for our sanity he cutely denied lmao 
  * lino did a sexy dance on night 2 which was somehow even sluttier than hyunjins from night 1. idk how 
  * on night 2 hyunjin was like “i got a camera recently and i wanna take a pic of you guys! you guys know what a camera is right??” i died i was like,,,,thanks jin i rlly didnt know what a camera was until now tysm 
  * when the staff brought out his camera he quite literally skipped both to get it and give it back. like he pranced no joke 
  * on night 2 after chris took a break in his ending ment, the entire venue started chanting “we love you” to chris and he looked so touched, and ofc i immediately started bawling bc chris ult here. but after a good minute of EVERYONE in the venue chanting “we love you” the boys starting chanting “we love YOU” to US and then we were both chanting “we love you” at each other. ive been to a lot of kpop concerts, and i’m not being biased when i say it was 100% the most beautiful, meaningful, emotionally charged moment of any show ive seen. just thinking about it gives me goosebumps. 
  * changbin’s english improved SO MUCH, i’m so proud of him. like he was saying full sentences perfectly i love him.
  * also chris is so lovely, after changbin and woojin spoke english he would say “lets all give it up for ___’s english! so good!” hes literally the most amazing person to ever exist.
  * on night 2 chris’s ending ment was about how he went though some dark times during his trainee years, but now he has skz (he called then “his boys”) and now hes out of the dark and in the light. he said that he knows we all have our own stories and struggles and hardships we go through everyday, and how he wants to stray kids to be the light in our lives that gets us out of the darkness. after voices he spoke about how we all how those voices in our head that are unhealthy, but how we need to ignore and step out of them.
  * on night 1 near the end of the show chris said “wait, i just realized this venue has seats?? you guys were standing all night, i couldn’t even tell! how are you guys so energetic?!” it was so cute
  * he said how stay are their batteries, and give them endless energy. chris said “stay, are you guys not tired?” we all ofc said no, and he was like “ok then, were not tired either!” 
  * night 2 Jisung and chris talked about they've only been debuted for a year and they still have a lot to improve upon and we all started saying "no! no!!" and chris started laughing and was like "it's a GOOD thing guys!" hes so funny 
  * on night 2 lino pointed up to the highest tiers and said “i’m really afraid of heights, are you guys ok up there??” it was sooo cute! and then he said “even though i’m afraid of heights, i know that if i was up there with stays i would be ok. please always take care of me.” ANGEL
  * Before grow up on night 2 chris finished his ending ment with “no matter how old you are, i hope you can grow up with us!” 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope u guys enjoyed this special interlude chapter! As u can probs see I’m still so overjoyed abt my experiences at skz (even tho i wrote this last week lol) they are truly the most amazing people and I’m so lucky to be alive at the same time as them. They seriously are the most important people in my life lmao dont @ me 
> 
> And if any of y’all have been to ANY skz event, pls comment your fave moments from that! I wanna hear abt ur skz stories if you have any!! I rlly wanted to include my fav pics in this but idk how to add pics to a chapter bc im an old lady :( i did post quite a bit on my tumblr @bangcb97 tho!! 
> 
> Now back to ur regularly scheduled program lol since there will still be a new update on the normal day. I tried to post this at as much of an in-between time between the old and new chap lmao


	20. Flowers must be blooming in my heart (and in our bedroom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re my flower.
> 
> You’re my spring.
> 
> Because you keep blooming,
> 
> I can’t handle it, what do I do?
> 
> Now I’m here,
> 
> I’ll always embrace you.
> 
> Ever since we first met, you’re my flower.

Woojin and Chan have been living together for four months now, and dating for three. Chan had to admit, they’ve been the most  _ blissful  _ two months of his entire existence. He finally has  _ someone,  _ someone who won’t leave him from fear, or be taken from him from the clawed hands of death. Woojin is constant. Woojin is  _ permanent.  _

 

Chan, who has lived through the deaths of his parents, of his younger siblings, of everyone he’s ever cared for, finally has someone as impervious to time as himself. His shoulders felt so light, so free from the burden of immortality. 

 

Chan had just finished cutting the stems off some fresh strawberries, tossing the ruby colored fruit in a bowl. Woojin was still fast asleep in the shared bedroom of Chan’s modest apartment, the vampire quietly leaving their sun-filled room a few hours prior. Chan had gotten into the habit of making Woojin breakfast every morning, usually consisting of some form of fruity dish, since the nature spirit is a strict vegetarian. 

 

With a satisfied nod, Chan put a finishing drizzle of honey on the vibrant bowl of fruit, before gingerly placing it on their dining room table. For himself, he poured a glass of type A positive. He couldn’t help sneaking a small sip of the thick, sanguine liquid, as the scent was too enticing to wait. As the blood flowed down his throat, a telltale tingle took root in his stomach, his mind feeling a little clearer, sharper. A contented sigh fell from his pink stained lips as his hunger subsided to a dull buzz, placing the still full glass across from the fruit. 

 

Checking the idly ticking clock, Chan watched the spindly hands land on the next hour.  _ I better go wake up ‘Woo,  _ he airily mused to himself, reveling in the slow pace of their morning routine. Chan felt so  _ blessed,  _ so incredibly lucky to have Woojin in his life. Woojin keeps Chan grounded, keeps him as close to human as he can get. Chan shudders to think how he would have ended up if he didn’t have the nature spirit as his constant companion, how the years of loss would have destroyed him, mangled him into a beast otherwise.  

 

He licked a residual drop of blood from the corner of his lips. He’s not human, no. But with Woojin’s help, he’s not a monster either. 

 

Chan padded through the open apartment to their shared bedroom door. The large windows in the living room were open, the hustle and bustle from the city below flowing in, reminding Chan that the world is still turning right outside their little bubble. The constant buzz of the city was quite the dichotomy compared to the lives of Chan and Woojin; the two immortals taking each day slowly, gracefully, solely enjoying the presence of each other and ignoring the responsibilities that come with mortality. 

 

Chan slowly turned the door knob, cracking open to reveal their bedroom. And when Chan’s eyes landed on said room, his jaw  _ dropped.  _ Their minimalist, clean bedroom, now looks like a  _ jungle.  _

 

Flowers, more flowers than Chan has ever  _ seen  _ now took up residence in the room, along with the still sleeping figure of Woojin. Lilies, hydrangeas, birds of paradise, the variety of lustrous petals that now made home in their bedroom could put the nicest botanical garden to shame. Vines hung like drapes across the windows, dying the morning light a pastel green. Their hardwood floor was completely hidden, a carpet of moss and silky grass in its place. Huge palm fronds and leaves hung like beach umbrellas from the walls and ceiling, like a protective shield around Woojin. Velvety roses dotted the bedposts, lilac crept up their bedside table.

 

Chan could only gape in incredulous shock at the image before him. It looked like a surrealist painting; the sleeping body of Woojin, cradled in their pure white blankets, surrounded by nothing but living  _ color.  _

 

_ Ok. This is new. Can’t say I don’t have a few questions,  _ Chan numbly thought himself as his eyes helplessly flitted around their once simple bedroom, now giving the Amazon a run for its money. Their room looked well,  _ normal  _ when Chan gracefully crept out of bed a few hours beforehand, so how this all sprung up in that small time frame shook Chan to his core. 

 

“Uh, Woojin?” Chan called over to the sleeping form of his boyfriend, unsure of how to traverse the thick foliage separating them. “Woojin! Babe, please wake up!” Chan continued, a little louder this time from his place in the threshold.

 

After a few seconds, Woojin’s solitary figure shifted from beneath the blankets, his serene expression scrunching as slumber bid him farewell for the day. Slowing sitting up, Woojin ran hand through his black hair, rubbing the residual grains of sleep from his still shut eyes. 

 

Finally, the other boy cracked open a tired eye. Once greeted by the hundreds of candy colored flowers now sharing the room with him, his expression mimicked Chans’s: eyes instantly widening and mouth flying open in shock. 

 

“G’morning babe! This is, uh, an interesting choice in redecorating.” Chan called to his now wide-eyed boyfriend, voice playful and jovial despite the abrupt change in scenery. Chan had to admit, he didn’t  _ mind _ the new look of their room, the gorgeous flowers are quite the lovely sight as a matter of fact. He only would have liked a  _ small _ heads up, is all. And perhaps a path so he can enter the room as well. 

 

Woojin spluttered, mouth opening and closing rapidly as his eyes darted from the endless foliage, to Chan still standing alone in the doorway. “C-Chan! I’m so sorry!” Woojin cried, voice clearly shaken. Shifting his position, Woojin extended his hands, fingers splayed in a display of power. Then before Chan’s eyes, the flowers and shrubs blocking his path shrunk, slithering out of his way like endless green snakes. 

 

Once finished, the jungle-like room looked more like greenhouse; rather than untamed greenery, the plants now hung back against the walls, peppering each one like clusters of stars in a galaxy. The grass melted, revealing their floor. The roses peeking out from beneath the bed retreated back under, to some unknown hiding place. The vines blocking the windows withered, allowing sunlight to stream into the room, bathing the boys in warm light. 

 

Amazed, Chan took a cautionary step into the room, watching as the remaining foliage shrunk and wilted around his feet with each step. Finally, Chan made it to his boyfriend, taking a seat next to him on the bed. Chan was taken aback when his eyes landed on his boyfriend’s expression. He looked  _ flustered,  _ embarrassed even. His cheeks flushed a bright red, his eyes frozen on his hands wringing nervously in his lap. Chan’s eyebrows furrowed as he leaned in, scooting closer to Woojin. 

 

“Babe? Is everything ok? You know I’m not mad right?” Chan softly prodded, lips pulling into a concerned frown. He could only hope the nature spirit didn’t think Chan was mad at him, as he wasn’t in the  _ slightest _ . Sure, it was a bit of a shock _ ,  _ but it was a beautiful shock, and Chan truly didn’t mind at all. 

 

Woojin just barked out a hollow laugh, before looking up at Chan through his thick lashes. He nodded, a small smile growing on his lips as he regarded the vampire, expression unreadable. With a sharp exhale of finality, the older boy spoke, soft words lilting in the morning air.

 

“Chan, let me explain. When nature spirits fall in love, a garden grows around them the moment they realize. I was having a dream about you, and I guess I realized.” Woojin remarked slowly, carefully, as he turned to face Chan. His cheeks were still painted a heated red, his warm eyes glinting. “Chan, I’m in love with you.  _ This  _ is my garden.” He finished with a wide gesture to the flowers still winking at them from their new home on the walls. 

 

Chan felt his breath freeze in his lungs, his eyes fluttering open and closed as he blinked rapidly.  _ Did Woojin just say he loves me? This is a dream, right? I must be dreaming, right?!   _ Chan silently screamed to himself, mind numb as the words crashed against his mind like a tsunami. But then Chan remembered; he’s a  _ vampire.  _ He doesn’t sleep. This is very,  _ very _ real. 

 

A huge smile burst onto Chan’s lips, blooming like the pink carnations dotting where the walls meet the floor. His emerald eyes sparkled like they were home to a million fireworks, all exploding at once. Unable to contain his intense emotions, he threw his arms around Woojin, burying his face in the spirit’s neck. 

 

“I-I love you too, ‘Woo. I love you  _ so much.”  _ Chan whispered against his boyfriend’s warm skin, each word trembling with feeling, their hands unconsciously tightening as they found one another. Chan had been waiting  _ so desperately  _ to say those very words, and the most tangible happiness he’s ever felt washed over him, prickled his skin after they  _ finally  _ left his lips. The happiness was so intense, so  _ palpable,  _ Chan wouldn’t be surprised if his long dead heart started pounding again, out of the sheer force of his emotions. 

 

Chan loves Woojin, and Woojin loves Chan. All the years of pain and turmoil were worth it for Chan to be able to bask in this new revelation. 

 

Woojin hummed contendly in Chan’s ear, nuzzling his head in the embrace. “I guess we're in love, huh.” He murmured from his position in his boyfriend’s strong arms, their bodies gently pressed together, like two puzzle pieces. 

 

Chan’s smile only widened in response, his chest feeling like the very sun itself made its home behind his rib cage. The pastel flowers watching them seemed to bloom even bigger, even wider, petals fanning open and pulsating with vibrancy as the pair whispered tenderly to each other. The droning noise of the city still sounded outside their windows, the world a constant stream of movement, and motion. The two immortal boys though, just sat in enamoured silence, their company sufficient,  _ enough. _ The glass of blood out in the dining room was left abandoned, the bowl of vibrant fruit forgotten. They reveled in each other’s embrace, their love brimming at their eyes and swirling in their minds. 

 

“Yeah, I guess we are.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello guys i'm back again this week! i'm actually on vacay w my fam n were @ dinner rn (im actually having some 10/10 fried chicken woojin would be proud) and i was like "oh fucc i forgot to update" SO it's a lil late but this is my fav chap of this fic !!! idk im v proud of it lol also it's woochan so ʅ（◞‿◟）ʃ 
> 
> ALSO Ok this is the last thing imma say abt the concert BUT if u click on the link to [this tweet](https://twitter.com/subkultureent/status/1128752313764589569?s=21) and zoom in on the first pic in between lino and jeongin, u will see the Hangul “chan” shining in white right by Jeongin’s head....um....that is ME lol thats my chan slogan from glittery chan omfhfdjfn


	21. Better watch out (because it’s dangerous)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If life ain't just a joke,
> 
> Then why are we laughing?
> 
> If life ain't just a joke,
> 
> Then why am I dead?

The evening sky is painted a pale lavender, the sun bidding the world farewell as Felix took languid steps down the empty street. He had just finished catching up with Eric, a long time friend of his, at their favorite coffee shop in town. The streets of their quaint neighborhood are completely barren, devoid of another soul. Felix felt safe, completely at ease. 

 

Until he didn’t.

 

Suddenly, the hair on the back of his neck stood up, his skin prickling with a foreign sensation;  _ fear.  _ He felt  _ eyes _ boring into his body, burning holes into his back. The unmistakable feeling of being watched sent a shiver down his spine. Forcing down a gulp, Felix whipped around, only to be greeted by the same deserted streets. 

 

He shook his head, pushing the feeling of unknown dread to the back of his psyche. Adjusting his denim jacket so it hugged his body tighter, Felix continued down the sidewalk, his steps quickening unconsciously.  _ It’s just my mind playing tricks on me, everything is fine,  _ Felix repeated to himself like a mantra, to the point where it was the only thoughts that ran through his mind. After a few more agonizing minutes, the tall profile of the house came into view, like a glorious oasis in a desert of terror.

 

A sharp breath of relief tore from Felix’s lips, his pounding heart slowing marginally as the white picket fence greeted him. But just as soon as relief came, it was snatched from him just as quickly. 

 

“Excuse me?” He heard an unfamiliar voice sound behind him, his heart jumpstarting once again in icy fear. He saw absolutely  _ no one  _ when he last checked the surrounding streets, so how someone managed to sneak up behind him is beyond Felix.

 

Pushing yet another pad of saliva down his tight throat, Felix cautiously turned around, only to meet a pair of eyes boring into him. And they aren’t just any normal pair of eyes, they’re bright  _ yellow.  _ Not pure, concentrated yellow, as seen in Jeongin before his transformation. No, these eyes are like liquified gold was poured into two disks, hardening into this man’s very irises. 

 

Felix may be just  _ slightly  _ oblivious, but he has lived with the coven long enough to realize one thing, as he helplessly stared into those golden eyes.  _ This guy definitely isn’t human.  _

 

Black hair elegantly fell over the stranger’s handsome features, his lanky body decked from head to toe in black leather. Although he’s dressed in a similar aesthetic to Changbin, this man has an air of unpredictable danger emanating from him, the unmistakable glare of predatory intent shining through those golden irises. Felix’s heart started to race, his fuzzy mind doing the same as clawed tendrils of fear took root in his core. Sweat prickled on his palms, hands forming tight fists at his side. 

 

The unfamiliar man took Felix’s uneasy silence as a cue to carry on. “Are you Felix, by any chance?” His name fell from the stranger’s lips with almost  _ too  _ much ease, like he’d been practicing that one line for weeks, biding his time to finally say it to the man in question. 

 

Felix, taken aback at the mention of his name, merely nodded. He didn't know what a mistake he made, in that simple movement alone. 

 

A sickeningly sweet grin bloomed on the still unnamed man’s pink lips, and Felix officially felt like he was in the presence of someone,  _ something  _ he should stay far, far away from. The man’s eyes looked like a starved lion’s, poised to pounce, to hunt, to  _ kill.  _

 

“My name is Yugyeom, I’m an old friend of Chan. I believe you live with him now, if I’m not mistaken?” He spoke airily, voice like thick, overly sweet syrup flowing into Felix’s ears. An electric jolt zapped through his heart at the mention of Chan, something vaguely threatening tinging the familiar name. Unable to force a response through the 50 pound lump in his throat, Felix could only manage a small nod once again. 

 

_ This guy is a friend of Chan? I find that very hard to believe,  _ Felix thought to himself, brain numb as methods of escape desperately bounced about his racing mind. 

 

“Do you mind showing me back to your place? I would love to  _ catch up  _ with Channie.” Yugyeom’s cloyingly saccharine voice sounded once again in the stifling air, ringing in Felix’s ears like gunshots, deafening him. Despite it seeming outlandish, if this man  _ truly _ is a friend of Chan, he knows he has nothing to be afraid of. Yet something inexplicable, something  _ deep  _ and primal in the recesses of his brain won’t stop screaming at him that he’s in serious  _ danger.  _

 

His fight or flight instincts kicked in, but Felix knew they were in vain. Whatever kind of creature Yugyeom is, Felix knows he doesn’t stand a chance against him, and that he had nowhere else to go to throw the man off his trail. Seeing no other option, he pushed out a barely audible “S-sure.” Before quickly averting his fearful gaze from Yugyeom, bones stiff in his legs as he started robotically down the street once again. The heavy footsteps of Yugyeom’s combat boots echoed behind him, as if each loud step was mocking him, sneering at him because  _ you cannot escape.  _

 

His fingernails formed stinging crescents in the tingling skin of his palm as he mechanically opened the gate in the fence, padding through the yard. He could  _ feel  _ Yugyeom’s eyes locked on him, and he has never felt so alone in his entire life, felt so  _ helpless.  _ The very air itself felt so thick, so dense, it was as if each individual particle was trying its best to protect Felix, to wrap him in a blanket of safety. But it was to no avail, with safety seeming like an unreachable sensation to Felix. 

 

Yugyeom’s pounding footsteps assaulted his ears as he mimicked Felix’s up the wooden porch steps. With shaking hands, Felix reached to his jeans pocket to retrieve the house keys. His hand never made it.

 

With enough force to give him whiplash, Felix’s back was suddenly thrown against the wooden door, his brain feeling like it would fly right out of his skull with the power of the impact. Dull pain ached through his muscles and stung his bones, his rapidly beating heart fluttering even faster as his head spun. Strong, leather clad arms trapped his body on either side, barring him from escape. Yugyeom is grasping the door frame with such strength, the aging wood started to  _ splinter _ . Felix couldn’t help thinking the wood is a mere preview of what would happen to his very bones.

 

A sick, wicked smile grew on Yugyeom’s lips again as he leaned in closer to the clearly horrified human. His golden eyes are pulsating with anticipation, with malicious excitement. Felix’s own shaking eyes landed on the smirk, a tight knot forming in his already churning stomach at what greeted him. 

 

Two pearly white, razor sharp  _ fangs.  _ The knife-like teeth glinted at him, winking with the last remaining rays of daylight. A trembling breath rattled from his lungs, unable to tear his eyes from those fangs, a horror stricken realization prickling at the base of his skull.

 

Felix vaguely made out the shrieks of the cicadas peppering the trees, yet his ears still rang with the sensation of defeating, static silence. A low, rumbling growl roused him from said silence, the insidious grin on Yugyeom’s lips only growing as the human cowered under his predatory gaze. The vampire closed in on Felix, fangs getting so close to the human's neck he can feel his frigid breaths fan over his skin. 

 

His mind is completely barren,  _ painfully _ empty, Felix merely pushing his back flush against the cold wood of the door helplessly. The flow of his blood became excruciatingly palpable beneath his skin, feeling each hard beat of his heart reverberating against his rib cage, the blood pushed out with each beat rushing to his ears. Only one, singular thought permeated the barrier of terror.  _ He’s about to die.  _

 

☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

 

Chan took a well deserved rest on Jisung and Minho’s bed, the plush mattress sinking with his weight. The large piece of furniture is now successfully moved to face the large window on the opposite wall, as the couple had the spontaneous desire to watch the sunrise from the comfort of their bed. Chan didn’t mind that he is the dedicated furniture mover of the house, happy to use his super-strength to help his members when he could. 

 

He sat in idle thought, content to watch Jisung and Minho chatter about everything and nothing, the two an endless stream of consciousness that came with their loving familiarity. 

 

But Chan was suddenly roused from the calmness bathing the room, the couple’s lilting conversation becoming nothing more than a dull murmur in his ears. A mysterious sensation of  _ dread  _ now taking icy root in his chest, twisting his stomach with painful venom. 

 

Gnarled icicles of terror sunk into his every muscle, his adam’s apple bobbing with a forceful gulp. Jisung and Minho, finally privy to their leader’s abrupt change in demeanor, sported matching expression of confusion as they regarded the vampire. 

 

“Hyung? Are you ok?” Minho prodded, clearly blissfully unaware of the sudden fear plaguing their leader. 

 

Chan didn’t look at the dark magician, he couldn’t, gaze still frozen on his pale hands. The couple continued to look at him expectantly, the air becoming tangibly stiff.

 

“Where’s Felix?” Is all Chan could mumble out, his throat tight, excruciatingly dry. The human should have been back by now, they all are painfully aware of that fact. Nobody answered, eyes flitting about the dim room instead, the unknown location of the human causing sickly worry to grasp their racing minds. 

 

Then, they heard the scream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y̶u̶g̶y̶e̶o̶m̶:̶ ̶s̶u̶r̶p̶r̶i̶s̶e̶ ̶b̶i̶t̶c̶h̶,̶ ̶b̶e̶t̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶t̶h̶o̶u̶g̶h̶t̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶’̶v̶e̶ ̶s̶e̶e̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶l̶a̶s̶t̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶m̶e̶
> 
> Ive gotten quite a few comments about how felix might not be totally human...while up until now he has been, perhaps at the end of next weeks chapter we’ll have two vampires in the coven? You’ll just have to wait to find out~


	22. Ashes to ashes, we all fall down (I wanna hear you sing the praise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who walks among the famous living dead,
> 
> Drowns all the boys and girls inside your bed.
> 
> And if you could talk to me,
> 
> Tell me if it's so, tell me I’m a bad man.

Chan was at the front door in what felt like a nanosecond of the telltale scream hitting his ears, tearing the heavy door open with enough force to rip it right off its hinges. Minho and Jisung quickly followed, tripping over each other as they ran down the flight of stairs. 

 

Icy shock racked through Chan when the body of a certain Felix Lee tumbled right into arms, from where he was cornered against the door. Chan’s arms instantly wrapped around his trembling form protectively, pushing him flush against his chest. The human looked sickly pale, a thin sheen of sweat glistening on his skin. Chan now felt how Felix’s heart pounded desperately from his position in the vampire’s hold, echoing through the stillness taking residence behind Chan's ribs. 

 

Felix’s warm brown eyes are wide with unadulterated horror, clinging to Chan like his life depended on it. And when Chan met the golden eyes still hungrily trained on Felix, he understood the human’s intense terror. 

 

Rage bubbled in his churning stomach, lighting each atom of body on fire. He felt electricity run through his veins, thunder roar throughout his muscles in recognition. His fangs grew, lips pulling into a snarl as a primal growl rumbled from his chest at the sight before him.

 

“Aw Channie, you spoiled my dinner!” Yugyeom’s sickeningly sweet voice lilted through the tense air, lips jutting into a pout of faux innocence. Felix’s breath hitched in his throat at being referred to as  _ dinner,  _ clinging to Chan a little tighter, knuckles threatening to turn white _.  _ Chan’s snarl only intensified, similar expressions twisting onto Minho and Jisung’s faces as they closed in behind their leader. 

 

“I thought I taught you your lesson,  _ brat.”  _ Chan gritted through his itching fangs, hands unconsciously tightening around the still shaking body of Felix. The human’s gaze could only helplessly flit between the two vampires, his blood turning to ice in his veins. Felix has  _ never  _ seen Chan look so  _ scary.  _ The indescribable look in the vampire’s emerald eyes is nothing short of terrifying. A realization then hit Felix,  _ fully  _ hit him for the first time since moving in. 

 

Chan is a  _ vampire.  _ An unfathomably old and powerful vampire. And he is a force to be reckoned with. Of that, he is now certain.

 

“I  _ told  _ you to stay away from him. I  _ warned  _ you.” Chan bellowed, jade irises igniting in verdant flames as the molten fury that entered his ancient bloodstream fully took over. Primal, intrinsic vampiric desires enveloped his brain, his bones feeling forged by the very blazing power of the sun itself. 

 

Yugyeom just shrugged in feigned naivete, the dangerous gleam in his golden irises contrasting with the disingenuous smile on his lips. “I just wanted a  _ little  _ taste, Chan. I see no harm in that.” He sing-songed, dagger like fangs shining in the low light. Chan’s emerald eyes harbord a deadly luster, deciding in that very second that the other vampire will not say another word.  _ Ever _ .

 

Ancient power coursed through Chan’s veins, animalistic urges taking over, clouding his mind. With his last semblance of gentleness, Chan pushed Felix behind him, the human instantly engulfed by the protective arms of Jisung. The demon’s eyes are glowing a fiery red, a color the likes of which Felix has never seen. It’s like the very irises themselves were replaced by embers, ignited with fire strong enough, hot enough to char the world to its core. 

 

Beside him, Minho’s hands splayed and fingers curled as dark magic swirled through his digits, vicious intent in his dark eyes. Black tendrils of magic slithered between his fingers, spells even the most powerful of witches would never even  _ attempt  _ to cast on the tip of his tongue. 

 

Time felt so slow, agonizingly languid as the four boys stood in stiff silence, pregnant tension suffocating them. Suddenly, that silence was shattered like glass. 

 

With lightning fast motion, Yugyeom raised a strong fist above his head, poised to land square on Chan. A silent scream ripped from Felix’s lips, the lump in his throat preventing any sound from forming. But before his arm could move another inch, a spell tumbled from Minho’s lips, his eyes glowing with dangerous power. The smoke like whisps swirling through Minho’s fingers instantly shot forward, enclosing around Yugyeom’s lithe body. 

 

And just like that, the other vampire froze in place, fist still threateningly trained on Chan. The black smoke embraced Yugyeom, petrifying his body and rendering him a mere statue before them. His golden eyes are eerily still, like two shimmering pools of metallic ice. His snarling lips, now suspended in motion, still curled to reveal his threatening fangs.

 

“I can only keep him frozen for so long. Do it, Chan.  _ Finish  _ him.” Minho’s velvety voice roused them from their collective stunned stupor, speaking for the first time since meeting their new  _ visitor.  _

 

Chan, expression hard and eyes rage-filled, just nodded in response. “Make sure Felix doesn’t see.” is the last thing the aforementioned human heard Chan growl, before Jisung changed his position in his arms, now pressing Felix firmly against his chest. Tears brimmed in Felix’s eyes as he buried his face in the fabric of Jisung’s sweater, hands desperately grasping at his back. The demon ran a comforting hand through Felix’s head of orange hair, the soft touch bringing small comforts to the human. 

 

Felix tried to block out the horrifying sounds of bones snapping, of flesh tearing and blood spilling. The unmistakable sounds wedged into his mind, echoing between his ears with horrifying accuracy. Minho just stood stiffly next to the embracing pair, eyes stoic and hard as he watched Chan dismember the other vampire. 

 

And just as quickly as the sickening sounds started, the boys were plunged once again into pregnant silence. Against his better judgement, Felix slowly turned his head from where it was pressed flush on Jisung’s chest. His eyes threatened to pop right out of his head at the sight before him. 

 

Where the intimidating figure of Yugyeom once stood, a small pile of black dust now sat, no higher than Chan’s ankles. The vampire just gazed at the soot with tangible disgust, his hands caked in dark, red sanguine fluid. As Felix watched numbly, the blood staining Chan’s strong hands disintegrated from his skin, falling to the floor as the same ash piled at his feet. Nothing but pristine, porcelain skin remained. 

 

A whispered spell left Minho’s lips once again, and a phantom gust of wind was summoned from behind the boys. The powerful breeze successfully blowing the dust off the porch, scattering it to the uncaring wind. 

 

He’s gone. Yugyeom is truly,  _ finally  _ gone. You could almost feel the relief washing over the tight shoulders of the boys, their shaking breaths slowly evening. 

 

For the first time in what felt like years, Chan turned to face the other boys, to face Felix. His expression is unreadable, eyes a mixture of residual anger and bitter, agonized guilt. His pink lips pulled into a frown as he he took powerful steps towards Felix, before wrenching the human from Jisung’s embrace. Chan pressed Felix against him, his strong arms wrapping around his back like a shield. The vampire’s comforting embrace made Felix’s racing heart slow, his tense muscles loosen. 

 

“He’s dead. He won’t hurt you  _ ever  _ again.” Chan whispered into Felix’s ear, bringing a large hand up to cradle the back of the human’s head. The familiar warmth of the vampire’s voice made the painful knot in Felix’s stomach vanish, the fear still gnawing at his bones dissipate to a dull prickle. Felix grasped the back of Chan’s shirt, leaning his head in the crook of the vampire’s neck. He could feel the shaking breaths rattling from his lips fan across the pale skin of Chan’s neck, his eyes shutting as he relaxed into the hold.

 

And that's how they stood, bodies pressed against one another, neither wanting, or ready, to move. Minho and Jisung took careful, matching steps up to the two boys, each placing a comforting hand on each of Felix’s shoulders. 

 

The unmistakable buzz of love bubbled up into Felix’s chest, engulfing his heart. Chan, and Minho, and Jisung saved his life tonight. Had it not been for them, he didn’t even wanna think about how he would have ended up otherwise. Grateful? Thankful? There weren’t words in the english language to express how Felix feels in this very moment, surrounded by his members, his best friends, his  _ saviors.  _

 

Outside the door, some residual specks of black dust blew into the night air. That would be the first, and  _ last _ time a rogue vampire threatened the human living with Bang Chan’s coven. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And felix is *drumroll*......still human!
> 
> Hey guys! WHEEW do i have a lot to unpack after this chapter! I was seriously shook reading all your comments on last weeks chap, i really never expected you guys to be so behind the idea of felix being turned ;;; i just wanted to keep you guys guessing before this chap, but after reading your comments i was like “oh god oh fucc they’re into it oh god” 
> 
> Sooo yeah i hope this chapter didnt...disappoint?? Bc Lix is still human >< pls *felix dab* dont be *han dab* mad  
>  if it makes u feel better there’s 0 chance Yug would have been kind enough to turn Lix...he wanted chan to suffer, and to do that he would have killed Lix and left his drained body at Chan’s door lmao (but we dont have to worry abt him anymore)
> 
> AAAND WE ARE BACK IN COMEBACK TIME! Aka a stays least fave and fave time ?? These teasers have both killed and resurrected me (COUGH WOOJIN COUGH I JUST WANNA TALK) Chan’s are so beautiful my pea brain still can’t comprehend them (even tho it’s my new lock screen lmao) aND MR LINO HOW DARE U BE SO GORGEOUS RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY CHAN SALAD
> 
> And the boys are going to Europe!! My European stays make some noise!!!! I rlly hope u all can get tix and i am sending u guys ALL the luck <3 Sorry for the skz rant BUT I’m so excited for yellow wood and to see how they expand on the universe from miroh!! It’s gon hurt tho...i can tell u That shits gon hurt...
> 
> Ok I’m done i promise,,,see u guys next week! Ive been doing so much writing lately omfg...I’m finishing up a chap right now actually ;) no spoilers, but ill tell u its Chan-bin~!


	23. In a pink world, with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this dark world, 
> 
> You’re after all the greatest color.
> 
> Complementary colors that seem complete opposites,
> 
> I want to colour this world, 
> 
> The two of us, us, us, babe.
> 
> The two of us, us.
> 
>  
> 
> (We could all use some fluffy changlix after the last 2 chaps; felix could use some lovin’)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skz: we love stays so much! Stay is our everything :)  
> Skz 0.3 seconds later: murders us in cold blood with the teaser pics/vids/unveil tracks. 
> 
> (I was JUST getting myself back together after the road not taken teaser yesterday and NOW IM LOSING MY GODDAMN MIND OVER TMT CAN U SAY SONG OF THE SUMMER?!!?! No one touch me no one even LOOK AT ME) 
> 
> Last thing abt the CB: the goal for mv views in 24 hours is 8 million, so lets work hard to stream guys!! Let’s hope this CB is as successful as miroh ;^; good luck guys lets make a stay prayer circle that the boys dont kill us too badly next week,,,
> 
> Anyways enjoy this chapter <3333

Felix was idly lounging on the sofa, his body draped across the cushions as his eyes lazily watched the tv in front of him. It’s just one of those days; the others are all out, leaving just two boys in the house. 

 

Felix was enjoying his solace, when said  _ other boy  _ suddenly padded into the living room.

 

“Hey, Felix.” Changbin’s deep voice startled Felix from his tv-induced stupor, eyes blinking away his daze as he shook his head back to reality.

 

“Oh, hi Changbin.” Felix observed with a small smile, the older boy still awkwardly standing before him, twiddling his thumbs. As always, the grim reaper is decked head to toe in black, the only source of color being his dark grey denim jacket. However, Changbin's usual intimidating presence seems off; the boy looking softer, smaller than normal. It almost looks as if he’s retreating in on himself, his strong, powerful aura a wisp of its former self. The reaper's abnormal attitude didn't evade Felix, wedging itself in the back of his mind.

 

Felix is happy to say he and the reaper have slowly but surely gotten closer over the last few months, the pair forming a friendship of sorts, much to his delight. However, he'd be lying if he didn't admit the reaper  _ still  _ intimidated him, just  _ slightly _ . It was for this very reason that Felix could tell when something was up with older boy, and it's  _ obvious  _ he has  _ something  _ on his mind.

 

“Um, I hope this doesn't seem like,  _ weird,  _ but do you wanna play some video games with me in my room?” Changbin mumbled, eyes glued to the floor, hands still wringing together. 

 

Felix’s expression instantly perked up at the offer, a large smile breaking onto his plump lips, freckled cheeks bunching in delight.  _ His room! I finally get to see his room!  _ Felix thought with palpable euphoria, excitement bubbling in his tummy. 

 

He’s always been so curious as to what the grim reaper’s bedroom looks like; said room always shut tight with a black  _ ‘Do not disturb’  _ sign perpetually hanging from the knob, barring anyone's entrance. Changbin’s room is the only one Felix has yet to visit, and the anticipation was  _ past  _ killing him. Felix always imagined his room as, well, looking like a Hot Topic store. Or black, to put it simpler. He imagines four black walls, peppered with heavy metal band posters, skulls teetering on his bed posts, and skeletons hanging from the ceiling. Ok,  _ maybe  _ that last part is a little bit of an exaggeration, but he expects black.  _ Lots  _ of black. 

 

“I’d  _ love _ that! I’m so bored, playing some games is just what I need.” Felix accepted brightly, popping up from the sofa to bound over to Changbin’s side. 

 

“G-great!” Changbin replied with a crooked smile, an uneasy chuckle falling from his lips.  _ Why does he seem so nervous?  _ Felix thought to himself as he followed the reaper up the stairs, eyebrows knitting in confusion. Changbin’s usual personality is one of cold glances, sly smirks, and sharp eyes. Changbin is like the very night personified, as mysterious as he is foreboding. The reaper is like a lone raven, with the way his lithe onyx form gracefully glides through the house.

 

Seeing Changbin  _ nervous  _ is a sight Felix never thought he'd witness. Shrugging his shoulders lightly as the two padded through the hallway to the reaper’s room, Felix made a mental note to ask the older boy if anything's bothering him.

 

“I should warn you, my taste in video games is a little,  _ unconventional.”  _ Changbin turned to Felix as they walked, stopping in front of Changbin’s (closed of course) door. 

 

“Oh, that's fine!” Felix remarked with a nervous laugh of his own this time, running a suddenly sweaty palm through his orange locks. 

 

_ Oh great,  _ Felix thought to himself with a small gulp,  _ I’m sure he only plays horror games, with tons of blood and guts!  _ He shuddered at the thought of the games Changbin passes time playing. He’s a grim reaper for goodness sake! Oh well, to finally enter the secret sanctum of the reaper’s room, Felix can deal with some pixelated gore. Or at least that's what he's telling himself.

 

Felix steeled himself as Changbin placed a gentle hand on his door knob, turning the golden metal as if they were in slow motion. Then, after what felt like an eternity, Changbin’s door cracked open, the reaper pushing through the threshold with ease. Nothing but a black abyss greeted Felix through the now fully open door. Motioning for Felix to come in, Changbin flipped on the overhead light in his room, illuminating his long-anticipated bedroom for the first time. 

 

When his eyes finally adjusted to the light, Felix’s jaw dropped open, his eyes bulging from his head like a dead fish. Because his eyes are greeted by one thing, and one thing only. And it  _ certainly  _ is not black.

 

_ Pink. _

 

Changbin’s entire room, is  _ pink.  _

 

Not just the walls, but his large bed is blanketed with a fluffy pink and white comforter. Sailor Moon and Studio Ghibli posters adorn the pastel peach walls, the paper attached with delicate lilac tape. Tons of stuffed animals took up residence on his plush looking bed, overflowing to dot the posts of the bed frame. Where Felix pictures tarnished skulls, twinkling eyed plush critters took their place. 

 

Felix thought he was in a dream, because this _couldn't_ be real. _Could it?_ His expression is a clear indication to just how dumbfounded he is. His eyes are still popping open, to the point where they got so dry he _had_ to blink. But he couldn't; he just stared, gaping in incredulity as he took in the pastel surroundings of _Changbin’s_ room.

 

_ Changbin’s room is pink. And full of stuffed animals.  _ Felix thought to himself numbly, forcing himself to blink rapidly, willing himself back to consciousness. 

 

“Felix?” Changbin softly prodded, poking the human’s shoulder gently. Felix, startled by the touch, shook his head of orange hair to try and get his jumbled thoughts in order.

 

“It’s not what you expected, huh?” Changbin commented with a small, knowing smile. Felix just nodded dumbly, staring at the grim reaper incredulously.

 

“Y-yeah. No offense, but I expected like, coffins and torture devices in here. Not pikachus and teddy bears.” He spoke breathlessly, gesturing to the countless plushies staring back at him with their polished black eyes.

 

“Yeah, everyone says that. This is what I truly like though, despite what my clothing and personality might say otherwise.” Changbin mused softly, sheepishly, a small shrug tugging at his shoulders. 

 

Felix’s expression snapped up at the reaper, eyes wide as he waved his hands in the air. “N-no! I didn't mean it like that! I just didn't expect it is all! Actually, I kinda  _ love  _ this.” Felix spoke quickly, widely motioning to the pink clad room and barking out a breathy laugh. 

 

It was only after Felix made this remark that he realized that he  _ does  _ love the dichotomy between Changbin and his room. That  _ this  _ is what Changbin chooses to surround himself with, that  _ this _ is his happy place; it made a tingly heat blossom in Felix’s heart. It truly shows that you can't judge a book by its cover. Or in this case, you can't judge a  _ grim reaper  _ by its cover. It made Felix painfully curious to what other adorable secrets the reaper is hiding. 

 

A feeling of endeared affection started to bloom in Felix’s chest, his heart enveloped in warmth as he gazed between the shy-looking reaper and his bedroom. Felix has toiled with the fact that he  _ might  _ have a small crush on Changbin, and this new development sent the human over the edge. It wasn't a  _ small  _ crush anymore, that's for sure.

 

“Thanks.” Changbin whispered, his small voice barely audible. Felix just met him with a huge smile, before skipping to fall onto his bed, the countless stuffed animals jumping with the newly added weight.

 

With a chuckle, Changbin walked over to take a place next to Felix on the bed, his gaze at the human soft, unreadable. “So, uh, how does some Pokémon Black 2 sound?” Changbin finally asked with a lopsided grin, reaching to pull out a Nintendo DS from his bedside table. Of course, the device is pink, peppered with small stickers in the form of daisies. 

 

Felix couldn't help thinking that this game is the only  _ black  _ thing making an appearance in that room. 

 

“Sounds great! I’m quite the experienced trainer, if I do say so myself.” Felix announced with faux-haughtiness, turning his nose up to a giggling Changbin. The reaper's eyes twinkled with light, like they were home to thousands of pulsating stars. Felix felt his heart pound a little harder, pumping heat across his body.

 

And so the two played in comfortable companionship, Changbin showing Felix his stable of well-loved Pokémon, taking extra care to introduce him to Gyu, his prized Munchlax. Felix’s heart felt like it was going to burst at Changbin’s incomparable cuteness, hoping the pink flush burning up his cheeks wasn't as noticeable as it felt. At this rate, Felix’s skin is poised to blend right into Changbin’s peachy hued walls, the force of his heated flush refusing to dissipate. 

 

Felix gazed at the reaper with noticeable affection, his eyes sparkling like the anime girls perpetually smiling at them from the posters hanging on the walls. 

 

“And this is my rapidash, his name is–Felix?” Changbin said, the sound of his name falling from the reaper's lips startling Felix from his rapture. Felix shook his head lightly to rouse himself from his Changbin-induced trance, meeting the reaper with a wide grin. 

 

“Sorry, you're just really cute right now, is all.” Felix murmured quietly, his eyes shifting nervously from Changbin’s dark eyes, to his lithe fingers still clutching the pink device. Something told Felix he needs to be honest about his feelings for Changbin, that he needs to  _ confess.  _ He just hopes and prays that whatever voice he decided to listen to is  _ right.  _

 

_ ☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️ _

 

Changbin’s eyes widened at the complement, a deep red blush painting itself on his pale cheeks. His mouth sputtering open and closed, forcing an audible gulp down his throat. 

 

“T-thanks...I, uh, I think you're cute, too.” He finally choked out, his voice trembling with blatant nerves. He finally got the courage to look Felix in the eyes, staring at him bashfully from behind his fringe of dark purple hair. The human is looking at him with such warm, sweet eyes, Changbin couldn't help the lump that formed in his suddenly desert-like throat. 

 

“Changbin,” Felix observed quietly, shifting closer to the reaper on the bed, the mattress dipping with their close proximity. Changbin just stared at the human, dumbstruck.

 

“I like you.” He continued, and Changbin could’ve sworn fireworks just went off in his chest, shooting and flying between his ribs. His ears rang as the human’s words made their slow ascent to his numb brain. Changbin dropped the DS, the pink system landing with a soft  _ thud  _ on his plush, white rug. 

 

Felix's expression shifted at the now fallen electronic, the bright, happy music of the game now a distant memory from its new home on the floor. 

 

“Fe-Felix.” Changbin stuttered, his clammy palms white knuckle gripping his comforter like his life depended on it. “I-I like you, too.” He eventually managed to croak, pushing a pad of saliva down his throat. He couldn't look at Felix,  _ he couldn't.  _ He just stared intensely at the human’s soft, tanned hands, his brain buzzing like his skull is a beehive. 

 

But he didn't have to force himself to look up, because before he knew it one of those large, warm looking hands is cupping Changbin’s cheek, turning his downcast expression to face the human. And before Changbin could say anything, the human’s plush, pink lips are pressed lightly against his. 

 

Changbin doesn't have a beating heart. Being a grim reaper and all, he’s technically dead. Dead, meaning no beating heart. Which is good, because if he did, he's positive it would have stopped right then and there. Death by kiss? Not a very cool way to die. But Changbin feels like he died all over again, like he died and went straight to heaven this time. 

 

His lips finally relaxed into the tender kiss, as his mind devolved into unreadable static, his wide eyes fluttering shut as he placed a hand over Felix’s. 

 

The kiss lasted for what felt like nanoseconds, to Changbin's dismay, the human pulling away with a loving smile growing on those impossibly soft lips. A fond chuckle fell from Felix as he took in Changbin’s expression; his eyes once again bulging and mouth agape in shock because  _ what the Hell just happened.  _

 

“Can we, uh, do that again?” Changbin ultimately mumbled out, blinking his dazed eyes as if he just woke up from a dream. But if you ask Changbin, he might as well have. 

 

Another round of sweet laughter tumbled from Felix, his honey brown eyes disappearing with the sheer force of the giggles. “‘Bin, you're so  _ cute.”  _ He managed to say through the bouts of good natured laughter, before tackling the reaper in a strong embrace. 

 

Changbin was about to protest the tight grasp, but before he could, he met Felix’s glimmering eyes, and his entire mind went blank again. Instead, he chose to lean forward, placing a chaste kiss on one of the human’s full cheeks. He made the executive decision that Felix would have liked that response better. And he was right, the human excitedly peppering the reaper's face with countless, feather-soft kisses in return. 

 

The music from the forgotten Pokémon game still flowed into the room, bathing the pair in a dream like effect. Changbin could now only  _ pray _ he isn’t dreaming, that this isn’t some illusion cast before him, only to be taken from him with the rising sun. But then Changbin felt Felix’s heart pounding against his chest, the steady beats like a lullaby, calming his nerves and keeping Changbin grounded; reminding him this is all  _ real.  _

 

Changbin is comfortably cuddled up between Felix and his plethora of plushies, unsure which of the two is softer. Felix’s strong arm lazily snaked around his waist as the reaper nuzzled into the human’s neck, sleep threatening to overtake the pair.

 

As the sun set through Changbin’s window, casting a golden shimmer throughout the room, a realization prickled at the back of Changbin’s blissed mind.  _ I've never been this happy before, have I,  _ the reaper mused to himself. Changbin’s eyes languidly moved to Felix’s soft expression, eyes barely open as his chest rose up and down evenly.

 

A new sensation, one Changbin has never felt before, sent electric tingles through his core. As his body relaxed against the human his heavy eyes closed, and he thought with a smile;  _ This must be love. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHANGLIX IS A THING?! CHANGLIX IS A THING!!! 
> 
> I rlly love this chapter :’) it also brings back a lot of happy memories since I actually wrote this when i was visiting my sister, and she helped me quite a bit with it! I asked her if she had any ideas for why changbin invited Lix to his room/his ice breaker, and she suggested the whole pokemon/video games idea! It was like fate, since i wanted to mention gyu in here in some capacity ^^ 
> 
> Also abt my sis: she doesn't stan skz (sadly) but her “bias” is minho ONLY bc she knows him as the “wizard” from this fic...what have i done 
> 
> Anyways i hoped u guys enjoyed this chap after such intense chapters last week! Sadly (depending on ur preference) we going✈️Angsty again for the next 2 weeks and then the fluff train is officially leaving the station!!! Tbh all my upcoming changlix chaps are SO CUTE it’s like my 3rd eye is only open when i write changlix i swear


	24. All my friends are heathens take it slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if I say I'm not like the others?
> 
> What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?
> 
> You're the pretender.
> 
> What if I say I will never surrender?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seungjin in the side effects mv:
> 
> Seungmin: *snappin pics, livin his best life*  
> Hyunjin: seungmin i swear to 𝓰𝓸𝓭 if you take 1 more photo i'm going to mcfreakin lose it  
> Seungmin: *click*  
> Hyunjin: y̸͍̒o̸͔̒ǘ̷̱ȓ̶̬ ̸̩̔b̴͚͝ë̸̻́h̵̟̉a̶͚͂v̴̫̑ȉ̷͖o̴̮͝ṟ̵͋ ̴̱̈́ị̸̐s̴͎̎ ̵̳͑s̶̳̍o̵͎̓ ̷͖̇u̷͉̇ġ̷͓ḩ̴͌

To say there’s been an air of tension throughout the house since Jisung’s decision to stay with Minho and his coven was a  _ slight  _ understatement. Although,  _ tension  _ seems a little too broad. Tension, as it were, came in the form of one person. His name? Kim Seungmin.  

 

Minho was lounging on the sofa, a sleepy Jisung draped over him as they idly enjoyed each others presence. Changbin was sitting in a plush armchair next to the couple, lost in his own world as he absentmindedly scrolled through his phone. The other members were all out doing their own thing, so the trio sat in comfortable silence as hours passed in peaceful company. 

 

That blanket of tranquility was broken, however, when a certain fallen angel trotted down the stairs and into the living room. He immediately shot a repulsed look at Jisung, without missing a beat. Minho was afraid this would happen, his once repressed feelings of dread coming to fruition. 

 

“Ugh, why does  _ he  _ always have to be here.” Seungmin muttered through a scowl, his lip curling as he glowered at the demon.

 

This kind of reaction towards Jisung has been the angel’s constant reflex since learning the news Jisung would be joining his coven. Minho at first understood that angels and demons certainly don’t mix, he understood that they were the most primordial of enemies, but this has gone  _ way _ past the point of acting on behalf of your kin. 

 

Seungmin used  _ every  _ chance he got to put Jisung down. Either by calling him a monster, or the reason for everything wrong in the world, or simply just saying how much he wished he didn't exist. Each insult hurled at the love of his life made a knot of rage form in the pit of Minho’s stomach, made his blood turn to molten lava in his veins. For Jisung’s sake, he hasn’t caused serious harm to the former guardian yet. 

 

Minho and Seungmin used to be the best of friends as well, so the way his misplaced anger towards Jisung was also tearing apart their friendship frustrated Minho to no end. After the countless weeks of suffocating tension, Minho was past the point of hope, both for the resurrection of their once loving friendship and the barrage of venom towards his boyfriend coming to an end. 

 

_ Yes  _ Jisung is a demon, but he doesn’t  _ act  _ like a demon is the thing. He is the kindest, sweetest, most  _ loving _ boy Minho has ever known, and the rest of his coven members agree. Jisung is as if sunshine became sentient, a spring day personified. His smile puts the sun to shame, the twinkling sparks in his warm eyes are the envy of the cosmos. He could light up a room just by entering, his overpowering positive energy making anyone instantly perk up. Well,  _ almost  _ anyone. 

 

Minho’s expression darkened as he felt how Jisung tensed at the angel’s comment, his eyebrows furrowing and lip jutting out in a small pout. Jisung has revealed to Minho how hurtful these comments are to him, and the fact Seungmin  _ still  _ won’t lay off his boyfriend made Minho’s blood boil. Minho’s talked with the angel privately about the matter, about how uncomfortable the comments make Jisung, how damaging they are to his fragile psyche. He told Seungmin of the countless sleepless nights the demon has suffered because those insults were swirling between his ears, the grimace plastered on the angel’s face flashing behind his burning eyes as the hours ticked by on the clock. 

 

But with each valiant attempt to get the angel to cease verbal fire, Minho’s words would always go in one ear and out the other.

 

No matter how many times Minho tried to explain to Seungmin that Jisung wasn’t like other demons, the angel would always reply with the same excuse;  _ he’s a demon, I’m an angel. I’m supposed to hate him.  _

 

“Why are you so mean to me! I’ve never done  _ anything _ to you Seungmin!” Jisung whined, sitting up from his once relaxed position on his boyfriend, eyes pleading and lips set in a thin frown. 

 

“Pfft, are you stupid or something? I’ve  _ told  _ you a million times why.” Seungmin retorted with a haughty look, rolling his eyes as if he were scolding a petulant child. “You’re a demon, I’m an angel. How else am I supposed to act towards you?” 

 

“But you we’re a  _ guardian _ angel! You never even dealt with demons! It’s not like you were a Seraphim or something…” Jisung implored of the angel, voice trembling. Jisung looked so small, so fragile, as he desperately tried to talk some sense into the angel. 

 

Minho’s lip twitched with a snarl, anger bubbling in his chest at Seungmin’s flippant reaction to a clearly distressed Jisung. “How about you try treating him with  _ respect?  _ Since he’s been nothing but nice not only to you, but to everyone else in the coven?” Minho tried to keep his voice as even as possible, but he could feel his patience starting to wane. He felt so hot, like his skin was covered in hundreds of prickling flames. This situation was going to come to a head today, Minho was sure of it. 

 

Seungmin only rolled his eyes again, at Minho this time. “You’re so  _ blind _ Minho.” He observed with faux benevolence, talking down to Minho as if he were a fool. “I just hope you realize what he  _ really  _ is before it’s too late for you.” A sickeningly sweet smile came to his lips, contrasting with the malice in his eyes as he looked at Jisung with tangible disdain. 

 

Minho could see the breath hitch in Jisung’s throat at that comment, his elegant hands forming tight fists against his the fabric of his jeans. Minho felt like a ticking time bomb recently, and that remark sent him over the edge; he was going to  _ explode _ . His vision turned red, shooting up with dangerous intent in his eyes, as the spell for a dangerous hex formed at the tip of his tongue. But before he had the chance to do something he would (probably) regret, a new voice entered the mix. 

 

“Lay  _ off  _ him Seungmin.” The deep voice of Changbin suddenly rang through the room, effectively sucking the air out of everything like a vacuum. Changbin, who was usually apathetic about, well,  _ everything,  _ was now standing protectively in front of Jisung. The demon was still nervously fixed next to a seething Minho, eyes begging his boyfriend not to snap on his behalf. 

 

And Changbin looked  _ mad.  _ His eyes as hard as rocks as he stared down Seungmin, who was effectively silenced as he shrunk under the reaper’s intense gaze. 

 

Seungmin opened his mouth to say something, but was unable to, cut off by Changbin once again. “Don’t speak until I’m done, understand?” He growled at Seungmin, the angel quickly nodding with eyes agape.

 

“I’ve heard every damn thing you’ve said to Jisung since he moved in, and I’ve held my tongue thinking it would finally end, that you would  _ finally  _ get some sense. But you just won’t leave the poor kid alone, huh?” He barked at an incredulous looking Seungmin. “You know what I am, right? You know as a part of my job as a reaper I can sense any and  _ all  _ negative energy? Well I can tell you with certainty that there is not one  _ ounce  _ of negativity in Jisung’s soul. As a matter of fact, there’s only  _ one  _ source of negative energy I sense in this entire house,” Changbin announced, voice dark and eyes narrowing as he regarded the angel. “And that’s  _ you,  _ Seungmin.” 

 

You could  _ feel  _ the way that remark shook Seungmin to his core, his eyes darting around the room as his mouth hung open in disbelief. Changbin merely ignored his look of stupor, continuing his verbal rampage. 

 

Changbin has always had a close, older brother relationship with Seungmin; the two initially bonding because the positions of grim reaper and guardian angel have a surprising amount of parallels. Minho can only imagine the thoughts running through Seungmin’s head as the harsh reprimands from the elder continued. 

 

“Jisung loves your friend. He treats  _ your  _ friend like a king and for that reason  _ alone _ you should like him. Just because he  _ happens  _ to be a demon and you  _ happen  _ to be an angel doesn’t mean he deserves to be treated like garbage. You're not winning some cosmic battle by making his life miserable, so I suggest you get real, and lay  _ off _ .” Changbin finished his rant with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

The entire room was plunged into stifling, suffocating silence. The air itself felt like it was one hundred pounds heavier, Minho unconsciously sucking in a shaking breath as he waited for  _ someone  _ to break the deafening silence. 

 

Jisung shared a wide eyed look with his boyfriend, who could only mimic his expression of shock. Minho has known Changbin for what seems like forever, and he’s  _ never  _ seen the reaper act so passionately about  _ anything _ before. 

 

Seungmin looked like he wanted to protest the accusations, but a look of agonizing realization crossed his face as he looked between Jisung and Changbin. Finally his eyes landed on Minho, and a wet glaze washed over his honey brown irises. His mouth moved, but no words came out, his breath trapped by the lump in his throat. “I-I’m sorry…” He choked out, voice trembling, before turning and running up the stairs, leaving the trio left in stunned silence. 

 

A clutch suddenly took up residence in Minho’s heart at the look of absolute devastation on Seungmin’s soft features. Minho suddenly felt waves of guilt radiat from his head to his toes, making his skin crawl with regret. 

 

Seungmin is still one of the sweetest boys Minho has ever met, and he truly does love the angel with all his heart, despite his clouded views of his boyfriend. It suddenly dawned on Minho that this must have been a very  _ real  _ problem to Seungmin, and not just an act to get a rise out his coven members. To him, Jisung  _ was  _ his enemy, by virtue of him being a demon. He probably thought he was lying in wait, manipulating Minho until it was too late and the worst had come to pass. 

 

_ He really was just looking out for me.  _ Minho realized as he rapidly blinked away the line of tears that welled up in his eyes, starting to worry if this was too much to handle for the young angel, now isolated in his bedroom. 

 

Changbin looked at the space where Seungmin stood seconds before with a melancholic, yet satisfied gleam in his eyes, before turning to face Jisung. 

 

“Just give him some time. He realizes he was wrong to judge you just because of what you are.” Changbin said to Jisung, voice soft and comforting. He put a strong hand on the demon’s shoulder, before pulling him in to engulfing him in a hug. Jisung’s hands gripped the material of Changbin’s shirt like his life depended on it, his face buried in the crook of the reaper’s shoulder.

 

“T-thank you, Changbin hyung.” Jisung, voice still shaking, whispered into Changbin’s ear. From where he was leaning his head against Jisung’s, Changbin looked up at Minho, making eye contact with the older boy. Minho’s eyes are still glazed, pent up tears threatening to cascade down his skin at any second. He mouthed a grateful  _ thank you  _ to the reaper, throwing him a small smile. Minho knew the other boys didn't approve of Seungmin's behavior, but he never expected anyone to stand up for Jisung like that, let alone Changbin. Minho can only imagine how much this meant to Jisung, acutely aware that the demon secretly felt like the constant verbal abuse would never cease.  

 

But a knot of churning worry continued to twist Minho’s stomach, his eyes unconsciously flitting to the staircase Seungmin escaped up a few minutes earlier. He should feel  _ happy _ , he should feel  _ relieved  _ the angel finally realized the error of his ways. But Minho felt no such emotions, his mind replaying the horrified expression that crossed the angel’s features like an endless, broken record. 

 

Minho placed a trembling hand on Jisung’s shoulder, the demon still engulfed in Changbin’s arms. Minho could feel the release of tension beneath Jisung’s skin, how his once permanently taut muscles mellowed and relaxed in the reaper’s hold. 

 

He couldn’t help the warmth that bloomed in his chest at his boyfriend’s already improved condition, brining some much needed comfort to his still racing mind. He could now only pray Changbin was right, and that soon Seungmin would return with a new outlook on the demon. Minho sent a final glance up the empty staircase. 

 

Only time will tell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Tbh to be honest the ending to this chap is super abrupt and just. Bad imo BUT i have an excuse this time: this chap was originally longer/w an actual legit ending, but a few weeks ago i got an idea i liked and made it into two chapters! So I promise next week’s chap we will get much needed closure ^^ 
> 
> also fun fact: after the hyunsung two kids room ep where they admitted how much they hated each other i contemplated changing seungmin to hyunjin in this chap aha! But i rlly wanted to touch upon the angels and demons trope so 😅 
> 
> I am going to be losing my goddamn mind now abt side effects bc y’all KNOW i cant shut up, so if ur not into that i will see u next week for the conclusion of this chapter! 
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> OK STAYS so how do u guys like side effects?? Honestly i love the song so much (I’m listening to it rn lol) and it gets me so hype it has been the ONLY song ive been listening to at the gym since it came out ;^; its so different but still has that implacable stray kids vibe that i love so much....who’s surprised it’s a bop tho it’s skz
> 
> And the mv,,,dont even get me STARTED it is by far my fave mv of theirs so far, the cinematography is incredible, it has the perfect amount of cinematic shots+choreography+shots of them being BEAUTIFUL it is truly 11/10 Italian chef kisses fingers
> 
> AND THE THEORIES OH GOD i live on theories fhfnfn so if u guys have any feel free to comment them so i can feed my theory addiction....i never come up w any since I’m too preoccupied crying over how beautiful they are (that scene where chan is running while screaming is top 5 biggest vampire!chan energy moments)
> 
> Ok I’m done I’m so sorry but i love this comeback so much askdjkfk pls stream both the mv and their lives so we can try to get win #2 ;; and pls vote for them on both idol champ and the mcoundown app!! Love u guys see u next week <3


	25. Tell me I’m an angel (take this to my grave)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tell me I'm a bad man,
> 
> Kick me like a stray.
> 
> Tell me I'm an angel,
> 
> Take this to my grave.
> 
> S-I-N,   
> S-I-N,  
> S-I-N, 
> 
> I S-I-N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two wolves are at war in my head; one black, and one white.
> 
> The white wolf wants stray kids to promote TMT on music shows after side effects
> 
> The black wolf wants stray kids to rest and sleep for 16 hours a day.
> 
> The battle never ceases.

Seungmin felt like his entire brain was snuggly enveloped in bubble wrap. His languidly blinking eyes could see he was sat neatly on the sofa in the living room, yet his body itself might as well be hovering above the cushions. He felt completely, utterly numb. 

 

Through the prickly static blanketing his mind, Seungmin belatedly took notice of Jisung trotting into the living room. The demon wordlessly threw himself onto the cushions with a resounding  _ thump.  _ Unsurprisingly, Seungmin felt nothing.

 

Jisung threw the angel a lazy smile, before reaching forward to grasp an unassuming glass of water on the table. Seungmin didn’t take notice of the glass before, yet something about it seemed  _ off.  _ The liquid appeared strangely murky, and cloudy.  _ Something _ was swirling in that glass, lying in wait for Jisung’s lips to meet the cup.

 

Seungmin wanted to grasp the demon’s hand, to stop him from taking a sip. But he  _ couldn’t.  _ Despite how much he tried, his body stayed frozen in place on the sofa, his only movement being the slow flit of his eyes to the figure of Jisung. He didn't even understand  _ why _ the urge to stop Jisung’s hand wedged itself into his psyche, as Seungmin’s less than amicable feelings towards the demon are not readily concealed. 

 

It was too late. The demon brought the glass to his glossed lips, and took some grateful swigs of the liquid.

 

Jisung’s adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed the hearty gulps. Almost instantly though, he cleared his throat, like the drink tickled on the way down. And then it got worse.

 

That unassuming gesture suddenly turned to rasping coughs. The demon’s coughs became so intense Seungmin feared he'd spit out a lung. The coughs then turned to sickening, choking gags. It sounded as if hands were strangeling Jisung from the inside out, like they were trying to claw their way out of his throat and into the light of day. And then it got worse.

 

Jisung sprung up from the sofa, desperately clutching at his throat. Tears brimmed at his honey brown eyes, becoming more blood shot by the second. He squeezed his eyes shut, screwing them closed as he blinked away the tears. But when Jisung re-opened his eyes, there were no tears to be seen. There was  _ nothing  _ to be seen. Jisung’s eyes became pure obsidian black, two glossy pools of onyx.

 

The gags turned to agonized heaves, like his organs were trying to escape his body. Jisung’s knees then gave out from under him and he was on the cusp of retching on the living room floor.

 

He was almost instantly caught in the familiar arms of Minho. Seungmin didn't even notice him enter the room. Perhaps he was too distracted by the sight playing like a horror movie before him. 

 

“Jisung?! What happened?!” Minho wailed as he desperately tried to shake some life back into his boyfriend’s limp form.

 

Jisung pushed a pitiful gulp down his tight throat. He screwed his pitch black eyes closed again before speaking, as if just placing the words on his tongue burned the flesh. “H-holy w-water.” 

 

At the mere mention of those two words, Jisung’s condition took yet another sharp dive. Before Seungmin’s numbed eyes, the pale blue veins beneath Jisung’s skin darkened, and darkened. Soon after, they turned pure black, his skin now looking like a cracked porcelain doll. The spider web of onyx veins crept up his neck, past his gaunt cheekbones and up to his head of messy chestnut hair. 

 

Minho was still helplessly clutching the demon in his arms, his delicate hands desperately grasping the demon’s diminutive form. Seungmin thought it was over; it couldn’t possibly get  _ worse  _ than this.

 

He was very,  _ very  _ wrong.

 

Jisung’s toned arms tensed, muscles clenching and nerves jolting in pain. 

 

_ Fire _ .

 

Miniature rings of flames suddenly broke out on Jisung’s exposed skin. They looked like a plethora of forest fires ignited across his body. And it was spreading.  _ Rapidly.  _

 

The uncaring flames charred and ravaged Jisung’s skin, mingling with the pitch black veins that decorated the patches of unburnt flesh. Shaking breaths rattled from Jisung’s lips, fanning against Minho’s hair and reverberating between Seungmin’s ears. 

 

Jisung looked like Hell itself was eating him from the inside out. 

 

Despite his dislike for the demon, Seungmin wanted to help, wanted to do  _ something  _ to end the poor boy’s sudden suffering. Yet he could only helplessly look down at his hands; still daintily laying flat on his thighs, as if he were merely waiting for his water to boil for tea. 

 

Rather than water, Jisung was the one boiling. 

 

“ _ You  _ did this, didn’t you.” The deep, unwavering voice of Minho broke the stiff silence. Minho’s accusatory growl at Seungmin was in no shape or form a question. Minho was merely alerting Seungmin to a fact he himself was not aware of. 

 

Minho is still cradling the rapidly withering body of Jisung in his protective hold, his eyes harboring a level of unadulterated rage the likes of which Seungmin has never seen. His handsome features were twisted into a primal snarl, his lips curled in disgust as his vicious stare continued to bore into Seungmin. 

 

The angel’s lips were still frozen in a silent line however, his eyes empty and verging on doll-like hollowness. Yet despite the ice injected beneath his pores, petrifying him in place, Seungmin knew with a sickening twist in his stomach that Minho was right.

 

He did this to Jisung. His hatred of Jisung finally got the better of him, he finally acted on the desire to rid the coven of the demon once and for all. He doesn't have any recollection of how or when he slipped the holy water into Jisung’s cup, but he  _ knows  _ it was committed by his hands and his alone. He is an angel after all, he must have a vile of the stuff on him at all times, right? 

 

Jisung writhed in pain in Minho’s arms. His agony was so tangible, the angel felt like the flames licking Jisung’s skin sprung onto his own flesh, charring him to the bone. Jisung was  _ suffering,  _ in every sense of the word, and why? Because he’s a demon and Seungmin made it his angelic goal to smite him. Jisung has never been anything but kind to Seungmin, let alone everyone else in the coven. What did he do to deserve this?  _ Exist  _ within the same space as Seungmin? 

 

Seungmin felt his heart pound against his ribs, a single blow to his bones that sent a jolt of realization from his core to his fuzzy brain. 

 

Seungmin’s dislike of Jisung and his constant barrage of unabashed hatred was utterly, completely skewed, unwarranted,  _ misplaced.  _ Seungmin never should have taken his heavenly prejudices out on the sweet boy, merely because Jisung’s homeland is the bane of his kin. 

 

He should have given Jisung a  _ chance.  _ He should have actually tried to get to know him before painting him in such a deadly light, and forcing him into Seungmin’s own perception of what a demon must be.

 

But now it was too late. 

 

A piece of Jisung’s once full cheeks cracked, chipped, and turned to dust. His lithe fingers followed suit, swathes of skin disintegrating to black dust in Minho’s helpless embrace. The rings of fire climbing up his body abruptly extinguished, in favor of his blackened skin peeling away like old paint and falling to the floor as piles of ash. 

 

Tears started to run down Minho’s cheeks, fat droplets raining down the planes of his skin only to softly fall onto the charred body of Jisung. Yet, Minho's eyes harbored no misery, no agony, no horror. His eyes, dark and as hard as stones are filled to the brim with nothing but anger, with  _ hatred.  _ Seungmin thought he saw miniature flames akin to those that mauled Jisung flicker in his irises, from the pure intensity of his fury.

 

Minho’s gaze was still trained solely on Seungmin, despite the increasingly worsening state of Jisung pressed against his chest. More patches of Jisung’s skin turned to ash, creating a dusting of gray snow on the legs of his boyfriend. Deep in the back of his cotton-filled brain, Seungmin became acutely aware that the only reason Minho hasn't killed him yet is because of the dying demon in his arms. 

 

Through the hive of venomous bees stinging his mind, through the haze of horror hanging in the air, Seungmin felt his lips move for the first time in what felt like an eternity. 

 

“I did this.” 

 

Jisung’s obsidian eyes fluttered shut. Tears continued to rain from Minho onto the mangled body of the demon. It wasn’t a question. 

 

Seungmin did this. 

 

☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

 

Seungmin jolted awake, his heart pounding like a jackhammer in his rapidly heaving chest. He awoke with such force, he almost smacked his head on the metal frame of the top bunk belonging to Jeongin. The angel’s widened eyes flew to his bedside clock; realizing with a start he’d only been asleep for a measly hour and a half. 

 

That dream, that  _ nightmare  _ felt like an agonizing eternity. 

 

Throwing a trembling hand to his damp forehead, Seungmin forced a knowing gulp down his throat. Only one thought, one  _ name _ permeated the almost painful fog left on his psyche from the nightmare.  _ Jisung.  _

 

They were right, they were so  _ painfully  _ right about everything. He felt like such a fool, sharp tendrils of guilt weaving between his ribs as his racing heart started to slow. 

 

“This needs to stop.” He whispered into the thick air of his bedroom. 

 

He knows what he has to do.

 

☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

Seungmin hesitantly approached Jisung, and apologized. Like _really_ apologized, for everything. Seungmin explained how he _really_ _was_ just trying to look out for Minho and his safety. It was a dumb way of going about it, he admitted, but it came from a place of genuine worry for one of his best friends. Jisung, albeit glad the weeks of verbal torment were finally over, couldn't help but respect Seungmin for wanting to protect Minho so fiercely.  Despite his technique being a tad, well, ineffective, Jisung truly did understand where he was coming from. 

 

Minho and Seungmin shared a long, warm embrace. Their hearts both feeling lighter and fuller than they have in weeks, shoulders free of the oppressive weight of tension. The pair exchanged matching, grateful expressions while basking in the familiarity they’ve so longed to return to. 

 

And in typical Jisung fashion, the demon instantly accepted the angel’s words of remorse, the insults already forgotten and a new space opening in his heart to make memories of friendship with the angel. 

 

Since that day, Seungmin started viewing Jisung  _ as Jisung,  _ rather than as a demon. It didn’t happen overnight, but Jisung and Seungmin have actually gotten close enough to be considered good friends, much to Minho and Changbin’s delight. 

 

It took some time for Seungmin to get past the guilt he felt towards to demon, but once he started to actually appreciate him for the ray of sunshine he is, the two haven’t looked back since. 

 

Angels and demons may not mix, but Jisung is no typical demon, Seungmin no stereotypical angel. They are Jisung and Seungmin, and they’re slowly becoming the best of friends; Heaven and Hell be damned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello stays~ and just like that seungsung are friends! Took them long enough ><
> 
> As promised, we are leaving the angsty chaps for a while and the fluff train is officially pulling out of the station! The first stop next week?? Perhaps THE fluffiest minsung to ever FLUFF! Buckle ur seatbelts boys, it is going DOWN
> 
> ALSO can we just talk abt their fancy cover from yesterday ??? I would not only like to thank god but also jesus my eyes were so BLESSED (i was even more shooketh bc me and two of my best friends are seeing twice in concert at the end of july l m a o) 
> 
> For once in my life i dont have much to say abt this chapter, sooo ill see u guys next week *smooches* keep streaming side effects and voting for the boys on mcount and idol champ plz ;3;


	26. Drenched in vanilla twilight, I’ll sit on the front porch all night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My heart still wants more,
> 
> But that sunlight is setting.
> 
> I wanna tell you more about my honest feelings,
> 
> I wanna get closer to you.
> 
> My heart melts at your sweet voice,
> 
> like marshmallows in cocoa.
> 
> And I’m showing my heart,
> 
> for you.

Jisungs hands grasped a steaming glass of tea, his petite frame pressed against Minho’s as the two cuddled on the sofa. The house was totally silent, the other boys long having retreated to bed. The couple however, would much rather relish in each other’s company than succumb to the tendrils of sleep gnawing at their muscles. Minho’s idle gaze flitted to the window, curtains still wide open despite it being the dead of night. 

 

His eyes caught faint glints of white fluttering outside the window, contrasting against the rich black of the sky. Squinting for clarity, the dark night air became filled with unmistakable fluffy particles of snow. A knowing smile grew on Minho’s lips at the sight of the first snow of the season, lightly shaking Jisung to rouse his attention. 

 

“Hey, wanna go out? It’s snowing.” He whispered to his boyfriend, the dim living room conducive to quite breaths and airy giggles. 

 

Jisung gave him an inquisitive look at the offer, his sapphire eyes sparkling in the lowlight. Jisung, as Minho has since learned in the last few months after becoming official with the demon, can change both his eye and hair color at will. His hair has been a deep, rich navy blue for the last few weeks, his irises changing to a matching azure hue. 

 

“Snow? Never seen that before...it’s like, the cold stuff that falls from the sky, right?” The demon questioned innocently, lips pouting as he racked his brain at the mention of the white flakes. Minho nodded eagerly, shooting up from the sofa with Jisung’s wrist gently grasped in his hand. Minho started pulling the demon towards the door, his boyfriend quickly setting his still steaming cup of tea on the table before any of the hot liquid could splash on the couple. 

 

Hastily, Minho donned his coat before throwing the door open, only to reveal the yard dusted in a delicate layer of freshly fallen snow. Languid, puffy flakes continued to lazily drift through the sky, before coming to stick on the white drifts already forming on the ground.

 

Minho didn’t miss how Jisung’s eyes widened in childlike wonder when he met the white flurries, taking light, careful steps to the porch before plopping down on the first step. Taking a matching spot next to his boyfriend, Minho pressed his shoulder to the demon’s, leaning forward to see how each particle of snow reflected in his mirror like eyes. Those cobalt irises looked like minuscule galaxies, with each dot of snow a star making its home in the two sapphire pools. 

 

“Wow, it’s so  _ beautiful.  _ I’ve never seen anything like it before.” Jisung muttered, awestruck. Carefully, cautiously, he reached a dainty hand out from the covered porch into the open night air. Amazed, Jisung watched as a bobbing white flake landed in his palm, before instantly melting to a miniature puddle. His lips jutted into a pout, seemingly disappointed at the impermanence of the snow. 

 

Minho hummed in agreement, enamoured affection growing in his chest as he watched his adorably perplexed boyfriend. “You don’t have anything like this in Hell, huh.” He mused, more of a statement than a question. Jisung has explained the inner workings of Hell to Minho before, and calm snow flurries were  _ definitely  _ not apart of the demon’s  _ detailed  _ description of his homeland. 

 

Jisung shook his head, navy locks bouncing as silver reflected on the strands from the bright moonlight. “Yeah, there’s  _ nothing  _ like this. Hell is more like, fire and stuff. This is pretty much the exact opposite. It’s so  _ calm _ , I feel like time has slowed down.” The demon spoke with a breathy chuckle, lips breaking into a smile as his soft voice tumbled into the winter air. 

 

They then sat in serene silence, Jisung still wonderstruck as he gazed at the sparkling white covering the lawn, like a dusting of fine powdered sugar. With each breath, puffs of air left their lips, the thick whisps dancing in front of their eyes before vanishing. 

 

Minho has never enjoyed silence so much as he does with Jisung, always subscribed to the notion that only a constant stream of chatter is the mark of a good, healthy relationship. But with Jisung, even the most boring of activities, the most silent company is comfortable, is  _ enjoyable.  _ Minho doesn't  _ need _ to talk with Jisung to know they’re in a wonderful relationship, a sensation completely foreign to him prior. As he thought to himself, a realization suddenly burst into Minho’s mind, his heart jumping in a particularly powerful pound against his ribs in response. Minho is in love with Jisung. He just realized it fully for the first time, but he’s never been more sure of something in his  _ life _ . 

 

_ I’m in love with Jisung _ . Just thinking it to himself made a tingling heat bubble in Minho’s stomach, rising through his chilled body until it blossomed on his cheeks. 

 

“Jisung?” Minho murmured, his brain just now catching up with mouth, unconsciously grabbing his boyfriend’s raptured attention without thinking. Jisung just hummed in response, turning to look at his boyfriend for the first time since falling in love with the snow. 

 

“I think I like, love you? Or something.” Minho simply stated, mind slightly numb from the realization he just left hanging in the snow filled air. His hands unconsciously started wringing together, both from nerves at his sudden confession, and because the cold air was finally starting to settle into his bones. 

 

Jisung responded with a mere quizzical look, eyebrows raising. “Really?” He asked innocently, scooting closer to Minho. ‘ _ Really’? That’s how he responds to me confessing my love to him?!  _ Minho thought to himself in faux exasperation, a good natured chuckle threatening to fall from his lips at his boyfriend’s quirks. He kept his thoughts to himself however, choosing to just nod instead, his cheeks still tinged a deep red. 

 

Jisung seemed to consider his confirmation, eyes darting to the still falling snow flurries. For what felt like an excruciating eternity, Jisung sat in unreadable silence, before  _ finally  _ turning to meet his boyfriend’s eyes once again. 

 

“Cool. I love you too.” He stated nonchalantly, a boyish grin bunching his full cheeks and a twinkle glimmering in his navy eyes. Before Minho could even  _ attempt  _ to get his racing thoughts in order to respond, Jisung darted forward to press his lips against Minho’s. His eyes briefly widened, mind jolting awake with electricity, until the familiar warmth of Jisung’s lips calmed his buzzing mind. Minho relaxed into the kiss, leaning in to drape a gentle hand on Jisung’s cheek. 

 

The endless white flurries continued to float down from the heavens, threatening to melt with the intense, palpable love emanating from the couple. Swarms of butterflies took flight in Minho’s stomach as heat blanketed his body. The winter chill gnawing on his skin dissipated, forgotten in favor of the newfound sensation of comforting warmth.

 

If you asked Minho, he and Jisung might as well have been plunged into the heat of a summer day. Their love, like the rays of the midday sun, engulfed the couple in tender warmth; rendering them impervious to the pearly flurries swirling around them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! honestly i'm pretty surprised i got this chapter posted today ^^ i'm on vacation again, and everyday has been so busy ;0; luckily we're traveling to another state, so i have some time to update! 
> 
> next week we going...*drumroll*..... changjin!!! it's technically changlix...but it's still changjin ;) 
> 
> i don't rlly have much to say abt this chap, SO can i just say how much i love ateez's illusion mv?!? i want a stray kids illusion mv!au SO BAD where they are also sky pirates on a flying ship :'( 
> 
> obviously chan is the captain~ but instead of a pirate hat he wears one of those aviator hats w the goggles?! their ship is called the S.S (sky ship) broken compass 🤪 instead of a parrot his pet is a flying squirrel named berry that sits on his shoulder...
> 
> first mate changbin and navigator han who makes their maps?? minho doesn't know why on earth he joined the crew since he's terrified on heights...but luckily jisung comforts him and covers his eyes/warns him if he gets too close to the bow of the ship ;; sorry i went off i just want this FOR SKZ SO BAD ASKFJFJF


	27. From the outside edges, a little slow (From the corner of your heart, a little clumsy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m getting closer to you, we take it a bit slow.
> 
> I’m matching my steps with you, we are a bit clumsy.
> 
> Those looks, looks, looks, 
> 
> This touch, touch, touch,
> 
> You are surprising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowie i don't think i've ever updated so early in the day lol?? welp im still on vacay n were abt to go out all day so i'd rather post now while i have some time than later tmmr and mess up my whole posting sched ^^ 
> 
> hope u guys don't mind! enjoy!

Hyunjin’s room is very...well... _ Hyunjin.  _

 

The walls are painted a delicate azure hue, each adorned with countless posters of grand ocean scenes. His bed covers are printed with soft blue waves, his pillows with abstract caricatures of dolphins. Plush clown fish and seahorses hang down from the ceiling, tied with thin twine to keep them stuck in a perpetual undersea dance. Yes, Hyunjin’s bedroom is as if someone drained the very sea itself, and placed its remains between four modest walls. 

 

The aforementioned siren is splayed across his bed, long limbs draped over the covers. The boy is obviously unaware of Changbin’s arrival, his eyes glued to his phone in complete rapture. Changbin saw little grey blobs wobbling in the shiny reflection of Hyunjin’s large eyes, along with soft mentions of “ _ Antarctica _ ” emanating from the device in his hand. 

 

Changbin tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for Hyunjin to finally take notice of his presence. After five minutes of crossed-armed waiting, Changbin couldn’t take it anymore, releasing a resigned huff and dropping his arms to his side. 

 

“Hyunjin!” Changbin barked in exasperation, effectively rousing the siren from his trance; startling him in fact to the point where he almost threw his phone across the room. 

 

“Hyunjin, are you watching  _ March of the Penguins _ ?  _ Again?”  _ Changbin asked in faux exasperation, a knowing smile pulling at his lips as he idly fiddled with the cuff links glinting on his blazer. 

 

A bright red flush washed onto Hyunjin’s delicate cheeks, the siren quickly averting his gaze with a mumbled “n-no…” as he stuffed his phone under his pillow. 

 

Changbin rolled his eyes as his smile grew on his lips, letting a small chuckle pass through his lips in response to his cute best friend. 

 

“ _ Anyways,  _ what’s up ‘Bin? And what’s with the tux”? Hyunjin quickly inquired, ready and eager to move the subject off his minor obsession with a certain penguin clan. He gestured to Changbin’s dapper appearance, eyebrows furrowed as he gave the usually casual reaper a once over. 

 

Now it was Changbin’s turn to let a light pink flush color his cheeks, twiddling his thumbs as he shifted under the suddenly tight neck of his dress shirt.

 

“W-well, I’m going on my first date with Felix tonight, so since you’re into fashion and stuff I kinda...wanted your opinion on how I look?” Changbin mumbled, suddenly feeling as if the heat of a thousand spotlights was bathing him in warmth.

 

Hyunjin just met him with a wide eyed, dead stare in response. He silently blinked, as if trying to jumpstart his brain. 

 

“You’re wearing  _ that  _ to your date?! Are you gonna marry the guy?!” Hyunjin shrieked in horror, throwing a hand to his forehead in disbelief at what he was hearing. Don’t get Hyunjin wrong, his best friend looks quite dashing in his black suit jacket and matching dress pants; the fabric accentuating his lean legs and broad shoulders, while highlighting his muscular frame. The top button of his white blouse is left undone, exposing the milky planes of his collar bone. He looks wonderful, but  _ not  _ for a  _ first date _ of all things. 

 

“Hey! It’s our _first_ date ok?! I wanted to look formal!” Changbin countered, his tux clad shoulders raising in defense. 

 

“Forma—are you crazy?! What are you guys even doing, going to a red carpet?” Hyunjin continued his incredulous barrage, large eyes still agape as he thrust himself off his plush mattress to pad over to where Changbin was still awkwardly stood in his room. 

 

“We’re going ice skating.” Changbin grumbled, voice barely audible through his child-like pout at his best friend’s disapproval of his new look. 

 

Hyunjin’s eyes  _ somehow  _ bugged out even wider. He sucked in a sharp breath, obviously trying to get his thoughts in order at the reaper’s admission. 

 

“You’re trying to tell me you were  _ literally  _ going to wear a full suit while  _ ice skating?”  _ Hyunjin stated, voice dull and sounding as dead as the look in his glazed eyes, now staring off into some random corner of his oceanic themed room. 

 

“I thought it was a good idea! I’d be warm and stuff, because of all the layers!” Changbin hoped his voice didn’t sound as unconvincing as it felt, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck as he valiantly tried to sell the siren. Hyunjin obviously isn’t buying. 

 

Instead, the siren shoved his lovely features into his hand, scrubbing his palm down the smooth skin. “Sometimes I really worry about you, ‘Bin. This is one of those times.” 

 

“Oh yeah, you’re one to talk! You didn’t even have  _ legs _ before you moved here! Sirens don't wear clothes underwater!” Changbin petulantly whined at his best friend, crossing his arms over his buttoned up blazer with a huff. 

 

Hyunjin let a wicked smirk pull at the corner of his thick lips, a devilish glint shining in his eyes as he successfully cornered his prey. “Maybe so, but you still came to  _ me  _ for advice. What does that say about  _ you,  _ hm?” 

 

Changbin sent his best friend a growl, but the low rumble quickly dissipated as realization dawned on the reaper; Hyunjin is right. He’d look like a fool if he went on his date dressed like  _ this.  _ And the last thing Changbin wants is to ruin his chances with Felix by sticking out like a sore thumb against the casual din of the ice rink. 

 

“Can you find me something more... _ appropriate  _ for tonight, ‘Jin?” Changbin finally gritted out, his heavy shoulders dropping in defeat. 

 

“I thought you’d never ask! I’m still considering wearing a disguise and following you tonight though, so I make sure you don’t embarrass yourself too badly in front of ‘Lix.” The siren confessed, a sigh of relief tearing from his lips as he made a bee line for his closet.

 

“If you do, I’ll never talk to you again.” Changbin quickly retorted, trying to dispel the sirens desires to spy on his date. 

 

“If I had a dime for every time you said that ‘Bin, I’d be  _ very  _ rich.” The siren mused, throwing the reaper a wink before plunging into his closet. 

 

Changbin was left a sputtering mess, reduced to meekly playing with his gold cuff links once again. 

 

☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

 

“ _ Now _ we’re talking!” Hyunjin exclaimed, palpable joy brimming at his voice as he clasped his hands together in delight. 

 

After trying on a selection of hand picked outfits, the siren and reaper finally agreed on a new style for the date:

 

Changbin is now wearing a mustard yellow T-shirt, black skinny jeans that perfectly hugged his thighs, and a pair of circular glasses daintily perching on the bridge of his nose. A dark brown belt snaked across his waist, the bronze buckle glinting in the light. 

 

“You like it?” Changbin nervously asked, his eyes flitting to his watch as the time he and Felix set ticked closer and closer. He scrutinized his every inch in Hyunjin’s mirror, mindlessly ruffling his jet black hair and pushing up the metal frames as they slid down his skin. 

 

“You look  _ perfect.  _ Trust me, ‘Bin.” Hyunjin observed his friend; reduced to a ball of frantic energy as he adjusted himself, and then re-adjusted those hectic movements. Changbin’s nerves are virtually tangible, the tight knot in his tummy and the slight tremor in his hands obvious with each stiff move. It's times like these Changbin is very thankful to not have a beating heart; almost painfully aware that it would be racing a hundred miles a minute right about now.

 

“I don’t usually wear yellow, what if he doesn’t li—”

 

“Seo Changbin, listen to me. You look amazing. You said I know fashion, so just trust me for once and chill out, ok?” Hyunjin spoke with a good natured roll of his eyes, shooing Changbin’s clammy hands away from his hair; the siren gently placing some stray strands away from his eyes instead. Hyunjin smoothed out the fabric hugging Changbin’s shoulders, tucking in the shirt’s hem that threatened to pop out of his black jeans. 

 

Changbin sent the siren a grateful glance as the boy put the finishing touches on his clothes, his full cheeks bunching as a smile blossomed on his lips. “Thanks ‘Jin.” He mumbled, dark eyes flitting to his black converse.

 

“‘Binnie! Are you ready?” The familiar, cavernous timbre that is Felix’s voice resounded in the room, flowing up from the first floor and effectively shocking the pair out of their moment. 

 

“Oh god—I gotta go!” Changbin exclaimed with a sharp intake of breath, his eyes shooting open at the sound of Felix’s voice. He grabbed a leather jacket from where it was neatly laid on Hyunjin’s bed, to shield his exposed arms from the chill of the ice rink. He then instantly turned on his heel and jogged to Hyunjin’s open door, throwing the siren a sloppy wave and a rapid “See you later!” that tumbled from his lips as the squeak of his sneakers echoed down the hall. 

 

“Have fun! Tell me everything!” Hyunjin loudly called after the reaper, warmth blooming in his chest and enveloping his heart as the yellow blob of Changbin disappeared down the stairs with the thunderous pounds of his converse.

 

Shutting his closet door, Hyunjin threw himself on his bed once again, stretching his tight muscles into the plush bed. He snatched up his phone from where he stuffed it under his pillow, pushing start on  _ March of the Penguins  _ once again and snuggling into his blankets. 

 

From down stairs, he heard the telltale sound of the front door shutting, after Felix called out a final “Bye guys!”

 

An enamoured smile still pulled at Hyunjin’s lips. 

 

“What would Changbin do without me.” He mused with a shake of his butterscotch hair. The glass eyes of the stuffed seahorse dangling above his bed stared at him blankly, seemingly unimpressed at the siren. 

 

Hyunjin however, shuddered at the thought.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next week is *cough* changlix first date *cough* u guys are gonna learn quite a bit abt changbins backstory ohohoh  
> also changbins 2nd outfit is based entirely on his look in the boxer street mv! that was such an Iconic binnie outfit so i had to~ 
> 
> welp im actually gonna go into smth kinda personal i wanted to get off my chest below...but it's abt the fic so it's still rEleVanT (but if ur not into that i totally get it n ill see u next week! <3)   
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .  
> i've felt kinda odd abt the fic the last few weeks. it's hard to explain...it's kinda writers block persay, but it's also a factor of lack of motivation to write? i've never experienced that since starting this fic, and it's a hard pill to swallow, tbh.
> 
> in all honesty, i'm too harsh on myself—i feel that my fluff chapters get boring, and people prefer the action of angsty chaps. but when i post angst, i feel like ppl want to go back to fluff >< it's...well...mori apeuda
> 
> i guess i say this because i just want you guys to enjoy every chapter, regardless of genre, because my readers mean so much to me. you guys give me so much happiness, so i want to give it back to you w my writing, even just a little bit.
> 
> just reading your comments every week motivated me to get this far in the fic—perhaps hearing some prompts from you guys can do the trick to get me writing again? so with that i guess i'll open up the floor to you guys if you have any chapter prompts for this universe to comment them? i cant promise i'll write them (if i get any) and if i do i can't promise it'll be exactly what you want.
> 
> tldr; you guys mean the world to me, and i just want to give you all some enjoyment in this harsh world we live in; and i hope i accomplish that. just know that every time you comment, they mean more to me than i can ever say, and give me so much motivation as a writer.


	28. I’ll meet you up on cloud 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This must be what sweet addiction is, darling.
> 
> I fall deeper into you, 
> 
> Pounding more and more.
> 
> I’ll give it all, take my heart.
> 
> Surely you’re my destiny, 
> 
> It shines fully in my heart.
> 
> This must be what thrill feels like, darling.
> 
> Eventually, I fall into you.

“Woah, careful ‘Binnie!” Felix announced through endless bouts of melodic laughter spilling from his plush lips, reaching a hand out to steady a wobbling Changbin. 

 

The reaper feels only _slightly_ like a newborn giraffe; his legs buckling and arms splayed for balance as the couple ascended the large ice rink, metallic skates easily digging into the mirror like surface. 

 

Of course, Felix instantly found his gate, slipping across the ice with the grace of a deer. Changbin would be jealous, but he was too busy staring at the sheer beauty of his date: the human looking like a winter fairy as he glided across the freshly polished ice. The bright lights of the rink reflected off his head of tousled orange hair, illuminating a halo-like ring in his shining tresses. 

 

Felix threaded his fingers through Changbin’s, pulling him upright and close to his side, while steadying him almost instantly. Finally finding his balance, Changbin straightened his shoulders and puffed out his chest in a display of faux confidence, hoping his wobbly knees and flailing arms won’t linger in Felix’s mind. 

 

The feeling of Felix’s impossibly warm, velvety soft hand gently grasping his is enough to force any thoughts from Changbin’s brain, his muscles unconsciously relaxing into the human’s hold. Their skates created small divots in the ice, forging a serpentine trail in their wake as they got lost in each other’s eyes.

 

They talked about this and that, about everything and nothing. Changbin threw some of his patented “so unfunny they’re funny” jokes at the human, Felix taking the bait each time and letting waves of airy giggles tumble from his lips. Whether he actually found the jokes funny, or was merely laughing to make Changbin feel better is beyond the reaper. But he’s content to bask in the light that is Felix’s smile, committing the symphony of laughter to memory and wishing they could be the soundtrack to his life. 

 

The constellation of freckles splattered across Felix’s button nose scrunched, his radiant smile steadily growing as the human’s gaze met Changbin’s. Changbin is convinced the pure warmth of Felix’s smile is strong enough, concentrated enough to melt the ice rink into a swimming pool.

 

Changbin had to stop himself from mowing down a stray child, his mind clouded by his Felix-induced trance. Multiple times. 

 

Felix of course just chuckled each time Changbin unceremoniously skidded to a stop before a pint-sized skater, the reaper praying the heated flush painting his cheeks isn’t as obvious as it feels. 

 

“So, ‘Binnie.” Felix spoke softly after a few moments of silence, the only sound being the metallic slicing of their skates through the ice. “How many boyfriends have you had before?” His voice became so quiet, Changbin had to strain to hear him over the din of the crowded ice rink. 

 

Changbin couldn’t help the hollow laugh he barked out, averting his eyes to their intertwined hands as their skates gracefully slid across the ice. Of course he would ask this.

 

“The thing is...I don’t really know.” Changbin stated matter-a-factly, his leather clad shoulders raising in a small shrug. Felix’s downturned gaze instantly shot up at the reaper’s admission, chestnut eyes wide and eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

 

“You don’t know?” The human parroted back, plush lips jutting into a pout.

 

Changbin nodded in response, shooting Felix a sympathetic smile before continuing. “Yeah, when I became a reaper I lost all my memories of when I was human. So I guess I can tell you you’re my first relationship since I died, but before that...your guess is as good as mine.” The reaper spoke gently, voice taking on a melancholic, wistful quality as he explained himself to Felix. 

 

Felix’s eyebrows raised as a small wave of shock crossed over his lovely features, before evening into one of somber acknowledgement.

 

“O-oh, sometimes I forget you...died.” Felix remarked with an airy chuckle, warm eyes meeting Changbin’s as the pair rounded the bend of the rink once again, the mellow droning of the fellow skaters now a dull murmur in their ears. “How did you die anyways? If that's an ok thing for me to ask.” Felix inquired, eyes large with curiosity, before frantically attaching the final sentiment to the question. 

 

“Don’t worry ‘Lix, you can ask me anything.” Changbin waved away Felix’s apprehension with a graceful flick of his wrist. “And...I don’t remember how I died either. I just remember a lot of pain, and suddenly waking up in nothing but pure white light. Sometimes I have nightmares about the ocean so...maybe I drowned, or something. I’m honestly fine with not knowing.” The reaper casually observed, eyes glazed and fixed on some far off point, voice sounding like the median between pure velvet and shimmering silk.

 

“You really don’t remember anything at all?” Felix couldn’t stop himself from letting the question hit the chilled air, his breath hitching in his throat after the words left his lips. 

 

 _No, I don’t_ . Changbin thought to himself. Every word is true; he seriously remembers absolutely nothing from his once human life. And he's truly ok with that, genuinely. Perhaps the last 19 years of reaping made him more than a little numb to the loss of identity, but he's _happy_ with his life now, with who he _is_ now. He is perfectly content to leave the Seo Changbin who died some mysterious, supposedly _tragic_ death where he belongs:

 

Forgotten in history. 

 

“Nope, the only thing I remember is my name.”  Changbin remarked with a chuckle accompanied by a shake of his raven hair, like sometimes that fact even surprises him. “Sometimes I wonder if it really is my name.” He whispered, almost more to himself than to Felix. Felix’s heart shook behind his ribs, pounding with enough force to shatter the bones to splinters. Changbin really has no memory of his human life. 

 

“Since I died prematurely...before my time, I was given a choice. I could either let my soul move on, or I could come back as a reaper, and live again.” He continued, a small smile pulling at the corners of his pink lips as he met Felix’s gaze once again. A gloss of unreadable emotion is blanketing Felix’s doe eyes, his irises glittering in the artificial light as if they were bejeweled. 

 

“W-who gave you the option?” Felix inquired with a puppy like tilt of his head. The pair skated in tandem, silver blades slicing through the ice in perfect unison. 

 

“Death. Who else?” Changbin replied with a bright smile, his full cheeks bunching as he tightened his grip on Felix’s diminutive hand. 

 

“Death is like...a thing?” Felix asked with a small gasp, his pink lips forming an endearing ‘O’ shape at the revelation that hit his ears. 

 

“Of course! He’s a great guy, you’d love him. Haven’t seen him in years though, since I retired.” Changbin observed casually, with almost too much nonchalant for someone talking about his buddy-buddy relationship with literal _death._

 

“I think I’m good on the whole ‘meeting Death’ front, but thanks for the glowing review ‘Bin.” Felix quickly retorted with a shake of his head of tangerine hair, the fluffy tresses tickling his freckled nose.

 

Changbin just responded with another breezy chuckle, the two continuing to skate in idle, comfortable silence. 

 

“I’m sorry you don’t have any memories of being human, ‘Binnie.”  Felix mumbled, words muffled by his thick lips as if he didn’t truly want Changbin to hear him. 

 

Changbin’s muscular shoulders raised in another shrug. “It’s fine, honestly. Who knows, my human life might have sucked. Maybe it’s for the best I don’t remember.” Changbin mused, dark eyes trained on the petite human pressed against his side, on the steady rhythm of Felix’s heart flowing into the stillness that takes residence behind his ribs. 

 

“All that matters is right now, with you. I’ll never forget _this._ This is what matters, ‘Lix.” Changbin asserted as warmth subconsciously bloomed in his core, rising through his body and taking root in his frigid chest. 

 

Suddenly overcome with emotion, Changbin’s skates halted in place, Felix abruptly skidding to a stop in response. Pulling their still entwined hands, Changbin drew Felix right into his chest, and shot forward to place a fiery kiss on Felix’s parted lips.

 

Eyes fluttering shut, Felix returned the gesture, placing his free hand on Changbin’s full cheek as they deepened their kiss. Skaters continued to fly and race around them, gracefully soaring and twisting through the air. The couple however, might as well have been frozen in time. They stayed in each other’s embrace, blissfully uncaring of the torrent of movement swirling by. 

 

After what felt like both a split second and an eternity the pair reopened their eyes, instantly locking together as if pulled by magnets. 

 

“I couldn’t have said it any better myself.” Felix whispered to Changbin, and Changbin alone. Matching smiles grew on their lips, reaching their sparkling eyes and setting off fireworks in their irises. 

 

Changbin could have been a king in his human life. He could have been a prince, or a duke, or a count. He could have been the wealthiest man on earth, famous and beloved by all. He could have been, but that is meaningless to the reaper. Right now he’s Seo Changbin, and he’s the happiest man on earth. He’s the luckiest man on earth, the most blissful. He wouldn’t trade his present for any past life imaginable. 

 

He’s Seo Changbin, who is madly, totally, completely in love with Felix Lee. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve said before n i’ll say it again: my 3rd eye is open only, and i mean ONLY when i write changlix
> 
> I dont rlly have much to say abt this chapt....but i like it quite a bit. It’s one of the chapters I’m most proud of based strictly on writing! I hope u guys,,,agree?? Ajsjdj  
> Also if anyone’s wondering: i already wrote a chapter about Changbin’s de*th, so all will be revealed in due time! It’s actually 2 chaps but not rlly but it still kinda is bc ill just say....there’s quite a surprise in that chap that i doubt anyone will expect ;) 
> 
> Anyways, next week is hyunjin-centric! I know i have quite a few hyunjinators out there, so i hope u guys like it! The concept is kinda...interesting i guess?? Idk how to explain without spoilers so you’ll just have to wait till next week hihi ;) 
> 
> And now we enter ao3 user chronosaurs’s sappy-i love my readers-hour below. SO u know the drill, if ur not here for that ill see u next week! <3  
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .  
> OK SO i just wanna say thank you all so much for such incredibly heartwarming, kind, and supportive comments last week...they literally brought me to TEARS (I’m hyunjin kin ok we cry easily) they meant the world to me n i just,,,am so blessed to have u all :(((  
> you guys won't believe this (i barely believe it) but i wrote.....6 (SIX) TOTALLY NEW CHAPTERS last week bc i was so inspired by ur comments!! see? i told ya all i needed was a lil spark from y'all to get me writing again! 
> 
> i guess that just goes to show u guys i rlly meant it when i said ur support/feed back every week has allowed me to get this far ^^ so THANK YOU! 
> 
> Also I’m seeing twice in Newark w my 2 bffs tmmr! I wish i was going w Lix so we could dance to dtna + fancy together >< oh well! I’m excited, I’m sure it’ll be a super fun night! 
> 
> AIGHT IM DONE I SWEAR! See u guys next week! Wuv y’all ;;


	29. Is this the sea or the desert? (Is this hope or despair?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ocean, desert, the world.
> 
> Everything is the same thing,
> 
> Different name.
> 
> I see ocean, I see desert, I see the world.
> 
> Everything is the same thing.
> 
> But with a different name.
> 
> It’s life again.

“Ugh, I’m so  _ full.”  _ Hyunjin whined, arms clutching his tummy while his handsome features scrunched in discomfort. 

 

“Same, I don’t even remember packing all that food. It was like as soon as we ate some, more would pop up.” Jeongin drawled, gesturing at the wicker picnic basket neatly clutched in Seungmin’s hands. Their large, red plaid blanket is held sloppily under Jeongin’s arms, the trio sluggishly trudging down the street after enjoying their feast in the park. 

 

In their bloated daze, the boys were blissfully ignorant to how the once clear blue sky darkened as menacing grey clouds rolled in on the horizon. The threatening clouds blocked out the sun, casting a monochromatic filter on the streets of their quaint town. 

 

Hyunjin’s head of butterscotch hair shook as a drop of water suddenly collided with his skin, his nose twitching as the droplet slid down his skin. 

 

The siren shrugged away the stray water droplet, content to continue their walk home in comfortable peace. Until another drop assaulted his skin. And then another, and  _ another _ . 

 

It’s officially starting to rain. 

 

“Oh  _ no.  _ No, no, this is  _ bad. _ ” Hyunjin abruptly mumbled, pushing a hard gulp down his throat as the barrage of fat droplets continued to pepper the trio. His heart started to race, to pound unforgiving beat against his ribs as his stomach churned in sickening knots.

 

“What’s wrong ‘Jin?” Jeongin asked the suddenly distraught siren, clearly oblivious to the reason for the terror glimmering in Hyunjin’s large chestnut eyes. 

 

“Um, I’m a  _ siren?!  _ I kinda grow a tail when I get wet?!” Hyunjin shrieked at the werewolf, chewing on his bottom lip as he gazed helplessly at the foggy sky. His delicate hands wrung together as nervous energy electrified his skin, prickling it and gnawing on his bones.

 

Then as if on cue, the exposed skin of Hyunjin’s bare knees started to glimmer with an iridescent, inhuman sparkle. Scales then etched onto his milky skin, intensifying until his legs looked coated in bejeweled armour. Before their eyes, his white denim shorts began to melt and morph into his skin, until they completely vanished from view; leaving nothing but the same shining scales in their wake. 

 

“ _ That  _ certainly isn’t good.” Seungmin croaked, his soft eyes wide and pink lips hanging open. Jeongin just nodded silently in response, his quivering lips barring any sound from escaping his throat. 

 

“We gotta hide! Humans can’t see my tail!” The siren all but screamed in horror, his friend’s expression matching his in shock at the transformation taking place before them. Hyunjin’s legs wobbled, trembling as the two appendages gracefully fused, becoming one muscular column of scaled flesh. 

 

“Can’t you stop transforming?!” Jeongin wailed, throwing up a large hand to run through his dark chocolate locks as his widened eyes met the black and white scales of Hyunjin’s tail. Plump beads of rain continued to pelt the trio, detached and uncaring at the chaos they were ensuing beneath the clouds. 

 

“Of course not! Can you stop a transformation during a full moon? Didn’t think so!” Hyunjin growled at the werewolf, clearly unimpressed at his friend’s less than helpful suggestion. 

 

The siren teetered on his newly formed tail, his arms flailing for balance. Jeongin gracefully caught him as the trio fled into a nearby alleyway for safety. Once as hidden from the street as possible, Jeongin gently helped Hyunjin down to the ground, his finned tail now totally visible. The drops of accursed rain continued to pummel them, racing down Hyunjin’s scales and making them look even more like shining diamonds. 

 

“Here, we can use this to hide your tail!” Jeongin exclaimed once Hyunjin was safely out of his grasp and laid unceremoniously on the ground, unfurling their forgotten picnic blanket and draping it over Hyunjin’s lean tail. The siren sent the werewolf a grateful nod, propping himself up on his elbows to pull the large swathe of fabric to cover his fins, the translucent skin previously peeking out from beneath their newfound covering. 

 

“Oh yeah, just three teens hanging out in an alley, and one of them is covered in a blanket. This isn't suspicious  _ at all _ .” Seungmin grumbled under his breath, absentmindedly fiddling with the fabric so it completely hid Hyunjin’s jewel-like scales from the outside world. 

 

Hyunjin could vaguely feel the dirt and gravel of the alley floor wedging into the grooves between his armor-like scales, but he could barely even care. His racing mind is too preoccupied imagining the seemingly infinite ways this could go horribly,  _ horribly  _ wrong.

 

What if a less than kind human sees his tail? What happens then? Will he be wrenched from his coven, from his home only to be destined for life in an aquarium? Will people pay exorbitant amounts of money only for a two second glimpse of him in a meager, cramped tank? 

 

Jeongin and Seungmin wouldn't be able to fight off an all too curious human, and he’s about as helpless as a beached dolphin right now. 

 

He shuddered at the mere  _ thoughts.  _

 

But he steadied his breathing, forcing the terrifying, and undoubtedly unrealistic propositions from his head. Not only for his own sake, but for his best friends’ as well. The only thing he can do now is try to stay calm, and keep his tail  _ out of sight.  _

 

“This is  _ so  _ bad.” Hyunjin bemoaned, heaving a trembling sigh past his plump lips, still downturned in a thick pout. 

 

The other boys couldn’t help but agree; this is  _ bad.  _ Not only are they still quite a distance from the house, but now they’re stranded in the rain. In an alley. While trying to keep Hyunjin’s mermaid-like tail a secret from the outside world. Yeah, this is definitely bad. 

 

“It’s not great.” Seungmin replied with a shake of his head, before sinking down to sit cross legged by the perturbed siren. Jeongin soon followed suit, nervously twiddling his thumbs as he sat next to Hyunjin, then placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Seungmin! Don't you have some kind of angel magic that can make Hyunjin invisible?” The werewolf suddenly chimed in, meeting his best friend with wide, hope-filled eyes. They're lucky it's a slow day in their town; no unsuspecting humans have walked past their alley sanctuary yet, and only one car stuttered past. But Jeongin is unsure of how long this luck will last. 

 

Seungmin’s expression twisted in confusion. “ _ Why  _ would angels have the power to make  _ someone else  _ invisible?”

 

“For situations like this!  _ Obviously _ .” Jeongin retorted with a roll of his eyes, raising his eyebrows until they became hidden in his brunette tresses.

 

They were then shoved into only slightly awkward silence, the trio nervously twiddling their thumbs in tandem.

 

“Why couldn’t one of you have checked the forecast before we went out today?!” The siren abruptly whined, squeezing his eyes shut like a petulant child as he felt more droplets of rain collide with his skin. His tail subconsciously shifted under the large blanket, his fins greeting the misty air once again. Before Jeongin wordlessly pulled the fabric back over the inhuman appendage, that is. 

 

“Hey! You’re the one who turns into a fish when you get wet, why couldn’t you have checked?” Seungmin snapped back, shooting the siren a small scowl. 

 

Hyunjin didn’t respond, choosing instead to shrink under the angel’s piercing gaze, averting his eyes in sheepish acknowledgement. _Touché, Seungmin._

 

“That’s what I thought,  _ flipper.”  _ The angel remarked with a good natured roll of his eyes, unable to be  _ truly  _ mad at the siren.

 

“I  _ told _ you, that nickname is offensive! They’re  _ fins, _ ok?!” Hyunjin asserted with an accusatory finger pointed at the chuckling angel, his cheeks burning a deep auburn. 

 

“Whatever you say, Free Willy.” The angel mumbled under his breath, barking out another giggle at the growl Hyunjin rumbled in his direction, his plush lips pulled into a snarl. 

 

“Can you guys  _ please  _ grow up?! And someone call Chan already!” Jeongin whined, bouncing in place as his large hands formed tight fists at his sides. 

 

Seungmin sent the werewolf a short nod, slipping his phone out of his pocket and quickly scrolling through his contacts. With two simple clicks, the metallic din of the ringing phone flowed into the otherwise silent alleyway. 

 

After the familiar  _ click  _ that came with the answering of the call, Jeongin called out an unceremonious “Chan hyung!?”, scooting closer to the phone Seungmin held out to the trio. 

 

“Guys? Is everything ok?” The velvety timbre of the vampire rang through the air, the boys pricking up their ears as they prepared themselves to break the news to their leader. As  _ gently  _ as possible. 

 

“Yes! Everything’s fine! Totally, completely fine!” Hyunjin called out, his voice sounding as unconvincing as the uneasy gleam still glossing over his eyes. Seungmin rolled his own eyes at the siren once again. 

 

“So, the thing is Chan hyung,” the angel started off, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as he exhaled a sharp puff of breath. “There’s a  _ small  _ problem with Hyunjin.” 

 

“With Hyunjin? Did he forget his inhaler again? I know he always leaves it in his room!” Chan wailed over the phone, clearly kicking himself for not slipping the small item into their picnic basket earlier. Another wave of embarrassed heat flushed Hyunjin’s cheeks, his eyes flitting from the phone as he shrunk into himself again. 

 

“You use an inhaler?” Jeongin whispered to the siren, his eyebrows knitting together. 

 

The siren’s head fluffy hair bobbed with his nod of affirmation. “Sometimes it’s not as easy as it looks for me to walk a lot...on land.” He grumbled, eyes still refusing to meet the young werewolf. 

 

“No, it’s, um...we were walking back home from the picnic and it started to rain, hyung. And Hyunjin may or may not be fully transformed under our picnic blanket right now…?” The angel winced as he muttered the current state of the trio into the phone, his features clearly bracing for impact. 

 

The phone stayed silent for an agonizingly long time, the three boys holding their breath in apprehensive unison. 

 

_ Finally,  _ after what felt like years, Chan let a drawn out sigh flow through the phone. “I’ll be right there, just text me where you are. And make sure no humans see his tail, ok?” The vampire asserted, the three boys nodding their heads in shame despite their leader not even physically being with them. The phone hung up after that, plunging the trio into pregnant silence. 

 

“He’s gonna  _ kill  _ me.” Hyunjin whispered, sniffling as his lips jutted out in a child-like pout once again. “He always tells us not to show our powers in public.” He continued, punctuating his words with a shaking sigh of defeat. 

 

“Don’t worry ‘Jin, Chan hyung will understand. It’s not your choice to grow your tail.” Seungmin tried to comfort the moping siren, his knees clouding with dirt as he scooted closer to his friend. 

 

The siren sent the angel a small smile, before his lips fell again, pressing into a firm line. 

 

They fell back into stiff silence, the rain  _ finally _ beginning to let up. But the damage has been done; the boys are soaked. And Hyunjin still has a scaled tail hidden beneath their picnic blanket. 

 

After a few more minutes of stifling silence, the telltale sound of gravel crunching under tires assaulted their ears, as a sleek black car pulled up the sidewalk before their alley haven. 

 

“You guys need a ride?” The three boys jolted in shock at the new voice that added itself to the mix, their expressions then lighting up in recognition. “Chan hyung!” Jeongin exclaimed, clasping his hands together in relief as the vampire dismounted from the driver's seat of his car, coolly strolling over to the trio sat on the ground. 

 

Hyunjin doesn’t think he’s  _ ever  _ been so happy to see Chan, his racing heart already starting to mellow and lighten at the sight of their leader. But then the gravity of what could have been hit him square in the gut, and he instantly shrunk back into himself. 

 

“Chan hyung, I’m so sorry…” Hyunjin whimpered, unable to meet the vampire’s emerald gaze.

 

The vampire held up a pale hand, effectively silencing the siren’s apology. “Don’t worry, ‘Jinnie, it’s not your fault. Let’s just get you all home and dry, yeah?” Chan spoke gently, his jade eyes gazing affectionately at his members, clearly ready to be plucked from their current predicament. Chan sent Hyunjin a warm smile, his dimples greeting the distraught siren and causing familiar heat to blossom in his tense core. 

 

Wordlessly, Chan sank down to where Hyunjin is still laid beneath their blanket, wedging his strong arms under Hyunjin’s lithe back. Making sure he is still securely wrapped in the blanket, Chan easily picked the siren up bridal-style, as if he weighs no more than a feather. Hyunjin shoved his still burning cheeks into Chan’s porcelain neck, reaching his arms up to snake around the vampire’s broad shoulders. “Thanks, hyung.” The siren mumbled against Chan’s chilled skin, his warm breath tickling his pale neck. 

 

The vampire just hummed in response, the two other boys trailing after their leader like a pair of lost puppies before piling into the back seat of the car; more than relieved to be out of that goddamn alley, once and for all. 

 

“Hyung?” Hyunjin whispered from where his head gently rested against Chan’s chest. “Can I take a bath when we get ho—” 

 

The siren was cut off by the silky voice of Chan, the vampire still sporting an endeared smile on his pallid lips. 

 

“The water is already on, it’ll be ready when we get back.” 

 

Hyunjin’s lips then twitched into a lazy smile of his own, nuzzling his head of dirty blonde hair flush against Chan. Today is definitely not something Hyunjin wants to repeat; his muscles still taught with residual stress, sharp lightning bolts of worry still striking his mind. But in Chan’s comforting arms, he felt his tightly knotted flesh begin to melt, to release into mellow softness. Even his tail idly flopped to the side, the lean appendage letting go of its tension as well.

 

The sun started to reappear from behind the screen of storm clouds, illuminating the droplets of rain that nestled onto Hyunjin’s damp tresses. The dark grey clouds languidly bid the sky farewell, dissipating into the same clear blue hue from earlier. The puddles on the sidewalk reflected the sunlight, bouncing it about like a kaleidoscope. Hyunjin closed his eyes, basking in the warmth of the spring sun as Chan gently placed him in the passenger seat. 

 

His tail started to tingle beneath the now familiar weight of the blanket, the sun sufficiently drying his skin to the point where the scaled muscle is no longer needed. With a roll of his eyes, he felt his human legs begin to form, his skin prickling as the iridescent scales melted into soft flesh. 

 

Seungmin and Jeongin rested their heads on each other’s shoulders, obviously drained from the day’s abrupt change in events. Hyunjin let his head fall against the seat’s headrest, his lungs filling with a deep, calming breath. 

 

Next time they go outside for a picnic, Hyunjin will  _ definitely  _ be checking the weather forecast. Religiously. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chan, after getting off the phone w seungmin: the boys got into trouble again. long drawn out sigh  
> minho:  
> minho: did you just verbally say "long drawn out sigh"?  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Gday mates! As i said last week this chapter plot is kinda...strange perhaps BUT i liked the idea quite a bit so hERE WE ARE LOL! I just hope it translated well from my brain into writing lmao >< i do have a few lil things about mr hyunjin I wanted to touch upon tho:
> 
> \- ive gotten many comments throughout the fic asking for a chapter in which Hyunjin rlly showcases his siren powers...but I’m afraid I think the major extent of his powers is being able to grow his tail? ;; ofc he can also breath under water and stuff like that! I also know he has that whole aqua-man thing goin on where sea creatures are super attracted to him. Like if he goes to an aquarium, the animals in each tank will immediately swim to him and congregate around him!   
> I’ve been considering writing a chap in which he reveals his “siren song” that they are most known for, but i dont have any concrete ideas for that yet sadly :/
> 
> Anyways, can you guys believe next week we hit chapter 30?! I certainly cant! Ive only written one chaptered fic before, n it ran for around 10 chapters, so this is such a huge milestone for me! 
> 
> So to celebrate reaching 30 chaps, next weeks chapter is a super fluffy ot9 special! I actually wrote it MONTHS ago, but ive been waiting for the perfect moment to post it, and i see no better time than for chapter 30! I have a feeling you guys will really like it :’) 
> 
> I will close this week’s notes with a smoll psa ive been meaning to say for a while:
> 
> ok so I haven’t mentioned this in a hot minute BUT i have mentioned it in very early chapters sO: i just wanna let u guys know i do not use my tumblr anymore!! I briefly went on recently n saw i had a couple rlly sweet messages from you guys about the fic (which were SO LOVELY N MADE ME CRY SO TYSM) but I feel so bad bc idk how long ive kept u guys waiting for my responses n stuff bc ive been off for over a month at that point ;; pretty much what I’m trying to say is,,,,please dont message me on tumblr n just comment anything u want here pls! Thank u all i love u so much I’m not worthy of such love ;^; 
> 
> See u guys next time! As always ur comments make my heart soar <3


	30. If we’re together, it feels like summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s run away from this city for a while,
> 
> With memories of friends.
> 
> I built a sand castle,
> 
> A chorus of cool waves.
> 
> Blow the wind, we’re outlaws in the wilderness.
> 
> Cause baby, it’s summer,
> 
> And we’re hotter than the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We made it guys! Chapter 30! I cant believe it, this is such a huge milestone for me in my fic writing career, so THANK YOU! 
> 
> I’ve said this so many times (and ill probs say it more in the end notes), but truly the only reason I’m here right now is because of all of you and your incredible support for me/the fic! So thank you so much for sticking with me and lowkey changing my life <3
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the long awaited chapter 30!

“Ok, head count! Everyone stop!” Chan cried over the chaotic marass of excited boys buzzing around the car. It’s everyone’s favorite summer day; the beach trip. The  _ first  _ beach trip of the season, meaning the palpable euphoria emanating from the group is bordering on overwhelming. It’s Felix’s first beach trip with the coven as well, draping yet another layer of happiness across the boys. 

 

The inaugural beach outing always makes an  _ interesting  _ mix of joy and stress bubble in Chan’s tummy, the vampire forcing a gulp down his throat as he helplessly stared at the tornado of motion before him. Chan threw Woojin a knowing look that spoke:  _ I may be almost 200 years old, but how I ended up with 7 sons is beyond me.  _

 

Countless pairs of eyes landed on Chan at the sound of his voice, the raucous chorus of mingling voices subsiding to a low hum, the whirl of movement slowing to a halt. “One, two, three—” Chan softly counted to himself as he moved from one boy to another, mentally checking off each member in his head. “Eight? That’s only eight, where’s Jisung? I  _ just  _ saw him!” Chan whined in exasperation at the sudden disappearance of the demon. They were  _ so close  _ to leaving. So close, yet so  _ far.  _

 

“He’s right here, Chan. He’s just messing with you because he has the sense of humor of a  _ five year old!”  _ Minho grumbled, throwing a pointed glare at the empty air next to him. The other boys sent confused glances at the dark magician, eyebrows scrunching and shoulders shrugging. 

 

As if on cue, lilting giggles rang into the humid summer air. Jeongin jumped at the addition of the sweet sound, clearly not coming from any of the other boys. Their eyes suddenly widened in shock at the sight before them, as the mysterious laughter continued to flow; the once empty space next to Minho shimmered, warped and distorted before the groups’ eyes. And just like that, a chuckling Jisung now re-appeared next to his boyfriend, throwing a carefree arm around Minho’s shoulder as countless bouts of laughter tumbled from his lips. 

 

Chan could only roll his eyes, a good natured smile coming to his lips. Well, that takes care of  _ that  _ then. After a final  _ accurate  _ headcount, the coven piled into the car, with Chan taking the driver’s seat and Woojin plopping into the passenger's side. 

 

How they manage to fit  _ nine  _ boys into Chan’s car beats him every time, and  _ somehow  _ he can’t help but feel it’s not completely legal. As the engine started, triggering another round of cheers from the passengers, Chan could only pray they won't be pulled over for “ _ too many creatures in one car _ ” today. 

 

The boys slathered themselves in gobs of waterproof sunscreen earlier, and their SUV reeks of zinc and the cloying scent of artificial coconut. Even Changbin delicately coated the skin exposed by his ripped jeans; apparently the reaper doesn't want a tan on his  _ knees _ of all places. 

 

Jisung begged for the AUX cord, as he usually does as soon as the coven start any road trip. While this road trip will only take around 20 minutes, that didn’t stop the sparkling puppy dog eyes the demon met Chan with as he implored him to hand over the cord.

 

“Just don’t put on anything weird.” Chan grumbled, absentmindedly throwing the aforementioned chord into the backseat as he pulled out of their driveway. 

 

Chan didn’t know what he was expecting, but he  _ certainly _ never imagined Jisung would immediately start blasting Hannah Montana’s _The_ _ Best Of Both Worlds _ at what might be the highest decibel possible. Actually, he should’ve expected this. Last time he drove with Jisung, the demon put on  _ We’re All in this Together _ from Highschool Musical on max volume.

 

Although, the influx of pained whines and groans from the other boys  _ might _ have been a little louder than the bubble gum pop verses booming through the speakers.

 

“Turn that crap off!” Minho barked, throwing his hands over his ears as he writhed in what appeared to be pure agony. Jisung looked possibly too offended at Minho’s demand, his lips flying open in horror at what he was hearing.

 

“How  _ dare _ you insult Hannah like that!” He retorted, only increasing the volume of the familiar kid’s show tune.

 

Chan sighed, trying to drown out the symphony of arguing boys that mixed with the cheesy pop song. The two didn’t really mesh well, to put it gently.

 

Already off to a great start, and the beach is still 15 minutes away.

 

☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

 

Hyunjin bounced with uncontainable joy as sand stuck to his feet with each step towards the shoreline. Hyunjin swims in the sea often, when he goes with Chan, but a trip with his entire coven is more a rarity; and he could  _ barely _ contain himself. Seagulls soared above his head, as if welcoming him home. The comforting scent of salt water wafted into his nose, making his heart pound with excitement. 

 

The group had barely set up their patchwork of blankets and towels on the silky sand before Hyunjin ripped off his shirt, and bounded into the sea. The blue water jumped, rippled and splashed with each step, quickly leaving the shore long behind. He barely registered Chan shouting  _ “Just be back by sunset!”  _ before he dove beneath a crashing wave, his lithe body totally disappearing below the blue water. When he popped back up, his golden skin glistened with droplets, like his very body was suddenly bejeweled. A huge smile bloomed on his lips as he reached a hand out of the swirling current to wave to Chan. Returning the gesture, warmth blossomed in Chan’s chest as his eyes caught the telltale glimmer of Hyunjin’s scaled tail disappearing below the waves, the diamond like scales winking at him as the siren retreated to his oceanic domain. 

 

☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

 

Felix let himself fall onto Changbin’s towel, crossing his legs as he leaned his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Changbin looks, well, just  _ slightly  _ out of place. For one he is, as always, dressed head to toe in black. His small frame looks even more diminutive wrapped in his oversized black hoodie, the only skin visible being his knees poking from the rips in his jeans. He even wore a black beanie today, like he has a personal vendetta against the very concept of summer. 

 

A smile came to Changbin’s lips at the new addition to his lone towel, unconsciously leaning his body against Felix, the human’s exposed shoulders still damp from his dip in the sea.

 

“Aren’t you a  _ little  _ hot in all that?” Felix mused as a loving smile grew on his lips, eyes giving his obsidian clad boyfriend a once over. Of course he took notice of the droplets of sweat dotting Changbin’s forehead, and how his lips curled in a small scowl as the sun beat down on his back.  _ BinBin is so cute, he would rather roast in all black than be comfortable in blue,  _ Felix airily thought himself.

 

“Pfft no, Felix. I’m totally comfortable.” Changbin murmured, avoiding his boyfriend’s knowing gaze as he shrunk into his black hoodie. Felix just leveled him with a sly smirk, before darting a hand out to snatch the beanie right off Changbin’s head. His dark purple hair stood up in a tousled mess as it now met the bright sunshine, lilac highlights shimmering like threads of amethyst. 

 

Endless giggles streamed from Felix’s plump lips as he shot up from the towel, waving the beanie before a gaping Changbin; now unconsciously smoothing his messy hair as Felix taunted him. 

 

“H-Hey! Give that back or I’m breaking up with you!” Changbin loudly whined, only to be met with even more bright giggles falling from his boyfriend’s lips. He growled as he tried to snatch the black hat from Felix, only for the human to evade his every attempt. 

 

“You gotta catch me if you want your beanie, Binnie!” The human yelled with tangible elation as he started to skip away from his boyfriend, leaving Changbin reduced to a mere black dot on the sand when he looked back again. Refreshing sea water bathed his feet with each undulating wave, seagulls cawed above his head, as if mimicking his chuckles. 

 

A good natured sigh ripped from Changbin’s lips as he watched his boyfriend playfully jog to the shoreline, still waving his beanie as if it were a trophy.  _ Ugh, why does Felix have to make me so happy, even when he acts like a child,  _ Changbin mused with overwhelming affection brimming in his chest, as he rose up from his seat on the towel. 

 

He rolled up the sleeves of his black hoodie, feeling the salty ocean air hit his newly exposed arms.

 

“You better run! You are in  _ big  _ trouble when I catch you!” He called to his boyfriend as he broke into a jog of his own, sand splashing his legs with each pounding foot step as he mercilessly chased after the tangerine headed boy. 

 

Felix playfully shrieked in mock horror at the sight of the reaper closing in on him, breaking into a rapid clip as he valiantly tried to evade Changbin. 

 

As the cool oceanic breezes whipped against his cheeks, Changbin’s chest is filled with intense, loving warmth; warm enough to give the summer sun a run for its money. But that might also be because he’s  _ really  _ getting sweaty now. Why did he think wearing all black to the beach was a good idea again? 

 

☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

 

“No, no, climb  _ onto  _ the rocks,  _ then  _ do a backflip into the ocean.” Jisung directed a perplexed Felix, the seriousness in the demon's tone akin to if he was actually producing a Hollywood action flick.

 

Felix’s brows scrunched in confusion as he tried to understand the plot being fed to him by his best friend. “ _ Why _ do you want me to do this, again?” He asked with a suspicious glance at the jagged rocks of the jetty Jisung is referring to. There’s a clear “ _ No Climbing _ ” sign shoved into the sand at the base of a particularly large algae-ridden boulder, but Jisung seems to have conveniently forgotten how to read.

 

“Because it’ll look sick on my YouTube channel,  _ duh _ .” Jisung quickly retorted with a roll of his eyes, as if his explanation should be  _ past _ obvious.

 

“Dude, you have like 5 subscribers.” Felix deadpanned, his lips pursing into an unimpressed frown. 

 

“Hey! I have  _ 7 _ subscribers, thank you very much!” Jisung grumbled, petulantly crossing his arms over his chest with a huff. 

 

Little does the demon know, 5 out of those 7 subscribers are actually courtesy of Felix; the human using every email address he’s ever had to make accounts in order to bolster the demon’s meager subscriber count. 

 

He would’ve made more, but he realized it was a lost cause after he saw the first video Jisung uploaded to the channel, named  _ HellSquirrel914  _ of all things. Felix can't help but imagine the channel moniker as something conjured up by a 65 year old biker guy, who also happens to be an extremely doting grandfather. On second thought, the username fits Jisung perfectly.

 

The video in question is an only slightly cryptic 30 second clip of a slug in Woojin’s garden, titled “ _ Alien creature caught live on tape! _ ” 

 

The strange clip of the slimy critter has no audio, save for the din of Jisung's heavy breathing right into his phone's microphone. Unsurprisingly, the video has only 3 views. Even more unsurprisingly, they’re all from Felix.

 

Jisung eagerly gestured to the empty jetty with wide, expectant eyes. With a resigned huff of his own, Felix’s shoulders slumped as he trotted over to the intimidating rocks. Jisung  _ better _ realize that if he dies from this, he’s losing  _ all _ 5 of Felix’s views. 

 

“And...action!” Jisung dramatically announced from where is stood a couple feet away,  phone poised in his hand and following Felix’s every move. Felix just rolled his eyes again, and took a cautious first step onto the jetty.

 

The thick coating of green marine algae might as well be a glaze of winter ice, with how slippery it made the already awkwardly shaped rocks. He teetered for balance as he took another small step forward, clambering onto another boulder as he inched closer and closer to the crashing waves smacking the jetty. He suddenly had a  _ very _ bad feeling about this.

 

“W-woah!” Felix cried as he fumbled again, scrabbling for purchase as he felt his feet slide right out from under him. He’s officially murdering Jisung for this.  _ And _ unsubscribing from his godforsaken YouTube channel.  _ If _ he doesn't bash his skill open first, of course.

 

His vision started to spin, the world turning so the dancing waves became the very sky above. He vaguely heard a panicked shriek of his name, before he tumbled right into a familiar pair of pale, toned arms. 

 

Oh. This is better than breaking his skull open on the sharp crags of the jetty. What a relief; he  _ can _ successfully retract all his multiple subscriptions from Jisung’s channel. 

 

Felix cracked his eyes open from where they were tightly screwed shut, only to be met with a frantic Chan cradling him against his chest. “Felix! Are you ok?! what on earth were you thinking!” Chan wailed, quickly jogging back to the shoreline with a shell shocked Felix still held gently in his arms.

 

“I-it was dumb, hyung. Thanks for saving me, as always.” Felix muttered as he unconsciously cuddled closer to chan’s pallid flesh. Chan just shook his head of bleach blonde hair in disbelief; he may be immortal, but Felix’s little spill took at  _ least _ 100 years off his life. 

 

“Nice save, Chan hyung!” Jisung joyfully exclaimed once Felix was out of Chan’s protective grasp and back on the drenched sand with him. In typical Jisung fashion, the demon seems completely unfazed by the fact his best friend almost  _ died _ . For a  _ YouTube  _ video. 

 

“Y’know, if you two weren’t already in relationships, I guess you could say Felix  _ fell _ for you, Chan hyung.” Jisung teased with a playful wiggle of his eyebrows, puffing out his chest in satisfaction at his cheesy observation. Although, his look of pride didn't last long.

 

Jisung’s expression morphed into a knowing wince at the sight of Chan striding up to him, a growl rumbling from his chest and a snarl curling his lips. The vampire easily snatched Jisung’s phone from his hand, ignoring each whine of protest falling from the demon’s pouting lips.

 

“No phone for a week, Jisung.” Chan coolly stated as he held the device just out of the demon’s reach, before turning to stroll back to the tranquility of the sandbank. 

 

“B-but I’m a Youtuber!” Jisung wailed in despair at the sight of both the vampire, and his prized smartphone, retreating into the distance.

 

Felix didn’t want to bring up that you  _ probably _ need a little more than 7 followers to be considered a Youtuber, so he chose to keep his smirking lips shut instead.

 

☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

 

“Jeongin! I  _ swear  _ if you put that crab in Seungmin’s hair you are grounded for a month!” Chan barked at the werewolf, his shoulders jumping in shock at the vampire’s sudden reprimand. Luckily Chan was able to intervene, sneaking up behind an unsuspecting Jeongin seconds before the angel got an unwanted visitor placed in his shining tresses. 

 

The young werewolf at least had the decency to look sheepish as he slowly withdrew the wriggling crab from where he was holding it mere inches from Seungmin’s head of thick chocolate locks. He placed the innocent crustacean back onto the sand, where it quickly scuttled off to safety beneath the undulating current.

 

The angel threw his best friend a scandalized look, yet the fallen guardian is not as ignorant as he seems; he had a hand full of wet sand poised to wallop Jeongin’s face if he dared place that all-too eager to pinch crab in his hair. Chan  _ definitely  _ doesn't need to know about that, though. 

 

Chan let an only slightly exasperated sigh escape his lips as he trudged up the sandbank and back to their makeshift homestead of technicolor towels, allowing his body to fall onto a particularly fluffy blanket next to Woojin. 

 

Chan loves the beach. Chan loves his coven members, more than anything. By that logic, he  _ should  _ love going to the beach  _ with _ his coven members. And he does,  _ really  _ he does! Seeing their smiling faces and eyes sparkling with pure joy thaws the permafrost blanketing his stilled heart. 

 

He just wants to respectfully ask them...why do they  _ always _ have to be getting into  _ some _ kind of trouble?! 

 

They have been camped out on the sand for less than an hour, and Chan has _already_ lost count of all the near death situations his coven members almost got into. First, Chan had to pry a hyperactive Jisung off a frantic Minho; the dark magician’s shrieks of “ _I can’t swim!”_ seeming to fall on deaf ears as the demon kept trying to drag his whining boyfriend into the sea. Chan may have super strength, but even _he_ had to struggle to wrench Jisung’s eager grasp from Minho’s poor arm. 

 

Then he had to quickly stop Felix from slipping off the algae-covered rocks of the nearby jetty he was clambering onto. Why Felix decided to ascend the jagged, slimy rocks in the first place is beyond Chan. It was probably a dare from Jisung, he realized with a knowing sigh at the sight of the demon expectantly filming Felix from the safety of the shoreline. 

 

Thanks to his superhuman speed and agility, Chan caught the human just as his foot gave way and he started to tumbled off the rock; luckily he only fell into Chan’s waiting arms, and not into the unforgivingly crashing surf. Jisung got his phone taken away by Chan once the human was safely set back on solid ground, much to the demon’s dismay. 

 

Now Chan successfully diffused the great crab-in-hair debacle of 2019, and he’s just  _ waiting.  _ Waiting apprehensively for the next member of his coven to completely disregard  _ any _ and all regard for their personal wellbeing. Surprisingly, the only member he’s  _ not _ worried about is Hyunjin; being from the ocean, Chan can only assume he knows how to handle himself around the seemingly endless dangers at the beach.

 

_ Oh god...what if he finds a shark and tries to play with it! He'll get eaten alive!  _ Chan suddenly thought to himself with a panicked gasp, throwing a pale hand to scrub down the planes of his handsome features. He contemplated diving beneath the waves to try and keep tabs on the siren, before he quickly shook those ideas from his head, realizing he’s  _ maybe _ overreacting. Just a tad.

 

Well, being a vampire and all, at least he'll be the first one to smell any blood in the water.

 

At that morbid thought, Chan took a compulsory sip of blood from the matte black thermos he has wedged in the sand next to him. The swig of the sweet, sanguine fluid made a comforting buzz blanket his frayed nerves. 

 

“We sure have our work cut out for us today, right ‘Woo?” Chan quipped to his boyfriend, who is still silently splayed across a plush, multicolor towel. The silence persisted, and Chan’s brows furrowed. “Woojin— _ oh. _ ” Chan started to ask again, before his gaze finally drifted to his boyfriend’s face; his gorgeous features are still, and even. His chest pushed out steady, consistent breaths into the salty ocean breeze.

 

Oh no _ way _ did Woojin  _ conveniently _ fall asleep, leaving Chan to fly solo as the sole parental figure stopping the other members from their meeting certain doom. But he did. Woojin is out  _ cold.  _

 

Chan couldn’t help rolling his emerald eyes at the sight of his slumbering boyfriend, yet loving warmth still embraced his perpetually chilled skin. Looks like lifeguard Chan is the only one on duty today. It’s not like the vampire could sleep on a velvety bed of sand himself, even if he wanted to.

 

Things seem almost suspiciously peaceful, Chan vaguely realized with a start. The younger members are all happily splashing in the cool waves, their beaming grins visible even from Chan’s spot on the sandbank. Minho and Changbin are idly strolling through the rolling waves bathing the shoreline, seemingly lost in conversation. 

 

Chan allowed himself to relax, putting his (mostly) unrealistic worries to rest. He picked up his novel, a yellowed copy of  _ Peter Pan  _ he purchased soon after its release in 1904. He opened to his dog-eared page, instantly getting transported back to the Neverland he’s become so familiar with after countless readings of the book.

 

Woojin continued to peacefully sleep at his side, blissfully unaware of the waking world racing around him. Luckily for the nature spirit (and Chan), it appears they do only need one pair of watchful eyes periodically trained on the romping boys in the sea.

 

Although when Seungmin and Jeongin crept over and started to bury an unsuspecting Woojin in handfuls of thick sand, Chan didn’t even attempt to stop them. He just buried his nose into a worn page of the novel, swallowing his giggles and feigning the best innocence he could. 

 

_ If Woojin asks, I was busy saving Minho from drowning,  _ Chan mused to himself with a devilish chuckle, sneaking sly glances past the book in his hands to peep at the rapidly growing sand dune that is forming on Woojin. 

 

☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

 

“Whatcha think, babe?” Jisung asked, looking up from his spot on the golden sand, sparkling eyes meeting Minho’s. Jisung’s hands were busy putting the finishing touches on a grand sandcastle, long fingers moving with graceful purpose. The golden structure is exquisitely made, looking like a true grandiose castle was magically shrunk and painted pure gold. Intricately sculpted turrets formed the silhouette, painfully delicate filigree carved into the facade. Minho didn’t realize that “ _ master sandcastle builder _ ” is yet another of Jisung’s myriad of demonic powers, but he learns something new about his boyfriend everyday.

 

Jisung started the structure with Jeongin and Seungmin, but the two other boys eventually got bored and moved onto something they deemed more fun; burying a knocked-out Woojin in a thick blanket of sand. A snickering Chan sat in mock ignorance as the two boys packed handfuls of sand on his prone, sleeping boyfriend. The vampire knows he should stop them, but Woojin’s reaction will be absolutely  _ priceless.  _

 

“It looks great! But you know what would make it even  _ better?”  _ Minho’s bright voice flowed into the summer air as he knelt beside his boyfriend, clumps of sand sticking to his exposed skin. 

 

Jisung just met his boyfriend with a tilted head, lips forming an endearing pout as he shrugged his shoulders. A playful smirk grew on Minho’s lips, excitement bubbling in his chest as his heart began to beat a little faster in anticipation.

 

“Magic!” He announced with theatrical flourish, lithe hands gracefully moving before the wide eyes of Jisung.

 

Jisung’s mouth formed an excited ‘O’ shape, clasping his hands together in expectation. Scooting closer to his boyfriend, Jisung’s eyes were locked on the sandcastle, tangibly eager to see what Minho has in store. 

 

Minho’s hands started to move with practiced ease, swirling above the sandcastle as a spell softly left his lips. Yellow sparks began to hover above the castle, like a crew of fireflies suddenly appeared. Before Jisung’s still widened eyes, the yellow dots exploded into miniature bursts of vibrant color, glittering above the castle’s roof. 

 

“Mini fireworks! That’s  _ so  _ cute!” Jisung squealed, hands delicately clapping as he bounced in place. Minho met his excited boyfriend with a loving smile, the downsized fireworks reflecting in their shining eyes. “You like that? Now watch  _ this,”  _ Minho barked out a satisfied laugh, turning his attention back to the sandcastle. 

 

With the recital of yet another incantation, the moist sand before the entrance to the castle bubbled up, rising as it diverged into two tiny figures. The two forms morphed and swirled until the models of two boys now stood before the grand door of the sandcastle. 

 

“Is that  _ us?”  _ Jisung asked with childlike wonder, bending down to get a closer look at the two newly formed, minuscule figures. Sure enough, despite being made from golden sand, the two figurines are undoubtedly Minho and Jisung; the taller of the figures even holding a protective arm around the shoulder of the other. 

 

“Yup! Not bad, huh?” Minho replied breezily, a proud smirk growing on his lips at his boyfriend’s reaction. A huge, beaming smile burst onto Jisung’s lips, rivaling the luminance of the summer sun. His eyes became hidden with the force of the smile, his rounded cheeks bunching with palpable joy. Minho’s heart could only pound a little harder as a pink flush painted his cheeks, love swirling in his mind and crashing against his skull like the waves behind them.

 

Minho lives to make Jisung smile. And today, he accomplished that goal.

 

☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

 

Seungmin loves the beach, don’t get him wrong. The salty breeze, the seemingly never ending expanse of sea, are all things he’s only dreamed of experiencing when he lived in Heaven. The beach  _ does  _ however, make him only  _ slightly _ uncomfortable.

 

Why? Because most people, save for maybe Changbin, take their shirts off at the beach. Seungmin has always shivered at the thought, content to sweat from the intense heat than take off his thin cotton t-shirt, thus revealing the dark scars on his back to the world.

 

He and Jeongin are sitting on a stray sandbank, drawing images in the damp sand and trying to guess what on earth the other is trying to convey. Jeongin, taking notice of the thin sheen of sweat peppering Seungmin’s skin, finally gathered the courage to pose a proposition to his best friend that he’s been waiting  _ years _ to say.

 

“You know, you  _ can  _ take your shirt off if you’re hot. No one would even bat an eyelash at your scars.” He murmured under his breath, like he wasn’t sure if he wanted Seungmin to hear him or not. 

 

Seungmin barked out a breathy chuckle, a small smile coming to his lips as he idly drew random designs in the sand. His dainty shoulders raised in a shug, before answering his best friend. “It’s not even the other people I’m worried about. I know human’s get scars, too. It’s more because  _ I  _ hate them. Even though I can’t see them, just knowing they’re visible makes me wanna hide.” His voice sounds so  _ small,  _ so vulnerable. Jeongin feels incredibly lucky Seungmin trusts him enough to open up about these things, despite the knot of churning pain it twists in his tummy.

 

Jeongin’s head of brown hair bobbed as he nodded in response, his lips pulling into a frown. Of course he understands his friend’s apprehension, as the jagged scars etched into his back are a constant reminder of his fall from Heaven, from guardianship. But more than that, Jeongin’s heart ached that his best friend is  _ embarrassed  _ of said scars, that he would do anything to keep them a secret from the world. 

 

Jeongin considered how to respond, weighing different answers in his mind. Above his head, a particularly loud seagull cawed, as if yelling at him to just hurry  _ up  _ already. Turning to look at Seungmin through his thick lashes, Jeongin decided on what to say. He could only hope Seungmin will believe him.

 

“I love your scars.” He whispered, voice barely recognizable over the waves breaking at their feet. Seungmin regarded him with a puzzled expression, honey-brown eyes sparkling with the setting sun. “Really?” The fallen angel asked innocently, voice softer than the silken sand they sat upon. 

 

Jeongin eagerly nodded in response. “Of course. I know they dredge up a lot of painful memories, but to me they just remind me what an incredible person you are.” He spoke earnestly into the golden summer air. Seungmin fell in the first place because he intervened in his human's life, effectively saving her from the clawed hands of death. If that isn’t the mark of an amazing individual, Jeongin isn’t sure what is.

 

Seungmin considered his best friend’s response, letting a chuckle pass through his lips. His eyes landed on some far off point in the blue sea, glazed as Jeongin’s words seeped into his brain.       

 

“Thanks.” Is all Seungmin stated simply, lilting voice mixing with the dancing waves. And with that, he reached his arms up, and quickly removed his t-shirt. From his seat next to the fallen angel, Jeongin couldn’t help but see the mangled scars carved into his skin, where his majestic wings used to take residence. But Jeongin doesn’t care about that. As a matter of fact, he couldn’t care  _ less.  _ The only thing that matters to Jeongin in that moment is the look of freedom on Seungmin’s delicate features, how his shoulders rose with newly found weightlessness. The setting sun bathed Seungmin in golden light, making him look even more angelic than wings ever could.

 

A huge smile broke out on Jeongin’s face, his eyes sparkling with tangible joy. 

 

The two sat in comfortable silence, their hands still unconsciously drawing graceful lines in the sand. 

 

“You know, I think angels are overrated. You’re the best thing to ever happen to me, not only by being an amazing friend, but by bringing me to the coven. I mean, Jisung is literally a demon, but he’s treated me with more kindness than any of my old ‘friends’ in Heaven did. I think you just made me realize that falling was the best thing that ever happened to me.” Seungmin spoke airily, voice now tinged with a newfound light and clarity that put the summer sky to shame.

 

Jeongin’s heart felt like it was going to burst, the intensity of the happiness flowing through his body incomparable. Shifting so his shoulder pressed against Seungmin’s, Jeongin let an overjoyed “I’m glad” tumble from his lips. His heart felt so light, lighter than air, lighter than the seagulls hovering gracefully above their heads; his best friend is  _ finally _ freed of the residual trauma that plagued him until this very moment. Jeongin doesn’t think he’ll ever feel such happiness again.

 

“Wanna go pile more sand on Woojin hyung?” Jeongin piped up after sufficiently basking in Seungmin’s revelation, voice now unmistakably mischievous. 

 

Seungmin met him with an equally devilish smirk. “Sure, lets go before he wakes up.” 

 

And so the two best friends skipped over to the sand-encased form of sleeping Woojin, Chan still wearing a playful smile from his position next to his boyfriend. 

 

Seungmin discarded his long forgotten t-shirt onto the plethora of colorful towels, more than happy to join Jeongin in taking huge handfuls of plush sand to pack onto Woojin. 

 

☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

 

Hyunjin never feels freer than when he dives below the crest of a wave, his glimmering tail expertly propelling him through the oceanic depths he’s known his entire life. He danced and twirled with the current, putting the graceful pods of dolphins that mingled with him to shame. 

 

But, now the hoards of evening surfers have descended upon the open sea, meaning the undulating expanse of blue has become a  _ tad _ more trafficked than Hyunjin likes.

 

He expertly avoided more than a few surfers that plunged beneath the waves after wiping out, the siren pivoting to hide behind a screen of seagrass on the shallow ocean floor. He better get out now, before he gives a wet-suit clad adrenaline junkie a little more than what they bargained for. 

 

He peacefully swam towards a more deserted section of the shoreline, when his gaze suddenly caught something shining on the seafloor. Quirking a sculpted brow, Hyunjin dived down to investigate. His eyes widened at the sight of an impeccable conch shell nestled perfectly into the sand, glinting with the last rays of sunlight that permeated the ocean’s surface. 

 

Hyunjin examined the beautiful shell, grasping it and observing how it reflected an iridescent shine as he shifted it between his hands. An idea suddenly prickled at the back of his mind, and a bright grin burst onto his plump lips. 

 

He safely tucked the conch beneath the crook of his arm, before restarting his lap to the distant shore. Within a few minutes of idle swimming, the sandbar started to steadily increase as the ocean engulfing him got increasingly shallow. 

 

Hyunjin poked his head above water, his large eyes flitting about to make sure he’s alone. Once the coast was deemed sufficiently clear, Hyunjin shimmied himself, tail and all, onto the damp sand of the shoreline. He purposefully swam leagues away from the still relatively crowded beach, until the groups of families and friends became mere dots in the distance. 

 

Hyunjin waited, as patient as ever, for the summer sun to adequately dry his scaled tail. After a few minutes, the familiar tingle of his jewel-like scales melting into toned flesh blanketed his body. He briefly wobbled as he pushed himself off the sand, his legs almost instantly finding their balance once he stood in the misty air. Hyunjin didn’t want to admit to the sheer amount of pride pounding in his heart at his successful transformation back into his human form.

 

Last time he attempted to stand after a foray beneath the waves, he immediately fell right onto his back, the collision forcing a dull  _ smack _ against the sand.

 

He readjusted the pearly white conch shell in his grasp, and dusted the fine coating of sand off his legs before starting his trek back to his coven.

 

It surprisingly only took around 10 minutes until Hyunjin spotted the familiar figures of his coven members, all huddling around their collage of blankets and towels. 

 

“Hyunjin! Perfect timing!” Chan eagerly exclaimed at the sight of the siren trotting up to them, a lopsided grin already stretching onto his plump lips at the sight before him. The other members look positively exhausted, the boys unceremoniously draped across each and every towel like a mosaic of tangled limbs. 

 

Woojin is sending a pointed glare at Seungmin and Jeongin, as the nature spirit brushed endless particles of sand off every inch of his skin. The two boys shrunk under the glower, yet they couldn’t keep the satisfied smirks off their lips. Hyunjin can only imagine the shenanigans those tornados of trouble got into while he was swimming.

 

He thinks he can infer however, given the freckles of sand dotting Woojin’s features.

 

And with that, Chan roused the boys and they started the arduous task of packing up their myriad of belongs before setting off for home. Hyunjin just finished folding the last towel with Chan, when his lilting voice drew the vampire from his stupor. 

 

“Oh, Chan, I almost forgot. I got you this.” Hyunjin casually remarked, holding the ivory conch shell out to the vampire. He hopes the expectant glimmer and rosy hue to his cheeks isn’t as obvious as it feels.

 

The vampire’s jade eyes widened at the sight of the shell, his pallid lips falling open as he gently reached forward to grasp it. The shell’s coloration almost exactly matches the tone of Chan’s porcelain skin, save for the pastel pink tinge to the swirled inside of the conch.

 

“Hyunjin, that was so sweet of you! I always knew you were my favorite!” Chan exclaimed, putting a little more emphasis on the final part of the sweet sentiment so the rest of the boys could hear.

 

He was met with a chorus of horrified, betrayed gasps. “ _ Excuse _ me?!” Jeongin unabashedly shrieked, his jaw hanging open in disbelief. “I thought I was the favorite...” Seungmin whimpered, his lips jutting into a thick pout.

 

Felix and Jisung scowled in tandem, their reactions drawing laughter from both of their respective boyfriends.

 

“I’m  _ kidding _ , I’m kidding! I have no favorite, I promise.” Chan quickly placated his ticked-off coven members, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck as he tucked the conch shell safely into his backpack. 

 

“I’m your favorite, aren’t I?” Woojin whispered to Chan, once the coven started to make their way down the boardwalk to where their car is parked. Sleep still coated his hoarse voice, a thin dusting of sand still visible on his tanned skin.

 

A smirk lit up Chan’s lips, an implacable spark of mischief igniting in his eyes.

 

“Shhh,” he held a finger to his lips as he met Woojin’s expectant gaze, “don’t tell the others.”  

 

☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

 

The sun, now reduced to an orange orb setting below the horizon, winked at Chan from his side-view mirror. They are still parked in the lot, their car being one of the few stragglers remaining on the asphalt. The car is bathed in a tangerine light, tinging the nine boys in an ethereal glow. Turning from his position in the driver’s seat, Chan couldn’t help the loving smile that bloomed on his lips as he took in the boys piled in the back. 

 

Hyunjin, hair stringy and damp from the saltwater, has a satisfied grin on his plump lips as he stared out the window. The siren is content to watch the last remaining rays of daylight sink behind the dunes, his muscles tired and aching from his adventure beneath the waves. 

 

Beside him, Seungmin is busily writing in his journal, pen moving fervently. His tongue poked out of his lips in concentration, as he tried to recount every memory from the day into permanence on the paper. Jeongin rested his head on the fallen angel’s shoulder, his large eyes drooping with each second. His expression is calm and peaceful, despite his energy being completely depleted. 

 

In the next row of seats, Felix draped himself across Changbin, the human long surrendered to sleep. The reaper’s cheeks are painted a bright pink, as he placed a gentle hand on Felix’s head of orange hear, lightly stroking the soft locks. The black beanie on his head is completely ascue, lopsided on his purple mop of hair, which stuck out at every angle possible. He didn’t seem to care, eyes locked in affection on his boyfriend’s evened expression. 

 

Next to them sat the other couple; Jisung and Minho. Minho is currently holding up his phone, he and the demon wearing identical pouts as his phone’s camera clicked. Chan couldn’t even attempt to guess which filter they could be using this time, as they now threw up matching peace signs with yet another telltale  _ click _ of the camera. 

 

Finally, cozyily sat in the passenger seat, is Woojin. The nature spirit has his headphones on, undoubtedly listening to one of the many poetry audiobooks downloaded on his phone. His lovely features are set in an expression of tranquility, despite the sand that still dotted his olive skin, a leftover gift from Jeongin and Seungmin’s shenanigans. He idly ran a hand through his black hair, forcing a shower of sand to fall into his lap in response. Chan just let a breathy chuckle escape his lips, shaking his head of blonde hair in good natured affection. 

 

And so that ended the long anticipated beach trip for the coven, their hearts light and filled to the brim with joy.  _ We should do this more often, maybe we can go again next week,  _ Chan mused to himself as he started the car, pulling out of the lot of the beach at long last. 

 

Well, maybe not next week, since he doubts Woojin will have removed all the sand from his body yet. He’s gonna have to have a talk with their youngest members about choosing a new victim for their antics next time. 

 

He suggests Minho, for the record.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chan @ the beach: ah what a gr8 day! :) love life, love my coven members! :)  
> the other boys: let loose and immediately become feral  
> chan: oh god :) oh fucc :) they're all gonna fucking die :) woojin i need backup :)  
> woojin: zzzzzz y'all hear smth zzzzzz
> 
> ANYWAYS did you guys like this chapter?? I rlly hope u did ;; I put ALOT of work/effort into it, and it’s def one of the longer chapters in this fic since i tried to put in as many member interactions as possible! Fun fact: i live/grew up in a beach town, and i live about 8 minutes from the good ol Atlantic Ocean! I was actually at the beach yesterday, n i was thinking abt this chapter lol....i know it sounds dumb but I couldn’t help imagining the boys having fun on my beach that I’ve known my whole life while writing this :’)
> 
> I’m VERY eager to hear from you guys about this chapter, more than any specific chap ive posted recently! I would really love a lot of feedback on this one, especially because it’s the first legit ot9 chapter since the boys revealed their true identities to Lix?!?! TiME fLiEs   
> (there’s so many familiar usernames I haven’t seen in a while, so it’d be great if you haven’t commented in a while to let me know how you liked this one!) 
> 
> I’m very curious to what your fave member interactions/section was in this chapter, since there were so many! So I’d love to see your comments about that as well :’)   
> i really enjoyed writing about Jisung’s chaotic YouTube channel, as well as overprotective mom chan so those are probs my faves! 
> 
> Aight ill stop but i just wanna say thank you guys so much for supporting me/this fic and allowing me to get this far! Next weeks chapter is...oh Lordt...CHANLIX 
> 
> It’ll be something...very new for this fic lol n it might be unexpected?? Or actually it might be expected as i wonder if some of u were thinking “is this gonna happen?? Will this happen??” about them....well guess what: it’s happening 
> 
> Okie bye guys thank you again for the support! As i said before i put so much work into this chapter and i would love to hear all of your reactions!! I’m very eager to see what you guys have to say, so dont hold back~


	31. I’m waiting all the way over there, the 20 year old me is waiting (Changbin birthday special)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dream is a wish your heart makes,
> 
> When you're fast asleep.
> 
> In dreams you will lose your heartaches,
> 
> Whatever you wish for, you keep.
> 
> Have faith in your dreams and someday,
> 
> Your rainbow will come smiling through.
> 
> No matter how your heart is grieving,
> 
> If you keep on believing,
> 
> The dream that you wish will come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO OK I know I said this week would be chanlix, but I’ve been meaning to write a changbin bday chapter for weeks and perhaps I didn't realized that his bday is well...today here in america, so I wrote this *cough* 4 days ago *cough*
> 
> I usually wait like...at least 3/4 weeks between when I write a chapter and when I post it so I have ample time to edit/add stuff, so I really apologize if this chapter is underwhelming/not up to par with all my other chapters :( I just really wanted to make sure I got SOMETHING done before binnie’s bday! 
> 
> With that being said I really hope you guys enjoy this, even if it...isn’t my fave thing I've ever written ;; 
> 
> happy birthday changbin! I love you so much and I hope you have the bestest day ever bc you deserve it <3 always keep smiling, cuz we’ll always be with you!

Changbin awoke with a lazy yawn, stretching his muscles as the last ounces of sleep dissolved from his waking mind. He reached for his phone, clicking the device on to check the time. The screen displayed 11:30 a.m., on the dot.

 

Damn it, he slept through 11:11. _Again_ . He usually sets an alarm to wake him up at 11:10, so he has ample time to prepare his wish, but the thought _completely_ escaped his mind last night.  

 

Wishing at both the morning and evening 11:11 has always been a part of Changbin’s routine, since becoming a reaper. He’s not exactly sure why, but something about whispering a wish or two in that 60 second period makes a mysterious warmth blossom in his chest. He can’t help but feel that they'll somehow, _someway_ come true. Perhaps he used to do it in his human life, and it is his subconscious subtly trying to tap into the memories of the previous existence he lost. 

 

His silent wishes are mostly quite humble, and ordinary. If he plans to go out with any of the other boys, he wishes for the incoming weather to cooperate the night before. If an important event is coming up in any of their lives, he implores whatever unknown deity listening once the clock strikes that magic number to let it go smoothly. But sometimes he finds himself simply wishing for his coven members, the most important people in his life, to just be happy. 

 

Although, a certain human’s name peppered a string of 11:11 wishes in the strenuous weeks before Changbin mustered up the courage to reveal his true feelings of romantic affection.

 

 _Please let Felix be happy, please let him always be okay,_ is nowadays what Changbin more often than not starts internally wishing, borderline _pleading_ , once the clock strikes 11:11:01. 

 

Thankfully, it appears those wishes have been coming to fruition, much to Changbin’s relief. 

 

An annoyed huff escaped his lips as he glared at the time mocking him, before his eyes landed on the small date stamp written below his phone’s clock. The small, white letters read August 11th. 

 

Oh, that’s even _better_ . Changbin forgot to wish on his _death day_ , of all things. 

 

Since Changbin lost all of his human memories upon his death, he doesn't really...remember his true birthday. However, the first day he actually recalls since becoming a reaper, is August 11th, 1999.

 

He might have died on the 10th, or the 9th. Or maybe he passed in June, or July. Changbin doesn't know the intricacies that take place when a human becomes a reaper; how would he know how long it takes for ones soul to be reborn? It could take _at least_ 3-5 business days, let alone a month or two.

 

All he knows is that the first day he remembers, _truly_ remembers after waking up in that pure white void, is August 11th. He told this very information to Chan, when he first moved in all those years ago. The vampire then took it upon himself to make that day into a celebration of sorts, akin to ones birthday. Except rather than a celebration of life, August 11th is always a celebration of _death_ . _Changbin’s_ death.

 

They don’t dwell too much on the details, and his coven members usually let the day pass gently, with a few hokey presents and a small, yet artfully decorated cake. Changbin honestly doesn’t pay the single date much mind; hence why he completely forgot the upcoming event when he went to bed the night before. 

 

However, Changbin honestly is kicking himself for letting the morbid anniversary slip his mind right about now. This is his first death day since starting to date Felix, and he had a very simple wish prickling in the back of his head. But like an idiot, he slept right through 11:11 and missed his chance! 

 

 _Today is already starting off great_ , he thought to himself with a grumble. He swung his legs out of bed, ignoring the shock of chill that ran up his body from the contact with the cold floor.

 

As he meandered down the empty corridors, he already picked up the sound of whispering voices from downstairs. He shook his head of raven locks, a good natured smile unconsciously pulling onto his lips. He wonders what his best friends will have in store for him this year. 

 

He padded down the stairs, before peeking his head into the living room. All the boys are huddled around the small breakfast table in the corner, a conspiratorial glimmer bouncing between their shared glances. And they seem to be wearing...party hats? Yup, they all have jet black, cone shaped party hats perched atop their heads. 

 

Changbin tilted his own head in confusion, his brows knitting together in turn. The boys are still unaware of his arrival into the living room, which gave Changbin ample time to wonder what the _heck_ is going on right now. 

 

The entire living room is nigh unrecognizable, having been decked out from ceiling to floorboards in layers of decorations. A curtain of dark silver glittering streamers hung down from the back wall, extending behind the couch. They look like someone melted down a vat of lead, and then poured the liquid remnants down the wall. Huge, matte black balloons are tied to every object possible, creating a colony of hovering onyx orbs.

 

Thick, ebony candles dot the multiple tables, pinprick flames gently bobbing and forcing gobs of pitch black wax to sluggishly melt down. Only for the dripping wax to almost instantly freeze into abstract, artful formations as the lit wicks began to devour the dark candles. Changbin vaguely remembers seeing an unopened box of sturdy black candles half hidden in a bag a few days ago, but he thought they were purchased by Minho for some kind of occult ritual. He never imagined they’d be for _him_. Two disco balls now rest against the posts of the sofa, one large and the other a much smaller version; like father and son. 

 

It looks like a birthday party straight from some 90’s alt rock music video. It’s undoubtedly Changbin, in every way, shape and form. He’s a little scared; he knew his friends know his tastes, but this is a little too uncanny.

 

 _What the Hell? We don’t even own one disco ball, let alone two! And why are they on the floor?!_ Changbin thought to himself with a long blink of his still vaguely sleepy eyes, to see if he could possibly be hallucinating the sight before him. He reopened them a few seconds later. It’s all still there, perfectly in place just like how it was before he shut his incredulous eyes.

 

“Oh—he’s here!” It’s Chan, the vampire’s eyes widening as he effectively roused the other boys’ attention. 

 

Despite being a fearsome vampire, their leader looks downright adorable with the black party hat nestled onto his head of curly blonde locks, Changbin thought with a small chuckle. 

 

A vampire in a party hat, huh. That's a new one, he’s sure of it.

 

Countless pairs of eyes landed on Changbin at Chan’s excited exclamation, with wide, beaming grins bursting onto all of their lips. 

 

“Happy 20th death day, Changbin!” They all yelled in elated unison, before parting like the Red Sea to reveal a surprisingly large white cake sat neatly on the breakfast table. 

 

A heated blush crept onto Changbin’s cheeks, taken aback at the elaborate party they’ve set up for him this year. Jeongin skipped forward to place the final black party hat on Chagbin’s head, neatly tucking the thin elastic strap under his chin with one fluid movement. 

 

With the pointed jet black hat sat on his mop of equally raven hair, Changbin looks more like some gothic unicorn than the person of honor. 

 

But wait...did they say 20? 

 

They did; this is Changbin’s 20th year as a reaper, as a shade of his once living self. Well _that_ certainly explains why they went all out today, a stark dichotomy from the low key, casual celebrations of years past. He can’t believe he didn’t realize that himself, _how_ could he not have connected those dots prior to their cheers?

 

It doesn’t matter how, but he didn’t. So now he forced a strangely hard gulp down his throat as he forced himself to stroll up to the large cake waiting for him on the table, as casually as possible. Something about the word 20 made goosebumps gnaw at his skin, made his frozen heart tremble behind his ribs. 

 

He’s never felt very much emotion at all in regards to his death anniversary passing every year, but for some reason the number _20_ seems to have been seared onto his eyes, branded on the skin of his eyelids to flash in his vision with each blink. 

 

It’s an implacable feeling; some perverted median between dread and resigned acceptance. 20 years is a long time to be dead, a long time to be a walking corpse with a stilled heart in your chest. So much can change in 20 years. Do any of his old friends and family remember him? Do they still think about him, think about his tragic, unnecessary passing? Are they holding a somber memorial for him today in some unknown town, rather than the joyous celebration planned by his coven? Or has he faded from their collective conscious the same way everyone from his human past has been wiped from his brain?

 

Is it selfish to not want to be forgotten by those you don’t even remember yourself? 

 

He imagines a framed picture of himself in the house of his faceless parents, tearstained and drowned in withered bouquets of mourning flowers. His passing must have caused them so much grief and agony. Does he even _deserve_ the happiness he lives day in and day out at the coven after eliciting so much pain to those he can’t even recall? 

 

The mere thoughts cause shockwaves of terror to stampede down Changbin’s spine, chasing down the icy tingles dancing on his skin. 

 

But then he caught Felix’s sparkling gaze, and he melted, just like that. The human is looking at him with such tangible love and affection, Changbin has to will his knees not to turn to wobbling jelly with each meager step up to the elaborate set up on the table. The mysterious bramble of nerves that once blanketed him dissipated, leaving nothing but comfortable, easy warmth in its wake. Leave it to Felix to chase out the darkness that tries to clamber into Changbin’s mind, with just a simple smile. 

 

Changbin has been dead for 20 years. He left his old family, his old friends 20 whole years ago; only for them to be completely purged from his memory, not even a simple framed photograph allotted to him as a means to remember them by.

 

And yet here he stands, surrounded by his smiling and starry eyed best friends; surrounded by love, and brotherhood. He’s not alone. He’s never been alone, and he’ll never be alone. 

 

He eyes found Felix’s once again, and suddenly he didn’t care, he _couldn’t_ care anymore. He’s sure those once integral in his human past wouldn’t like to hear it, but he refuses to force himself to be sad on their unknown behalf. He’s happy. He’s content. He’s loved. He’s Seo Changbin, and he’s going to enjoy his 20th death day, _goddamnit_. 

 

He steadied his breathing, straightening his shoulders as he walked up to the strikingly oversized cake; the thing seems bigger than Changbin’s own head for goodness sake. The cakes the coven get for Changbin every August 11th are usually quite understated and wordless, with a smattering of sugar coated fruit adorning its perimeter.

 

This cake however, is anything _but_ understated. 

 

“ _‘Happy 20th Death Day...Changbin_?’’’ The reaper in question read aloud the message piped onto the cake's surface in elegant pink icing, mingling with equally pastel colored fondant flowers. Of course, rather than an apprehensive question mark, the bright message on the cake ends in a happy little exclamation point.

 

“W-what the—did you guys _actually_ get this done at a bakery?!” Changbin shrieked, in half-horror and half-palpable disbelief. He’s terrified of the answer already, but his stomach plummets to his toes when a typically overexcited Jisung opens his mouth to answer.

 

“Yeah! Me and Felix got it done special at the bakery in town! Nice, right?” The demon joyfully announced, bouncing in place from the sheer force of his excitement. At his side, Felix eagerly nodded in accordance. 

 

“U-um, of course, it’s great. But you...asked an actual human being to write _‘Happy Death Day’_ on a cake.” Changbin stated matter-a-factly, his eyebrows furrowed as he shook the incredulity from his mind with a gently ruffle of his hair. _And they somehow agreed to do it? And didn't call the cops?_ is what Changbin wanted to add onto the choked out statement, but he didn't want to risk insulting their overly kind gesture. 

 

“Don’t worry, ‘BinBin! We told the girl it’s for a joke kinda thing, she loved it!” Felix cooed, before jogging over to all but tackle Changbin in a powerful hug. Changbin isn’t sure if it’s his boyfriend’s placating, or the familiar feeling of Felix’s arms wrapped tightly around his waist, but he thinks he can get behind that easy explanation. 

 

“Is it—”

 

“ _Yes_ , it’s strawberry shortcake. Your favorite.” Felix whispered into Changbin’s ear, bringing a hand up to card through his strands of silken obsidian locks not obstructed by the party hat perched atop his head.

 

Another heated blush painted Changbin’s cheeks, a color suspiciously similar to fresh summer strawberries. 

 

☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

 

Changbin is on his 3rd slice of strawberry shortcake, and he’s pushing through the saccharine coating on his tongue with each hearty forkful. Although he’s not sure if the culprit of the cloying sweetness is truly the cake, or the chaste pecks Felix places on his lips in between bites.

 

As they were munching on the hefty slices, Woojin thrust a large bouquet of pure white roses into Changbin's waiting arms, the stems wrapped in parchment and bound with a bow of twine. “I grew 20, one for each year!” The nature spirit animatedly announced, puffing out his chest in satisfaction at the sight of Changbin all but shoving his nose into the velvety ivory petals.

 

He breathed in, long and deliberate. The familiar, delicate scent of the impossibly aromatic roses washed over him, relaxing him from the inside out with each inhale of their fragrance.

 

He then opened his gift from Hyunjin: a small cartoon figurine of the Hollywood caricature of the Grim Reaper, decked in the typical black robes, silver scythe and all. “Thanks, ‘Jin.” Changbin started to tease the siren upon opening the cheesy gift, “But it doesn’t really look like me.” 

 

Chan barked out a breathy chuckle, from where he is gracefully nested on the living room window sill. There’s a vibrant paper cup in his pale hand filled with type O negative, the thick sanguine liquid sloshing about with the force of his giggles. According to the vampire, different blood types have distinct flavor profiles; apparently type O is the most decadent, and dulcet. Makes sense he would break it out for such a joyful day like today. Changbin feels a bit sad for the vampire, as he is the only one not partaking in large helpings of cake (for obvious reasons). Although, if you ask Chan, he’d say the blood in his cup is even sweeter than the slices of sugary confection scarfed down by the other boys. 

 

Changbin is relieved to see Chan relaxed, and at ease. The poor vampire already had his hands full breaking up the hyperactive twin-tornados known as Jeongin and Seungmin from starting a full on icing-war, after Changbin blew out the set of iridescent candles stuck into the cake. The werewolf still has a splatter of powdered sugar on his cheek, while the fallen angel has a residual splotch of white frosting on his nose. Changbin is just glad they didn’t get any stuck in the carpet this year.  

 

Changbin took a swig of banana milk, from the same variety of garishly printed paper cup that Chan is using; it has almost neon letters spelling out “ _Happy Birthday!”_ in hot pink font, along with cute little cartoon balloons _._ Except, there’s a large, messy red X drawn over the word “ _Birth_ ”, with an equally unceremonious “ _Death_ ” scrawled above in the same ruby red marker. That’s the treatment done to every one of the birthday party-themed paper goods, and Changbin can only imagine how long it took for them to scribble out each “ _Birth_ ” in favor of a loud and proud “ _Death_ ”. 

 

It’s a small gesture, but it just goes to show much effort they put into today, just for Changbin. An unconscious grin upturned his lips, as a heated blanket of affection draped across his shoulders. 

 

“Here, open my card next ‘Binnie.” Minho inserted himself into the raucous chorus of cackles, extending a lavender envelope to the reaper from his spot plastered next to Jisung. The demon has basically an entire fourth of the cake in front of him, fervently stuffing his already rounded cheeks with spoonful after spoonful of fluffy chiffon dessert.

 

Changbin grasped the envelope, examining it in his hands. A sloppy “ _To: My favorite reaper”_ is scrawled on the backside, with a tiny ruby rose shaped sticker effectively sealing the front flap closed. Changbin felt a small pang of guilt as he tore a jagged fissure in the floral sticker to retrieve the card. 

 

“‘ _I’m sorry for your loss_ ’?”  Changbin parroted the sentiment printed unabashedly in graceful, elegant font. A melancholic dove with a single tear drop escaping its closed eyes is printed on the card as well, its ecru wings folded in despair. 

 

“Minho... _why_ did you get me a condolences card?” Changbin asked with a good natured huff, unable to halt the smile that pulled onto his lips.

 

Minh shrunk into Jisung’s side at the question; the demon too preoccupied shoving large hunks of shortcake into his mouth to notice. “Well _sorry_ I couldn’t find any ‘Congrats on being dead but also kinda alive for 20 years’ cards at Hallmark.” He grumbled, absentmindedly picking at the fabric of Jisung’s denim jacket as he muttered, more to himself than to Changbin.

 

Changbin rolled his eyes at his quirky friend, knowing full well there’s an actual, heartfelt handwritten message inside the odd choice of card. But he won’t read that now, he’s saving all the cards for before he goes to bed. That’s what he does every year, and without fail he wakes with is heart feeling fuller and warmer than he can remember. 

 

“Binnie,” Changbin jolted at the whispered mention of his name. It’s Felix, the human pressed flush against his side now staring up at him with wide, expectant eyes. “Can I give you my gift now?” He whispered to Changbin, and Changbin alone. 

 

“O-oh, you didn’t have to get me anything, babe! But of course, I'd love to see it.” The reaper eagerly replied, a spark of love shooting off golden fireworks in his dark eyes. 

 

“Ok! It’s um...can I give it you somewhere private?” Felix continued, his deep timbre still hushed. Changbin tilted his head in confusion at the proposition; what on earth could Felix have prepared for Changbin that needs to be given to him away from the eyes of their coven members? 

 

A heated blush painted Changbin’s cheeks as his mind took a sharp dive, imaging all the countless... _possibilities_ Felix’s mysterious gift could be. 

 

But he quickly pushed those thoughts from his head with enough force to give himself a concussion, screaming an internal _get your mind out of the gutter Seo Changbin!_ at his subconscious.  

 

“Sure babe, let’s go to my room.” Changbin found himself whispering back to his boyfriend, before knitting his fingers with Felix’s to pull them off the sofa. 

 

Felix happily nodded in response, as the two silently left the party still in full swing in the living room. They deftly removed their onyx party hats, leaving the two accessories sat neatly on the sofa cushions in their wake.

 

If any of the other boys noticed their sudden absence, nobody said anything. 

 

☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

 

Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter stared at the couple from the countless magical girl posters dotting Changbin’s pastel pink walls; their dewy, exaggerated eyes appearing solely trained on the two boys comfortably sat on Changbin’s bed. 

 

Gyu, Changbin’s newly acquired stuffed version of his digital Munchlax is neatly nestled between Changbin’s plush pillows, currently looking at them with an almost pleading glimmer in his embroidered eyes, as if he’s begging to be cuddled. 

 

“So, Binnie,” Felix started, nervously worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as he slipped a velveteen box from his back jeans pocket. 

 

He opened the box, to reveal an elegant silver bracelet. There’s a small plate fastened between the front chain links, with a simple ∞ embossed on the shiny metal. Changbin’s breath hitched in his throat as he gently plucked the beautiful bracelet from the satiny box, holding it mere inches from his eyes as he shifted the silver in the light. 

 

The understated infinity symbol winked at him from the soft lighting of Changbin’s room. Changbin swears he felt his long dead heart pound against his ribs. 

 

“Happy 20th, ‘BinBin.” Felix mused, rolling up the sleeve of his auburn cardigan to reveal the same exact bracelet grasped in Changbin’s fingers elegantly wrapped around his wrist. 

 

“B-babe, they’re _so_ beautiful!” Changbin finally jump started his dazed brain, entranced on the matching bracelet shining on Felix’s wrist. He fumbled to clasp his half of the identical bracelet set on his own wrist, before clumsily shoving his now jewelry-clad skin in Felix’s face.

 

“I love it so much,” Changbin murmured, voice slurred through the intensity of the love engulfing his body. “I'm so lucky to have you.”

 

He darted forward to capture Felix’s lips in his own; they’re sticky, and still coated in the residual sugary aftertaste of the strawberry shortcake. Changbin thinks they're even more delicious than the fruity slices he downed earlier. 

 

They broke for air, Changbin’s lips now glossed from their heated kisses. 

 

“I’m just as lucky, Binnie. I'll always stay by your side.” Felix whispered, his voice barely audible even in his close proximity to Changbin. The huge, unnaturally wide grin stretching Totoro’s lips seemed to somehow increase, from where the fluffy gray plush is neatly sat at the foot of Changbin’s bed. 

 

“Forever?” Changbin couldn’t stop the loaded word from escaping his lips. 

 

Forever is a terrifying proposition, when you are a reaper. Forever is the antithesis of reaping; forever is grounded stability, reaping is detached taking. His very job was to pluck people from their living bodies, to snatch their own personal _forevers_ away from them with each soul he helped transfer over. 

 

He thought he’d be afraid of the human’s answer, it would be like him to be fearful of the stretching seconds between the word hitting the air and Felix’s imminent response. 

 

But Felix is Changbin’s forever, and Changbin is not afraid. Not in the slightest. 

 

Because he already knows the answer, before Felix even opens his impossibly plush lips. 

 

“Forever.” Felix spoke with feather softness, punctuating the single word with a chaste kiss against Changbin’s forehead. 

 

Forever is permanence, forever is unbreakable. Forever is infinite; just like them. 

 

Their matching, bracelets clad wrists bounced light about Changbin’s pastel bedroom, the twin engraved infinity symbols on full display. 

 

Changbin and Felix might as well be two infinity symbols, personified. 

 

They're going to be together. Forever.

 

Changbin belatedly realized, through the haze of heated affection engulfing his mind, that he doesn’t even remember the wish he so desperately wanted to speak into existence at 11:11. 

 

It doesn’t matter; all of the wishes he could have ever had already came true. He doesn’t feel like he even needs to make a point to set his alarm at the specific time twice a day, as it feels like it’d be a mockery of the sheer beauty his life has become to even _want_ to make simple wishes. 

 

God, he’s _happy_ . He’s so, _so_ incredibly happy. His old life be damned, the faceless remnants of his human existence that still walk the earth be _damned_. 

 

He kissed Felix again, his boyfriend’s silken hair tickling his nose. 

 

This is hands down the best death day Chagbin’s ever had. 

 

And he can’t _wait_ for next year. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp,,,I couldn’t rlly make it his legit “birthday” since bin is well,, ya know,, kinda very dead n doesnt know when his human bday was....also I think it's obvious but this is using his international age rather than his korean age! 
> 
> another smoll note: I tried to make it as obvious as possible, but the decorations used for bin’s party are based completely on the 19 mv! I studied the mv so hard to try and accurately depict all I could! besides the "back" letters aha ;^^;
> 
> I really wanted this to be "Changbin being loved not only by Felix but all the other boys too: The Chapter" and honestly I'm uhhh not exactly sure I accomplished that? sadly I'm not very satisfied with this chapter :( but moral of the story is Changbin is truly so loved both in this fic + irl and I just *cries in stay*
> 
> I just really hope you guys liked this, and it wasn't disappointing >< as always, hearing from you guys lights my heart up with happiness, so please comment your reactions to this chapter! (Just pls don't tell me this was sub-par bc trust me. i Know)
> 
> anyways I hope you guys dont mind waiting until next week for the chanlix I promised in last week’s notes! It’ll be worth the wait, I promise! (I hope???)
> 
> Imma talk abt smth totally unrelated to THIS specific fic below the elipses, but speaking of comments I just wanna say THANK U ALL SO MUCH for so many incredibly kind and downright hilarious comments on last weeks chapter!! I'm pretty sure it broke the record for most comments on an individual chapter, so thank you all! It made my heart soooo full, I love u guys sm :’(  
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .  
> Ok u guys I did smth I never expected to do any time soon last week,,,I wROTE A TOTALLY NEW SKZ ONE SHOT AJJSSJSJ (keep in mind I've been writing nothing besides THIS FIC SINCE FEBRUARY)  
> It’s not supernatural,,,it’s just a super tooth rotting-fluffy carnival AU minsung omfg  
> I know this is gonna sound incredibly dumb BUT would you guys be interested in reading it?? You dont have to comment saying u would or smth, as I’m def gonna post it since I wrote the damn thing (i’ll probs post it next saturday b4 I update this bc I like posting on sat lmao) but if u did wanna tell me pls do,,,that would be very noice lol 
> 
> I’m honestly :) so terrified to post this completely new fic bc this fic did so MUCH BETTER than I ever could have dreamed of,,,n I’m so scared this one will flop but I will try to be optimistic! Anyways sorry for rambling I’m a fuckin idiot I know
> 
> See u guys next week ilysm + i wuv u mr bin !1


	32. I’m a bad Dracula (yes I am)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I’m in front of you, I get thirsty, yeah.
> 
> My whole body trembles, my breath gets hot,
> 
> But I’m nervous, sweating as if I’m being chased.
> 
> Losing patience, losing my rationale.
> 
> Oh god, forgive me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!! before we get into this week's chapter, there's just a few lil things i wanted to mention! 
> 
> firstly i want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the incredibly supportive and kind comments on last weeks chap! it rlly meant a lot, as i said i wasn't a huge fan of it to begin with ><
> 
> next is actually also about last week's chapter...i was today years old when i realized i made a big miss-steak in that chap,,, i completely missed that i included a sentence along the lines of "chan realized changbin entered the room bc he could hear his heart beat" when, in fact, CHANGBIN DOESNT HAVE A BEATING HEART AND I AM A COMPLETE DUMPASS?? i have no idea how i totally missed that huge slip up, as i even say later in the chap that his heart is "frozen"...but i just wanna say i'm really sorry if that confused anyone :( and for clarification, changbin does NOT have a beating heart and that mistake will never happen again! (Also—i did edit the chapter to remove that discrepancy!)
> 
> anyways, chanlix hours are: open

Felix isn't the most observant person. Some may call him oblivious, and gullible—maybe even as far as ditzy. Felix isn’t the most observant person, but even he thinks Chan has been acting a little  _ strange  _ lately. He seems nervous, and jittery; always on edge, like a hunted animal. His bright and comforting demeanor warped into one of horribly empty smiles and a mask of faux normalcy.

 

His usually clear emerald eyes look glazed and cloudy; their color becoming so diluted they almost seem sepia toned. His strong jawline became gaunt, cheekbones sunken. Yes,  _ something _ is up with the vampire. And Felix is determined to figure out what. He cares too much about Chan to keep his worries to himself, even if they are somehow misplaced. 

 

“Hyung?” Felix’s voice piped up in the silence of the kitchen, as he softly padded behind the figure of a preoccupied Chan. The vampire’s broad shoulders jumped at the addition of Felix’s voice, whirling around to meet the human. His dulled eyes are wide, mouth slightly parted in surprise.  _ Did I just scare Chan hyung?  _ Felix thought to himself incredulously. Usually it’s the other way around, with the vampire’s displays of super speed or strength shocking Felix to his core. 

 

His suspicions were confirmed in that display alone; something is  _ definitely _ wrong with Chan. 

 

“O-oh, Felix. You startled me for a second there.” The vampire observed with an uneasy laugh, sounding just as hollow as the emptiness in his eyes. His usually unwavering timbre is still tinged with that same detached, stilted attempt at normality—the weakness not so subtly hidden beneath still coloring each syllable. Felix felt his blood turn to ice in his veins, the pain laced within each word slicing through his heart like a poison-dipped arrow. Chan’s gaze nervously darted from Felix to stare at their feet, unable to meet the human’s concerned stare. Felix’s frown deepened, his heart starting to beat faster at the vampire's startlingly uncharacteristic behavior. 

 

“Hyung, are you ok?” Felix asked gently, taking a tentative step towards the vampire. He tried to keep his voice as steady as possible, despite the almost unbearable helplessness igniting his skin with fevered heat. Chan opened his mouth to respond, before wordlessly shutting his pink lips. His facade of normalcy fell, his expression darkening as a frown pulled at his lips. 

 

“I guess you noticed too, huh.” He spoke faintly, like he is embarrassed,  _ ashamed  _ to admit he isn’t himself. “I can’t lie to you, Felix. I ran out of blood a couple days ago, and I’m running on empty. I refuse to drink from live humans, and my friend at the bloodbank is out of town for the week. I don't know how I’m gonna make it, I’m  _ starving.”  _ He admitted with a nervous gulp, eyes rapidly flitting about the room as he spoke. His voice sounds so small, so  _ fragile _ , like each word is made of crystal. 

 

Felix tried to hide the way his breath caught in his throat at Chan’s admission. So that's why he looks so sick, so weak, so  _ hungry.  _

 

The pair were then plunged into suffocating silence, both pairs of eyes glued to the floor, their hands wringing together in unison. 

 

“H-hyung, I know this is gonna sound weird, but you can drink from me if you want. You told me that a small bite wouldn't turn someone, so I don't see any harm.” Felix finally mustered up the courage to whisper, voice barely audible to himself. With his supernatural hearing however, he knows Chan heard him loud and clear. His suspicions were confirmed when the vampire's head snapped up, his eyes wide, green irises looking dimmer by the minute. 

 

“No, absolutely  _ not.  _ I appreciate the offer, but I could never live with myself if I accidentally hurt you.” Chan spoke frantically, the panicked words messily tumbling from his lips as his pale hands waved away Felix’s offer. 

 

Of course the thought had crossed Chan’s mind since finding himself in his current  _ predicament;  _ the human’s sweet smelling blood being a constant reminder of his burning hunger, the sensation pounding behind his eyes and churning his empty stomach. But each time he would always push the thoughts out of his mind with enough force to give himself whiplash. Chan loves Felix as much as his other coven members, and he would  _ never  _ take advantage of the human simply because his instincts tell him to.

 

But Chan is getting  _ desperate.  _ He  _ needs _ blood one way or another, his primal hunger intensifying to the point that it's the only feeling he perceived. So with each passing second, the human's offer seems less out of the question, and more so his only option between living and starvation.

 

If you asked Chan when Felix first moved in if their friendship would ever lead to this, he would've called you idiotic, delusional even. But desperate times call for desperate measures. And Chan is nothing if not desperate. 

 

Felix however, isn’t taking his no for an answer. He had made his mind up as soon as Chan divulged his issue to him. Chan is going to drink from him, of that he is certain. 

 

“Hyung I understand, but I  _ want  _ you to. I know you won't hurt me, and I can't take seeing so off. Even if it does hurt, I’ll do it to get the old you back.” Felix spoke through gritted teeth, body unconsciously lurching forward to engulf the still wide-eyed vampire in a tight hug. 

 

Felix felt the vampire's body tense at his embrace, before relaxing into the touch, his strong hands coming to grasp the back of Felix’s sweater with enough force to tear the fabric clean off his skin. Chan isn’t sure if the human did it on purpose, but his position against Chan angled his lips directly at the left side of Felix’s neck.

 

“Are you sure Felix. Are you truly, _truly_ sure you're ok with this?” Chan mumbled as Felix's soft orange locks tickled his skin, the smell of tangerines and cinnamon calming his frayed nerves. 

 

Chan’s chest started to push out shaking breaths as his fangs grew unconsciously, his close proximity to the human’s neck clouding his already jumbled thoughts. Chan’s skin felt like it was on fire as he closed in on the smooth expanse of Felix’s neck, his lips barely hovering above the tanned flesh. He could hear Felix’s blood pumping through his veins, feel it running just beneath his skin. His hunger, growing steadily over the last few days, is peaking. His vision began to swim as the flowery scent of Felix’s blood wafted into his nose, enveloping his body in static. 

 

“I’m sure hyung, I trust you. I’ll be ok, I promise.” The human whispered, his voice trembling slightly as what is about to happen hit him square in the gut.  _ He’s about to be bitten by a vampire.  _ If you asked Felix a few months prior, he would’ve said vampires are merely the muses of campfire stories, told to scare children into fearing the dangers of a midnight forest. He would've said they’re nothing more than fictitious monsters reserved to stalking the sets of Hollywood blockbusters, and the yellowed pages of Victorian horror novels. Felix used to think vampires weren’t real—now he’s about to have his blood sucked by one. And not just any old vampire,  _ Chan _ , one of his closest friends in the whole world. Chan, who he would do anything for. Chan, who he is going to let bite him, if it means stopping the torment of hunger plaguing him. 

 

Vampires aren’t just  _ real;  _ this vampire is Felix’s best friend. This vampire is his rock, his ever present sun to chase away the darkness that tries to slither into his mind. And he is prepared to do whatever it takes to be there for Chan, the same way he is ever present for Felix. That’s what best friends do for each other—even if one happens to be a supposedly mythical creature of the night. 

 

Chan has explained to Felix that a vampire has to bite directly on the jugular to turn a human, so he knows he isn’t in any danger of becoming one of Chan’s undead kin. But the proposition of the vampire’s razor sharp fangs piercing his skin still made his legs turn to jelly. He’s prepared to do whatever it takes to make Chan better, but he’d be lying if he didn’t admit that he’s downright  _ terrified _ right now. He’s seen those dagger-like fangs in action, and he  _ knows _ they are not to be trifled with. 

 

But then Felix remembered how sick Chan looks. How small and weak his usually strong and healthy physique became. How his personality became so anxious, so trouble, so anguished. Felix never wants to see the vampire suffer like that  _ ever _ again. So he steeled his nerves, hands forming tight fists and balling the back of Chan’s shirt that he is still desperately clutching.

 

He felt Chan’s cold breath fan against his neck, the vampire gently moving his head to the side. “Relax.” Chan’s deep voice sounded right against his ear. The single word carried a tone of confident control, of dominating surety. More puffs of frigid air ghosted across Felix’s flesh, eliciting goosebumps to rise in their wake. Chills ran down Felix’s spine, trying to listen as best he could despite the primal fear now laced beneath his skin. His taut muscles are still knotted as he laid his head in Chan’s palm, his pale hand cradling him comfortingly. 

 

“Are you ready.” Chan’s voice, unfathomably low and velvety soft, mumbled against Felix’s neck, each syllable vibrating against his skin. It seemed more of a statement than a question. Which is good, because Felix himself doesn’t know if he truly is ready for this. His heart is now officially pounding unforgivingly against his ribs, mingling with the sting of sweat prickling on his palms. Still, Felix quickly nodded his head with a quivering breath, squeezing his eyes shut as if he were about to get a shot at the doctor. 

 

“I definitely owe you one for this.” Is the last thing Felix’s swirling mind registered Chan say, before he felt those razor sharp fangs plunge into his neck. 

 

A choked gasp escaped Felix’s plump lips, his already white-knuckle grip on Chan’s back tightening as he felt his blood rush into the vampire’s fangs. He feels like his heart is going to break straight through his rib cage with the pure force of the beats, his eyes fluttering as Chan fed. 

 

The bite didn't necessarily  _ hurt,  _ not anymore than the prick of a needle or pin. The sensation however, is one Felix has never experienced before. He felt the bite reverberate through his entire body, sending shock waves through each bone, each vein, each muscle. Every cell, every atom in his body buzzed with electricity. Amorphous black splotches danced before his blurred vision, like clouds of thick smog. His skin feels so  _ hot _ , so tingly as he relaxed into Chan's strong hold. 

 

The vampire drank from his neck for what felt like years, lapping up every drop of red that bled into his mouth. Finally, after drinking his fill, he released his fangs from Felix’s flesh with relative ease, then licking the two minuscule holes left by his fangs to close the wound and effectively halt the flow of leaking blood. 

 

Felix’s brain felt like it was in a washing machine, like it was mercilessly banging against his skull; his once coherent mind reduced to an unreadable mush of stilted thoughts. His body fell into Chan’s waiting arms, which quickly tightened around his waist to hold him up. 

 

“Felix?! Felix, please say something!” The human heard Chan’s distressed voice flow into his ears, yet the words sounded so muffled he could barely make them out. He feels like he was submerged underwater, and Chan is calling to him from above the waves crashing between his ears. After more effort than he would’ve imagined he managed to crack his exhausted eyes open, meeting Chan’s vibrant green pair. The previously faded and ahsen irises are now back to their usual vivid, dazzling emerald color. That alone is enough to bring a small smile onto Felix’s lips, despite how drained his body feels—both literally and figuratively. 

 

Chan is back to normal, and that's all that matters. He can deal with the aftereffects of the feeding; he’ll be fine as long as Chan is fine. Happiness bloomed in Felix’s jostled mind, relief washing over his still pounding heart.

 

“I’m ok.” Felix managed to murmur against Chan's strong chest, shifting his impossibly heavy muscles in the vampire's embrace to bury his head in the crook of Chan’s neck. 

 

Chan’s arms tightened around Felix’s waist, bringing him flush against his cold skin. Chan’s permanently frigid flesh helped to cool Felix’s heated body, enveloping his dewy skin in a refreshing icy wave. He barely registered the vampire picking him up, cradling his limp body protectively as he left the kitchen, ascending the stairs to the second floor. 

 

Felix’s heavy eyes fluttered open at the feeling of Chan gently laying him in his bed and gently pulling the covers over his body, before sinking down to sit at the edge of Felix’s mattress. Felix is so comfortable, so warm, he feels as if he could sleep for a hundred years. 

 

“D-did I taste good, hyung?” Felix slurred, a crooked smile pulling onto his lips as his eyes lazily drifted open at an inconsistent rhythm. The human knows sleep will overtake him any second; the odd question leaving his lips before his groggy brain could approve. 

 

Chan barked out a hearty chuckle at that unexpected question; acutely aware that his cheeks would be flushing a furious shade of red right now, if he had a functioning heart. Although, if he had a properly working heart he wouldn’t have just drank the blood of his best friend, now would he. 

 

But he can’t lie, Felix’s blood tasted  _ incredible _ . It tasted of rich vanilla cream and fresh summer citrus, with notes of aromatic spice and dandelion honey. Felix’s blood tasted just as unique and lovely as the boy himself. 

 

Should he tell Felix this? Is it weird to tell one of your closest friends that their blood was one of the most delectable and heavenly he’s ever had the pleasure of sampling? Chan knows he must be too far gone, as he even contemplated that  _ not _ being weird. 

 

The same endeared grin of affection is playing on Chan’s lips, as he pondered how best to answer the clearly dazed human. 

 

“Yes, Lix. It was very good, but I’m never doing that to you  _ ever _ again for as long as I live. Which is forever, by the way.” He mused, voice airy and light like a tuft of cotton. Felix let out a small grumble of acknowledgement, his doe eyes glittering and shining like glass. 

 

Chan placed a gentle hand on Felix’s cheek, his thumb softly stroking the skin. A softer smile has taken residence on Chan's pink tinged lips, his eyes glossy with gratitude, with affection, with  _ love.  _

 

Leaning forward, Chan placed a soft kiss on the two small bite marks dotting Felix’s neck, the gesture sending small tickles across the still tender skin. The dark abyss of sleep is already engulfing Felix’s vision, his eyelids feeling like they weighed a hundred pounds each. 

 

As his mind left the waking world, he softly heard Chan whisper “ _ Thank you, Felix.”  _ into his ear. A satisfied smile played onto Felix's lips as he drifted off to impossibly deep sleep. The vampire didn't leave his side, content to keep a watchful eye on the human’s condition.  

 

His painful hunger thankfully completely gone, a feeling of palpable tenderness now taking its place in Chan’s mind as he fondly gazed at Felix’s sleeping form. 

 

_ Yes _ , Chan truly is the luckiest coven leader in the world. No one can convince him otherwise.

 

He truly owes Felix, though. He doesn’t know how he can adequately repay the human for basically  _ saving _ him from the jagged claws of starvation tonight. He’ll have to give some serious thought on how to show his gratitude to his impossibly kind friend. 

 

But for starters, he’ll take the human out for some well deserved ice cream tomorrow; his treat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STAYS.....WHAT DID WE THINK AKSKSKS (i really apologize if there's any mistakes i didn't manage to catch while editing—unfortunately i am extremely rushed to post today and i wanted to make sure i got both works up)
> 
> did any of u ever wonder if chris was gonna drink felix's blood?! i'm so curious if anyone did, so lmk if u ever thought about it?? 
> 
> ALSO A VAGUELY IMPORTANT PSA: i tried to make it as obvious as possible, but there is absolutely NOTHING sexual/romantic between chris and felix in this chapter (or ever). they are still exclusive with their respective boyfriends—they are just very physically affectionate with each other. chris is just a very affectionate vampire tbh, like i can imagine he always platonically kisses all the boys on their heads, hands, cheeks and such! (they're all used to it besides binnie who still squirms and blushes) 
> 
> i just want that to be abundantly clear, as there WILL be other chapters in the not so distant future where chanlix are very physically affectionate with each other, and i don't want anyone to be confused 
> 
> honesty not sure yet what next week's chapter will be....much to think about...anyways let me know if you guys liked this!! i cant wait to see ur comments <3


	33. Minho the teenage witch (and hair stylist)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you like my hair?
> 
> gee thanks! 
> 
> it's magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi stays!! i'll keep this brief, but just a psa that this week we have a sUrPrIsE double update! both chapters are up obviously, so don't forget to continue on after this one! 
> 
> enjoy <3

“3...2...1...open!” Minho announced breezily, his large hands covering Jeongin’s eyes releasing their gentle grasp in turn, light now flooding his sight.

 

Jeongin blinked as the bright light burned his eyes, his blurry vision finally mellowing as he squinted at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. And when his eyes  _ did  _ adjust, he saw  _ red.  _ Not because he’s mad, or anything of the sort. Rather,  _ red  _ is simply the only detail his eyes managed to bark up to his brain. His hair, a once ordinary chocolate brown, is now a rich, deep burgundy; the sanguine strands delicately falling over his pale skin as Jeongin took in his new look, his bubblegum pink lips hanging open in awe. 

 

Minho has been  _ dying  _ (pun intended) to try out a new spell he learned, which would magically color hair any hue desired. Since Jisung comes pre-loaded with the demonic power to change his hair color at will, that ruled him out of being Minho’s test dummy. Jeongin however, desperately wanting to try something new, eagerly volunteered as the guinea pig. 

 

Or guinea  _ wolf  _ might be more accurate.

 

“I  _ love  _ it! Thanks Minho!” Jeongin cheered, clapping his dainty hands together as he beamed. His reflection showed how his eyes sparkled with excitement, unable to tear his enraptured gaze from his burgundy tresses. Minho just met him with a satisfied smile of his own, puffing out his chest and raising his shoulders at the younger’s rousing approval.  _ Not bad for my first try,  _ Minho mused to himself, pride taking root in his chest. 

 

“Hey ‘Innie, do you think your wolf fur will be red now, too?” Minho absentmindedly inquired after a few more seconds of the other boy wordlessly running a large hand through his freshly changed locks, his genuine astonishment at his new look halting any thoughts from translating into verbal sentiments. The crimson strands look like molten summer cherries were melted down into their purest form to dye Jeongin’s locks, the highlights reflecting a pastel pink in the artificial light—like the froth that bubbles up on freshly shaken strawberry milk. Jeongin’s expression scrunched in confusion, as he finally tore his vision from his reflection to meet Minho.

 

“Good question...I guess there’s only one way to find out!” The werewolf replied, voice airy and playful. His sharp eyes now harbored a mischievous glint as he sunk down to take a seat on the toilet lid—their makeshift “salon chair”—before screwing them shut in intense concentration. His lips pulled into a tight line, his hands forming white-knuckle fists against the denim of his jeans as each and every one of his muscles tensed. 

 

Then, before Minho’s eyes, a pair of large, furry ears popped up from beneath his head of thick burgundy hair. The triangular tufts of fur instantly started to swivel and twitch, absorbing any minute noise that flowed into the airy bathroom. To Minho’s surprise, the canid ears are in fact matching Jeongin’s hair—the silky fur now the same deep scarlet hue. 

 

Well, the thinner coat of the outer side of his lupine ears are that unmistakable ruddy color, while the fluffy pelt of his inner ears are a lighter, almost peachy shade. 

 

Jeongin looks almost inhumanely adorable with his cherry red wolf ears flicking about his equally crimson locks, the animalistic extensions reacting to even the most hushed of noises that managed to permeate the bathroom door. 

 

Wait, not  _ almost  _ inhumanly adorable— _ completely  _ inhumanly adorable. Humans can't summon a pair of fuzzy canine ears at their own discretion, last time Minho checked. 

 

That spell must have taken more out of him than he'd expected. 

 

“Well, I guess we have our answer.” Jeongin mused, rising from his spot on the lidded toilet to examine his ruby ears in the mirror. It’s been a good few months since Jeongin’s first transformation, and their youngest has become surprisingly adept at controlling his wolffish attributes. His ability to invoke his wolf ears at will is the newest addition to his werewolf repertoire. They’re  _ literally _ wolf ears: too large for Jeongin’s dainty features and fleecy enough to warm even Chan’s permanently frozen skin. He said he'll grow into them, said that all wolves do. At first glance they might look like an uncannily realistic headband—until they start swiveling about and perking up with each jolt of excitement to shoot through Jeongin’s body. They're very much real; to the immense joy of Hyunjin, who spends  _ way  _ too much time stroking the pointed tufts of fluff. 

 

Oh boy, the siren is gonna have a  _ field day  _ when he lays eyes on the new coloration of the velvety ears he's nigh obsessed with petting—Minho can't say he's envious of Jeongin in that regard. 

 

A small chuckle fell from Minho’s lips as he idly watched Jeongin reach up a large hand to leave some gentle strokes against the shiny fur of his canine ears. 

 

Just give it a few hours, and Minho guarantees that Jeongin’s own hand will be exchanged with one belonging to a certain undersea native. 

 

“You look more like a fox now, rather than a wolf. With that new red color, and all.” Minho spoke lightly, the endeared smile pulling at his lips only growing at the realization of Jeongin’s new vulpine appearance. 

 

A stream of giggles tumbled from Jeongin’s glossed lips at Minho’s comment, clutching his sides as he doubled over in laughter. “Yeah, I guess you’re right!” He mumbled through the endless bouts of laughter, wiping a stray tear from the corner of his twinkling eyes.

 

Suddenly, a round of knocking rapped against the bathroom door, successfully startling the pair from their jovial stupor. “That must be ‘Lix. Well, I’m gonna go do my homework. Thanks again!” Jeongin remarked with a nod towards the door, sending Minho a grateful smile as he padded towards the threshold. With a final  _ twitch,  _ Jeongin’s pair of ruby red lupine ears suddenly vanished, now nothing but his head of shiny oxblood hair visible. 

 

“Send in my next client!” Minho theatrically declared with an exaggerated flourish, throwing a sly wink at Jeongin. His grandiose antics only elicit a fresh batch of cackles from Jeongin, who left Minho with a good natured shake of his head. 

 

“Wow! Love the new hair, ‘Innie!” The telltale cavernous timbre of Felix sounded from the hallway, before the human entered the bathroom to take Jeongin’s place; he all but skipped in, before neatly sinking to sit on the toilet lid. The porcelain top is still vaguely warm, courtesy of Jeongin’s prolonged stay. The human stared up at Minho with wide, expectant eyes, a bright grin already breaking onto his plump lips. 

 

“Welcome to my salon, ‘Lix. What can I do for you?” Minho sing-songed, voice tinged with mischievous playfulness. The way the corners of Minho’s lips upturned in a startlingly cat-like smirk should have probably sent shivers racing down his spine; rather, it just made even more perceptible excitement fizzle in his tummy.

 

How could he  _ possibly  _ say no to getting his hair dyed with  _ magic?  _

 

Yet Felix’s grin faltered at the question, doe eyes darting to an unknown corner of the bathroom as he brought up a petite hand to rub at the back of his neck. “That’s the thing, Minho...I don’t know what I want? Surprise me?” He asked with a small shrug of his shoulders, a light pink flush painting his olive cheeks. The delicate blush danced across his smattering of auburn freckles, creeping up to dye the skin across the bridge of his button nose. Despite his familiar mop of orange locks being a staple of Felix since moving into the coven, the human is ready for a change; the only issue being...he's not exactly sure what said change should  _ be.  _

 

Minho hummed in response, dark eyes considering the proposition. “Ok, but be careful what you wish for!” Minho finally teased with a bright smile, with Felix only rolling his eyes at Minho's warning. “It's just  _ hair _ . If I don't like it, it'll grow out anyways.” The human observed with a light scoff. 

 

“Famous last words…” Minho grumbled under his breath, before straightening his shoulders and steadying his breathing. 

 

Before Felix could say anything else, Minho plunged his large hands into his head of tangerine hair, his lithe fingers covering every inch of his locks. Felix couldn’t help but relax into the magician’s gentle grasp of his hair, drawing lethargic blinks and prickles of long-forgotten sleep to tickle his skin. 

 

With practiced ease, a whispered incantation fell from Minho’s lips, his eyes fluttering and rolling back in his head so only the whites are visible.  _ This is...new?  _ Felix couldn’t help but think to himself at Minho’s uncharacteristic reaction to the spell. 

 

Then, as if on cue, Felix’s scalp started to buzz and tingle, as if his head was plunged into an icy pool. As minutes passed, the numb prickle mellowed into a dull itch. 

 

Then, the itch itself completely vanished, the only sensation being the steady weight of Minho’s palms still embedded within his tresses. With a long blink Minho reopened his eyes, to reveal his dark brown irises back in their respective places. 

 

“Ok Felix, take a look.” Minho announced with a small yawn, finally removing his hands from Felix’s hair. A small pit of anxiety formed a knot in the human’s stomach, as Felix unconsciously raised a hand to run through his hair. It doesn't  _ feel  _ any different, save for perhaps a tad softer, marginally more silky. 

 

Rising from his seat, Felix braced himself to meet his reflection. But when he finally forced himself to look, a huge smile, bright enough to rival the sun itself bloomed on his lips. “Blonde?! I've  _ always  _ wanted to go blonde!” The human cried, voice brimming with palpable euphoria as his astounded gaze met the golden hair falling gracefully over his skin. His eyes seemed to glow with happiness, like a swarm of lightning bugs took up residence in his chestnut irises. 

 

Minho just let another satisfied smirk light up his lips, a twinkling light like the familiar glow of the harvest moon still hanging in his eyes. He merely brushed off the compliments, despite the warmth they ignited in his core. 

 

Felix couldn't take his eyes off his new, lustrous blonde locks. The golden strands radiated in the soft light, looking like a crown of starlight nestled onto his head.

 

He feels like a prince. He feels  _ unreal.  _

 

His orange hair may have been his signature all these months, but he has a feeling he just found his new favorite style. 

 

_ And  _ he didn't even have to use bleach?! Talk about perks of having a friend who has two feet in the human realm, and both hands firmly planted in the world of unfathomable magic power. 

 

Minho should've learned this spell earlier; maybe it would've saved poor old Chan the crispy texture of his dehydrated locks, brought on by the bleach that ravaged his once luscious curls.

 

He can't  _ wait  _ to go show everyone his newfangled style. But wait—there's a specific  _ someone  _ Felix’s lovestruck brain is casting behind his eyes like an oasis' mirage in the desert. 

 

“I gotta go send a picture to ‘Bin!” Felix suddenly exclaimed with a small gasp, his sparkling eyes glimmering even more intensely at the mention of his boyfriend. Minho nodded sagely in response, content to bask in the tangible happiness emanating from his human friend.

 

And with that, Felix scampered out of the bathroom, instantly met by a raucous chorus of  _ oh’s  _ and  _ ah’s  _ in response to his fresh look. Minho heard a typically excited Chan eagerly exclaim  _ “Lix! We match now!” _ , in reference to the nigh identical color of their hair. Of course, whereas Felix’s tresses are silky smooth with nary a strand out of place, Chan’s unruly blonde curls look frizzy and parched—as artfully mussed as the acrid bleach he uses will allow. 

 

Minho cracked his fingers as he idly listened in on the overarchingly positive reactions to his handiwork, the delicate digits popping with the action. Another yawn sluggishly flowed from his lips; casting those spells took more out of him than he’d imagined. He's definitely gonna have to use some of his conduit crystals to recharge later on, before he passes out mid-step in the house and cracks his head open.  _ Oh well,  _ he mused to himself with a waggle of his brows,  _ I have enough energy left to try and convince Seungmin to do something about that boring brown shade he’s had forever. _

 

_ ☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️ _

 

Felix nestled himself on the small window sill in the living room, the diaphanous curtains enrobing him like a ghostly cloak as fresh rays of sunlight kissed his skin. Holding up his phone, he tried to find the best angle to snap a picture for Changbin, his thick lips jutting into a pout after a myriad of unsuccessful attempts. After a few minutes of trying to attain the perfect lighting and pose, the telltale  _ click  _ of his phone’s camera sounded, and Felix gave a long nod in approval of the selfie.

 

He quickly texted the photo to his top contact, under the only name peppered with a menagerie of heart emojis;  _ Binnie bunnie.  _ His thumbs rapidly flew across the digital keyboard, typing out a simple message to go along with the photo. 

 

_ (Image Attached) _

 

_ Hey babe! Whatcha think? ;)  _

 

He momentarily hovered above the little send arrow as he scrutinized the message, before rolling his eyes at his own hesitation. This  _ is _ Changbin we're talking about here—he’ll love Felix’s new look regardless of the hue. Hell, Felix could be straight up  _ bald  _ and Changbin would probably still verge on hysterics in his reaction. Changbin idolizes Felix, ravishes him like he's as fleeting as the last pillars of heated sunlight to slip below the winter horizon. He hit the button, and the two texts are instantly delivered. A buzz even stronger than the magic that flowed from Minho’s palms now prickled in the pit of Felix’s tummy, bubbling anticipation making his heart flutter like a monarch butterfly. 

 

Nestling his phone in his jacket pocket, Felix left the window ledge, the comforting warmth of the sun bidding him farewell. He then went about his day, or at least  _ tried  _ to. The expectation at his boyfriend’s imminent reaction caused a tidal wave of hyperactive joy to wash over his body. His hands twiddled together unconsciously, his knobby knees bouncing with nervous energy as he awaited the telltale  _ buzz  _ to reverberate from his jacket. 

 

He subconsciously carded a hand through his pale locks—he can't wait for his smaller hand to be replaced with the comforting mass of Changbin’s longer, infinitely tender fingers. 

 

The weight of his phone never felt so heavy in his pocket. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp i try to avoid double uploading at All Costs but i felt it was a "necessary evil" if u will this week! as u can see this chapter was just. uneventful fluff filler....this chapter is literally only to set up for the next chapter, in which stuff ACTUALLY goes down ;)! 
> 
> although i do want u guys to remember Jeongins ability to summon his wolf ears! that will be a plot point in some other chapters later on! 
> 
> also i kinda sorta wanted to post this in honor of skz all deciding to change their hair colors last week and, thusly, shooting my ass into orbit! :) ! i won't go off abt this too badly but pls know i cried for two full hours when we first got pics of Chan's dark hair, and then cried for 5 hours two days later when we saW HIS HAIR IS ACTUALLY STILL BLONDE (chan is a LIAR sometimes...minho better not betray me and lose his blue hair soon) ((which of their new hair colors is ur fav???? lmk! i love talking abt this....my faves are def blue minho and pink innie :') ))
> 
> can u tell i wrote this during MIROH PROMOS what is wrong with me. it's been literally 3+ months since jeongin changed his red hair i h8 myself (i know this bc he dyed it blonde the DAY before my unveils)   
> hair color in fics stresses me out bc i want it to be as Accurate to irl as possible but tbh Jeongins hair (in the present time line) will continue to be red and felix + chris' will continue to be blonde im so fucking sorry i cant deal with stray kidseu
> 
> anygays, click on to the next chapter when ur ready <3 luv u!


	34. Hairy situations make me wanna dye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carve all your feelings onto my heart,
> 
> So it can never be erased.
> 
> Leave the marks saturated deeply,
> 
> Your ink is in my every breath.
> 
> Because of you I’m not wavering now,
> 
> You’re the only one filling it up.
> 
> I think I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woobin rise

The unforgiving rays of the spring sun continuously beat down on Changbin, his black muscle tee doing little to help alleviate the intense heat gnawing at his skin. Sweat dappled his flesh, making him appear like a sentient dewdrop. The reaper trudged after Woojin, dragging his aching feet while his shoulders slumped and chest heaved panting breaths. 

 

The nature spirit however, seems completely unfazed by the relentless heat of the sun—his broad shoulders as straight as an arrow as he effortlessly ducked under hanging planters to slip down another aisle of candy colored potted flowers. Changbin isn’t exactly sure  _ how  _ he was convinced to accompany the nature spirit to the local flower nursery. He vaguely recalls Woojin going on about  _ wanting to get his hands on the spring bloom before all the grannies beat him to it— _ blah blah blah, Changbin tuned out halfway through. But he still managed to wrangle Changbin into the passenger seat of the car, and after an unassuming ten minute drive, there they were; and Woojin doesn’t seem  _ close  _ to done. 

 

The nature spirit is holding a potted bushel of azure hydrangeas in his arms, cuddling the flowers to his chest like one would a child. The usually level-headed Woojin has an apparent child-like pep in his step as he bounced through the maze of verdant foliage, the surrounding greenery obviously the cause of his uncharacteristic hyperactivity. 

 

Changbin however, isn’t so joyful. They’ve been there for  _ two hours  _ now, and the constant barrage of pollen laden petals isn’t helping his springtime allergies. Another sneeze ripped through Changbin, causing his muscled shoulders to jump. Woojin didn’t even look back, didn't even bat an eyelash. Changbin let a long suffering sigh fall from his lips as Woojin merely pivoted to explore a row of yellow magnolias. Changbin could just sniffle, bringing a small fist to rub at his itching, watery eyes. 

 

Another pitiful sigh escaped Changbin’s pouting lips as he valiantly tried to keep up after Woojin as he flitted about the nursery; since when was Woojin this  _ fast?!  _ Was he practicing for a race before dragging Changbin along with him? Changbin skidded to a clumsy halt before a particularly low hanging potted bunch of poppies, nearly colliding head-on with their terra-cotta vessel—now  _ that  _ definitely would've left a mark. He wiped some sweat from his brow, before re-starting his endless journey of snaking through the quilt of living color unfurled around his feet. 

 

Woojin is still blissfully ignorant to the struggling reaper trailing behind him, even periodically stopping to smell the roses— _ literally _ —while Changbin tried his darndest not to tamp down some stray chrysthanthemums he hadn't noticed in his path. He  _ finally _ made it back to Woojin’s side, as the nature spirit was enthralled in wafting a particularly fragrant bouquet of lilacs into his nose. Changbin was currently engrossed in sucking in desperate gulps of oxygen, hunched over with his hands bracing his wobbling knees;  _ until _ a telltale buzz in his jeans pocket roused his attention, that is. 

 

_ Who could that be?  _ Changbin thought to himself, righting his posture and forcing the glower off his expression as best he could. 

 

Slipping his phone out of his back pocket, Changbin’s scowling expression instantly melted, morphing as his lips upturned into a bright grin. His eyes which previously burned with a visceral mixture of his pollen-induced allergies and the droplets of thick sweat that slithered down from his forehead are now bright and vibrant; glittering with sparks of familiar adoration. His demeanor changed so suddenly, because lighting up his phone screen are two text messages: from a certain contact saved as  _ my lixie.  _

 

His legs absentmindedly trailed after Woojin, the nature spirit still totally preoccupied with the plethora of foliage peppering the fields, as he opened the messages from Felix. His breath caught in his throat at the selfie staring back at him from his phone screen. His legs froze in place, skidding to a stop and eliciting puffs of dirt to cloud the black fabric of his jeans.

 

Felix, Felix who has had a head of bright tangerine hair since the day they met, is  _ blonde.  _

 

A huge smile broke out onto Changbin’s lips, his full cheeks bunching to the point where his muscles started to ache. A loving, all encompassing warmth took root in his core, bubbling up to engulf his frozen heart. It's well accustomed, and feels like home. The vicious heat of the sun's rays are completely forgotten, Changbin’s only perception now being the intense affection for the boy on his phone screen. 

 

In fact, the fever of the solar light pales in comparison to the unfathomably deep passion of Changbin’s reverence. 

 

_ Wow, he looks so beautiful,  _ Changbin mused to himself, a chuckle falling from his lips as he read Felix’s playful message. A small pang echoed between his undead ribs at the unavoidable truth that Felix's trademark orange locks are long gone—but trust him, he’ll survive. It's new, it's a change; something Changbin isn't a very big fan of in general. But change isn't always bad, change doesn't always signify the nearing end of everything beautiful. Felix is incomparably gorgeous, and just from the digital pictures lighting up his phone screen, Changbin doubts he'll miss the signature shade for long. Sniffling unconsciously once again, Changbin started to type out his response to his boyfriend’s new ‘do. 

 

However, being Changbin, nothing is ever that  _ simple.  _

 

Changbin was in the middle of writing the “ _ you _ ” in what was going to be “ _ I love your new hair! _ ”, his thumb hovering above the minuscule “r” key. In the midst of typing though, Changbin felt  _ another  _ sneeze prickle in the back of his nose, his eyes squeezing shut as the sensation became stronger and stronger. 

 

The powerful sneeze racked through Changbin’s petite frame with force he didn’t even know he had. But that’s not what caught his attention; rather a tiny, barely audible  _ whoosh  _ is what pricked up his ears. 

 

Horrified knowing twisted a knot in his tummy as he forced himself to look at his phone screen. And when he did, he couldn’t help the shriek that tore from his throat. The clearly distraught yell effectively grabbed Woojin’s attention, not to mention all the other geriatric women perusing the floral aisles with them. 

 

Whipping around at the high-pitched scream, Woojin is met by Changbin sporting an  expression showing just as much horror as encapsulated in said screech. 

 

“C-Changbin?! Are you ok?” Woojin ran up to the reaper, still clutching the hydrangeas in his arms like they're a life vest in a choppy sea. Changbin is frozen, bug-eyed gaze petrified on his phone, which is still grasped in his hand. All the color has drained from his skin, to the point where his flesh is the same alabaster shade as a stalk of white oriental lilies to their right. 

 

Changbin doesn't have a beating heart; Woojin can still virtually see the frozen muscle shattering to splinters in his chest.  

 

“I-I just texted Felix that I  _ love him.”  _ Changbin stuttered out, weak voice a mere mumble as he punctuated the statement with a thick gulp. His lips quivered as he stared helplessly at the screen staring back at him; the power of that  _ accursed  _ sneeze caused his hand to prematurely press the send button, meaning he just texted Felix a message stating only “ _ I love you”. _

 

Woojin’s tense shoulders immediately fell at Changbin’s explanation, a relieved sigh escaping his lips as he ran a hand through his head of thick black hair. “ _ That’s  _ it?! That’s what you give me a heart attack over?!” Woojin angrily wailed, placing a large hand over his still racing heart. “I thought something  _ actually  _ bad happened!”

 

Changbin sputtered at Woojin’s reaction, on the precipice of choking on his saliva because  _ hello?! This is bad?!  _

 

The countless ways this could go horribly,  _ life changingly  _ terrible for Changbin are flashing before his eyes like lightning strikes in a stormy sky. What if Felix says he doesn't love him back? What he said it too soon and ruined everything? 

 

_ What if, what if, what if.  _

 

And Changbin voiced those very thoughts to Woojin, his whines bouncing around the myriad of potted flowers at their feet. The countless grandmothers just rolled their eyes at the dramatic youngsters, and turned their glasses-clad noses up at their loud banter. 

 

“Hyung, you don’t  _ understand!  _ I’ve  _ never  _ told Felix I love him before, I was waiting for the right time!” The reaper whimpered, trudging forward to fall into Woojin’s strong arms. He sniffled for the umpteenth time, his pouting lips mere inches from Woojin’s prized bushel of sapphire hydrangeas. Changbin sent the delicate flora a pointed glare, huffing away some of the chiffon petals that dared encroach upon his nose. 

 

Another heavy sigh fell from Woojin’s lips, huffing at Changbin’s over-dramatic antics. “But you  _ do  _ love him, right?” He whispered to Changbin, the close proximity of his breath making the petals of the blue hydrangeas tremble. 

 

“O-of course! I love him more than anything, more than anyone.” Changbin murmured through his petulant pout, tacking on a pitiful whine to the backend of the response. 

 

A small smile grew on Woojin’s lips, his laundry list of desired flowers now completely forgotten as he pressed Changbin flush against his strong chest, rubbing comforting circles between his shoulder blades. “Ok,  _ so?  _ You love him, and I know he loves you. Just because you accidentally told him when you didn’t plan to doesn’t make the sentiment any less valid, right?” Woojin spoke softly, gently, tightening his comforting arm around Changbin as placated the reaper. His voice sounded just as pliant and smooth as the velveteen tulips swaying in the spring breeze. “Plus, now that you got it out of the way you don’t have to worry about when the right time will come! You know what they say, there’s no better time than the present, ‘Binnie.” Woojin continued, voice brimming with an almost fatherly undertone. 

 

Considering Woojin’s words, Changbin couldn’t help realizing how much  _ sense they make _ . He grumbled a small “Yeah, I  _ guess.”  _ despite the knot of anxiety still twisting up his churning stomach. But Woojin is right, as  _ always.  _

 

While still pressed against Woojin’s strong chest, Changbin felt the dreaded vibration of his phone, from where it is still clutched in his hand. Despite being defunct in his rib cage, Changbin swears he felt his heart plummet to his toes at the buzzing, forcing a pad of saliva down his tight throat in turn. There’s no question as to who the new notification is from, Changbin is acutely aware of that. And so is Woojin apparently, as the nature spirit whispered a playful “I think that's for you.” into Changbin’s ear. 

 

Releasing himself from Woojin’s protective hold, Changbin now stood alone as Woojin trotted down another row of living color, the solitary reaper on the cusp of forcing his gaze down at the phone screen. But to Changbin, the feeling felt more akin to being stood at the edge of a cliff. 

 

With a sharp exhale, Changbin willed his eyes to flicker to the illuminated screen. 

His breath froze in his lungs, before instantly melting like the last snow between winter and spring. Because the message on his screen read: 

 

_ “I love you too Binnie!!! What took you so long you big dummy!!”  _

 

The words stared back at him, flashing behind his eyes with each incredulous blink.  _ He loves me? He loves me!  _ Changbin screamed internally, now giddily hopping in place like an overactive rabbit and kicking up plumes of dust at his feet. A huge smile broke onto his lips, his eyes becoming hidden by the force of the grin. He bounded up to Woojin, who managed to get quite a distance away from Changbin, while he was entranced in his Felix-induced stupor; an uncharacteristic skip now present in  _ his  _ step. 

 

“Are you ready to go, ‘Bin?” Woojin asked with a knowing smirk, the sparkle in his dark eyes showing he is more keen to the reason for Changbin’s change in mood than he’s letting on. 

 

Skipping up to the older boy’s side, Changbin considered the inquiry, before a smirk of his own flickered onto his lips. He remembered a bouquet of fresh yellow roses he passed by earlier; bound with twine and almost pulsating with vibrancy. Perhaps Changbin will accompany Woojin on his floral escapades more often, from now on. 

 

“Not yet, I wanna get some flowers to bring home to Felix.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEE TOLD YALL STUFF WOULD ACTUALLY HAPPEN IN THIS CHAP! changlix are in love hours: open   
> (this chapter was partly inspired by a prompt from the tumblr otpprompts! it just Screamed changlix)
> 
> was my 3rd eye open for this one lads? perhaps it was party cracked open...how did we feel abt changlix love hours? 
> 
> i think next week's chap will be my last update before my new semester starts (yes i wanna die thank u for asking) so i wanna go out of summer with a bang....a christopher bang bc next week's chap is summer Chan-centric ot9 fluff !!! it is a Good one trust me i love this chap n i cant wait to post it 
> 
> below the dots i'm gonna be talking about something personal but still fic-related, so u know the drill! if ur not into that i will see u next week <3  
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .   
> ugh guys i'm going thru another rough-patch in the whole "motivation to write" department :( smth happened that made me kinda never wanna write again (i won't go into that tho) and it's just very frustrating and made me feel kinda weird abt my whole fic "career" (i will continue to update this of course, but at this rate this might be my last fic which is Very Upsetting :/) 
> 
> so with THAT said, i guess i'll open it up again if there's any chapter ideas you guys have been wanting, to feel free to comment it down below!   
> u guys know by now ur the main force of my inspiration/motivation, so hopefully u all can work your magic again ^^
> 
> or if ur a fanfic writer and you've been thru smth like this (to put it simply: unhealthily comparing urself to other writers + feeling like ur never gonna be as good as them/get to their level) as well, feel free to comment if u have any advice on how to get over it >< i know this is gotdang kpop fanfic and it's not that deep, but i love writing + this is how i show my love for skz and i rlly don't wanna give it up, so all i can do is hope this negativity lets up soon :/ 
> 
> love you guys <3


	35. It's so hot, winter please come quicker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hot sun is blazing, it feels like my insides are boiling and burning up.
> 
> I feel like a dead body under the air conditioner.
> 
> Applying sun cream when I go out feels like a race against the UV rays,
> 
> With the sun out in summertime, sun cream is annoying to have to apply.
> 
> I hate this weather the most, it's so hot, winter please come quicker.

Chan’s attention was pulled from the current page of the worn novel in his hand by the familiar timbre of a newly awakened Woojin's grumbles. The noon sun’s position in the sky casts a spotlight of pure gold through their chiffon curtains, nestling on Woojin’s tanned skin like an insatiable kiss. Woojin’s nose scrunched as the heated solar glow burned his eyes, effectively snatching any and all remnants of slumber. His boyfriend stretched from where he was lazily draped over their bed, sleepily looking up at Chan from beneath his fringe of tousled caramel hair. 

 

“Good morning, babe.” Woojin mumbled as he scrubbed a large hand across his features, still heavy with residual grains of fitful sleep. It always is a good morning, when Chan gets to spend the night entranced by Woojin’s ravishing beauty. 

 

Chan can't sleep—it's not in his vampiric dna to submit to the silken hands of slumber that he so wishes would caress his cheeks. Woojin knows this of course; he wishes Chan good morning every day without fail. But the vampire is content to be ignored by the oh so ephemeral embrace of replenishing rest. In fact, he's more than happy to sleep vicariously through Woojin, to bask in the serene air of invigorated refreshment that radiates off the newly awakened nature spirit each morning.

 

It's a good morning indeed.

Chan returned the greeting by bending down to place a gentle kiss on Woojin’s lips—chaste and feathery soft—before gracefully slipping out of their shared bed and padding over to throw open the shades blocking the midday rays of sunlight from entering their room.

 

Light flooded the room like the breaking of a decrepit dam, seeping into each corner of their bedroom like Helios himself steered his chariot of sunlight straight through their window.

 

Chan keened into the gilded beams, his chest swelling with detached warmth. 

 

A vampire who loves sunlight? Who would have thought. 

 

_ What a day!  _ Chan excitedly thought to himself as his emerald eyes scanned the perfect summer sky; there’s not an ounce of wind ruffling the trees, not a single cloud floating in the spotless azure sky. The unencumbered rays of sunlight bathed the streets in unfiltered light, virtually begging Chan to let its heat embrace his permanently frozen skin. It’s the kind of summer day you wait for, the kind of day where you just  _ have  _ to be outside. 

 

Chan is counting the seconds until he can burst through the door and out into the open summer air, until he can try to grasp onto some meager straws of his forgotten humanity by letting the rays peck his skin.

 

The sun doesn't mind if you're undead or still have a beating heart in your chest—it will embrace you all the same. 

 

And for that, Chan is eternally grateful.

 

“Cute pajamas babe, are those new?” Woojin’s voice roused Chan from his trance, the vampire finally tearing his gaze away from the sky to face his boyfriend, who is now patting down his messy head of sleep-induced fly away hair. 

 

“Oh, yeah! Minho got them for me, he said they reminded him of me.” Chan happily announced, proudly puffing out his chest as he sent Woojin a playful smirk. The new pajamas in question are a black t-shirt and shorts set, printed with white bat silhouettes. Of course, Chan can’t  _ actually  _ turn into a bat like his fictional cohorts, but he appreciates the kind gesture from his friend nonetheless. 

 

Actually...maybe on second thought he should be offended Minho thought of him when he laid eyes on the batty lounge wear. 

 

“I wonder why on earth he would associate  _ you  _ with bats.” Woojin drawled, voice now equal parts snarky and sarcastic as he returned Chan a wicked grin.

 

Chan rolled his eyes—he would say it's too early in the day for Woojin’s sass, but it's not like there's any point when you're wide awake 24/7 like he is. 

 

The couple were then drenched in comfortable silence, Chan lazily plopping back down on their bed to rest his head of fluffy blonde hair on Woojin’s strong shoulder.

 

“I think I’m gonna hang out on the roof today. It’s  _ so _ beautiful out.” Chan mumbled from where he still nestled his head in the crook of his boyfriend's neck, his icy breath fanning against Woojin’s tanned skin. No goosebumps rose on Woojin's flesh in the wake of his frigid breath; his body has grown completely acclimated to the permanence of Chan's everlasting chill. 

 

“Not as beautiful as you, Channie.” Woojin cooed, letting a stream of loving chuckles fall from his lips as he watched his boyfriend squirm and writhe from embarrassment at the cheesy line. The vampire virtually melted into an undead puddle. Chan, still reduced to a sputtering mess, just choked out a pitiful “S-shut up!” into Woojin’s skin. 

 

Woojin merely hummed in response, seemingly adequately satisfied with the reaction he easily drew from Chan. 

 

Chan still firmly stands by the fact that's it’s  _ much  _ too early for this. 

 

“Seriously though babe, make sure to wear sunscreen if you go out later.” Woojin eventually spoke casually, after his endless bouts of laughter subsided to a mellow lilt tinging each syllable.

 

“Pfft, sunscreen is for suckers.” Chan mused with a graceful wave of his hand. Chan has  _ never  _ used sunscreen throughout his ancient existence, and he  _ certainly  _ doesn’t plan to start now. 

 

“Yes,  _ bloodsuckers _ . Who are super pale like you, babe.” Woojin didn't let up, sending his boyfriend an expectant smile in turn.

 

Chan just rolled his jade eyes in response to Woojin’s nagging. “Honey, don’t worry about me! I’ve  _ never  _ gotten sunburnt in my entire 187 years of vampire life, so I think it's safe to say vampires just don't need sunscreen.” The vampire continued with a playful shrug, an enamoured smile blooming in his lips as he placed a chaste kiss on Woojin's cheek. 

 

_ It's too early for this,  _ Woojin thought to himself with an internal—read,  _ silent— _ long suffering sigh of exasperation. 

 

Chan is as stubborn as a bull and just as ornery, so Woojin is acutely aware that trying to convince him is  _ beyond _ a lost cause.

 

_ I've become complacent,  _ Woojin mused to himself with a barely noticeable shake of his toffee hued hair. 

 

Woojin still sent his boyfriend an unimpressed stare all the same, visibly showing how unsatisfied he is with the vampire’s decline of sun protection. But this time he allowed a  _ very much audible _ , and just as much defeated sigh escape his throat. But he acquiesced, leaning closer to place an equally velveteen kiss on Chan’s pale lips—all too aware that he would not win over Chan’s stubbornness this day. Or any day probably, for that matter. 

 

Little did Chan know, however, that he seems to have  _ quite _ the penchant for famous last words.

 

☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

 

Chan carefully poured the freshly opened blood bag into the empty coconut shell in his hand, his movements calculated with almost scientific precision, as if one misstep would be absolutely  _ dire _ . Once the frosty bag of AB positive was successfully transferred into the fuzzy coconut shell (with nary a drop spilled, he’d like to add), Chan placed an orange bendy straw and a delicate yellow paper umbrella in the thick sanguine liquid, before proudly admiring his handiwork. 

 

The vampire took a long swig of blood through the bendy straw gently bobbing in the hallowed coconut shell; courtesy of their resident vegetarian Woojin, who has been quite a fan of the cooling water found inside the brown shells. 

 

The blood made a telltale, energizing tingle bloom in Chan’s tummy. A lazy smile pulled at his lips, unconsciously bringing the straw to his lips again for another long sip of the refreshing blood.

 

“Chan,  _ why  _ do you look like you’re about to set off on a vacation cruise to Transylvania?” Changbin asked with a raise of his eyebrows, giving Chan a confused once over from where he is sat in the kitchen with Felix, sharing some hearty spoonfuls of much needed ice cream to combat the intense heat. 

 

The reaper is so astounded, because the vampire is now donning a mustard yellow muscle tee printed with the words  _ I’m going to Hell anyways  _ in bold white lettering. He must have stolen that from Jisung’s closet. Aqua shorts hugged his muscular thighs, printed with tropical pineapples. He definitely didn’t swipe  _ those  _ from any of the other boys—that’s  _ all  _ Chan right there. Their leader’s current look is certainly... _ new.  _ The vampire usually wears (partially unbuttoned) black dress shirts and ripped jeans; seeing him head to toe in vibrant  _ color _ is quite the surprise. 

 

While ordinarily refined and understated, Chan looks downright… _ flamboyant.  _ Garish, even. He looks like one of those impossibly colorful tropical fish you’d see bobbing about in a pet store display tank. 

 

For a split second, Changbin was sure the heat  _ must _ be making him hallucinate. Those neon pineapples are gonna haunt his dreams for  _ weeks.  _

 

“ _ Because,  _ ‘Binnie, I am going to  _ relax  _ today. Which means I need all of you to stay  _ out  _ of trouble, ok?” Chan evenly explained, sending a pointed glare at Jeongin and Seungmin, the inseparable pair currently nesting on the floor beneath the air conditioner as the cooling air bathed their exposed shoulders. The two boys shrank under Chan’s knowing stare, choosing to turn the air conditioner up in power rather than reply. The strained mechanical hum may drone out Chan’s voice, but even the overworked unit’s screech can’t disguise the warning sent by the vampire’s glower. 

 

“ _ Why _ is he drinking blood out of a  _ coconut?”  _

 

“What’s up with that tiny umbrella? That wouldn’t help at all in the rain!” 

 

Chan’s supernatural hearing picked up the hushed whispers of Minho and Jisung on the sofa, the couple a mess of tangled, sweat dappled limbs and uncaring of the increase in heat their cuddling produced. Chan looked at the clock on the wall in the kitchen, the spindly hands sweeping across its white face with barely audible ticks. 

 

The hand’s read 1:46 p.m.

 

It’s officially  _ not  _ too early for  _ this.  _

 

“I can hear you, you know.” Chan sighed in exasperation, not even bothering to tear his gaze from the soft clacking of the clock. He apparently didn’t even need to—the couple instantly shut up and zipped their lips, before turning their attention back to what they deemed more important; the cartoons softly playing on Minho’s phone. 

 

“Those shorts are...how do I say this...ugly. They’re ugly, hyung.” Hyunjin murmured from where he was stiffly stood in the kitchen, doe eyes empty with his horrified gaze trained on the almost fluorescent pineapples printed on Chan’s turquoise shorts. 

 

“If we go out today, you need to stay  _ at least  _ five feet behind me at all times. So people don’t think we’re together.” Hyunjin continued with a shake of his chestnut hair, thick lips curled in disgust at the vampire's  _ interesting _ fashion choices. 

 

“Thank you, Hyunjin. What would I do without your input.” Chan gritted through a plastered-on smile, his emerald eye twitching as he watched the siren throw him a bright grin—clearly oblivious to his disgruntled leader’s irritation. 

 

The siren then turned on his heel to gracefully stroll up to the refrigerator, plucking one of his homemade saltwater popsicles out of the freezer. Not only  _ can _ Hyunjin drink seawater, he  _ thrives  _ off the stuff. So the last time they went to the beach, he brought a jug back, now frozen into the perfect treat for a blistering day like today. 

 

Chan made a mental note to hide the bunch of salty pops from Felix’s prying grasp—too much salt water intake makes humans lose their minds, and the last thing they need is even more eccentric behavior from the already peculiar boy. 

 

“Well, if no one else wants to insult my outfit, I’ll see you guys later. Feel free to join me on the roof, ok?” Chan declared with a good natured sigh, pushing his outlandish worries clean out of his head. He’s going to  _ relax  _ today, goddamnit! He’s certainly earned it, he likes to think—if his endless barrage of self-imposed fears for his boys’ safety means anything. 

 

A smile twitched onto his lips at the plethora of tired groans and grunts in response to his offer, his beloved members unanimously choosing to chill out in the comfort of the living room instead.

 

And he means chill out  _ literally;  _ the living room has slowly but surely become the same temperature as an arctic wasteland, to the point where he fears Jeongin and Seungmin might blow a fuse with the intensity of the frigid whirring of the air conditioner. 

 

Oh well, Chan can only hope for the best as he excused himself from the overcrowded room—what’s the worst that could happen while he’s gone, anyways?  

 

☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

 

The coven has turned their small rooftop patio into a virtual summer oasis. A large beach umbrella is unfurled, bringing some much needed respite from the uncaring rays of the sun. Countless lounges and wicker chairs are set up in a constellation on the roof, peppered with small tables and forgotten lemonade cartons. 

 

They even blew up a kiddie pool for Hyunjin, so the siren can stretch out his fins while still enjoying some fresh air. Chan doesn’t have the heart  _ (literally)  _ to ever tell it to his undersea friend, but the sight of the siren’s muscular tail scrunched up in the diminutive plastic pool is more comical than majestic. 

 

Chan flopped onto one of the lounges—pure white, shiny, and right below the umbrella—which thankfully cast shade over his face so he could still have visibility to scroll through his phone. His pale arms and legs however, were completely unhidden from the blistering rays of sunlight. Chan thought nothing of it, content to bask in the heat that marginally thawed his everlastingly chilled body. 

 

It’s so  _ quiet,  _ free of the constant din of noise that is the interior of the house. Rather than the nagging and whining of his members, the only sounds are the melodic chirps of the sparrows and blue jays, mingling in the sky in an aerial ballet. Don’t get Chan wrong; he loves his coven more than words can describe. But sometimes, more often than not in fact, they can be a tad  _ high maintenance.  _ To put it gently. 

 

_ This is nice. I should do this more often,  _ Chan happily thought to himself, letting a long and relaxed breath pass through his blood stained lips. 

 

Chan vaguely remembered Woojin’s warning about getting sunburnt, but he pushed those thoughts out of his head with a breezy chuckle. He’s a vampire for goodness sake! Vampires don’t need sunscreen, that’s  _ ridiculous.  _

 

Vampires don’t need sunscreen, right? 

 

Chan took another languid slurp of blood through the reusable straw gently floating in his coconut shell cup, relishing in the automatic buzz it blanketed over his body. 

 

And just like that, he fell down the  _ hole.  _ The hole of watching countless cat and dog videos on his phone, that is. He sucked down the last drops of blood around halfway through, leaving the ruby-stained coconut shell a forgotten husk on the nearest side table he could find. He now realizes he should’ve stuffed their portable mini cooler with more blood bags in preparation for this inevitability; he’s much too comfortable to leave his lounge in order to retrieve more packs from the freezer inside. Hours passed, Chan unabashedly cooing at the adorable critters toddling about on the screen and blissfully unaware of how the sun's rays beat down on the exposed skin of his arms and legs. Well, that ignorance was quickly shattered with the padding footsteps of a certain human onto the roof.

 

“Hey hyung, just wanted to come say hi— _ woah.  _ Hyung, you’re all  _ pink!” _ The telltale deep timbre of Felix startled Chan from his puppy-induced trance, quickly blinking his jade eyes to bring himself back to reality. 

 

“Felix, what do you mean I’m pi—ow!” Chan suddenly winced in pain as his skin stung when he shifted to an upright position on the lounge.  _ Uh oh _ . 

 

“Look at you! Hyung, you got a sunburn!” Felix exclaimed, eyes wide as he trotted over to sit on Chan’s lounge with him. Chan’s eyes widened in horrified disbelief at the human’s declaration, his pale lips flying open as he helplessly gave his exposed skin a once over. The vampire’s usually alabaster flesh is indeed dyed a light pink, clearly a product of the prolonged kiss of the summer sun. 

 

“B-but I’m a vampire, I can’t get sunburnt!” Chan wailed pitifully, before screwing his eyes shut in agony once again as another wave of stinging pain prickled at his skin with each movement. 

 

Felix leveled Chan with an unimpressed glare, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared down the vampire, clearly in denial of the rosy tint on his once pale skin. Chan shrunk under the human’s piercing stare, forcing a pitiful gulp down his throat. Is this how his members feel when he reprimands them? It’s more than strange to be the one getting _ his _ own patented “ _ you messed up and I’m going to make you very aware of that”  _ stare expertly parroted at  _ him _ . Being on the other side doesn't feel very good; but that might just be the residual fiery sting gnawing at his skin.

 

He suddenly felt a pang of sympathy echo behind his rib cage—this certainly isn’t a very fun feeling. He’ll have to rethink his “parenting” techniques later, because he has _much_ bigger problems to deal with right now. 

 

Chan thought he knew everything about vampirism; knew all its ins and outs, all its tricks and secrets. After 187 years of undead life, you’d think he’d have a pretty adept understanding, right? 

 

Well, he just learned something new about vampirism. 

 

Vampires can get sunburnt.

 

☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

 

“Chan.” Woojin said airily, expression completely even and devoid of emotion—save for a knowing glint in his eyes.

 

“ _ Please,  _ don’t say it.” Chan grumbled, unable to meet his boyfriend’s expectant stare.

 

“I told—”

 

“Babe!” Chan whined, eyes screwed shut like a child throwing a tantrum.

 

“You so.” Woojin finished with a good natured shake of his head, letting a huff fan against Chan’s head of blonde hair. The nature spirit reached a large hand forward to ruffle his boyfriend’s mop of fluffy locks; the loving gesture only made Chan’s pout deepen.

 

Chan’s exposed shoulders dropped in defeat, falling back against the sofa cushions with a resounding  _ thump.  _ His eyebrows knitted together in response to the movement, as his skin ignited with molten pain once again. Yes, Woojin warned him. And for once, he should have listened. 

 

Damn his profoundly ingrained stubbornness. Damn it to  _ Hell.  _

 

Hell, which is precisely what Chan feels chewing on every inch of his skin. Fire and brimstone and pools of lava all embracing him like an all-too-tight hug from the one relative you try to avoid at a family reunion. 

 

“Your tan lines are gonna be  _ insane,  _ hyung.” Jeongin teased, his sharp eyes glittering with mischief.

 

“I’m a  _ vampire,  _ remember? I can’t get tan! Does no one realize none of this makes sense?!” Chan wailed, large hands clawing at his unruly blonde tresses in frustration. All the jostling movement did was make the flesh of his biceps prickle with twinges of agony, while ruffling his permanently-disheveled curls beyond repair. By the time he wrenched his hands from his locks, his hair looked like the wispy cotton fluff from the inside of a pillow—one that had been mauled open by a particularly aggressive dog.  

 

“All I know is that you look like a tomato, Chan hyung.” Seungmin mused from where he and Jeongin are still neatly sat beneath the hum of the air conditioner, stifling their smirks and snickers at the current state of their leader. The fallen angel is exaggerating, but the marigold hue of Chan’s muscle tee and his garishly bright shorts didn’t help calling attention to the reddened tinge on the vampire’s skin. 

 

Chan sent them a threatening growl, the pair pushing gulps down their throats and immediately ceasing their laughter in response. 

 

_ I still got it! Take that sunburn!  _ Chan proudly thought to himself with a smirk. He may be in excruciating pain, but he's still a terrifying vampire through and through. Well,  _ relatively  _ terrifying. He does what he can. 

 

“Wow, I guess vampires really _are_ allergic to sunlight!” Jisung eagerly exclaimed from where he and Minho are sat at the kitchen table, the demon’s excitement akin to a scientist making a groundbreaking discovery. 

 

“Humans can get sunburns too, baby.” Minho leaned in to whisper into the demon’s ear, his boyfriend’s joyful grin immediately faltering as his lips jutted into a disappointed pout. He petulantly crossed his arms over his petite chest with a huff, eliciting a round of breezy chuckles from Minho.

 

“Can’t you heal yourself, or something?” Changbin then piped up, he and Felix now sat with Hyunjin and sharing some more grateful scoops of ice cream. They’re on their 3rd carton of the frozen treat—some mint chocolate brownie concoction—and Chan is already regretting giving in to their pleas to stock up on any and  _ every  _ flavor of ice cream available when he last went grocery shopping. Their collective sugar rush will be something  _ fierce.  _ As if sensing Chan’s trepidation, Hyunjin and Felix shot each other matching glances, the pair sporting playful grins as they left to go to the kitchen in tandem. 

 

Chan’s pouting lips pressed into a firm line. “I can only heal cuts and wounds, not something like  _ this.”  _ He muttered, lithe fingers vaguely gesturing at his body before returning to sheepishly twiddle in his lap. Chan’s eyes scanned the skin of his muscular arms, the flesh still flushed a furious shade of pink—bordering on scarlet. The frown pulling onto his lips deepened. 

 

“I’ll make a potion that will cure you, Chan.” Minho suddenly announced with an enthusiastic thumbs up—effectively startling Chan from his despondent stupor—before grabbing Jisung’s wrist and scampering up the stairs to their shared room. Jisung said nothing, wordlessly letting himself be dragged behind Minho like a child towing their kite. Chan didn’t miss how the demon’s previously stoic expression morphed into a goofy grin as he trailed after his boyfriend, however. 

 

Chan sent the rapidly retreating figures of his friends a small smile, before his expression contorted into a wince for the umpteenth time. 

 

He can now only pray that potion of his will be easy to make. And be ready  _ fast.  _

 

“Here Chan hyung, this will make you feel better.” Hyunjin, now standing before the vampire wth Felix plastered next to him, lightly announced while holding a bright red popsicle out to Chan. He didn’t even notice the two boys enter his line of sight; he just blinked, and there they were, patiently stood right next to him as if they’ve been idly waiting for him to release his mind from the torrent of thoughts swirling within. 

 

Chan looked at the frozen pop quizzically, before subconsciously reaching a stinging hand out to gently grasp the wooden stick protruding from the shiny, ruby colored morsel.

 

“Is this blood?” Chan couldn’t help asking, despite his senses already telling him the answer. The unmistakable scent of melted cotton candy and sugar coated strawberries wafting into his nose could mean nothing else. What a relief; some blood is  _ exactly  _ what he needs to smooth the loose ends of his ragged nerves. And, if his preternatural sense of smell means anything, it’s type A negative—one of his  _ favorites _ . With painfully careful motion, Chan brought the popsicle to his lips to leave some kitten licks on its frosty surface. The frozen blood brought welcomed waves of relief over Chan’s body, gradually releasing the tension laced beneath his muscles. 

 

“Yeah! Hyunjin and I made it for you while you were roasting yourself.” Felix teased with some airy giggles, he and the siren meeting with shimmering stars twinkling in their eyes. 

 

“How sweet! You guys shouldn’t have.” Chan cooed at his members, a loving smile pulling onto his blood stained lips. His boys are so  _ kind.  _ In fact, they’re even sweeter than the dulcet notes of the honey-like blood on his tongue, he thought with a mild chuckle. But then Felix’s explanation  _ fully  _ ascended to his brain, and it almost made Chan choke on the aforementioned popsicle. Chan sputtered, forcing some stray sanguine droplets from his windpipe as he felt the wooden floorboards start to fall out from under him. 

 

“Wait, you both made it? Oh god—whose blood is this?!” Chan shrieked in horror, his emerald eyes threatening to pop right out of his head as his gaze darted from the crimson pop in his hand and the human stood before him. Sickening dread churned his stomach; effectively curdling the once heavenly, caramelized flavor of the blood into a bitter and rancid amalgam. 

 

“We used Felix’s, duh.” Hyunjin mused, unable to stop the stream of devilish cackles that escaped his thick lips. On cue, Felix reached his arm forward, revealing an unassuming nude bandage plastered on the olive skin of his wrist. 

 

Chan’s tummy has  _ officially _ plummeted to his toes. 

 

His blood-dyed lips flew open at the sight of the beige band-aid, his jaw threatening to hit the floor. “You  _ what?!”  _ The vampire roared, throwing his free hand up to scrub across his forehead. The blood didn’t taste very much like Felix’s, he had to admit; his had more citrusy undertones, like a vanilla creamsicle. However, Chan’s brain is much too far gone from the pain of the sunburn to even  _ attempt _ to rationalize the situation; so he didn’t. The popsicle still clasped in Chan’s other hand is now officially starting to succumb to the intensity of the summer heat, with thin streams of melting blood unabashedly running down Chan’s fingers. The vampire couldn’t care less—he has greater  _ priorities  _ right now.

 

Change his parenting tactics his foot! They have  _ a lot _ more than a bristling glare and some carefully chosen reprimands coming their way. 

 

“You two are in  _ so  _ much trouble, I’m grounding you both for—why are you laughing?!” Chan cried in exasperation, unable to even finish his tirade at the sight of the two boys now doubled over in laughter before him, uncaring at the punishments hurled at them from their leader. 

 

“We got you so good, hyung!” Felix exclaimed with palpable euphoria, smacking a hand on Hyunjin’s shoulder as the siren mimicked his endless cackles. “It’s not mine, I swear! We used one of your unopened blood bags.” Felix managed to admit through his chuckles, wiping a lone tear that threatened to fall down the plane of his cheek. 

 

Chan was about to protest, but through his fit of melodious giggles Felix easily peeled the bandage from his wrist, with nothing but pristine skin underneath. No puncture wounds, no residual sanguine splotches to be seen. Chan couldn’t help the sigh of relief that tore from his lips.

 

“What is  _ wrong  _ with you two?! Why would you make me worried like that?!” The vampire whined, squirming against the sofa cushions and shaking his head of mussed blonde locks. He almost accused them of giving him a heart attack, but even  _ he _ knows that allegation wouldn't hold much water. 

 

The two had the decency to look humble for a few grateful seconds, before their reserved expressions burst into cheek-splitting grins once again.  _ Well, that was nice while it lasted,  _ Chan thought bitterly; all hope of his boys learning some moral lesson about not swiping 100 years from poor ol’ Chan’s infinite lifespan flying the proverbial coop. 

 

“We took your mind off the sunburn though, right?” Hyunjin drawled with a wicked smirk, wiggling his brows at the still clearly perturbed vampire. Felix nodded in agreement, taking his bottom lip between his teeth to stifle his giggles. Felix has always been the most self-effacing of the squad of younger, devilish boys to call the coven home—even if white-hot sparks of elation are bouncing about his hazel eyes, barely contained by the gloss of affection for the vampire before him.

 

Chan sputtered in incredulity, unable to stop a drawn out sigh form leaving his lips. It easily died in his throat, snuffed out like a candle in the breeze. He had to admit, they certainly  _ did  _ move his focus from the continuous burning that plagued his skin. His lips jutted into a pout, gaze now flitting back to the rapidly melting popsicle in his hand. He left some more tiny licks against the not-so-frozen-anymore pop, lapping up the river of blood that continued to melt down its sides and onto his skin. That was all he would give them as an answer to Hyunjin’s seemingly rhetorical question; they didn’t appear to have any qualms. 

 

Hyunjin and Felix’s hands met in a satisfied high five, expressions of approval gracing their features at the sight of the vampire enjoying their homemade blood pop once again. 

 

Chan pushed his body even deeper into the plush cushions of the couch, ignoring the venomous sting the motion produced in favor of officially wishing for today to be  _ over  _ already. Maybe he could ask Minho to whip up a potion to make the thick sofa cushions just swallow him whole already; he wouldn’t have any issues with that proposition. The ruby dyed popsicle stick is now sat forgotten and alone of the coffee table, the frigid blood bringing some much needed relief to the vampire. 

 

Chan thought after 187 years of undead existence he would be immune to embarrassment. He thought he was beyond impervious to feeling flustered—he assumed he left those emotions with the last beats of his living heart. 

 

Today certainly proved otherwise. 

 

_ ☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️ _

 

“Here Chan, drink this.” Minho declared as he proudly held out a sapphire blue vile to the vampire, who has yet to move from his spot on the sofa; the pain the movements would have caused virtually freezing him in place.  _ A true fearsome vampire,  _ Chan thought to himself bitterly. 

 

Chan carefully reached out a hand to grasp the glass vessel, biting down on his lip as his skin reignited with sharp pangs. The potion lightly sloshed as Chan brought it closer to his emerald irises, like waves in a miniature ocean. The azure liquid didn’t have much of an odor; it vaguely smelled of rain-saturated soil and wilted violet petals. He eyed the viscous, deep blue potion cautiously, watching how the rapidly diminishing rays of sunlight bounced through it and illuminated turquoise light about the room like a kaleidoscope. 

 

He wanted to ask what on earth it was; at least what  _ ingredients _ it’s made of. He may drink human blood on the daily, but even  _ he _ has some  _ standards _ . What if this stuff is made of frog eyes and slug slime? But he decided asking would be no use—he already knows whatever explanation Minho would give him would sound just as foreign to him as the incantations the dark magician expertly reads from his grimoires. 

 

Plus, the expression  _ don’t look a gift potion in the mouth  _ is flashing behind his eyes with each apprehensive blink. Is it gift horse? Chan doesn’t remember, too entranced on the possibility this unassuming azure shot will single handedly cure his accursed sunburn. 

 

So with a small shrug, Chan brought the glass vile to his lips and downed the entire potion in one swig. While the liquid didn’t have much of a taste, it left a slightly metallic aftertaste on his tongue, like he melted a batch of pennies in a smoothie.

 

But he couldn’t care less about the less than pleasant aftertaste, because almost instantly Chan felt an icy wave wash over his skin, like his skin was enrobed in the chill of a December night. Before their eyes, the dark pink tinge on his skin lightened, and soon returned back to its normal porcelain shade.

 

Chan let a large sigh of relief fall from his lips, the stinging pain of the sunburn now thankfully forgotten. He popped up from the sofa, eager to stretch his limbs now that they’re free from the oppressive sting. He rolled his shoulders, twisting at the waist and relishing in the light  _ pops  _ of his long stagnant joints cracking to life. 

 

_ God _ , he really is an old man, huh. 

 

Chan sent Minho a grateful smile, placing a large hand on his head to ruffle his chocolate brown locks. The dark magician winced at the strong hand mussing his once artfully styled hair; he preened at the rousing approval nonetheless. 

 

Man, is Chan glad  _ that’s _ over. He wants to dance, to run and swim and climb a tree; he can move freely again, and he wants to savor every painless motion his body can muster. He looked out the large panes of the living room window, only to see the once spotless cerulean sky now a milky peach, as amethyst clouds bobbed with the setting sun. 

 

There’s still some ounces of daylight left, and he’ll be  _ damned _ if he lets the wasted hours suffering inside stop him from squeezing out the last drops of the summer day. He turned on his heel, all but skipping to the front door as he threw it open to reveal the supple hands of dusk rapidly encroaching on the quiet streets of their neighborhood. 

 

Chan plopped onto the front porch step like a king onto his throne, heaving in a full breath of thick midsummer air. The humid droplets of dew roosted in his curls, frizzing them out like a dollop of cotton candy. The telltale shrieking of the cicadas is the only soundtrack to the lone listener that is Chan, mingling with the occasional crunch of a far-off car’s wheels against the gravelly road. 

 

Chan hates the eerie song of the cicadas; it’s a doleful reminder that summer is undoubtedly coming to a close. But this isn’t the last summer of his endless life. Not in the slightest. He’ll be there for every pure day of light and warmth the summer months have to offer; it’s not like he has anywhere else to be, it’s not like the jagged claws of death will ensnare him anytime soon. 

 

“Chan? Oh! There you are babe,” it’s Woojin, his honeyed voice a welcome intrusion to the wordless droning of the cicadas. Chan turned to see his boyfriend stood in the doorway, the screen door propped on his hip as he gazed lovingly at the vampire. One foot in the comforting safety of the house, one foot firmly planted on the weathered wood of the porch. 

 

“Come in, Channie. You know what tonight is!” Woojin cooed, nodding towards the interior of the house with an endeared smile upturning his lips. With his above-average hearing, Chan didn’t have to strain to hear the muffled voices of his coven members, listless and whining for the vampire’s presence. 

 

“Is it movie night already?” Chan asked with a smirk that showed he knew the answer well and good. Woojin didn’t need to respond. The nature spirit just let his smile grow and bloom, like the petals of the flora he expertly creates. 

 

He retreated into the house with the metallic clank of the screen door shutting, leaving Chan alone on the porch once again. Chan sent one last revered gaze out to the magenta sky above, now twinkling with the stars that just awoke from their slumber. 

 

This isn’t the last day of summer; he has time. They all do. 

 

He nodded his head at nothing, no one in particular. He sufficiently basked in the so-called perfect summer day, he thinks.

 

One might even argue he basked a little  _ too _ much. He wouldn’t disagree. 

 

Chan slipped through the door a few minutes after Woojin, bidding the muggy air of the summer night farewell. He padded back into the living, and flopped onto the sofa next to Woojin; what a surprise. The other boys cheered at his reappearance, through their mouths stuffed with popcorn and sugary drinks. A DVD was slotted into the player, and some Studio Ghibli film started to play.

 

Looks like Changbin was on movie-picking duty tonight; not like anyone had any complaints. 

 

Chan snuggled into Woojin’s side, grateful to fully enjoy the feeling of nuzzling against his boyfriend’s golden skin without his own pallid flesh burning and anguished. He won’t take it for granted again, that is for certain. 

 

_ And,  _ next time Chan decides to sunbathe, he’ll  _ definitely _ be applying a healthy coating of sunscreen. Woojin doesn’t have to worry about  _ that _ anymore. 

 

You can be a terrifying vampire  _ and _ still wear sunscreen. Chan will prove that very sentiment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of u may have noticed (if u did let me hug u), but the chapter title + description are lyrics from 3racha's domestic banana! which is not only one of my all fave time fave 3racha tracks, but in my humble onion one of their best SONGS EVER PERIORDT no room for discussion...i will protect domestic bananas honor w my LIFE
> 
> anyways, how'd you guys like the chapter?! welp this started out as crack/fluff bc i thought the idea of a vampire getting sunburned was very cute...but it ended up morphing into me accepting the fact that summer is indeed ending...through writing the ending parts of this chap...its my fave season so i gotta cope Somehow. it's weird, i know, but it did kinda help. 
> 
> sigh this is one of the chaps that make me wish i had one tenth the talent of some of the stay fan artists i follow,,,i wanna draw chan in his bat pjs + pineapple look so bad but sadly i have the art skills of a drunk changbin and that's putting it gently 
> 
> anyways i worked quite hard on perfecting this chapter as best i could, so your comments would be greatly appreciated :') (as always) also i just love hearing your reactions ajsjdjfc it's so cute n makes my heart SING LIKE WOOJIN IN SHOWER
> 
> speaking of which i wanna hug each of you individually, but my charms (chronosaurus arms) can't reach thru the screen SO sadly i am forced to just say THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH for the staggeringly kind/supportive/generally wonderful comments you guys left last week ;; i just expected a couple prompts, maybe, but y'all really went all out with the kindness and i'm so fucking grateful. more than one of you (more than TWO of you) made me cry. like actual tears. they were there. 
> 
> not even gonna blame that one me being hyunjin kin and crying easily. moral of the story; thank you guys so much for going out of your way and taking time out of YOUR DAY to write such incredibly kind messages so a humble fic writer like me. i love you all so much and you are the reason i'm still writing today 
> 
> i rlly hope i didn't make any of u worry (??) abt me?? like as much as u can worry abt an ao3 writer lmao.... i promise i will work harder to become a writer you and i can be proud of! anyways @ me this is kpop fanfiction karen it's not that deep! i just want this fic to be a distraction in this hard ass world we live in, so if i'm doing that and can make you guys smile (even just show a lil teeth) i feel like i've accomplished smth! see u next week my loves <3


	36. Sunny afternoon (A place where people, birds, monsters all live in perfect harmony)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a magic carpet ride,
> 
> Every door will open wide,
> 
> To happy people like you--
> 
> Happy people like,
> 
> What a beautiful
> 
> Sunny Day
> 
> Sweepin' the clouds away
> 
> On my way to where the air is sweet

Felix yawned as he trudged down the hallway, forcefully rubbing the remaining sting of sleep from his eyes with the heel of his palm. He woke up earlier than he planned, his bedside clock mocking him with a neon _9:45 a.m._ in searingly bright digits. It's a Saturday, and Felix _officially_ hates himself. He basically got up when he does for school! Annoyance prickeld beneath his skin, as he tried to will the hours of wasted sleep from his mind. 

 

Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes as another yawn stretched his lips, his freckle-splattered nose cutely scrunching in turn. 

 

He heard the telltale lilting sounds of the tv blaring in the living room, trotting down the stairs and into the sun-filled room only to see none other than Jisung in his usual Saturday morning reverie.

 

Jisung is neatly sat crossed legged on the floor, his petite frame sandwiched between the plush couch and the shiny wooden coffee table. There's a sloppily opened box of Froot Loops, and a half drunk carton of milk sat on the otherwise pristine table.

 

Felix’s heart instantly warmed at the sight of the demon before him, unconsciously wanting nothing more than to poke the squishy flesh of his rounded cheeks. Jisung and Felix became best friends almost instantly after the human moved in, and Felix shudders at the mere _thought_ of not having the demon as a constant companion at his side. 

 

Felix and Jisung are two peas in a pod, two swathes cut from the same cloth. Their personalities are startling similar, despite one being a human and one being a literal _demon from Hell._ But that never stops them from being the light in each other's darkness, the blinding hope in their rare moments of despair. 

 

Their combined optimism and enthusiasm for life is potent enough to blot out the rays of the sun, and their smiles shine even brighter than the molten star perched in the morning sky. If the sun ever stops hanging in the heavens, the smiles Jisung and Felix draw from each other can single handedly reignite the world with light. 

 

Jisung is currently neck deep in his umpteenth bowl of the sugary cereal, stuffing countless spoonfuls of the pastel pieces into his mouth; ultimately filling and puffing out his already full cheeks. He looks more like a diabetic chipmunk than some fearsome demon straight from the bowels of Hell, that's for sure. 

 

His dark hair is helplessly fluffy from sleep, sticking up in every direction like an electrocuted crown. He's wearing an oversized t-shirt and shorts; the shirt printed with _Crazy? Sometimes. Cat lady? All day every day!_ in bold lettering, alongside a smiling cartoon feline. It's clearly a Minho number, in spite of the fact that the coven doesn't even _own_ a cat. Perhaps it's Minho's way of subtly pining for them to adopt a kitty companion (or several, given the cat lady monicker loud and proud on the shirt). 

 

The demon is still unaware of Felix's arrival, clearly entranced on the cartoons flickering in the tv: it's early Saturday morning, so some silly program about talking dogs is just finishing up on the screen. The animated canines reflected in Jisung's large eyes, as the demon absentmindedly poured more milk and cereal into his bowl. 

 

Jisung is known for his intense love for the simpler things in life; i.e., most things that are usually only directed at _children,_ not centuries old demons. Jisung basically has the sensibilities of a six year old on a constant sugar high, and that's putting it lightly. In a world of humdrum beige, Jisung is a shock of much needed vibrancy. He is a whirlwind of hyperactivity, a virtual blur of euphoria as he zooms through the mundane every-day with a persistent dazzling smile bunching his cheeks. He spends his free time glued exclusively to lighthearted cartoons, sometimes a lollipop stuffed in his cheek, sometimes a rapidly melting ice pop. With Jisung, you aren't living if you aren't ingesting _some_ kind of sugar at all times. 

 

Demons must process sugar differently than humans—no matter how many fistfulls of pop rocks or hefty slices of cheesecake Jisung virtually inhales, he never seems overtly jittery or antsy in the wake of the barrage of sugary delights. That, or his body has simply become acclimated to the high volumes of processed treats he shovels down his throat from dawn to dusk. 

 

 _Eat your broccoli, Jisung._ Chan would sternly warn with a fatherly glower sent the demons way, during their nightly “family dinners”. 

 

 _Only if I can have some chocolate sauce to dip them in._ Jisung would easily fire back, taking a break from absentmindedly pushing his vegetables around his plate to meet Chan with an expression of palpable hope. Chan eventually gave in, consciously ignoring the exclaims of _“terrible parenting”_ from Woojin and Seungmin.

 

 _Whatever works;_ that’s what Chan always says. 

 

The fluorescent imagery of the current cartoon playing on the tv petered out, melting into black as the credits started to roll. Jisung’s rapt attention faltered, his doe eyes drooping as he shoved some slightly more meager spoonfuls of cereal into his mouth. 

 

Until the next program on the schedule lit up the screen, bathing the living room in muted, clearly vintage color. 

 

Felix shouldn't have been so surprised to see Jisung's attention instantly perk up at the once familiar theme song now flowing into the living room, but the tidal wave of nostalgia still threatened to knock him right off kilter. He hasn't heard the heartwarming tune in maybe...10? 12 years? But Felix would recognize it _anywhere._

 

_Can you tell me how to get,_

 

_How to get to Sesame Street_

 

_Come and play_

 

_Everything’s A-OK_

 

_Friendly neighbors there_

 

_That’s where we meet_

 

_Can you tell me how to get_

 

_How to get to Sesame Street_

 

Felix couldn't stop getting more than slightly taken aback at the sight of Jisung quietly mouthing the words, as if he has every line committed to memory. He even halted the hearty spoonfuls of cereal he was gorging himself on in favor of whispering each lyric into the early daybreak air—not just _anything_ can do _that._ Having an interest in cheesy Saturday morning cartoons is one thing, but really? _Sesame Street?_ Isn't Jisung a little...out of its target demographic? 

 

Felix can't imagine the producers had _unfathomably old demons_ jotted down on their list of marketed audiences, right along side preschoolers and kindergartners. 

 

 _Demographic? More like demon-graphic! Nice one, me!_ The human thought to himself with a lazy smirk, mentally patting himself on the back for coming up with such an astute pun even when his brain is still covered in a fog of exhaustion. 

 

His attention was roused once again with Jisung murmuring the last set of lyrics, a newfound, unreadable glaze blanketing his eyes; which were still blissfully unaware of Felix’s presence. 

 

“Jisung?” Felix finally called the demon’s name, right as the opening credits faded to black. The other boy jolted at the sudden addition of Felix's cavernous voice, before meeting the human with wide, expectant eyes.

 

“You like Sesame Street?” Felix couldn't help but ask, despite the seemingly obvious answer—if Jisung's dedication to singing the opening theme song by heart meant anything. The human padded over to his friend, before sinking down in a matching cross legged position next to the demon in question. 

 

“Of course. It's the closest we can get to true poetic cinema in this day and age.” Jisung observed sagely, swatting one of Felix's hands away from where he was picking some stray Froot Loops from the rapidly emptying box. 

 

Felix isn't sure he's buying that, exactly. Of course he loves the uplifting children's show too, but he hasn't watched an episode since he was well...a _kid._ But to each his own; And Jisung is nothing if not wildly unexpected, and unique, and _himself._ Felix should have seen this revelation coming a mile away. 

 

“Aren't you a little old for that? I'm sure even demons are taught their A B C’s.” Felix mused with a chuckle, snatching the milk carton off the table and chugging a few hearty gulps. 

 

Jisung shrugged, a wistful smile flickering onto his lips as he considered Felix's words. Big Bird just appeared on screen, starting a whole spiel on the importance of sharing. _Jisung should take notes, he's pretty possessive over those Froot Loops,_ Felix thought to himself, as he continued to eye the rainbow cereal hoarded by the demon like a dragon with its jeweled loot. 

 

“Well, I was never really afforded my own innocence. As demons, we are kinda created to be the exact _opposite_ of innocent. Were bred to be summoned for peoples’ evil bidding, to murder and destroy without a second thought.” Jisung spoke softly, an almost glass like-coating to each word, as if they would shatter as soon as they hit the thin air. 

 

“That's how I was before Minho summoned me, before I realized there's more to life than being devoted to nothing but darkness, simply because it's what we're born to do.” He continued, turning to level the human with an indecipherable expression, yet his rich chestnut eyes are still varnished in a melancholy shimmer. _Barely contained joy at his new sense of identity? Detached desolation at the years wasted forcing himself into the monstrous mold created specifically for him?_

 

Felix can’t read Jisung’s emotions when it comes to his Hellish past; he notoriously feels every emotion conceivable at once until the messily constructed house of cards comes crashing down. His eyes still harbor a spark of sentimentality that Felix can never— _will_ never understand. 

 

“When I watch this stuff...I feel like it gives me the innocence I never had. They make me feel _normal,_ you know?” Jisung finished with a small sigh, his gaze drifting back to the tv, where Bert and Ernie are getting into some of their usual shenanigans. 

 

Felix pushed a strangely hard gulp down his throat. He _does_ know what Jisung means, despite the two coming from completely different worlds. He empathizes as much as a human can. 

 

Felix now realizes, with a small electric jolt, that Jisung's obsession with anything and everything childlike is his way of _rebelling_ against the constraints placed on him in Hell. He behaves like a child, because his entire existence was built on being the exact opposite; cruel and bloodthirsty, rather than pure and joyful. 

 

Jisung didn't _have_ a childhood. As he said, he was _created_ solely to be another soldier of darkness and evil. He was created—he was _manufactured_ to be nothing more than an emotionless conduit for the wicked wishes of those who dare summon him. So it seems he sometimes reverts to such a childlike state as a way to grasp the meager straws of childhood innocence he purposefully wasn't dealt.

 

Jisung was molded to be abysmal black, but he made himself bubblegum pink because it's what _he_ wanted. 

 

It's just as beautiful as it is heartbreaking. 

 

A demon loving Sesame Street may seem odd to most, but it sums up Jisung perfectly; he is unafraid to be himself, to enjoy what he wants, to _act_ the way he wants now that he is free from the standard practices of demon society. 

 

Felix scooted closer to the demon, nuzzling his ruffled head of blonde hair onto his shoulder. “I understand, ‘Sungie.” he murmured into Jisung's neck, his velvety strands of hair tickling the tanned flesh. Jisung just lightly hummed in response, leaning his head of dark brown locks to rest against Felix's. 

 

“Can I stay and watch with you?” Felix grumbled, a sheepish glimmer in his eyes as a peachy blush painted his freckled cheeks. 

 

“Of course! They're about to get to the Cookie Monster segment, so you haven't missed the best part yet.” The demon eagerly exclaimed, bouncing in place as he snuggled closer to the human. The jostling movement forced Jisung’s silken hair to wildly fly up into Felix’s face, tickling his skin and easily tugging a blinding grin onto the human’s lips.

 

The famed Cookie Monster scene came and went, drawing giggles from both boys as the blue fluff ball shoved endless chocolate chip cookies down his gaping maw. _No wonder he’s Jisung’s favorite character,_ Felix internally mused with a silent, albeit knowing grin. 

 

The Count now appeared, poised to teach some lessons on numbers through his exaggerated Transylvanian accent. Jisung snickered at the sight of the goofy purple vampire, the puppet’s fangs looking more like walrus tusks than anything truly supernatural. 

 

“Look, it's Chan hyung!” Jisung teasingly cooed at the caricature of Chan's undead kin, a devilish smirk stretching his heart-shaped lips as he unabashedly laughed at his own joke. 

 

Felix good naturedly rolled his eyes, leaving a small _smack_ on the demons shoulder in response to the comparison. Chan could be listening in with his supernatural hearing right about now, and Felix _refuses_ to be included in any possible punishments in regards to the unflattering tease. 

 

Jisung stuck his tongue out at the human; a very on brand move for him. 

 

They watched the remainder of the episode in comfortable silence, reveling in the familiarity of each other's presence. 

 

Jisung quietly grasped the technicolor box of Froot loops from where it sat forgotten on the coffee table, and poured a generous helping into his palm. He munched on the sugary rainbow circles, like a pet rabbit with its favorite pellets. The ever smiling toucan mascot printed on the vibrant box seemed to eye them suspiciously, like even he couldn't believe the two were still crunching on the last bits of cereal. 

 

Felix held a hand out, not even looking at Jisung to get the message across. And it seems the demon understood perfectly, as he poured some of the cereal into Felix's waiting palm. Guess he _did_ take a certain giant yellow bird’s message about sharing to heart. 

 

The show came to a close with the cast of humans and puppets singing a sweet song about the power of friendship. Felix snuck a glance at Jisung, the demon’s gaze darting to look at Felix from beneath his full lashes in tandem. 

 

They shared matching smiles, brimming with affection and gilded sparks of happiness. 

 

Once the box of Froot Loops is left discarded and empty on the table, the two boys melted into a puddle of tangled limbs as they crashed from their sugar high.

 

Felix sighed against Jisung's tummy, his breath brimming with the same stale sugary aroma one gets after a successful night of Halloween trick or treating.

 

Jisung and Felix are partners in crime. They're the best of friends, soulmates in a way incomparable to their relationships with their respective boyfriends. They couldn't imagine life without the other.

 

Another episode of Sesame Street started to play on the tv, the boys too tired to sit up from their positions messily splayed on the floor, and on _each other_.

 

They sang the opening song together, the off-key and vaguely slurred verses harmonizing and mingling in the sunlit morning air.

 

Felix is starting to see the appeal of watching the children's show every weekend, with Jisung.

 

He'll make a point to get up early next Saturday to catch more episodes with the demon. Except, he's _definitely_ bringing Lucky Charms next time.

 

He doesn't think he can even _look_ at Froot Loops _ever_ again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *casually psychoanalyzing demon!jisung* little ao3 user chronosaurus things
> 
> have you have ever wondered how—or perhaps more importantly, WHY chan became a vampire? 
> 
> Well over the next two weeks, those questions will be answered 
> 
> Also I posted a new skz fic yesterday, here’s the link if u [wanna read it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543426/chapters/48763373) lol maybe idk


	37. I look inside myself and see my heart is black (I see my red door, I must have it painted black)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And if your heart stops beating,
> 
> I'll be here wondering.
> 
> Did you get what you deserve?
> 
> The ending of your life,
> 
> And if you get to heaven,
> 
> I'll be here waiting, baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! before we get into it, i just wanna say HAPPY BDAY TO MY TWO FAV BOYS lixie pixie and hanie bananie!!! i love them so much and i hope they had the happiest days ever bc they deserve nothing but joy and love <3 
> 
> tbh i should've posted last weeks hanlix this week in honor of their bdays but u know what they say: im a fucking idiot. that's it. that's what they say 
> 
> anyways i did a lot of research and worked extremely hard on this/next week's chapters and i've been saving them for so long that's it's honestly surreal to finally be posting it—with that said, i hope you enjoy

The year is 1832, and Christopher Bang is dying. 

 

Weakly propped up in bed, his limp body cushioned by a colony of plush pillows cradling his back. His skin is dappled in sweat, twinkling like stars when he shifted in the candle light. The intense fever ravaging his body was only getting more vicious, more merciless by the minute. Thick, rattling breaths escaped his aching lungs. The end,  _ his end  _ is near. 

 

A blight of yellow fever has devastated the city, and it finally sunk its claws into Chris. He thought he could make it out alive—he foolishly thought he could somehow escape and eek out the fangs of disease that have plunged into the other citizens. He clearly wasn't so lucky. It all started a few days prior, when Chris awoke with his body feeling unnaturally achy. And then it got worse—the fever kicked in. And then it got worse—his lungs felt trampled by the meaty feet of an elephant. It got worse, and worse, and  _ worse.  _

 

And now here he lies; reduced to nothing more than a human-shaped pile of pulp. His brain felt like mush, sloshing against his skull with each jumbled thought. The semester at his university is paused, as half the student body is bedridden. Or dying. Most accurately,  _ both _ .

 

Chris feels like he's living through the goddamn  _ apocalypse.  _ Passive, painfully helpless. Except the concept of “ _ living”  _ is becoming increasingly strained, and temporary. Fleeting. Yesterday the doctor made a house call to his shared flat, a thick protective mask covering the lower half of his face. He left Chris with some much needed pain medication. And the news that he probably won’t live through the next day. 

 

He's not sure if it's from the sickness or the diagnosis of his own imminent demise, but the heaviness in his chest feels like a physical  _ being _ . Chris fully expected to see some hellish imp perched on his chest, leering at him with a crooked, fang-toothed grin at the sight of the agony its weight is eliciting. 

 

All sinew and visceral mass and lead bones squeezing every last drop of life from Chris's heart like a dumbbell placed on his flesh. His fatigue is debilitating, piercing his every muscle like he was slain by a poison dipped blade and he's watching the streams of tangible life pour out like a broken spout. 

 

Chris forced his eyes open—they felt virtually sewn shut from the needle of exhaustion enlacing his matted lashes. His sight is coated in a virtual sepia toned filter; the once vibrant world nothing more than grayscale shades and tawny splotches of muted color. There's no imp. No goblin. No demon to be seen curled up on his chest like a docile house cat. The only sight greeting him is his thin, beige linen shirt, damp and soaked through with sweat. 

 

Perhaps, in some deranged sense—with whatever mental strength mustered by the clouded remnants of his once coherent thoughts, past dissolved into a fizzing bath of nonsense as death crept nearer and nearer—Chris would have preferred to see some monstrous creature squeezing the last drips and drops of vigor from his body like one would juice a fresh summer orange.

 

Maybe it would mean he'd be closer to the end. Closer to the pain ending, shedding from his waking corpse like one would shrug off a jacket in the muddled weeks between winter and spring. 

 

No. 

 

No, he can't just become complacent in his final moments. He can't proverbially sit back and let his soul escape his chapped lips without putting up a fight. He can't betray his family like that, despite them being hundreds of blissful miles and more than a few countries away. Innocent. Ignorant. Chris is about to die and they're none the wiser. He prefers to keep it that way. Until they receive that unavoidable letter from the coroner— _ We're terribly sorry to alert you of the loss of one Christopher Bang. He was 21 years old. Please retrieve his body within the next 3 days if you wish to hold a private burial. If not, he will be assigned to one of the mass graves by order of the law— _ he has to fight for them, if not for himself.

 

But it's a lost cause. He won't survive this.  _ No one _ survives this. The mass graves and charred funeral pyres littering the outskirts of the city are a macabre reminder of that very fact. A permanent smog of the ashen remains of family, friends, sons and daughters hung in the infinitely gloomy sky; as if mother nature herself is in mourning. They haven't seen the sun in what feels like weeks. Maybe it's been months. Chris isn't sure if it's because of something as simple as a particularly ornery cloudbank, or because of the smoke from the mobs of cremated corpses blotting out its light. 

 

There's no hope. He knows this, with the last scraps of his thoughts he was able to scoop together. His brain feels like a sieve, his mindfulness mere grains of sand slipping through the microscopic pinprick holes.   

 

Chris is nothing more than a lone soldier; wounded beyond repair and helpless against the onslaught of internal invaders maiming him from the inside out. He's lying on the battlefield that has become his once familiar bed, invisible bullet holes and dagger slashes bleeding him out like an animal to a barbarous hunter. He's waiting, like a stalled prisoner at the gallows as the guard hovers above releasing the rope to hang him. Waiting for the enemy to fully overtake his weakened defenses, to storm the ramparts that are the last vital systems of his body. 

 

He wishes he could just wave his white flag. Surrender.  

 

He swallowed, thick and loud like his saliva became a bushel of cotton balls. He swears he tasted blood. 

 

He was suddenly drawn to a black silhouette outside his bedroom window. Squinting his blurred eyes for clarity, Chris was able to identify the form of a raven stood outside on the sill. It's nothing more than a blocky, inky smudge through the warped glass of the panes; but it's there. Staring at him. It cocked its head, the movements uncannily stilted and jerking. The very symbolic harbinger of his dwindling mortality has trained its beady little eyes on him. How appropriate. 

 

The raven flapped away, the din of feathers nothing more than a barely audible rush of wind outside the window. The door to Chris’s bedroom opened, with the strained creak of the rusted hinges—it sounded suspiciously similar to the feeble breaths he willed from his lungs. 

 

His warm brown eyes, once full of bright zest are now dull, glazed and empty. Forcing down a gulp, Chris looked up to the figure who now entered his oppressively humid bedroom. He was met by two familiar, piercing blue eyes. 

 

No one survives this illness. And then in strolls Bambam—nothing but nimble steps and agile movements, each with purpose and an air of dignified grace. Bambam doesn't walk like someone surrounded by crumbling humanity. He glides about like a ballroom dancer without a partner, like every surface his feet touch is polished ice. 

 

He promenades through the horror swirling in the air like he's impervious to death. Like death would be a  _ fool _ to even cast its fickle glance his way.

 

Chris might be starting to believe that. 

 

Bambam, being Chris’s best friend and roommate from university. They’ve been living together in a modest apartment for the last year, and Chris has never felt happier. Until now, that is. The sight of his best friend caused a painful clutch to form in his chest, a knot twisting his already churning stomach. His irregular heartbeat fluttered at the thought of never seeing the tall, lanky, and oh so quirky boy ever again. Tears threatened to fall down his already damp cheeks as he helplessly gazed into those blue eyes. 

 

Bambam is unique—to put it nicely. He's more than a little eccentric, if Chris were to be completely neutral. He's odd. If he were to put it bluntly. 

 

For one, Chris doesn't think he's  _ ever  _ seen Bambam guzzle down a glass of water. Ever. The kid—man? Chris doesn't know his exact age, just that he's at minimum a few years older than he himself—exclusively drinks some unknown, mysterious liquid from matte, opaque black bottles. Chris has asked what on earth it could be, and Bambam always responds the same way:  _ “that's for me to know and you to never find out.”  _

 

He's unsure if Bambam is aware that his patented vagueness only exacerbates Chris’s voracious curiosity. 

 

They’re not alcohol, that's for sure. Despite the glass vessels appearing similar in shape, Chris has never smelled the telltale, fetid aroma of beer on Bambam’s breath after he downs one of the onyx bottles in just a couple gulps. He never spills a drop, in defiance of the sometimes frenzied urgency the other boy sucks the forgein liquid down. His lips look marginally more reddened in the wake of the drink, but Chris never paid that much mind. 

 

_ You really like that stuff, huh.  _ Chris once casually observed, idly watching Bambam’s adam's apple fervently bob as he finished another of those ambiguous obsidian bottles in under a minute.

 

_ You could say that.  _ Bambam replied, as innocent and unassuming as ever. 

 

Chris once examined one of the myriad of pure black bottles one day, when Bambam was out of their apartment. The bottle was impossibly cold, even if he just plucked it out of their rapidly melting ice box. It looked like a normal beer bottle, except one that was dipped in pure, abyssal shadow. He couldn't see the liquid within sloshing about whatsoever, even when he held the vile up to the flickering candles in their home. 

 

He contemplated taking a swig—just to finally satisfy his insatiable curiosity. He wafted whatever scent the liquid had to offer towards his nose; it had no perceivable fragrance. It smelled vaguely metallic, a little earthy. Chris couldn't place it, but something about the scent made his stomach twist with nausea. He suddenly felt overpowering sickness overcome him, as if the otherwise innocent bottle cast some sort of magical hex on him just from him attempting to investigate its contents. 

 

He placed the bottle back exactly how it had been before, something primal and recessed within him screaming at his hands to  _ get it away _ . Bambam was never the wiser. He made a point to stay a safe distance from those ebony bottles, from then on. 

 

His strange roommate also never seems to sleep. Ever. Not even for a single minute. Chris thought  _ he  _ had a penchant for overworking himself through all hours of the night, but Bambam is in an entirely different  _ league.  _ Chris has become desensitized to it, numb even. Now he doesn't even bat an eyelash when he creeps out of his room for a glass of water at 5 in the morning, only to see Bambam vigorously slapping oil paints on one of the once pristine canvases he stores in their apartment. 

 

During their early days in university, Chris would spend half the night fretting over if Bambam would keel over the next day, induced even more each time he left his room only to see the other wide awake as if the velvety night sky has been replaced by the midday sun. 

 

But he never even  _ appears  _ tired. He never has any violet bags tattooed under his sapphire eyes, never has the gaunt cut to his sculpted cheeks that can only be from endless nights of watching the sun rise through your window. He never stumbles, never staggers. 

 

He told Chris not to worry about it, not to worry about  _ him.  _ Despite “ _ worrying _ ” being his second nature, Chris couldn't help but acquiesce. Bambam is nothing if not convincing.

 

Putting his peculiar tendencies aside, Bambam is still the most incredible friend Chris has ever had. He's loyal, and unfathomably caring. He's goofy, and childish, despite his imposing and equally refined aura. They're a package deal, one cannot imagine life without their counterpart. They complement one another; Bambam the gothic black to Chris’s heavenly white. 

 

They can't imagine life without each other, and now those glittering azure eyes are looking right at the sweat-dappled puddle that once was his best friend. Looking at the life flick away from Chris with each lethargic blink. Looking right into his soul; watching it wither like paper held over an open flame. 

 

Pulling over a chair, Bambam sunk down to sit next to Chris’s side, his thick lips pulled into a firm line and sapphire eyes hard as stone. Chris tried to force a smile onto his chapped lips, but he knew the gesture looked as vacant as it felt. 

 

“You shouldn’t be around me, ‘Bam.” Chris weakly murmured, the words feeling grated on sandpaper as he pushed them from his impossibly dry throat. He’s begged Bambam to stay away from him, to take every measure to keep himself from catching the disease mangling Chris’s body from the inside out. But each time he was met with the same response;  _ don’t worry, I don’t get sick easily.  _

 

Chris wrote it off as another one of Bambam’s infinite list of quirks at first. But this is getting ridiculous. 

 

Bambam is certainly eccentric, but putting himself at risk just to keep Chris company is  _ insane.  _ However, as always, the lithe black haired boy just waved away his desperate plea. 

 

☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

 

Chris’s eyes flitted across the street, as he and Bambam made their way home from university. It's a day as mundane and ordinary as can be; they have an astronomy group assignment they need to get moving on, already starting their preemptive discussion as they made the trek back to their flat. Every time a person caught sight of his blue-eyed friend, their expression would shift into one of fear, eyes widening and feet stumbling in any other direction. That, is  _ also  _ completely typical—when Bambam is involved. Men cowered, girls clasped hands and ran, mothers put protective arms around their children while hurriedly ushering them away. Chris noticed it every time he went out with Bambam, and every time he racked his brain over  _ why on earth they seem so scared of him.  _ It’s as if Bambam is a lone wolf in a city full of sheep. 

 

Sure, his unnaturally sky blue eyes are a little strange, but they are no reason to demonize such an amazing person, purely on looks. If only they could give him a  _ chance,  _ they would realize he is the sweetest, kindest, most incredible friend anyone could have. Chris’s heart gave a particularly painful pound as the streets cleared with each step Bambam took.

 

Like most things in regards to his best friend, Chris has become more or less emotionally detached during the routine occurrence of strangers fleeing from Bambam’s idle gaze—like just meeting his eyes would turn them to stone. 

 

Yet Chris felt particularly bold today, and mustered the courage to finally voice his long anticipated question to Bambam; praying it wouldn't offend his best friend. “Hey, why does everyone look so scared when they see you?” He asked gently, trying to pose the query as harmlessly as possible. A flock of birds noiselessly flapped above their heads, like silent missiles in the grey sky. 

 

Bambam merely hummed in response, his plump lips pulling into a thin smile. He shrugged his broad shoulders, a knowing glint alight in his eyes. “People don’t like what they don’t understand.” He stated simply. 

 

Chris nodded sagely in response—that's good enough for him. He threw a comforting arm around Bambam’s strong shoulders, pressing himself against his best friend and uncaring of the horrified gasps that echoed around them at the gesture. Bambam is always so  _ cold _ . Chris could feel the frigid temperature of his flesh radiating through the thin coat hugging his frame; Chris felt his own skin prickle with goosebumps as Bambam’s internal chill coursed through him. Sure, they're in the throws of late autumn, but the boy perpetually feels like he just had his body dunked in an arctic bath. It's not completely normal. Nothing about Bambam really is. 

 

But that's ok. It is— _ normal is overrated _ , that's what Chris likes to say.  

 

Before him, masses of people fled, turned on their heels and scattered at the sight of the blue eyed boy. Chris couldn’t care less. He only tightened his arm around his friend. 

 

☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

 

They sat in stiff silence, the only noise being the shaking breaths pushed from Chris’s chest, and the audible swallows forced down his throat. He looked down at his hands—fully expecting to see his flesh rotting from his bones. He feels like a decomposing corpse anyways. Might as well get a head start on the inevitable. 

 

Suddenly, the pregnant silence was broken by the telltale voice of Bambam. 

 

“Chris, be honest with me. Do you want to die?” He spoke slowly, carefully. The plethora of candles seemed to quake at the question, small pricks of fire wobbling in the heavy air. 

 

Chris barked out a hollow laugh, eliciting a round of painful, rasping coughs. “Really, ‘Bam? I’m on death’s fucking doorstep, and  _ that’s  _ what you ask me? Of course I don’t want to die. My sister just turned fifteen, I would give  _ anything  _ to live to see her and my brother grow up and have their own lives.” He weakly spoke, voice trembling with each word. 

 

“I thought I had my whole life ahead of me, to see the world. No one wants to die in their 20’s.” Chris spat bitterly, each word tasting like poison on his tongue. It was only at this moment that Chris realized with numb acceptance that tears were falling from his eyes. Thick droplets raining down the plains of his cheeks, snaking down his skin to drip off his chin. He didn’t care, didn’t have enough energy  _ to  _ care. He just sniffed helplessly as salty tears continued to flow from his tired eyes. 

 

A sympathetic smile grew on Bambam’s lips, as he nodded in response. He shifted in the candlelight, the fire hitting his sapphire irises and making them twinkle like jewels. 

 

“What if I told you I have a cure for death. Would you trust me?” He whispered in the lowlight, leaning forward to level Chris with an unreadable stare. Chris saw the aurora borealis dance across his eyes, undulating and shimmering like glittering waves. 

 

Chris has absolutely  _ no  _ idea as to what on earth Bambam could be referring to. A cure for death? Sounds like another of his best friend’s bizarre ideas—read,  _ unattainable.  _ Far fetched. Impossible. But he is past desperate, his heartbeat weakening by the minute as darkness closed in on the corners of his blurry vision. The tendrils of black look like the jagged claws of a lion, slicing gashes of finality across his eyes. Images of his family flashed before his eyes with each languid blink—familiar smiling faces that began to seem twisted and perverted as his heartbeat became increasingly irregular. A cure for death sounds wonderful right now. 

 

Peppered in with the intimate visions of his family, a certain cerulean-eyed boy snuck his way into the stuttering film flickering behind his eyes. Chris realized, through the bramble of disease, that Bambam  _ has  _ become like a second family to him. The least he can do is trust him—it might be the very last thing Chris does  _ period.  _

 

So Chris could only nod his head in acceptance of the strange offer. His matted brown hair tickled his skin with the movement, swiping sweat across his flesh like a paint-dipped brush. Bambam’s smile grew marginally, his eyes shining and glossy. 

 

Before Chris could even attempt to ask him what was happening, Bambam rose from his seat next to the bed, and clambered on top of Chris so he was straddling his thighs. From Chris’s position against the headboard, Bambam’s lean torso towered above him, features now obscured by darkness. The newfound intimacy isn't what made Chris choke on a slimy pad of saliva. It's Bambam’s eyes—which still somehow glowed a pale blue in the shadows. Now that Chris thinks about it, his eyes look  _ different _ . They have a new, inhuman luminance that seemed to radiate from the inside out. It must be the sickness playing tricks on his numb brain; at least, that’s what he told himself. 

 

A weak stream of chuckles left Chris’s pallid lips at the new position his friend took on top of him, mind too jumbled to question it. “Are you gonna kill me now? Is that what’s happening?” He weakly joked, using his last drops of energy, of life. He wouldn't have been completely opposed to that idea. If he's gonna die, might as well be at the hands of his best friend; that at least will save him his last meager ounces of dignity, won't automatically make him one of the faceless thousands offed by the rampaging disease only to be tossed into a mass grave like a piece of trash. 

 

Bambam hummed in response, a small giggle of his own falling from his lips. “Yeah, something like that.” His voice flowed into the darkness, pearly teeth glinting. Chris is confused. But that might just be from the static hive of bees scraping against his skull. He feels so hot, like lava raced through his veins. He swears he feels his brain about to melt through his ears, the fever like a stampede of raging bulls pounding behind each eye. 

 

Bambam’s plump lips twitched into a smile of sorts, the candle light casting eerie shadows across the sculpted planes of his face. 

 

It was only then that the last rattling breaths shaken from Chris’s lungs caught in his throat. Because where Bambam’s canines once were, two razor sharp  _ fangs  _ now took up residence. Chris may be seconds from death, but he has enough of his mind left to realize with horror that  _ those definitely weren't there before.  _

 

His mind devolved into his incoherent thoughts from earlier. A creature sitting neat and pretty on his body. A fang-filled smile bearing down on him. 

 

_ It’s just the disease playing tricks on me. My mind is a mess, this isn’t real,  _ Chris frantically thought to himself, failing heart picking up speed to the point where he worried it was going to burst right from his chest. Each violent pound echoed behind his stinging eyes, exacerbating his already throbbing headache. 

 

His stomach churned in a venomous wringing different from the nausea of the sickness. His skin felt like it was zapped by lightning, those inhuman fangs virtually tattooed onto his rapidly dimming eyes.

 

His mind is much too far gone to attempt to rationalize what is happening, yet even the wordless pandemonium whizzing about his skull seemed to scream to him that this is  _ very, very bad. _

 

It's fear, the undeniable icicles of terror jammed like pickaxes through his eyes. The horror clasped its gnarled hand with the ragged claws of the disease; creating a torrent of dread, a miasma of incomprehensible panic the likes of which Chris could barely grasp. 

 

The black bottles. The sleepless continuum that is Bambam. His unnatural,  _ inhuman  _ sapphire eyes. Those  _ fangs.  _ He felt blind, but now he can see—but  _ what _ exactly is this mosaic of living nightmares trying to convey to him? The puzzle pieces coming together in Chris’s brain are forming an impossible, perverse conclusion. It can't be. This  _ can't be. _

 

Time slowed, each second feeling like hours,  _ days.  _ Chris wanted to cry, to  _ plead.  _ He just wants to know what's happening, what's  _ going to happen to him.  _ No words escaped his pallid lips, just a pitiful whine. 

 

With inhuman speed, Bambam flew to Chris’s neck, easily sinking his newly formed fangs into the flesh. 

 

With force he didn’t know he had left, a scream tore from Chris’s pale lips, glazed eyes bulging in his head in tandem. His body felt like it was set on fire, and the fever had  _ nothing _ to do with it. Each atom, each cell of his body felt like it was igniting into a microscopic bonfire, as venom coursed through his veins. Electricity danced on his skin, abstract blotches swirled in his vision. His heart became a freakish, dissonant chorus of straining beats. He could vaguely feel the pair of fangs plunged into his skin, releasing what felt like pure liquid fire into his bloodstream. Chris has never felt pain so excruciating in his life, already regretting not choosing the slow release of death instead.

 

It would have been so much  _ easier _ , so much  _ simpler _ to have just let his soul naturally seep from his body. He should have just let death lead him into the inky abyss of eternal sleep, like an innocent sheep to the slaughter.

 

Anything would have been better than  _ this.  _ What is he going to become? 

 

A last, broken breath clawed its way through Chris’s throat. And then everything turned to thick, all encompassing black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo yeah chan's been through some shit lmao 
> 
> you know what they say: the people who have been through the most pain smile the brightest or whatever. also let's suspend our disbelief and pretend someone actually exists in the 1800s (possibly in england?) with the name bambam ok? ok 
> 
> also, in an ironic twist of fate, i came down with quite an illness last night so i apologize for any mistakes i may have missed while editing—i don't feel much better than human!chris right now (ok that's a little dramatic, it's not THAT bad....but bambam can u turn me into a vampire pls n thnx) 
> 
> shit will continue to go down next week


	38. What we do in the shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead.
> 
> A light to burn all the empires, 
> 
> So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be in love with all of these vampires.
> 
> So you can leave like the sane, abandon me.

Chris jolted into consciousness, only to find his body submerged beneath the clear water of the bathtub. The water is cold, peppered with the few remaining ice cubes that haven’t succumbed to the muggy heat yet. The melting cubes bobbed in the water at Chris’s movement, nudging against his skin like a soft kiss. Except Chris felt nothing; his hair didn’t stand on end, goosebumps didn’t nibble at his flesh. The freezing temperature completely unaffected him, his body totally numb to the polar degree of the water. 

 

That's not right. That's not  _ normal.  _ Chris has always had a low sensitivity to the cold— _ always.  _ He used to break into a fervent shiver after only a few minutes out in the biting chill of a winter's night. But the obviously frigid water in the tub has absolutely no effect on him. It's not right. 

 

Chris feels like he  _ is  _ the cold. He feels like a bank of snow became a sentient being. His internal organs feel like miniature ice bergs, his limbs like elongated glaciers. The freezing water feels like an extension of his body, like it's seeping from his pores. He's cold. He  _ is  _ the cold, and the cold is him. They are one. 

 

Chris’s dizzy brain felt like the swirling ice chips in the rippling water, his head pounding with a ferocity he’s never experienced. His  _ eyes.  _ His eyes are absolutely killing him, like each iris was injected with acid. A disgusting, coppery taste coated his tongue, and he’s never felt so  _ thirsty.  _ He’d be lying if he didn’t say he felt like he had been run over by a locomotive, his knotted muscles finding much needed comfort in the icy bath water. 

 

_ Where am I? What's happening?  _ Chris’s slowly re-forming coherence managed to generate, as his hazey eyes darted about his new surroundings. He's in  _ their _ bathroom, in  _ their  _ apartment. But he doesn't know  _ why.  _ And  _ that  _ is what's causing a bubbling volcano of fear to erupt in his stomach. 

 

The familiar bathroom looks odd, and startlingly foreign. It's filtered in a sterile and almost septic cast—like he's actually in one of the inundated hospitals flooded with the sick in town. He feels numb. Numb is the operative feeling since he awoke; he's numb to the cold, numb to his surroundings, numb to the events that  _ somehow  _ placed him there. 

 

But suddenly, like a crumbing dam, all the memories of last night flooded back to him. They washed over him like a fearsome tidal wave, his shallow breaths catching in his chest as the events of last night replayed in his brain like a stuttering broken record. 

 

_ Bambam. Fangs. Biting. Pain. Darkness. _

 

Chris’s lungs pushed out increasingly shaking breaths as the realization hit him that not only is he alive, he feels  _ fine.  _ Sure he feels like he got creamed by a train, but all the symptoms of the disease are completely gone, as if banished by magic. The fever that ravaged his skin is now a distant memory, the painful coughs that racked his lungs all but forgotten. This news should have made Chris ecstatic; he’s alive! He feels good! 

 

But it didn’t. It struck icy terror in his chest instead. He should be  _ dead.  _ How is he still breathing, living,  _ existing?  _

 

_ What did that bite do to him?  _

 

He looked at his hands, feeling so disconnected from his body that it's as if he were gazing through someone else's eyes. His skin is a shade of colorless alabaster. He's always been on the paler side, but his flesh looks as white as a fucking  _ sheet _ . As white as a pristine piece of paper, as white as fresh snow, as white as the pure ivory of opulent porcelain china. He looks like he's actually a classical greek statue that somehow came to life; his skin is as cold as a block of marble anyways. 

 

His skin almost looks  _ translucent.  _ If he squints hard enough, he swears he would be able to perfectly see the network of dark blue veins running just beneath the surface. It's not normal.  _ None  _ of this is fucking normal.

 

Unconsciously, Chris reached a pale hand to the side of his neck. His eyes widened when his fingers ghosted over two puncture holes in his flesh, unfeeling and hollow. His mouth fell open as he ran his fingers over the two wounds, trembling breaths causing light ripples in the bath water. They elicit a dull and detached ache, but they're crusted over and mostly healed. They're there. They're a part of him. 

 

He wanted to cry, to scream, to tear at his numb flesh.  _ What happened to me, what happened to me,  _ is the only thought that managed to readably bounce through his racing mind, his chest heaving as if he ran a marathon. His hand is still placed on the side of his neck, the two bite marks mocking him with each dazed touch.

 

Finally, Chris rose from the tub, water cascading off him as if he became a rain cloud personified. Quickly throwing a towel around his waist, Chris braced himself to look in the mirror, to  _ see  _ the damage done to his neck for the first time.

 

With a sharp inhale and rattling exhale, Chris’s hands formed tight fists at his side, muscles tensing with fear as he whirled around to face the mirror.  

 

But when he did eventually force himself to face his reflection, a horrified shriek escaped his pale lips. 

 

Because where his visage  _ should _ be—still bejeweled with water droplets—an empty bathroom stared back at him. He saw  _ nothing  _ in the mirror, as if he himself temporarily ceased to exist. His reflection is missing. Gone. 

 

He frantically looked from his hands, then up to the empty mirror, still winking maliciously at him in the light. His eyes felt like they themselves were trembling as he stared helplessly at the reflection of the perpetually empty bathroom. He’s here, he’s here  _ damn it. _

 

It’s at this moment he realizes his heart must be beating so fast, that Chris can’t even  _ feel _ it. Which is understandable, because his goddamn reflection is  _ nonexistent.  _ But after a few more deadened seconds ticked by, it dawned on him that he has yet to feel his heart beat again. His breath froze in his throat once again. Dread—colder than the last remaining ice cubes in the bath—took root in his stomach, churning it with sickening venom. He's never been more terrified in his entire life, as he slowly raised a quaking hand and placed his palm over his bare chest. And then he waited. He waited, and waited for what felt like  _ years,  _ but not one heartbeat rang through his chest, echoed between his ribs into the skin of his hand. Silence. Dead, unfeeling silence. 

 

That’s the last straw; Chris needs answers.  _ Now. _

 

With enough force to tear it off its hinges, Chris threw open the door to the bathroom. He was greeted by the lanky figure of Bambam in the hallway, as if he were waiting for him.

 

Chris was about to open his mouth, to  _ beg  _ for some reasonable explanation for all of  _ this _ . But no words left his lips. Bambam, as if sensing the bombardment of incoming questions, held up a delicate hand to placate his horrified friend. 

 

Bambam gracefully walked up to Chris, still standing frozen, terrified in the dim hall. He seemed to float over the wood, each step like his feet were made of clouds. 

 

Chris stared at him helplessly, a lump preventing any words from leaving his quivering lips. Tears welled in his eyes as he gazed numbly into those piercing blue eyes. 

 

_ “ _ What am I?” Chris finally managed to push from his tight throat, each word like a knife against his flesh, like injecting poison into his veins. 

 

Bambam leveled him with a sympathetic expression, full lips pulling into a small, comforting smile. Despite having his fair share of  _ suspicions,  _ saying Chris was unprepared for what his friend said next would be an understatement. 

 

“You’re a vampire.” Bambam whispered into the stale air, voice barely audible. Yet to Chris, his voice sounded like gunshots, it pounded unforgivingly between his ears, reverberated in his skull and tore at his skin. 

 

His mind became a tornado of thoughts, unable to process the revelation of his new identity. So instead of forcing out any sound, Chris fell to his knees, stilted breaths escaping his trembling lips and nails leaving crescent indentations on his palms.  _ Vampire. Vampire.  _ The singular word flashed behind his eyes with each blink, buzzing like a swarm of bees in the back of his mind. 

 

The thought of course crossed Chris’s mind, the fangs that sunk into his flesh the night before seeming to have no other explanation. But this is the  _ real  _ world we’re talking about here; the world where vampires and monsters are merely tales told to scare children into behaving. They’re not supposed to be  _ real,  _ they're not supposed to be Chris’s goddamn best friend. They’re not supposed to be  _ him.  _

 

Silently, Bambam sank to kneel before Chris, wrapping his best friend in a strong embrace. He cradled Chris against his chest, running a hand through his head of curly brown hair. 

 

“Chris, I’m sorry, but I didn’t want to watch you die when I could  _ fix  _ it. It was the only thing I could do, please forgive me.” Bambam murmured into Chris’s head of fluffy hair, the newly turned vampire still in a detached stupor as he laid his head on his friend’s chest. He heard no heartbeat echo from Bambam’s body into his. Just dead, unfeeling silence. 

 

_ I’m sorry?  _

 

That's  _ it?  _

 

_ Sorry  _ is what Bambam says when he accidentally forgets to pick up Chris’s favorite brand of sarsaparilla at the grocer.  _ Sorry  _ is what Bambam says when he mistakenly loses track of time and stands Chris up at the student union when they were supposed to go over their philosophy notes before class.

 

Sorry is one dimensional. Hollow. Vapid and condescending. 

 

_ Sorry  _ isn't what Bambam should be saying when he casually drops the asteroid-impact-level of an admission that he turned Chris into a fucking  _ vampire.  _

 

Chris pushed a gulp down his throat, his skin feeling like it was doused in gas, and Bambam threw the match that made him combust.

 

He doesn't know how he's supposed to feel. He has some guesses; anger. Betrayal, perhaps. Rage, and fury at his vanished humanity to name a few. Sadness, agony. What would he tell his family? What  _ could  _ he tell his family? 

 

_ Hey mom, dad. Just writing to let you know I'm a member of the walking dead now. Love you, see you for Christmas. I'll bring the blood, don't worry.  _

 

He would much prefer for them to receive the letter of his demise from the coroner's report. He might as well be dead to the world, anyways. 

 

How is he  _ supposed  _ to feel? How does one properly react when your best friend turns you into a  _ vampire?  _ His emotions feel like a maze; incongruent, and utterly untranslatable. He skirted around a jagged corner—white hot anger.  _ How could he do this to me?  _ He rounded a bend—sorrow.  _ How am I going to get through this?  _ He stumbled into another dead end—barely restrained joy.  _ I'm alive. That counts for something.  _

 

He's sure a specific,  _ fiendish  _ few would feel unfathomably powerful at the revelation of their new monstrous identity. That'd be  _ quite  _ the power trip, huh? He's sure becoming an unfeeling, fang toothed walking corpse with a dead heart in your chest is all it would take to push a seldom few off the proverbial cliff of sanity, and into the pit of villainous cruelty. 

 

Not Chris—not in the slightest. Thankfully. He doesn't know what he's supposed to be feeling right now. But it's moot; he feels  _ nothing.  _ Perhaps, he's feeling  _ everything,  _ so concentrated and all converging at once inside him that it cancels out in an emotionless void. He won't argue. He'd rather have the pulsating emptiness than the typhoon of temperament he can only imagine is lurking, ghosting beneath the sheath of ice blanketing his brain. 

 

Well, at least he got his wish. Death is the last thing on his mind now. 

 

“Please,” Chris choked out, hands clutching the back of Bambam’s shirt like his life depended on it. It is even a life? How can he  _ live  _ when he's become a beast that's not supposed to _ exist.  _ An inhuman creature with a frozen heart in his chest and two bite marks tattooed on his neck. “Please teach me how to be like you. I don’t want to be a monster.” He sobbed against his best friend, broken voice carrying the weight of the desperate request. 

 

Bambam only hummed in response, comfortingly stroking Chris’s back. “Of course, Chris.” He spoke softly, voice almost painfully gentle. He sounded as if he were calming an injured animal. Maybe in some sick sense, he was. “Just put some clothes on first, ok?” Bambam joked, a string of good natured chuckles falling into Chris’s unruly curls. 

 

Despite the world feeling like it’s falling around him, Chris couldn’t help the small, breathy laugh he managed to push through his tight throat. His dazed brain is too far gone to do anything else  _ but _ laugh. 

 

And that’s how they stayed: Chris held in the other vampire’s arms as he shook, eyes vacant and glassy as he tried to process what was happening. Bambam is a vampire.  _ He’s _ a vampire. He’s dead, but he’s alive. 

 

He concentrated on his chest; still no heartbeat. Chris had a sinking feeling it wouldn’t be coming back anytime soon. 

 

☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

 

Chris had to do everything in his power not to retch. It took hours of convincing, but Bambam  _ finally  _ forced him to down a small sip of  _ blood.  _ He also finally found out what truly takes residence in those opaque black bottles. He would've preferred to stay blissfully ignorant. 

 

The disgust evident on Chris’s features was clear, the trepidation freezing his hand from where it was holding the red filled glass. He made the conscious decision not to ask the other vampire where he got the blood from, but Bambam’s absence before returning to push the liquid towards Chris made a sickening knowing prickle at the back of his mind.  _ Just don't think about it. Don't think about anything,  _ he repeated to his subconscious like a mantra. 

 

He doesn't want the sanguine fluid touch his tongue. He'd rather do, quite literally,  _ anything  _ else. But Bambam told him he has to drink, to feed, or else he would die. For real, this time. And if Chris is gonna go through the trouble of being turned into a fucking vampire in order to  _ not  _ die, he’ll be damned if he lets starvation take him now. 

 

His tongue unconsciously ran over his fangs, their knife like points digging into the flesh. Yes, Chris has  _ fangs  _ now. They grew in place of his canines as soon as his best friend brought the sanguine filled glass into view. He didn't feel them make their debut appearance; his tongue merely grazed across the pointed teeth, and there they were. Their sharpness so dagger-like he's shocked they didn't slice his tongue clean open. It's like his body is already acclimated to them, like they've always been apart of him. Now is a good time to say Chris is  _ very  _ glad he can’t see his reflection.

 

Against his better judgement, he brought the glass to his lips. The blood rushes forward and kisses him, like a forbidden lover. His pale lips were immediately dyed a scarlet red. He didn't want to admit to the spark of vigor the small contact with the blood ignited in his core. 

 

The thick, burgundy fluid dripped down his throat, leaving a metallic taste on his tongue. He gagged, his reeling mind trying to comprehend the fact he just  _ drank  _ human blood, but to no avail. But what makes matters worse? It actually isn’t that bad. In fact, it tastes  _ good.  _ His tongue poked out from between his lips, licking a stray drop of red from the corner of his mouth. Even the tiny sip made a heat blossom in his stomach, rising through his core. He feels  _ alive.  _ Well, as alive as you can get despite not having a beating heart.

 

After a few hesitant seconds, Chris steeled himself again, and brought the glass to his ruby tinged lips. This time, he took hearty gulps from the glass, his Adam’s apple bobbing as blood flowed down his throat. He felt the velvety liquid run over his newly descended fangs, sliding down his throat before making warmth pool in his tight stomach. When he finished the glass, he couldn’t help but pant, his lungs heaving grateful breaths as he slammed down the cup on the table. His hands shook, mind buzzing as the liquid made electric energy bubble through his aching muscles, relaxing the knots beneath his pale skin.

 

“Not bad, is it?” Bambam asked with a knowing, satisfied smile. A glint shone in his azure eyes, as he gave Chris and his now red stained lips a once over.

 

Chris’s crimson tinged lips pulled into a firm line, eyes flitting from the empty glass, then to Bambam. With a heavy, resigned sigh, Chris murmured a barely audible “No, not bad at all.” 

 

☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

 

The golden sun is setting on the horizon, the towering silhouettes of the countless buildings of the city skyline cast in black. The skyscrapers look like a jagged row of headstones against the orange fire of the solar light. The city that has become his haven looks like a decrepit mausoleum as the plumes of ash billowed past towards the heavens. 

 

_ The sun.  _ Chris doesn't even remember when it made its long awaited reappearance—perhaps while he was transforming into a  _ beast  _ under the cover of shade. Their world which was once a maelstrom of churning, septic gray is now bursting with sheaths of pure, diaphanous light. 

 

In spite of the acrid stench of death in the air, in spite of the wisps of thick smoke wafting from the funeral pyres, the world looks beautiful for the first time in what feels like a millenia. 

 

Irony? A metaphor? Chris is sure the sun finally managing to claw its rays through the screen of seemingly impenetrable clouds must mean  _ something.  _

 

He just wishes he knew  _ what.  _

 

Speaking of which, it took some prodding on Bambam’s part, but he finally got Chris to take some cautious steps onto the sun-filled roof of their apartment complex. Bambam told an anxious Chris that it’s just a myth that vampires can’t be in the sunlight, but the newly turned boy was suspicious, to say the least. “Chris, how many times have I been out with you in the sun? I’m still here, aren’t I?” Bambam coaxed gently, trying to lightly pull Chris from where he cowered in the last remaining spot of cool shade. Despite the nervous knot in his tummy, Chris supposed his best friend has a point, and he took a stiff first step out of the shadows.

 

Although once the warm rays hit Chris’s face he fully expected to disintegrate, to helplessly watch his porcelain skin peel from his bones to leave nothing but a pile of dust where he stood. 

 

Of course, that didn’t happen. Rather, the last golden rays kissed his cheeks, bathing the pair in familiar warmth. A relieved sigh fell from Chris’s lips, running a hand through his head of curly brown hair. He met Bambam’s turquoise eyes, a small smile pulling onto his lips. He missed the sun. He feared he'd never reunite with its heated glow ever again. Bambam matched the expression, making a heat take root in Chris’s frigid core. 

 

They took matching strides forward, before sinking to sit on the ledge of the roof. Their legs dangled off the building, yet they felt no fear of the stretch of air beneath their feet. They're immortal; a fall of that height would be akin to nothing more than stubbing one's toe. Stories below them, life carried on. People walked down the street, carriages bustled down the cobblestone. Yet they sat in comfortable silence, time seeming to slow just for them. Chris’s tense shoulders relaxed as he basked in the sun's rays, his eyes fluttering closed. 

 

“Hey, I got you something.” Bambam suddenly spoke, jolting Chris from the serenity blanketing him. Cracking open his eyes, Chris was met by the once golden sky now tinged a vibrant orange as the sun made its final descent below the city skyline. 

 

Reaching into his coat pocket, Bambam pulled an ornate, golden hand mirror into the evening light. Chris’s eyebrows furrowed as the intricately carved mirror reflected in the setting sunlight. His eyes widened as he noticed that even the face of the mirror is tinged gold, contrary to the accursed silver one in their bathroom. Why Bambam would give him a mirror, despite his reflection unable to appear in them is beyond Chris. Perhaps the other vampire just wants to desensitize Chris to the intense pain that comes from knowing you’re there, yet the mirror having other thoughts. 

 

Bambam held the hand mirror out to Chris, who continued to stare at it blankly, before reaching out a hand to carefully grasp the handle. He didn’t look into the reflective surface, couldn’t bring himself to. 

 

“It’s special. The mirror is made of gold, rather than silver like most other mirrors.” Bambam spoke gently, slowly. Chris just stared at him dumbly, eyes flitting from the shimmering mirror then back up to the other vampire. “What I’m saying, is that you can actually see yourself in this one, Chris.” Bambam finally announced with a good natured roll of his eyes, a grin breaking out on his lips. His fangs glinted in the light, winking at Chris from behind his lips. 

 

Chris’s eyes bulged in his head, mouth flying open at Bambam’s explanation. His chest started to push out increasingly rapid breaths, lips quivering at the thought of  _ seeing  _ himself again. He pushed a thick pad of saliva down his suddenly tight throat, steeling his nerves as his hand held the mirror up. 

 

His breath hitched in his throat, his brain feeling racked with bouts of dizziness as he gazed numbly at the face staring back at him. At  _ his  _ face. But he isn’t himself, at least not the old version he once knew so well. He looks so different in fact, that it took Chris a few agonizing seconds to comprehend he was truly looking at himself.

 

_ His eyes.  _ His eyes, once a warm honey brown, are now a pallid emerald green. Green, like the sun flitting through a canopy of leaves. Green, like the verdant fields of rolling grass outside the hustle and bustle of town. Green. He doesn't understand; he fears he never will. He could see how wide his eyes flew open in the reflection, blinking rapidly to see if this is just some kind of optical illusion. But no such luck, as each time he re-opened his eyes he was met with a pair of unnatural, vibrant emerald irises. 

 

His gaze then traveled to his lips, still hanging open in shock at the mirror’s reflection. His chest heaved a particularly shaky breath as he stared at the two fangs poking out from behind his lips, razor sharp and shining with a deadly gleam. A lump formed in his throat, moving the mirror to examine his new fangs from different angles with methodical precision. His features have a newfound sharpness to them, an angularity in his jaw and cheek bones that make him look marginally more threatening than before.

 

He'd be terrified of himself. He  _ is  _ terrified of himself. 

 

Then, he turned his head to the side, his sharp jawline casting a diffused shadow on the two tiny dots in the flesh of his neck. The wounds, now mostly covered and healed, still took residence on his skin, the only pockmarks on the otherwise pristine expanse of alabaster flesh. 

 

_ I’m a vampire. I’m really a vampire,  _ Chris dazedly mused to himself, as if his new taste for blood and the fangs behind his lips weren't proof enough. 

 

“I know it’s a lot to get used to, but you’ll be ok, Chris.  _ We’ll  _ be ok.” Bambam eventually spoke softly, after Chris sufficiently re-acquainted himself with his reflection, despite the newfound changes to his once familiar visage. 

 

A small hum left Chris’s pallid lips, his head of brown hair bobbing as he nodded his head. Yes, it is a lot to get used to. And that’s putting it simply. 

 

Bambam threw a strong around Chris, pulling him against his side. Chris wedged his head in the crook of his best friend’s shoulder, eyes traveling to the navy sky to meet the freshly risen moon. “It’s not totally what I had in mind, but thanks for saving me anyways, ‘Bam.” Chris whispered into the velveteen night sky, twinkling stars awakening with each passing second. 

 

A breathy chuckle left the other vampire’s plump lips, the two meeting with matching, fang-filled smiles. “Well, when I turned you your heart stopped, so  _ technically  _ speaking you're kinda dead right now. But that's just details, not important.” Bambam said playfully, lithe fingers gesturing gracefully as he spoke. The cool night air hugged the pair, welcoming them into the comforting darkness. 

 

“You know, ‘Bam, I don't think I want to be known as  _ ‘Chris’ _ anymore.” He spoke softly after a few seconds of amicable silence, his fangs momentarily sticking into his lips like little needles. Ouch.

 

“Ok, what do you want to be called?” Bambam easily supplied back.

 

Chris—or  _ whoever  _ he is now—shrugged. Non-committal and encapsulating his uncertainty. 

 

“Chan?” The way he said the name made it sound like that was the first option to pop into his head. Maybe it was. 

 

“Chan? What does that mean?” Bambam asked with a cock of his head, his impeccably styled raven locks falling over his sapphire eyes.

 

Chri— _ Chan  _ shrugged once again. “Nothing.” 

 

Which is why it's so perfect.

 

Bambam hummed in acknowledgment, an almost startlingly knowing smile flickering onto his plush lips. “Whatever you say,  _ Chan.”  _

 

It sounds right. Sounds downright  _ meant to be.  _

 

Chris was supposed to have died. Christopher Bang was mere minutes away from being erased from the world of the living, seconds away from his name being destined to become a faded memory. His life was supposed to be snuffed out like a candle in the wind.  _ Not anymore, _ he thought as his tongue grazed his fangs. No, now his life is reignited, is starting  _ again _ . 

 

Despite his new supernatural identity, despite the fangs poking into the soft flesh of his lips, despite it  _ all,  _ Chris couldn't help but feel  _ hopeful.  _ Honestly speaking, he doesn’t  _ feel  _ like a monster. He merely feels like a new version of himself; a version which happens to have a hankering for a cold glass of AB positive, but that's besides the point. Perhaps being turned into a beast, into a supposedly nonexistent monster will be the best thing to ever happen to him. 

 

He's not Christopher Bang anymore. That man is long dead, long lost to the disease that decimated the city. That facet of his newly undead life is gone—by that logic, so should be the name that followed him throughout his dwindling humanity. 

 

Now, he’s  _ Chan.  _ Bang Chan. Yeah, that sounds  _ good.  _ Sounds like the name of a vampire, alright. 

 

A smile flickered onto Chan’s lips, the full moon shining upon the pair and illuminating their jewel-like eyes. He's a vampire. But he's not alone. He's not human, but he’s not some bloodthirsty beast either. And maybe, everything is ok. Maybe he'll be  _ ok _ . 

 

Immortality, the stillness in his chest, the fangs resting behind his lips and the residual buzz of the blood in his stomach never felt so  _ good _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so human chris is dead, and vamp chan is born! woo hoo! What did we think lads? Are u satisfied w chan’s Tragic Anime Backstory  
> (I’m proud of the writing in this, but i fear it might be boring sooo hopefully it’s not? Oof)
> 
> I swear I’m going to write a chapter where chris goes to bath and body works to stock up on vampire blood handsanistizer. Chan goes to fucking bath and body works should i make it happen . 
> 
> AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST: in honor of Seungmin’s bday today (happy bday to my fav angel!!) i posted my first seungmin-centric fic! (Seungjin fluffy college au) im very proud of it and would rlly appreciate it if u considered checking it out! so if u want to read it and support your local chronosaurus then click [HERE!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724323)


	39. I purple you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your color and mine are purple,
> 
> Sometimes the two change as if they were yellow.
> 
> Those who are going to listen to this song,
> 
> They won't understand.
> 
> But I don't care,
> 
> But, you, I don't care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one goes out to the user who asked for some minsung a few weeks ago!! I hope u enjoy, and this satisfies ur minsung Thirst™

Chan heard the unmistakable rushing of water flowing in the kitchen. Trotting into the room from where he was previously sunbathing in the living room, Chan felt quite taken aback by the sight before him:

 

It’s Minho, his unmistakable lanky body hunched as he craned his neck to fit his head under the running faucet of the kitchen sink. Chan cocked his head to the side in confusion, before a drawn out sigh left his lips; muffled by the cascading water engulfing Minho’s head. 

 

“Minho, you can’t drown yourself in the sink. We’ve been over this, it just won’t work.” Chan drawled, voice brimming with exasperation.

 

Minho startled at the vampire’s words, jumping with enough force to collide the top of his noggin with the metal faucet of the sink. An awkward, vaguely metallic  _ thunk  _ echoed in the kitchen. Chan winced. That’s gonna leave a mark. 

 

A childlike frown downturned Minho’s lips, bringing a hand up to rub at the top of his soaked head. His hair looks darker than usual, sticking to his skin and sending clear streams of residual water down the planes of his handsome face. 

 

“That’s not what I’m  _ doing  _ Chan,” Minho grumbled, continuing to rub comforting circles on the sore spot he knocked onto his skull. “I’m trying to get this shit out of my hair.” The dark magician continued, voice clearly well passed the point of annoyance as he gestured to his sopping wet locks—as if Chan should automatically know what he’s alluding to. 

 

“What shit...are we talking about, exactly?” Chan inquired, his confusion only exacerbated by Minho’s unknown anger at his tresses. 

 

The dark magician rolled his eyes, before snapping his fingers; a perfectly crisp, clear sound that seemed to reverberate through every corner of the kitchen. 

 

Chan unconsciously blinked, and when he opened his eyes he was met with the image of a meticulously groomed Minho, his once drenched hair now perfectly styled and dried as if by magic. 

 

Oh right, this is Minho we’re talking about. It  _ is  _ by magic. 

 

“ _ This  _ shit.” Minho repeated his previous statement, pointing to his feather soft locks, shimmering in the light like he had diamonds threaded through the strands. Also, Minho’s hair is now a deep shade of  _ purple.  _

 

_ Oh, that shit,  _ Chan thought to himself with a long nod of his head, stepping closer to examine Minho’s mop of dark violet hair. That certainly is new; when he last saw the dark magician last night, his hair was its normal light brown shade.  

 

“I don’t know what happened! I felt kinda weird when I went to bed last night, and I woke up with my hair looking like a goddamn  _ eggplant!”  _ Minho whined, taking Chan’s contemplative silence as a cue to continue his rant. “It’s obviously something magical but I just don’t know what, or  _ why  _ it happened.” He finished with a petulant huff, crossing his arms over his chest as he angrily blew a stray strand of lilac hair out of his eyes. 

 

It’s true, Minho felt almost excruciatingly tired last night, crawling into bed hours before he usually would. He vaguely remembered feeling a slight tingle, a dull buzz blanketing his body—but more focused on his head and scalp. He thought nothing of it; he’d been using a lot of magical energy lately, so maybe he just needed to recharge. He surrounded his bedside table with every conduit crystal he owned, until the small accent piece looked more like the inside of a gem-encrusted cavern than anything. The plethora of magic filled crystals acted like an arcane satellite, bouncing occult power directly into Minho. 

 

But rather than recharging overnight, his powers decided to gain a mind of their own—and so Minho awoke with a head of orchid colored locks. Sure, he learned that hair-changing spell recently, but he couldn’t have…there’s no way he...invoked the spell in his sleep? No, there’s no  _ way.  _ Minho has been known to sleep  _ talk,  _ but sleep  _ casting?  _ That’s a little  _ too _ crazy, even for their resident eccentric Minho. 

 

_ God _ , he really does need to set up one of those baby-cams in his and Jisung’s room. To see what his magic  _ really _ does while he’s supposedly lost in slumber. 

 

Chan couldn’t stop the small smile he felt blossom on his lips at Minho’s little tantrum. He’s so cute, even when he's mad. 

 

“Well, I for one think it looks good.” The vampire observed with a shrug, his emerald eyes shining with warmth.

 

Minho just leveled him with an unimpressed glare. “Chan, I look like I skinned Barney and put his carcass on my  _ head.”  _ He all but growled, his lip curling in a scowl. 

 

“That’s a description I never needed to hear, thanks for that Minho.” Chan whispered with a shuddering shake of his blonde hair, forcing images of mutilated purple dinosaurs from his brain. Minho always did have a certain way with words. 

 

Minho just barked out a hollow laugh, falling back to lean his body against the kitchen counter. “Did Jisung see yet?” Chan decided on asking, partly because he’s simply curious, partly because he’s desperate to break the stifling silence now blanketing them.

 

A quick gloss of nerves flashed on Minho’s eyes, before returning to their normal dark, unreadable shimmer. “No…” Minho grumbled, “He’s still sleeping.” Chan didn’t miss the strangely hard gulp Minho pushed down his throat as he talked of his demon boyfriend. 

 

A knowing gleam suddenly sparked in Chan’s jade eyes, easily putting two and two together. “You don’t want Jisung to know, do you.” His voice is now undeniably sly, a wicked smirk lighting up his lips as he watched Minho splutter at his abrupt observation.

 

“No! That’s...you’re right. I don’t.” Minho valiantly tried to prove Chan wrong, but broke almost instantly; meeting Chan’s expectant gaze with a small, sheepish smile of his own.

 

A sympathetic grin blossomed on Chan’s lips as he coolly stepped to lean against the counter, right next to Minho. “How come? He’d love the new color.” The vampire prodded as innocently as possible.  

 

Minho’s head fell a little, chewing on his bottom lip as he considered his response. “You don't know that...he could hate it.” Minho murmured, and Chan is sure his voice came out much more meek than Minho would’ve liked. 

 

It’s Chan’s turn to roll his eyes this time. “Minho, I don’t think Jisung hates  _ anything.  _ Let alone something to do with you.” 

 

The dark magician in question just let his shoulders raise in a meager shrug. He threw Chan one last smile—still teetering on the edge of vacant—before pushing himself off the counter, only to trudge out of the kitchen with his mop of purple hued hair hanging low. 

 

☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

 

“Babe, why are you wearing that hat inside?” Jisung inquired with a tilt of his head, puffy cheeks bunching as his lips pulled into a pout. 

 

“Hm? What hat, sweetie.” Minho awkwardly responded, voice sounding as uneasy as the equally nervous gloss blanketing his eyes. 

 

“Uh,  _ that  _ one?” Jisung quickly retorted, pointing a dainty finger at the black bucket hat perched on Minho’s head, obscuring not only his hair but half of his face in the process. 

 

“ _ Oh!  _ That hat, why didn’t you say so.” Minho punctuated his stream of consciousness with a round of hollow laughter, clearly stalling the curious demon before him. “I don’t know, I just...felt like it?” He decided on, as convincing as ever. 

 

The demon though, obviously isn’t buying Minho’s more than uncharacteristic behavior. Minho is always,  _ has  _ always been sarcastic wit, dry humor as fast as a whip, and a slight edge of something a little darker. This Minho however? He’s awkward and sheepish, stumbling over his poorly chosen words like a drunkard clumsily meandering through the night. 

 

Jisung sent his boyfriend a blank, unimpressed stare; Minho merely shrinking under the piercing, knowing gaze. 

 

“Babe, what are you hiding from me?” The demon asked, simply. Minho willed an audible gulp down his throat, chomping on his bottom lip with enough force to draw blood. 

 

Minho scrubbed a hand down his face, and with almost painful acceptance he realized he better be honest with Jisung. What’s the worst that could happen? The demon break up with Minho on the spot because his hair is a different color?

 

Yes, actually. Because that’s Minho’s greatest fear right now.

 

With nearly trembling hands, Minho screwed his eyes shut, bracing for impact as he removed the oversized bucket hat from his head. He heard a small gasp escape Jisung’s lips, and his heart plummeted to his toes.

 

“Oh my  _ god,”  _ He heard Jisung exclaim, and he swore his heart momentarily faltered in his chest.  _ This is it, Jisung is gonna break up with me because he obviously has some deep seated vendetta against the color purple. Good job, Minho. _

 

These are the thoughts running through the dark magician’s brain at a hundred miles an hour, painfully knocking around his skull like blindfolded crows. 

 

“I  _ love  _ your new hair babe! When did you do it?!” It’s Jisung. He sounds excited; elated even. The tangible happiness in his voice is enough to rouse Minho from his mental anguish, hesitantly cracking open his eyes as he steeled himself.

 

But he didn’t need to, because his vision is instantly flooded with the sunshine that is Jisung’s smile, the impossibly deep warmth that radiates from his eyes. Minho felt dizzy.

 

His eyes started to blur from relief as he unceremoniously fell back in the chair he was so stiffly sat in prior, allowing his tense muscles to loosen into the cushions. 

 

“Minho, are you alright?” Jisung prodded with visible confusion, padding over to sit on the arm of the chair Minho is now splayed over. He poked his boyfriend’s cheek, effectively startling Minho from his stupor. 

 

“Y-yeah ‘Sungie, I’m fine. I just...was so scared you wouldn’t like the new color and you’d...break up with me, or something.” Minho couldn’t stop his mouth from moving, couldn’t block his honest feelings from releasing into the sunlit air. 

 

Jisung just stared at him; eyes owlish and seeming bigger than the moon. And then he started to laugh. And laugh, and laugh some more. The demon clutched at his sides as an endless symphony of melodic laughter fell from his lips. 

 

Jisung wiped a lone tear from where it prickled in the corner of his eye, sucking in a steadying breath as he turned to face Minho again. “You  _ really  _ thought that?! What, you thought because you have a new hair color I was gonna instantly run back to Hell?” Jisung virtually shrieked at Minho, through the overpowering giggles still engulfing his petite form.

 

Sure, it sounds more than a little ridiculous when Jisung expertly parroted Minho’s fears right back at him. So ridiculous in fact, that Minho finds it hard to believe those very thoughts even crossed his mind. But if anything, his misplaced dread is simply a testament to how much he loves Jisung; how he would do  _ anything  _ to make sure the demon would never be upset from his doing. 

 

Minho shrugged, feeling fevered heat paint onto his cheeks. “Sorry I  _ love  _ you and don’t wanna do anything stupid to ruin  _ this _ .” He grumbled through a thick pout, gesturing vaguely to the two of them before sinking even deeper into the plush armchair, wishing the cushions would just swallow him whole already. 

 

Jisung’s laughter ceased; replaced with an expression of slight surprise, before mellowing into a loving gaze of overwhelming affection. 

 

“I love you too, babe. And you getting a new hair color without telling me wouldn't change that, you silly goose.” The demon softly observed with a roll of his eyes, darting down to place a sloppy kiss on the tip of Minho’s nose. The dark magician’s features scrunched in mock disgust, exaggeratedly wiping away the residual wetness left on his skin from the smooch. 

 

“I love you  _ so  _ much, in fact,” Jisung suddenly announced, before screwing his eyes shut in concentration. All his muscles visibly tensed, his diminutive hands forming tight fists against his jeans. And then, right in front of Minho’s gaping eyes, Jisung’s hair color started to shift. 

 

His previous shade, a surprisingly conservative brown, started to morph. It lightened, and then darkened again, shades of red and blue shimmering on his tresses before his locks settled on a tint: a dark, violet purple. The same as Minho’s.

 

“That we match now!” The demon excitedly exclaimed, raising his arms in an adorable display of success. Minho just did everything in his power to not let his jaw hit the floor, willing himself to blink. Jisung looks  _ gorgeous.  _

 

Minho couldn’t help expressing his amazement at his boyfriend’s new look, showering the demon in endless compliments. The amethyst color works  _ perfectly _ with Jisung’s olive skin, he noticed through his lovestruck daze. Minho belatedly realized even the demon’s irises are now the same violet hue, looking like the Milky Way descended to take residence in his eyes.

 

Jisung waved away the barrage of praise, content instead to pounce on Minho and pepper his face in velvety soft kisses. 

 

They pressed their foreheads together, matching orchid tresses mingling and tickling their skin. Minho realized, with a jolt, that maybe he doesn’t mind the purple hair that much anymore.

 

Although, he owes his change in opinion to a certain demon; now curled up against his chest like a kitten. 

 

A week later, slightly to Minho’s dismay, the violet shade finally washed out of his hair. It left his normal brown locks in its wake, and a small pang in his heart.

 

Next time his magical powers decide to mess with him, he'll have to hope they at  _ least _ chose a color he  _ likes.  _

 

Like pastel pink. 

 

Yeah, that wouldn’t be half bad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it’s obvious lol but Minho’s hair was based off the purple hair he had for like five minutes during side effects era! Also [this](https://twitter.com/lovesequence_mh/status/1154448826968600576?s=21) is the bucket hat in question, if anyone’s curious. 
> 
> ok opinion time: I’m starting to worry that this fic is becoming a bit of a burden to you guys? at 39 chapters, i feel this fic is starting to "drag on" (by that, i mean ppl might have lost interest and its becoming a chore as I keep posting every week). i might start posting twice a week rather than once, in order to quicken the end of the fic? Or are u guys happy with the current uploading schedule and maybe it’s *placebo voice* all up in my mind?
> 
> as a possible new uploading schedule, i can keep posting the usual chap on saturday, and then maybe add one on wednesday? it's an off day for me so i'll have time ^^ i think i'll try that out next week and see how u guys like it! 
> 
> which means...*gasp* the next i might see u guys is on the upcoming international holiday AKA CHANS BIRTHDAY AKSJSJ BANG CHAN LOCKDOWN IS ALREADY ACTIVATED (y’all already KNOW i wrote a dedicated chan bday fic)
> 
> TLDR; i fear that this fic is becoming a “chore”/burden to you guys each week as the chapters continue, and i want to nip that in the bud asap! I can safely say i will not be writing any more chapters for this, so it is “finished”, but i have SO MANY chapters i have yet to post. I will try double uploading next week, but I don’t want 2 chaps a week to get overwhelming, since i think 1 chapt is already becoming a burden ;3; but it might be worth it to get this over quicker? So yes pls let me hear your opinions/thoughts!
> 
> until next time! i hope ur all preparing ur sacrifices and offerings for chan’s bday :)


	40. Everfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everfall;
> 
> noun. twilight; dusk; the beginning of evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone: capitalize the g in god  
> Me: ur right  
> Me: banG chan

The screen door of the house squeaked open, Chan easily slipping through to embrace the sticky summer air. The evening sky is painted a lovely shade of pink, melting into a fiery orange as the sun dipped below the horizon. The occasional firefly flickered in the dimming light, like a cluster of stars descending just for him—for  _ them _ . 

 

As Chan took a step onto the porch, the old wood creaked, alerting the figure seated on the stoop to his arrival. 

 

“Hey, babe.” Woojin spoke softly, a serene smile on his lips as he turned to meet his boyfriend’s emerald eyes. Chan didn't reply, only mimicking the smile as he plopped down next to Woojin on the top step.

 

They sat in comfortable silence, shoulders pressed together lovingly. When you’ve been together as long as they have, you learn that there is just as much beauty in enjoying each other's absence of chatter just as much as the opposite. The crickets serenaded the couple, the nesting birds singing of love over the chorus of chirps. 

 

“You know what today is, right ‘Woo?” Chan eventually mused, voice low and smooth as it flowed into the balmy summer air. 

 

A breathy laugh escaped Woojin’s parted lips. “Of course, what do you take me for?” He replied lightheartedly, with an expression of faux offense. “What kind of boyfriend would I be if I forgot our anniversary?” 

 

“A not very good one, I suppose.” Chan countered, voice just as sly and playful. He pushed himself even closer to Woojin, snaking his arm around the older’s broad back to play with his hand. 

 

“How many years has it been, again?” Woojin prodded, leaning his head of soft, black hair against Chan’s blonde one. 

 

Chan’s loving smile only grew as he contemplated the question, his eyes greeting the pale, newly awakened stars as he pondered.

 

“74 years? Last I checked.” Each word is tinged with the love that surrounded the two in every one of those years. 

 

“Wow, time flies, huh. I think I can officially say you’re stuck with me, Chan.” Woojin airily observed, his eyes twinkling in the diminishing sunlight. Yes, Chan and Woojin have been dating for a full 74 years. They stopped fully celebrating their anniversary around the 40 year mark, content to just let the day pass gently; a simple acknowledgement sufficient. 

 

There’s just so many romantic dinners you can have when one half of you can only drink blood, only so many bouquets of flowers a nature spirit can receive. 

 

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way, ‘Woo. Here’s to another 74 years?” Chan declared with an endeared gaze, holding out a pinky to Woojin. Knowingly, the nature spirit locked Chan’s digit with his own, a silent vow of the next decades to come. 

 

Chan leaned over to place a soft kiss on Woojin’s cheek, a flush of heat blooming on the tanned skin in his wake. Silence engulfed the two thereafter, like a relaxing hug. 

 

“Oh, that reminds me. I wanna give you something, babe.” Woojin’s silken voice successfully roused the pair from the contented silence. Chan tilted his head at the sudden proclamation, as it’s been a good few years since they last got each other anniversary presents. Also, Chan has nothing substantial prepared for Woojin, so a pinch of worry took residence next to the warm affection churning in his stomach. 

 

Without another word Woojin leveled Chan with one last mischievous smile, before rising from the top step. However, rather than retreating back into the house, he descended the rest of the steps before ultimately kneeling at his prized garden. 

 

Once on his knee, Woojin held a strong hand over a patch of empty soil. Chan could only stare intently, eyes transfixed on his boyfriend’s figure. Woojin’s delicate fingers splayed and clenched as he methodically pushed down on thin air towards the soil, before placing his palm flat on the dirt. 

 

With a soft gasp, Chan’s eyes widened as Woojin raised his hand from the earth; a fresh, beautiful red rose following his palm, growing tall and strong within mere seconds. Gently pulling the single vibrant rose from the soil, Woojin coolly strolled back to his waiting boyfriend. 

 

Placing his free hand over his heart, Woojin bowed his head, holding the flower out to Chan. The burgundy petals looked as soft as velvet, as smooth as glass. Chan, still amazed at his boyfriend’s display, daintily took the long stem in his pale hands to cradle the rose to his chest like one would a child.

 

“Thank you, ‘Woo.” Chan whispered, palpable love staining each word. The sun is now fully below the horizon, the two boys sharing adoring gazes beneath the freshly risen constellations. 

 

As his radiant green eyes met Woojin’s chestnut pair, Chan couldn’t contain himself anymore. Springing up from his spot on the stairs, he bounded down the porch, before flinging himself into Woojin’s arms. 

 

The two held each other, impassioned in each other’s familiar embrace. The rose was still clutched in Chan’s hand, the flower now resting on Woojin’s back, the scarlet petals kissing its creator’s shoulder blades. 

 

The silver moonlight bounced off Chan’s blonde hair, casting the vampire in an almost magical glow. They pulled away, just briefly, before their lips met as if attracted by magnets. 

 

“Happy anniversary, Chan. I love you.” Woojin whispered to Chan and Chan alone once they pulled apart, the words a hushed secret to the raucous chorus of crickets and birds. 

 

“I love you too, Woojin.” Their hands found each other’s in the summer night, the twinkling stars winking at the couple from their cosmic home. 

 

74 years is a long time, but when you spend it with someone you love, it goes by in a blink. Chan doesn't know what the next 74 years will bring the two, but he knows that no matter what, they’ll be  _ together.  _

 

Of that, he is certain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Posting a not even overtly chan-centric chap for his bday? It’s more likely than u think! 
> 
> Honestly tho i think we all could use some woojin-loving-chan content on our fave day of the year (Chan’s bday!!!!!!) 
> 
> Also quick lil thing abt the schedule: SO i think i have some clarity on what I’m gonna do! I have a few chaps (~3) that I’m not too fond of, so i think for the next 3 weeks or so ill post a mediocre (imo) chap on Wednesday, and then a more dramatic (better) chap on saturday! After that, we will go back to the usual “one chap on saturday” schedule! 
> 
> Get exited for Saturday’s chap guys...it is *drum roll* jeongin’s backstory!!! Also with an appearance of badass!woochan, and who doesn’t love that?
> 
> Finally: as i briefly mentioned in the last chap’s notes, i posted a dedicated chan bday fic !! It is literally just tooth rotting fluff of skz loving chan on his bday, so if u like that pls consider supporting me and checking it out [HERE!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868626)
> 
> As u can see i didnt go terribly off for Chan’s bday in the notes here, and thats uh bc i did that in the notes for my bday fic SO if u want to read “loving bang chan” in fic form and “loving bang chan” in ending note form then pls stop by my new fic and scream abt loving bang chan in the comments w me!!!! 
> 
> Love u guys (and mr bang chan)<3 see u saturday! Have a fun chan day!


	41. You never walk alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hear the sound,
> 
> The angels come screaming.
> 
> Down your voice,
> 
> I hear you've been bleeding.
> 
> Make your choice,
> 
> They say you've been pleading.
> 
> Someone save us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO STAYS before we get into the chapter i just want uhhhhh say TEASERS??? HELLO????? IM SO DEAD O M G 
> 
> WOOJIN GOD he is so goddamn beautiful my eyes are temporarily BLINDED from the beauty that is Kim woojin 
> 
> Who allowed jeongin to look h*t thats literally not allowed hes 12 it’s past his bedtime
> 
> Minho is literally *italian chef kisses fingers* I’m so obsessed w his blueberry hair,,,i literally shat my heart outta my ass when i saw his pics
> 
> And........Chanathan........i have No Words  
> They literally gave him gloves with VAMPIRE FANGS on them thank u jyp for confirming vampchan, but we’re not ready for that conversation yet
> 
> Sigh. I love comeback time. We’re rlly in for it guys :))) skz are going to make us HURT
> 
> Make sure to stream double knot lads<3  
> Enjoy!!

It was open mic night at  _ Hoodie Season Cafe _ , and a certain grim reaper was nervously preparing to take the stage. Woojin put a comforting hand on Changbin’s stiff shoulder, rubbing gentle circles across the tense muscles.  

 

“You  _ sure _ you don't want any coffee, Chan? You never get a drink when you come by.” The familiar lilting voice of Youngjae roused Chan out of his idle daydream, the human sending him a petulant pout in turn. 

 

“No thanks ‘Jae, you know it's too bitter for me.” Chan mused with a sympathetic smile at the older man, a friend of Minho and the owner of the cafe. Youngjae’s pout deepened as he set a steaming cup of green tea before Woojin, a large mug of hot cocoa in front of Jisung, and handed an iced americano to Minho. 

 

“Tea?” Youngjae inquired with a puppy-like tilt of his head. 

 

“Gross.” Chan quickly retorted with a breathy chuckle.

 

“Water?” 

 

“Never really been a fan.” A light shrug pulled at his shoulders. He couldn't help the pang of guilt that rang through his chest, momentarily considering ordering something just for the sake of his friend. He would've, but he has too much respect for his pallet; all beverages besides blood taste like pure ash to Chan. 

 

“I'll never get you, Chan.” Youngjae murmured with a good natured roll of his eyes, then turning his attention to Changbin. The reaper was silently going over the worn lyric sheet of his first self composed rap, his lips silently moving with practiced ease despite the anxious knot in his stomach.

 

 It was a huge step out of the usually introverted reaper’s comfort zone to sign up for the weekly open mic night, let alone with a rap he wrote himself. So of course, the whole coven came out to support. 

 

“You're up next, ‘Bin!” Youngjae called to Changbin, jolting the reaper out of his trace before racing off to serve another table. Changbin didn't respond, merely sending him a quick nod of his head, lips pressed into a firm line as he slipped from their table and up to the stage.

 

“Break a leg ‘Binnie!” Woojin and Chan yelled in tandem, throwing their friend a pair of matching thumbs up. The reaper let a small smile twitch onto his lips, a light blush heating up his cheeks as he averted his gaze from his friends. The smile instantly fell from his lips as Changbin’s eyes nervously darted across the packed cafe, pushing a trembling breath from his lungs. 

 

Luckily for him, his coven members were sat right in front, his first line of defense against the gnarled claws of fear climbing up his stiff body. Changbin sent them a thankful glance, the group too engrossed in their own conversation to take notice. Changbin is so grateful to have them here tonight; he knows if he looks at them, he’ll be ok. 

 

Chan couldn’t help feeling like a proud parent watching one of his children climb the first rung of their dreams as he wistfully observed Changbin shove his tattered lyric sheet into his jacket pocket. Changbin had been perfecting this rap for months, getting the rhymes and flow down to a scientific accuracy, so knowing all his hard work was about to come to fruition made a powerful warmth ignite in Chan’s perpetually chilled core. 

 

“Babe! Mine’s too hot.” Jisung abruptly broke the sentimental mood with a whine and childlike pout, batting at Minho's side like a kitten. 

 

“So? Just be patient.” Minho retorted with a roll of his eyes. 

 

“But I'm  _ impatient!  _ Please help babe?” The demon continued to whine, leaning his head on Minho's shoulder as he leveled him with sparkling puppy dog eyes. 

 

“Ugh,  _ fine.”  _ His boyfriend finally broke, gracefully moving his hands as surreptitious magical sparks ignited in the air above Jisung’s steaming mug. Before their eyes, a miniature cloud ascended above the hot cocoa, and a shrunken flurry of snow lazily drifted into the chocolatey liquid. Jisung’s eyes widened in amazement as he stared at the impossibly small cloud bobbing in the air above his drink, the tiny snowflakes glinting like miniature diamonds in the dim cafe light. 

 

“Try it now.” Minho whispered to Jisung as the current singer finished his set, meaning it was time for Changbin to show his stuff. 

 

The snow cloud quickly vanished into unassuming steam, while Jisung took a dainty sip of the thick beverage. “Perfect!” Jisung exclaimed with a huge smile, leaning over to leave a peck on Minho's cheek. Minho sent a silent thank you to the lighting director, as the dimmed lights hid his pink blush from the other cafe patrons. 

 

“Our next performer is Seo Changbin, who will be rapping an original for us. Give it up!” Youngjae announced at the mic, gesturing for Changbin to ascende the stage. 

 

Chan could almost  _ feel  _ the coven hold their collective breath as the reaper gracefully walked up to the mic, grasping it in his pale hand and clearing his throat. Changbin closed his eyes, reopening them with a newfound confidence shining in his dark irises. He sent the coven a last glance, translating as  _ I’m ok, let’s do this.  _

 

The entire cafe was plunged into silence. Changbin sucked in a breath, pushing out a sharp exhale of finality. The first words exploded in the air like fireworks. 

 

☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

 

The entire cafe erupted into a raucous ovation, cheers and whoops peppering the wild waves of applause. A pound of tangible emotion reverberated between Chan’s ribs as he gazed at Changbin, a huge smile now on the reaper’s lips as he took in the overwhelming response to his first rap; an angsty, hard hitting number about his personal struggles called “ _ If”.  _

 

The reaper rubbed at the back of his neck as Jisung let out a particularly loud cheer, turning to the couple behind him and excitedly announcing: “That’s one of my best friends!” 

 

Woojin placed his hand on Chan’s, squeezing and intertwining their fingers as the pair met with equally proud smiles. 

 

The cheers eventually died down to a mellow din as Changbin descended the stage while the next act took his place. He was met with a plethora of compliments and praise from his coven members, yet none of them were surprised at the incredible job their friend did. Changbin waved away their incessant adoration, as humble as always. “Thanks, guys.” He mumbled through his sheepish smile, his full cheeks bunching with joy as his skin flushed a pretty shade of pink once again. 

 

They ordered another round of coffee to celebrate Changbin’s more than successful first performance. Once the steaming mugs were set before their respective owners, Chan couldn’t help the way his lips jutted into a firm line; he felt just  _ slightly  _ left out. And thirsty. More thirsty than left out, actually. 

 

“Hey, seeing you guys drink all night made me hungry. I’m gonna head out to the woods and see if I can hunt down some squirrels.” Chan announced with a cheeky grin, his emerald eyes glimmering with mischief. Chan refuses to feed from live humans, and he’s too far from their house to go back  _ just  _ for a frosty blood bag. While Chan readily prefers human blood to that of animals, the blood of living critters is a happy middle ground to that of stagnant human blood. 

 

“Ah, the humble squirrel. Nature’s blood bags.” Minho mused with a sagely nod of his head, sending Chan a knowing wink. 

 

Chan barked out a laugh, secretly praying none of the other patrons were privy to their conversation right about now. “Anyways, I’ll meet you guys back here later.” Chan said with an easy sigh, placing a small kiss on Woojin’s lips before rising from their cozy table. 

 

“Ew, that’s  _ nasty.”  _ Jisung mumbled with a scowl of mock repulsion, shielding his eyes as if he their kiss would turn him to stone. 

 

“Jisung, remember that conversation we had about you acting your age?” Woojin asserted with a fatherly stare at their demon friend, unable to stop the smile that bloomed on his lips soon after. 

 

“Well, I’m  _ technically  _ acting my age. Since I’m 1,500, I just ignore the zeros!” The demon declared with a bout of bright laughter, eliciting giggles from his boyfriend at his antics. 

 

The group couldn’t help the chorus of mingling laughter that wafted from their table into the cafe, becoming the new soundtrack in the cozy shop. 

 

Chan excused himself, placing a final loving pat on Changbin’s back. Taking one last look back at his members, he and Woojin’s eyes met as if pulled by magnets. He sent his boyfriend an enamoured smile, the nature spirit gladly returning the gesture as he whispered “I'll meet you in the woods soon.” 

 

No one else in the cafe heard the mumbled words. Chan of course, heard every word loud and clear.

 

☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

 

The cool, misty air of the small woods outside of town embraced Chan’s broad shoulders, pecking his cheeks with dewdrops as the last waking birds sang him goodnight. 

 

The forest to most would be relatively silent; the only ambience being the final chirps of the birds and the droning song of the crickets. But to Chan, it is a veritable symphony. The rustling of the leaves in the wind, the low croaks of frogs and the dull heartbeat of the critters that call the woods home echoed in his ears. 

 

He was about to pounce on an unsuspecting squirrel on the trunk of a maple tree when a new sound assaulted his superhuman ears. And it  _ definitely  _ wasn’t something as mundane as a hopping chipmunk or frolicking deer.  

 

No, what Chan heard was  _ running.  _ The unmissable patter of human feet racing through the bed of fallen leaves. 

 

_ That’s certainly not normal,  _ Chan thought to himself as a frown twitched onto his lips, putting his dull pangs of hunger to the back of his mind as he tracked down the source of the footsteps like a heat seeking missile.

 

It didn’t take much to find said source, as before Chan knew it a young boy virtually threw himself into Chan’s arms, his eyes wide with unadulterated terror.

 

“Run, run! He’s coming—w-wait, you’re not from my pack.” The boy quickly warned Chan, before realization crossed his horrified features as he extracted himself from Chan’s embrace. He was undoubtedly young, too young to be alone in the forest. But then a specific word rang in Chan’s ears; did this kid say  _ pack? _

 

“No, I’m not. Are you a werewolf?” Chan inquired as gently as possible as he placed a comforting hand on the clearly terrified boy’s petite shoulder, steadying his wobbling form. He was vaguely aware of a pack of werewolves making their home in the forests surrounding their town, so he couldn’t see any other explanation for a kid alone in the forest talking about a pack.

 

The boy rapidly nodded his head, as he blinked away a newly formed line of tears at his sharp eyes. “Y-yeah. But you need to run, there’s a hunter in the woods trying to kill my pack. I’m the runt and I’m not very fast so I got separated from them, and now I-I don’t know what to do.” The kid explained to Chan, wringing his dainty hands together as the words messily tumbled from his lips. 

 

Chan’s breath hitched in his throat.  _ A hunter.  _ It’s been decades since Chan last had a run in with a monster hunter, as they usually target more animalistic creatures. Like werewolves. Chan tightened his grip on the poor wolf’s trembling shoulder, his lips pressing into a firm line as he felt his muscles ignite with primal power. He would be damned if he let some cocky hunter hurt this helpless kid, of that he was certain. 

 

“We've never hurt anyone! We just stay in the woods, why does he want to kill us?!” The frantic werewolf's stream of consciousness bombarded Chan, his desperate pleas echoing throughout the trees. Chan wasn't exactly sure how to properly answer.

 

“I...I don't know, kid. He’s just one bad human, ok? I don't want you to think  _ all  _ humans are terrible, because that's simple untrue. He just happens to be the type of human who fears what he doesn't understand, who wants to take revenge on those who possess more power than him, yet don't abuse it. He assumes you are monsters because he doesn't care enough to change his perception.” Chan found himself rambling longer than he'd expected, shaking his head lightly to get his mind back on track. The distraught wolf boy merely met him with a silent, wide-eyed stare at Chan’s rant, his large eyes reflecting the sliver of moon in the sky. 

 

“And don’t worry about that hunter. I’m a vampire, so I’ll make sure nothing happens to you.” Chan continued, as cautiously as possible, well aware that werewolves were not the fondest of vampires. 

 

Shock twisted onto the boy’s already horrified expression, his quivering lips flying open as his eyes bored into Chan. “Y-you are?” He murmured, pushing a pad of saliva down his throat. 

 

Chan nodded, rubbing comforting circles into the wolf’s tight muscles. “I’ll protect you. What’s your name? I’m Chan.” 

 

The werewolf sniffled, bringing up a small fist to rub the residual tears from his eyes. “My name is Jeongin. Thank you for helping me, Chan.” 

 

Chan was about to respond, when the telltale pounding of a human heart assaulted his ears. It’s undaboubly the hunter. And if the powerful footsteps he sensed against the forest floor meant anything, he’s  _ close.  _

 

“The hunter is coming, quick, run and hide behind one of those tree trunks. Don’t move. I’ll come get you later, ok?” Chan carefully directed the trembling werewolf, Jeongin nodding at the order as a new round of glossy tears blanketed his eyes. 

 

Without another word, he sent Chan one final look of apprehension before scampering deeper into the forest and skidding behind the trunk of a huge oak. 

 

As if on cue, heavy footsteps crackled and crunched the freshly fallen leaves behind Chan. 

 

Chan innocently turned around, despite the rapid racing of the werewolf’s heart still a low din in his ears. He was met by eyes as dark as the velvety night sky above them, and as cold and hard as the bark of the ancient trees surrounding them. 

 

“Lovely night for a stroll, hm?” Chan mused with feigned naivety as his jade eyes met those of the hunter. He was a man not much older than Woojin appeared, with a strong jawline and ruffled jet black hair. He wore a black leather jacket and brown leather pants; fresh splotches of sanguine blood covered his arms, clawed scratches torn into the fabric, exposing his skin underneath. But what caught Chan’s attention the most was a glinting object holstered at his waist. A silver gun. Undoubtedly loaded with deadly silver bullets. 

 

The hunter stared at Chan with an unreadable expression. “Who are you?” He grumbled, tone overtly threatening. 

 

“Name’s Chan. Who might you be?” The vampire spoke evenly, not taking the hunter’s bait and keeping his expression as innocent as possible.

 

“Im Jaebum. I’m a hunter.” He responded after a few seconds of silence, as if pondering the repercussions of telling Chan his name. 

 

“You’re not one of them, are you.” He growled lowly at Chan after another eternity of rigid silence. 

 

A light chuckle fell from Chan’s lips as he stared down the hunter. “Nope. But I might 

as well be, because I’m not gonna let you lay a  _ finger _ on any of those wolves.” 

 

A malicious grin pulled onto the hunter’s full lips, an equally vicious gleam in his dark eyes. “Don’t need fingers when I have silver bullets.” 

 

Chan couldn’t help how his fangs unconsciously grew at that comment, the two razor sharp canines itching to dismember the human. 

 

“But I wouldn’t worry about that anymore. I killed all of them already,  _ easily _ . Except one, the runt. I suggest you let me put him out of his misery. He’s weak and useless anyways, I’d be doing him a favor by offing him.” Jaebum mused with a sick laugh of his own, his teeth shining in the moonlight. 

 

It felt like something broke inside Chan at that admission. Like something snapped, like he awoke from a deep slumber. His powers were fully running through his frozen veins, fire was seeping into his archaic bones. The pitter patter of Jeongin’s heart finally faded from his ears, so Chan could only pray the werewolf was fully out of earshot, that he was unaware of Jaebum’s admittance. 

 

“Big mistake.” Chan observed simply, his quiet voice hiding the incomprehensible power taking root in his chest. Chan’s emerald eyes started to glow in the darkness, and the vampire could virtually feel the breath hitching in Jaebum’s throat. The hunter jumped, eyes flying open as his hand shot to his holstered gun. 

 

“W-what are you?” He mumbled through a heavy gulp, pointing his gun directly at 

Chan.

 

Chan didn’t dignify him with a response. Instead, he leveled him with a wicked grin, his two fangs greeting the hunter. 

 

Realization crossed Jaebum’s features, his expression hardening once again as he steadied his hand. And then he pulled the trigger. 

 

The silver bullet exploded from the gun, flying towards Chan with deadly accuracy. 

 

Without taking his intense gaze off the hunter, Chan threw up a pale hand, effortlessly catching the bullet as if it were nothing but a tossed ball. Through his supernatural vision, the speeding bullet lazily soared towards Chan like a child’s paper airplane. It might as well have been, with how Chan instantly plucked the bullet right out of the air without even a blink. 

 

The hunter spluttered in dismay as Chan let out a breathy chuckle, examining the bullet held delicately between his fingers. “Hm, you’d think any self respecting hunter without a  _ death wish  _ would know silver bullets are useless against vampires.” Chan remarked with a nonchalant shrug, flicking the bullet off into the dense foliage of the forest. 

 

Jaebum let another bellowing growl rumble from his chest, his lips curling in a snarl as he reloaded his gun. He held it up to fire again, but this time Chan didn’t even need to lift a finger to halt the bullet. 

 

The very soil beneath their feet started to quake, puffs of dust rising like crashing waves from the usually stoic ground. Before Jaebum could react, the roots of the huge trees around them came to life, shooting at lightning speed to wrap around his ankles, holding him in place like wooden shackles. The roots crept around him like chains, ensuring he would not move another inch. Thick branches shook, flying down to knock the gun right from his hand, the weapon subsequently flying into some unknown corner of the woods. 

 

Jaebum struggled against the snake-like roots bounding his ankles, but it was no use; the human’s legs might as well have been turned to stone. 

 

A knowing smirk lit up Chan’s expression, not taking his eyes off the now seething hunter, still valiantly trying to free himself from his living prison. “As always babe, your timing is impeccable.” 

 

“I had a feeling you would get yourself into trouble, Channie.” The familiar, soothing voice of Woojin resounded from behind him, the nature spirit casually taking a spot next to Chan. The couple shared matching expressions of confidence, of control. Woojin sent Chan a devilish wink, and Chan’s growing grin in response bounced moonlight off his fangs. 

 

Their attention was then roused by the rageful growls and grunts of Jaebum, trying to wrench the roots off his ankles. Woojin rolled his eyes, clearly unimpressed. 

 

“There’s a werewolf hiding in the forest, his name is Jeongin. Go find him and make sure he’s ok, I’ll meet up with you after I finish this.” Chan whispered to Woojin, his emerald eyes still glued to the writhing hunter. Woojin nodded, turning on his heel and jogging into the woods to try and collect Jeongin. 

 

It was now just the two of them in their wooded arena: Jaebum ensnared in Woojin’s trap of timber, while Chan nonchalantly stood before him unencumbered, arms crossed and luminant eyes deadly as the forgotten pangs of hunger reignited in his stomach. That’s right; Chan  _ did _ originally come into the forest for some food. Looks like the squirrels got lucky that night. 

 

The poor, unsuspecting hunter didn’t even notice Chan stalking up to him, creeping through the misty air like he was the very night personified. Chan realized with a wicked smirk that he’s that he’s not just hungry anymore, he’s  _ starving.  _ Chan ran his tongue over his fangs, tingling fire releasing into his veins as his predatory stare locked onto his target. 

 

The human’s eyes shot up from where he was still engrossed with trying to claw his way out of the roots snaked around his ankles, eyes wide and full of fear. Chan couldn’t help the devilish grin that bloomed on his pale lips, his fangs poking into the flesh as his hooded eyes bored into Jaebum. 

 

Chan hasn’t killed a human in too many decades to count, renouncing that facet of vampiric culture ages ago. But he can make an exception; Jaebum killed Jeongin’s family. He  _ bragged  _ about murdering the kid’s pack, and made the helpless boy his next target. As far as Chan’s concerned, he’s no human. In fact, Jaebum is the real monster, the one who deserves to be erased off the face of the planet. 

 

“W-what are you doing?! Get away, you  _ beast.”  _ Jaebum snarled at Chan, swatting at the vampire. Chan cocked an unimpressed eyebrow at that pathetic display. 

 

“If I’m a beast, I don’t even want to know what  _ you  _ are.” Chan mused with a quirk of his lips, putting his fangs on full display once again. Jaebum was about to open his mouth, no doubt to protest the accusation, but Chan’s hunger has official taken over. That, and he’s had enough of hearing the human’s incessant voice. 

 

Faster than the blink of an eye, Chan shot up a pale hand to Jaebum’s throat, effectively halting the stream of words about to fall from his lips. The human’s eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head, the horror and terror almost tangible. Chan felt no sympathy. The image of Jeongin flashed behind his eyes, each vision of the terrified young boy—now an  _ orphan— _ causing a new round of venomous rage to mingle with the overpowering hunger in his core. 

 

Chan threw the human one last look of disgust, licking his fangs in anticipation. 

 

And with that, a final choked gasp escaped the human’s throat. Blood flowed into Chan’s fangs, dancing on his tongue and igniting a tingling prickle across his skin. 

 

Jaebum’s skin went cold, his eyes rolled back in his head. Chan let the human’s body fall to the ground like a stone. He licked some residual blood off the corner of his lips, reveling in the sweetness of the thick sanguine fluid. 

 

A lone squirrel eyed Chan suspiciously from where it was perched on a nearby tree branch. Chan sent the critter a knowing smirk. “Yeah, you got off easy tonight, huh.”

 

☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

 

The small bell above the door to the cafe sounded its telltale chime, all eyes flying to the trio now standing in the doorway. 

 

The coffee shop was totally empty, save for Minho, Jisung and Changbin, who were nursing their umpteenth drinks with an exhausted Youngjae at their table. 

 

They all wore matching shocked expressions, eyes agape and mouths hanging open as they took in the lithe boy nestled in between Chan and Woojin. Jeongin anxiously twiddled his thumbs, unable to meet the expectant gazes of the mysterious boys staring at him. 

 

“‘Jae, can you get him a glass of water, please?” Chan finally requested, jolting the other boys out of their trance-like stare at Jeongin. Shaking his head to reignite his brain, Youngjae sent Chan a quick nod before scampering off to the bar to get Jeongin some much needed water. 

 

“So, who is this?” Jisung eventually asked as casually as possible, once Woojin and Chan brought a still shellshocked Jeongin over to their table. The small werewolf took some grateful gulps of the ice water placed before him, as if cueing Chan to explain the situation in his place. 

 

Minho and Changbin sent each other confused glances, their eyebrows furrowed as they examined the gaunt, terrorsticken boy plastered against Chan and Woojin like his life depended on it. Jisung, as oblivious to the gravity of certain situations as ever, merely sent the uneasy boy a bright grin, his warm eyes sparkling with excitement at the proposition of a new friend. 

 

“This is Jeongin, he’s a werewolf we helped out of some trouble in the woods.” Woojin revealed with a soft smile sent towards the diminutive wolf, the petite boy seemingly shrinking in on himself as he sunk even closer to the two older boys. 

 

“A werewolf? Aren’t they supposed to live in packs?” Changbin asked with a puppy-like tilt of his head, his full lips jutting into a pout. Chan winced as the word “ _ pack _ ” hit the stifling air. Chan and Woojin hoped this wouldn’t come up, the couple meeting each other with matching frowns downturning their lips.

 

Chan felt how the mention of his pack made Jeongin instantly freeze, his muscles petrifying as his heart started to pound against his ribs. The vampire warped a strong arm around his shoulders, praying the gesture would marginally loosen Jeongin’s tightly wound nerves. 

 

They were plunged back into deadly silence, the other coven members not taking their expectant stares off Jeongin. Chan was about to try to give as much of a censored account of what happened as he could, but he was beaten to the punch.

 

“They’re dead. They were killed by a hunter.”

 

It was Jeongin; his voice broken beyond repair and barely a whisper above the quiet jazz flowing from the cafe’s speakers. But Chan knew they all heard, if the way all their expressions immediately fell, morphed and metamorphosed into ones of horrified understanding meant anything. 

 

Chan didn’t know how Jeongin found out about the murder of his pack members. Perhaps he did manage to hear Jaebum’s proud declaration of their demise, maybe we saw things in the woods he didn’t want to mention, maybe he simply put two and two together. 

 

All their eyes fell to their hands, either frozen solid or wringing together with newfound nervous energy. 

 

“I-I’m so sorry.” Jisung mumbled through his lips pressed into a firm line, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he pushed a heavy gulp down his throat. Jeongin didn’t answer; taking a small sip from his glass of rapidly melting ice water instead. 

 

“Jeongin,  _ we’re  _ your pack now.” Chan asserted after they were forced into another bout of pregnant silence, puffing out his chest and straightening his broad shoulders. 

 

Jeongin’s heavy, tear stained eyes flew open at this, his meager sip of water catching in his throat. “W-what…?” He muttered in disbelief. 

 

“We’re your pack now. We all live together in a coven, since all of us are supernatural creatures. While you’d be the first werewolf, that doesn’t mean we can’t be your new pack, right?” Chan spoke softly to Jeongin, leaning in so the gentle words fanned against his damp hair. 

 

Jeongin’s sharp eyes blinked rapidly, clearly still trying to comprehend Chan’s proposition through the bramble of residual fear and sorrow that engulfed his mind. 

 

The other members all nodded eagerly in accordance with their leader’s offer, gloomy eyes brightening with hope. 

 

Jeongin slipped one hand into Chan’s hand, and one into Woojin’s, squeezing with enough power to break their bones. 

 

He sent both of them an expression of incredulous gratitude, as if he were simply dreaming and at any moment reality would be snatched from him. A new layer of tears rushed onto his waterline, threatening to spill onto his cheekbones like a broken dam. But this time the gloss of tears were not from emotions of unbearable grief, of the terror that accompanies running for your life. No, these were tears of  _ joy.  _ Well, as much detached joy as Jeongin was capable of feeling at the moment. 

 

“I would love to be in your pack.” The wolf boy ultimately responded to the countless eyes awaiting his answer, his permanently downturned lips twitching up into a miniscule smile. 

 

“Minho,” Chan whispered to the dark magician, the aforementioned boy distractedly scrolling through his phone after the group sufficiently celebrated Jeongin’s decision to join their weird little family. Minho hummed in response, not taking his eyes off the artificial light bathing his sculpted features. 

 

“Can you help us with something later? In the woods?” The vampire continued to murmur, making sure his voice was inaudible over the bright chatter of Jisung rambling to Jeongin.  

 

“What kinda help, hyungie.” Minho teased, a smirk lighting up his lips as he continued to absentmindedly scroll through his phone. Chan swears he saw orange tabby cats reflected in Minho’s eyes from his phone screen, but he’ll have to ignore that for now.

 

How should Chan put this, exactly. 

 

“Do you have magic that can get rid of...a human body?” Chan spoke through gritted teeth, eyes darting about to make sure Youngjae was out of earshot. 

 

That question at least made Minho’s thumb stop scrolling over his phone screen. It didn’t last long however, as Minho’s smirk grew even bigger on his lips before he continued to idly swipe across the screen. 

 

“Of course, Channie. I thought you’d never ask.” Minho lightly cooed, a sickly sweet glimmer in his eyes as he met Chan’s gaze; he obviously knows what, or  _ who  _ Chan was alluding to. 

 

Well, that takes care of  _ that  _ then. Chan supposes Minho isn’t called a  _ dark _ magician for nothing. 

 

The crescent moon sent streams of silver through the lace curtains of the cafe, illuminating the six boys sat neatly at the table. Content to leave the boys in their own world, Youngjae took lazy steps to flip the wooden sign on the door to  _ closed.  _ The smooth jazz flowing from the speakers ceased, leaving a newfound comfortable silence in its wake. 

 

Jeongin met each of their enamoured gazes, as feelings he never expected to re-encounter bubbled up in his tummy, warming up his core and encompassing his heart. 

 

It was safety. It was comfort, and peace. 

 

Jeongin then realized with a particularly light beat of his heart; it was  _ love.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jeongin :( he's been through It and sadly there is much more jeongin angst to come lol,,,, 
> 
> Also to my Jus2 stans I’m so sorry for killing off yugyeom and then jb ashssjjc yug is my got7 bias i swear i don’t hate them!! and I promise no more g7 members will be killed by chan...the Merderer he is (See? Youngjae is fine!) 
> 
> Aight see u guys next timeeeee love u muah let me know how you felt about this one! Did ya like it? Let me know~


	42. A potato flew around the room before you came

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love you bitch! 
> 
> I ain't never gonna stop loving you....bitch !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****this will just be me freakin it over double knot, feel free to skip if u want to just read the chap!****
> 
> OK LADS WKANSKSKD WHAT DO WE THINK ABT DOUBLE KNOT?!? IT LITERSLLY SAVED MY LIFE IM STILL REELING AND ITS BEEN HOURS I CANT COMPREHEND OMG PLS FEEL FREE TO COMMENT UR REACTIONS I LOVE HEARING U GUYS TALK ABT SKZ CBS
> 
> am i listening to double knot rn? yes. will i ever stop? NEVER 
> 
> like the mv is so amazing and the effects are so subtle but it makes it even more gorgeous and ??? magical ??? ALSO THEIR OUTFITS IN THAT WAREHOUSE ANDJDJK SEUNGMIN AND JISUNG LOOK SO SNATCHED (i refuse to talk abt chan all i know is my soul left my body as soon as he came on screen)
> 
> honestly me on my deathbed: dadada....ddadda...dada 
> 
> i can go on for hours honestly but double knot is incredible show-stopping spectacular totally unique never the same   
> let's get these streams y'all WE CAN GO WHEREVER WE WANT GO GO

Jisung’s head of auburn hair fell onto Minho’s shoulder, his puffy cheek squishing against the skin of his boyfriend. The curtains of the living room windows are wide open, letting copious amounts of sunlight flood into the room, bathing its inhabitants in peaceful warmth. 

 

“Damn, they are so cute. I would totally boat them.” Jisung whispered to Minho, his eyes locked on the forms of Changbin and Felix, the love-struck couple cuddling on the carpet in a particularly sunny spot under the window. Like two house cats—one pure onyx, one heavenly white. Yin and Yang, a long lost sock that finally found its matching counterpart. 

 

Ok, Changbin is a  _ very  _ intimidating sock, but the sentiment still holds. 

 

Minho just hummed in agreement, his eyes lazily landing on the cute couple at Jisung’s words. Changbin is splayed across their area rug, his firm muscles a veritable bean-bag for his boyfriend; Felix’s head is nestled comfortably on Changbin’s tummy, his head of golden locks a ruffled crown of starlight tresses. 

 

A Chang- _ bean  _ bag, if you will. 

 

Their hands are intertwined, in spite of their arms’ positions that teetered on awkward and vaguely contorted. The two didn’t seem to mind. In fact, if Minho squints he’s sure he’d be able to pick out the fevered blushes painting the skin of their cheeks, diffused from the pillars of sunlight kissing the skin; Changbin’s a delicate crimson, Felix’s verging on dusty rose. 

 

The whole coven was overjoyed at the announcement of Felix and Changbin  _ finally  _ getting together, but Minho was a little more euphoric at the news, as he’d known first hand the anguish Changbin was going through from the unknown feelings of his crush. Minho didn’t miss the new carefree attitude the reaper has adopted since becoming official with the human; how his once slumped shoulders are now held high and strong, and his lips are stretched in an almost perpetual smile. Even his dark eyes now harbor a newfound glimmer, like Felix is the match that ignited the sparklers in his irises. 

 

But then Jisung’s words  _ actually  _ sunk into Minho’s ears, and his brows furrowed, scrunching the skin on his forehead. “Wait, you’d  _ what?”  _ He asked the demon in confusion. 

 

Jisung just looked at his boyfriend with wide, sparkling eyes, his rusty hued locks falling over his delicate features. “You know, humans say that when they think a couple is cute. That they’d put them in a boat?” 

 

Minho cocked his head at his boyfriend, eyebrows still knitted in confusion. Put them in a  _ boat?  _ Like…a love boat? A pleasure cruise? What on  _ earth _ is Jisung talking about?

 

Then, realization washed over his features, and soft chuckles flowed from his lips. Confusion left as soon as it arrived. “You mean you  _ ship  _ them, ‘Sungie. It’s called a ship.” He spoke gently, despite the bouts of laughter racking his body. 

 

A deep flush not too far from the shade of Jisung’s hair colored the demon’s cheeks, a small giggle tumbling from his own lips as he sheepishly rubbed at the back of his neck. “O-oh, yeah, that. You know I’m bad at learning human slang.” 

 

Minho just shook his head of chocolate brown hair, and with a good natured roll of his eyes he placed a chaste kiss on one of Jisung’s full cheeks. “It’s ok, sweetie. You’re doing a great job.” He spoke through a bright, enamoured smile, throwing an arm around Jisung petite frame and pressing the demon flush against his side. 

 

The demon met him with gleaming eyes full of love, snuggling up even closer to his boyfriend. “Yeet?” He whispered, an expectant smile stretching onto his lips. 

 

Minho barked out a laugh at his boyfriend’s antics, his heart feeling full to bursting with affection for the demon. “Yes, Jisung. Yeet.” He cooed through countless rounds of airy chuckles, the realization that Jisung might be getting a  _ little  _ too influenced by Felix’s lingo popping into the back of his mind. But he couldn’t care less about the new additions to the demon’s vocabulary, the hours of laughter it brings well worth the almost painful misuses of the words. 

 

“Hey, Felix!” Jisung suddenly called to the human, who up until now was still quite literally wrapped up with Changbin on the floor. 

 

At the mention of his name, the blonde-haired human poked his head from where he was laying it on Changbin’s tummy, eyes wide and expectant at the demon. The rays of noon sunlight flowed through Felix’s dyed hair, and each individual strand seemed to radiate heated light from the inside out. Like a tiara forged by the sun god Helios was placed upon his head. 

 

Jisung, of course, didn’t miss a beat. When does he ever?

 

“Let’s get this bread!” The demon then yelled out to the human triumphantly, throwing up a proud thumbs up; gesturing towards Minho, and then hooking his thumb over to Changbin with a sly wiggle of his eyebrows. 

 

The human just leveled the demon with a perplexed look, before a smile broke onto his lips. He merely mimicked the dainty thumbs up right back at the demon, and threw him a playful wink before silently returning to lay his head on Changbin’s tummy. 

 

Yet another tick on the already filled-to-bursting box labeled  _ “Jisung really has no idea how human slang works”.  _ Minho supposes Hell doesn’t have its own dialect of memes—maybe the proposition of being sent there for all eternity isn’t as bad as it sounds. 

 

Changbin is either asleep and missed the entire conversation,  _ or _ is pretending to be lost in slumber; his softly closed eyes a playful farce. The minuscule smile pulling onto his lips made Minho think, with a small chuckle, that it’s the latter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chap is so dumb im so sorry for making u read this bs 
> 
> anyways i did some Calculations and i think this will be the last wednesday chapter ^^ after this, we will return to one chap once a week on saturday! 
> 
> this week is gonna be so busy for me w fics akskskdk im working on a new woochan project that i'm so so excited about that i will be posting on friday (i'll link it in the chap notes for sat's chap!), AND also on saturday i'll be posting part two of the seungjin fluffy college au i posted a few weeks ago!! quite a few of u guys read that (thank u!!) so i hope part 2 doesn't disappoint ><
> 
> love you guys <3 pls stream double knot :( i heard the voice of jesus say: I CAN GO WHEREVER I WANT GO GO


	43. O Death, won’t you spare me over another year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise guest?
> 
> Surprise guest!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, were gonna meet another got7 member character! 
> 
> I wonder who it could be?!

“Oh, Felix! Come here, I have some exciting news!” Changbin eagerly exclaimed at the first sight of his boyfriend, who just entered the living room after getting out of the shower. The human is wearing a fresh pair of pajamas, pastel pink and printed with cartoon kitty cats. 

 

“What’s up ‘Bin?” Felix asked, bounding over to Changbin with a wide smile at the reaper’s uncharacteristically excited demeanor. 

 

“Death is gonna come by today!” The reaper joyfully announced, bouncing in place with palpable euphoria.

 

“Oh, ok—wait,  _ what?!”  _ Felix virtually shrieked at his boyfriend’s declaration, his lips falling open in confusion. Did he say  _ Death?!  _

 

“Yeah! Remember how I was talking to you about him on our date? He texted me this morning about how much he missed me, so I suggested he come over so I can finally introduce you two!” Changbin happily explained to a still dumbstruck Felix, the human’s eyebrows scrunched together and eyes agape at the sheer casualness of his boyfriend talking about  _ death itself.  _

 

And how...apparently he’s gonna... _ come over?  _ To their  _ house?  _ To meet  _ Felix?!  _

 

“You-you were  _ texting  _ Death?” Felix mumbled, numbly. Changbin nodded eagerly, shoving his phone into Felix’s face, the human’s eyes now seeing his most recent text conversation; a contact simply named “ _ Death”  _ with a skull emoji. 

 

Yup, he was texting Death.

 

“A-and you want him to meet  _ me?”  _ Felix forced through the fifty pound lump in his throat, as his heart started to race in his chest at the proposition of meeting Changbin’s  _ friend.  _ Call him crazy, but meeting the physical incarnation of death isn’t high on his bucket list. 

 

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I want to introduce him to the love of my life?” Changbin cooed, bending forward to place a soft kiss on Felix’s forehead, still damp from his shower. The reaper seems almost  _ painfully  _ ignorant to the incredulity almost radiating out of his human boyfriend. 

 

Felix couldn’t stop the blush that painted his cheeks at that particular exclamation, before shaking his head back to reality. “That’s sweet babe, but this is  _ Death  _ we’re talking about here. It’s  _ kinda  _ scary to think about...meeting death itself, you know.” Felix commented with a hollow laugh, pushing his stringy hair back and worrying his bottom lip in his teeth. 

 

Changbin rolled his eyes playfully at his boyfriend, an enamoured gleam lighting up his dark eyes. “Don’t worry, ‘Lix! You’ll love him, I swear.” The reaper tried to placate his clearly dumbfounded boyfriend, placing a hand on Felix’s cheek to gently stroke his velvety soft skin. 

 

But before Felix could react, there was a loud round of knocking at the front door. Felix’s heart plummeted to his toes. 

 

“Oh! He’s here!” Changbin animatedly announced, a huge grin breaking out on his lips as he all but skipped to the front door. 

 

Felix sputtered in place, throwing a hand to his forehead as his wide eyes shot down to his legs; still donning his pastel kitty pajama pants. “Wait! Can’t I at least change clothes?!” Felix desperately called to his boyfriend, already poised with his hand on the doorknob. 

 

“Nope! Don’t worry about it babe, they’re adorable!” Changbin playfully replied back to Felix with a devilish wink, a bright red flush now coloring his boyfriend’s freckled skin. And with that, Changbin threw the door open, leaving Felix to helplessly stare at the imposing figure standing neatly in the doorway. His pink cat pajamas never felt so oppressively heavy on his skin. 

 

“Changbin!” A deep, gravelly timbre loudly exclaimed, strong arms coming to engulf the reaper in a powerful embrace. Well, if Felix had to imagine how Death would sound, that’s not too far off what he’d guess. 

 

Changbin hugged the taller man back, despite the stranger virtually towering over him in height and stature. Pulling back, Changbin motioned for him to enter, thus giving Felix his first good look at  _ Death. _

 

And when Felix’s eyes met the man Changbin just released from his grasp, he had to stop his jaw from hitting the floor. 

 

_ Oh,  _ he numbly thought to himself,  _ Death is kinda hot.  _

 

He appears to be a man in his late 20s, with beautifully angled features and sculpted brows equally as sharp. He wore a Changbin-esque leather jacket, with a simple white t-shirt underneath. A silver necklace hung down onto his chest, a small pendant in the shape of a scythe glinting in the sunlight. Indigo ripped jeans hugged his lean legs, his slick black locks pushed off his forehead with a cap.

 

Death is wearing a snapback.  _ Backwards.  _

 

“You must be Felix! Changbin has told me  _ so  _ much about you!” Death excitedly announced, a bright smile breaking onto his pink lips as he took powerful strides up to Felix. The human couldn’t stop himself from shrinking back under Death’s imposing figure strolling up to him, a clearly overjoyed Changbin following behind him like an overactive puppy. 

 

“Y-yeah, I’m Felix alright.” The human uneasily muttered through his lopsided smile, forcing a clammy hand out to the imposing figure of Death now standing before him. 

 

“Oh, I would love to shake your hand, but I can’t. If I touch you, you’d literally die.” Death stated with a lazy smile of his own, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. The sheer volume of casualness in his words almost numbed Felix to what he truly said; he might as well have told Felix he accidentally forgot his house warming gift for the couple, not that his touch would literally  _ kill Felix instantly.  _

 

“R-really?” Felix couldn’t help but ask, blinking his wide eyes in disbelief. He forced a gulp down his impossibly dry throat. 

 

“Sure! Watch this.” Death nonchalantly announced, taking languid steps up to the bouquets of roses grown by Woojin that innocently sat in a vase on the dining room table. Reaching out a large hand, Death lightly touched one of the velveteen roses neatly placed in the vase. Before their eyes, the petal under his touch instantly withered and browned, spreading through each and every one until the once vibrant rose is left a dried, brittle husk alongside its still healthy brethren. 

 

Felix’s jaw dropped open at that display, his heart jumpstarting in his chest. “We can’t let Woojin know about that.” Felix dazedly mumbled to Changbin, who is now stood at his boyfriend's side. The reaper nodded in agreement, his expression pulled into a wince at the state of the prized rose, now reduced to a crumbling, dull ghost of its former glory. 

 

Changbin is already planning on how best to destroy the evidence of the wilted rose before Woojin could find out about its demise. Not even Death himself would stand a chance against the nature spirit’s wrath.

 

Death just met them with a wide, innocent smile. His dark eyes sparkled with playful mischief, clearly full of pride at his display of power. 

 

“Well,” Changbin piped up with as he cleared his throat, “I’ll make us some drinks. Let’s catch up, yeah?” 

 

Death happily agreed. 

 

☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

 

Death sipped his glass of pink lemonade daintily, before setting the icy glass back onto the coffee table in the living room. 

 

“So ‘Bin, how’s the retired life treating you?” Death asked the reaper, who is sat flush against an uneasy Felix on the sofa. Despite the sickening knot churning in Felix’s tummy, the familiar weight of Changbin’s muscular body pressed up to his brought pulsing waves of comfort to the clearly unsettled human. 

 

Maybe Felix is just  _ slightly  _ overreacting, but the fact that the personification of  _ Death _ is neatly sat less than a foot before him didn’t help slow the rapid pounding of heart. He should be used to this by now, after living in the coven for so long. His boyfriend’s best friend is Death, and now Death is drinking pink lemonade with them in the living room. Doesn’t seem terribly far fetched for their clan. 

 

Changbin seemed to consider the question, before his gaze shot down to Felix. Unconsciously, an enamoured smile bloomed on his lips, a pink flush painting his cheeks. “It’s great. I’ve never been happier.” He mumbled, words muffled by the force of the lovestruck grin on his lips. 

 

Death nodded, a satisfied smile crossing his handsome features as he gazed at the couple before him. 

 

“You know you were my favorite reaper back in the day.” Death spoke wistfully, letting a heavy sigh flow from his pink stained lips. “They don’t make reapers like you anymore.” 

 

“Or, I should say  _ I  _ don’t make reapers like you anymore.” Death suddenly said with a lighthearted chuckle, coaxing a similar round of giggles from the reaper himself. Changbin rolled his eyes with a good natured shake of his jet black hair. Felix just sat awkwardly next to his boyfriend, body stiff and clammy hands white-knuckle gripping his glass of lemonade. 

 

“Well Death,  _ maybe _ one day you’ll find someone as good as me. Doubt it, but maybe one day.” Changbin teased with a playful smirk, a devilish glimmer in his eyes. 

 

“Oh, that reminds me!” Death abruptly exclaimed, expertly dodging Changbin’s boasts with a wicked grin of his own. “I go by Jackson now.”

 

“You changed names  _ again?  _ I swear you change every decade, you only had the last one for a few years!” Changbin quickly retorted, a wide grin bursting onto his lips once again. 

 

Death, or  _ Jackson,  _ merely rolled his eyes at Changbin’s incredulous reaction. “I had my last name for like,  _ two hundred years,  _ ‘Bin. I needed a change.” He punctuated his explanation with a cool shrug. 

 

Felix took a small sip from his icy glass of lemonade, the refreshing liquid cooling his overly hot body. He is completely content to sit back and let the two catch up in their own little world, to bask in the smile that Death easily draws from his boyfriend.

 

Seems like the newly named Jackson has other plans.

 

“So, Felix.” He suddenly spoke, the sound of his name forcing Felix’s swig of lemonade to halt in his throat, the sourness of the drink burning his throat and up into his sinuses. Forcing the gulp down his now stinging throat, Felix looked into Death’s eyes. They are glossed with unreadable emotion, their previously mischievous glimmer completely forgotten.

 

“You’re afraid of me, aren’t you.” He stated simply, his lips pulling into a minuscule smile as he watched Felix sputter at the comment. 

 

“N-no! Of course not! It’s just...weird, to meet death is all.” The human quickly replied, valiantly trying to steady his obviously nervous voice. 

 

Jackson hummed in response, seemingly accepting the human’s answer. “That’s fine. I can still read your aura all the same.” 

 

Felix tilted his head to the side, akin to a confused puppy. “My aura?” He parroted back. 

 

“Yeah, you have wonderful energy. Your aura is bright white, meaning you’re completely pure of heart.” Jackson explained with an almost melancholy smile, his dark eyes lazily moving from Felix, to the figure of Changbin pressed up against his side. 

 

“I’ve known Changbin for a  _ while _ , and I’ve never seen his energy this clear. It’s like you detoxed whatever negativity used to infect his own aura. I’m very glad you two are dating.” He continued with a long, sagely nod of his head. He quickly readjusted his backwards cap from where it shifted on his head, pushing it back so his black hair stayed off his skin.  

 

Felix couldn’t help but be taken aback by the sheer impact Jackson’s words had on him; feeling his heart tremble behind his ribs and his breath catch in his throat like he’s been frozen solid by the words alone. His previous feelings of apprehension suddenly vanished, replaced by powerful tremors of heated love. 

His widened eyes and then shot to Changbin, meeting his boyfriend’s equally affected gaze. Changbin’s pink lips are hanging open lightly, his glazed eyes trained solely on Felix. 

 

“You’re the reason he’s so happy, Felix.” Jackson observed, watching the couple in front of him like a proud parent would on their child’s wedding day. “So thank you.” 

 

Felix couldn’t stop the gloss of tears that washed onto his honey brown irises, quickly blinking them away before they could spill onto the planes of his skin. 

 

“No, Jackson, thank  _ you.”  _ Felix spoke, voice now brimming with assurity and free of the trembling nerves from earlier. 

 

Felix met Jackson’s gaze, and a bright smile burst onto the human’s lips. 

 

Changbin was right; Felix is  _ so  _ grateful to have met Death. 

 

☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

 

Who would’ve thought Felix is actually  _ upset  _ that Jackson has to leave. He certainly never would have believed it, but the painful pang of his heart that resounded through his chest is unmistakable.

 

They had continued their easy conversation for around another hour, until Jackson checked his phone with a start; pouting as he announced he’d stayed later than he’d planned. As Felix suspected, Death has an  _ iPhone.  _ And a pop-socket with a skull on it—very on brand, he has to say. 

 

“Promise you’ll come visit again soon?” Changbin implored Jackson with sparkly puppy-dog eyes, clasping his hands together as the couple walked their guest to the door. 

 

“Yeah, come back soon!” Felix agreed with an equally powerful pout of his own, Jackson letting breezy giggles tumble from his lips at the couple’s child-like behavior. 

 

“Ok, ok. I promise I’ll come back as soon as I can.” Jackson spoke airily as he reached a hand out to ruffle Changbin’s head of black hair. He almost placed his hand on Felix’s head of blonde hair as well, but he quickly pulled his hand back before he made contact with the human’s soft locks. That would’ve been an... _ awkward  _ end to the day, to put it simply. Felix can see the headlines now:

 

_ Local boy gets his hair ruffled—instantly dies. Jackson is at it again, folks.  _

 

He met Felix with a sympathetic smile instead, before opening the door and readjusting his leather jacket. 

 

A shiny black motorcycle is parked outside the house, a large white decal in the same form as the scythe on his necklace gracefully adorning its side. Jackson sent the couple a final grin and wave, then strolling through the yard and over to mount the motorcycle. 

 

Death rides a motorcycle, huh. That certainly beats the emaciated and sickly pale horse Felix imagined him galloping away on.  

 

If there’s one thing Felix learned today, it’s that Death is  _ nothing  _ like he imagined him. 

 

With a roar of the engine Jackson sped off into the sunset on the onyx bike, the couple watching him disappear on the horizon with matching wistful glimmers in their eyes. 

 

“See? I told you he’s great.” Changbin spoke with a grin as he shut the front door, only to engulf Felix in a tight hug soon after. “You were so brave, babe.” He placed a sloppy kiss on the human’s cheek, tickling his skin and eliciting bright giggles from his boyfriend.

 

Felix squirmed in Changbin’s embrace, the tickles racking his body making him writhe in the reaper’s strong arms. 

 

“You were right,” Felix eventually spoke, now breathless from his boyfriend’s tickle attack. 

 

“Let’s invite him over for dinner next week.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wait a minute....if changbin is dead...does that make felix....a necrophiliac??!!? i've cracked the code
> 
> also: ive been TRYING to reply to more comments ajsjsjs but i'm so bad at it as soon as i read any comment from u guys my heart NYOOMS out of my chest from love and i forget to press "reply" akskskdk it's a vicious cycle of me loving u guys too much 
> 
> but yeah if i don't reply to ur comment pls don't hate me i'm just rlly forgetful but i read every single one and they mean so much to me!! i love you so soso much thank u for taking time out of ur day to comment on this piece of crap 
> 
> Annnnd now it's time for everyone's (least) favorite part of the notes: chronosaurus' shameless self promotion hour! 
> 
> for those of u who have read my fluffy seungjin college au from a few weeks ago (if loving you is basic, call me alkaline) well good news!! part two aka SEUNGJIN DATE is here!!! i hope it doesn't disappoint! the Fluff Never Stops, u can read it [right here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004145#work_endnotes)
> 
> AND bc this is my busiest fic week EVER: i've worked very hard on this fic new fantasy chaptered woochan, and i'm kinda pouring my heart and soul into it aha ^^; it's my first time building a whole world for a fic, and it's a rlly fun challenge! if you like dragons/fantasy then u will like this fic a lot!!! i'm very proud of this so far, and more than any fic i've promoed before i'd REALLY appreciate if you considered checking it out! and maybe leaving some feedback, if you do! you can read chapter one [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993723/chapters/49924106)
> 
> See u guys next saturday! Things have been...calm recently in the story. Too calm. It’s time for some drama i think! Aka....Minho’s backstory next week? Which will then set up for a ~special~ minho centric bday chap! Get excited !


	44. They always told me that “You’ll never get to Heaven” (With a life like yours)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama, we all go to hell,
> 
> Mama, we all go to hell,
> 
> It's really quite pleasant, except for the smell.
> 
> Mama, we all go to hell!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POSSIBLE TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: extremely religious parental figure, fear of a parental figure, general parental violence (?)
> 
> Please keep that in mind before reading. But as always, this chapter DOES have a happy ending! Enjoy <3

The tarnished bells above the door jostled, sending metallic chimes through the small antique shop. Minho slipped through the familiar weight of the heavy oak door, his eyes already overwhelmed by the countless objects inhabiting the store.

 

Egyptian jackals expertly carved out of obsidian stand guard throughout the countless aisles, intricately carved ceremonial masks keep watch from the cluttered walls. Tapestries depicting mythical creatures unfurl across large tables, laden with urns and goblets. Items from every corner of the world have passed through the antique shop Minho enjoys frequenting, one of the many reasons he’s become almost addicted to the musty, comforting heft of the shop’s air; clearly weighed down with tangible history.

 

Minho has always loved visiting antique shops, _always._ Something about so many items from such different eras, such distinct places all converging under one roof sparks an implacable heat in his core. So many unknown stories of those long departed are connected to these items—yet he will always be kept ignorant by the walls erected by the hands of time. 

 

Minho has never purchased anything from the store in town, however. His overly conservative mother would simply never allow it. So he has become content to merely enjoy the archaic items from afar.

 

“Hey! Good to see you, Minho!” Mark Tuan, the bubbly and often overly excitable clerk eagerly called to Minho with a wave. Mark happens to be the owner’s son, meaning he is more often than not left at the helm of the store while his adventurous father is out collecting more wares for the shelves. Minho can’t blame the older boy for jumping at every chance for human interaction he can get; hollow-eyed masks and dust ridden statues aren’t very good at holding conversation.

 

“‘Sup, Mark.” Minho drawled with a knowing smirk, leisurely strolling through the maze of exotic items as he met Mark’s expectant smile. “Just you again today?” 

 

Mark’s smile faltered slightly, lips pulling to a small frown as his dark eyes shifted in the dim light of the store; the windows are rendered virtually useless by the piles upon piles of objects lining the walls. “Yeah, dad’s off at another estate sale. You know how it is.” He mused with a resigned sigh, meeting Minho with another petite grin.

 

Minho nodded, understanding glimmering in his eyes as he shot his friend a sympathetic smile in return. 

 

They were then thrust into silence, the only sound being the eerily quiet and staticy opera playing over the outdated speakers. 

 

“So, you uh...got in anything new?” Minho easily broke the silence, fingers absentmindedly tracing the elegant filigree of a silver chalice. 

 

Mark seemed to consider the question, looking around the store as his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. His expression instantly broke into a goofy, beaming grin when his gaze landed on some far off corner of the shop. “Oh yeah! Dad recently got that book over there.” He observed, pointing as he spoke. 

 

Minho followed the gesture, before his eyes landed on an unassuming leather bound book laid neatly on a vintage, mother of pearl-inlaid table. He’s honestly surprised he found it so easily, with how its worn, tawny color almost perfectly camouflaged in with the rest of the shop. Minho quirked an eyebrow, head cocking to the side as he strolled over to the book in question.

 

He rarely sees literature in the store, so he can only assume it must be pretty special for Mark’s dad to deem it worthy for sale. 

 

His eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he took the book in his hands; the cover is barely even legible with the thick layer of dust blanketing the leather. It seems like it hasn’t been opened in _decades,_ centuries even. Minho’s interest became even more piqued. 

 

He easily swept the coat of dust off the tome, forcing an ashen cloud into the air and eliciting tandem sneezes from both Minho _and_ Mark. 

 

“‘ _The Hollow Grimoire_ ’?” Minho parroted the newly revealed title of the book into the dust ridden air, his lips pouting as his confusion only increased. The title is elegantly scrawled in bronze ink, as if each letter took hours to pen. Clouded gemstones are nestled into the leather face, with delicate gold designs gracefully mingling around the muted jewels. “What is this thing?” 

 

Mark’s lips pulled into a cute little pout, like even he isn’t exactly sure how to answer himself. “I think it’s like...some kinda spellbook? Like black magic for beginners, basically. At least that’s what dad told me.” He remarked with a shrug, the gesture encapsulating his unsurety. 

 

 _A spellbook? These things really exist?_ Minho thought to himself with a breathy chuckle, his eyes nothing short of entranced on the beautifully crafted tome; a few minutes prior locked beneath a prison of dust, rendering its detail lost to the sands of time.

 

“Where’d your dad even find this?” Minho asked, taking it upon himself to start flipping through the actual pages of the book. His vision met pages upon pages of what he can only assume are spells, countless lists of ingredient measurements and perfectly drawn depictions of herbs gracing the worn paper. Some of the corners of the crinkly pages are charred, as if after a run in with a particularly ornery candle. Runes and diagrams of what appear to be enchanting circles grace some of the other yellowed parchment pages, each with a lofty name scribed on the top of the paper.

 

“Some old castle in Europe that was being foreclosed. The place was really run down apparently, so this is the only thing he brought back.” Mark spoke lightly, a smile gracing his lips as he watched Minho finger through the book.

 

Minho barked out a laugh, good naturedly shaking his head of brown tresses. “So your dad finds an old spellbook in a decrepit castle, and his first thought is that it'd be the perfect thing to sell?” 

 

Mark let a stream of giggles escape his lips, throwing back his head of light peach hair with the force of the chuckles. “Yup, sounds about right.” He observed with a sly gleam in his eyes. 

 

Silence engulfed the pair once again, after their waves of laughter subsided. Minho’s gaze shot back to the book, vaguely taking note of its comforting weight in his hands.

 

“Well...are you gonna buy it? You seem to like it.” Mark inquired of Minho after a few more minutes of easy silence, large eyes looking at his younger friend expectantly.

 

A clutch formed in Minho’s chest at the innocent question. He’s not sure what, but _something_ inside him is telling him to buy the spellbook. But his mom would absolutely _kill_ him if she finds out about the addition of the tome to her son’s cluttered bookshelf. He shuddered at the mere _thought_ of her reaction, injecting ice into his veins. 

 

But Minho just can’t ignore the voice in his head imploring him to just _buy the damn thing already_ ; when will he get another chance to have an ancient spellbook of his own? That’d be _quite_ the icebreaker at parties. 

 

As if on cue, Mark’s voice suddenly roused Minho from his internal battle. “I’ll even give you a discount, since your visits are one of the reasons I’m still sane after working here for so long.” Mark brightly announced with a blinding grin, bringing a hand up to rub at the back of his neck as he spoke. 

 

Minho considered the offer; but honestly he didn’t even need to. He knew what his answer would be before Mark even opened his mouth. 

 

His eyes rose to meet Mark’s, a smile pulling onto his lips as he took confident strides up to the counter.

 

He placed the spellbook down before Mark, his heart starting to pound in his chest from excitement.

 

“I’ll take it.” 

 

☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

 

Minho quickly scampered up to his room; immediately locking the door as soon as he entered the familiar space. 

 

He threw the paper bag onto his bed, ivory colored and printed with _Tuan’s Antiques: You never know what you might find!_ in bold navy lettering. 

 

Jumping onto his bed, Minho eagerly snatched the spellbook from the bag as anticipation started to bubble in his tummy. He held the ancient book in his hands, examining how the light of his bedside table bounced through the jewels embedded into the cover, long dulled by the march of time. 

 

But then his lips pulled into an unconscious pout. What now? 

 

 _Should I...try a spell?_ Minho thought to himself, honestly taken aback that such a thought would even cross his mind. But he laughed away the tightness that pulled at his stomach in response to his own suggestion; it’s not like this stuff is _real_ anyways. What’s the worst that could happen? He say some strange words in the solitude of his bedroom and feel like a fool?

 

Minho can deal with those odds. 

 

He flipped open the book to a random page; the top of the yellowed parchment reading “ _Dawnlight, Memory of the South”_ , scribed in the same regal font as the book’s title. On the opposite page is an expertly rendered diagram of a human palm, seeming to allude to the position the user’s hand should be in while casting.

 

Minho silently read the spell’s title to himself, eyebrow quirking as he did so. There’s no description of what the spell is for, or what the repercussions of casting it could even be; the only other thing on the page being a few measly lines written in an unknown, foreign language. But Minho couldn’t deny the strange, tingling buzz that blanketed his body after the whispered words left his lips. It seems he didn’t choose this spell, it chose him. 

 

He sucked in a sharp breath, gnawing on his bottom lip as unmistakable nerves mingled with the mysterious prickle dancing on his skin. He doesn’t know why on earth he’s so apprehensive about reading the incantation aloud—this stuff _isn’t real._ It can’t be real, spells and magic are only reserved for wizened old sorcerers in fairy tales. It’s all _fake._ A sham! Yet the churning in his stomach is clearly the result of anticipation. Minho found himself unconsciously hoping the spell may be more than the forgotten magical myths people assume it to be. 

 

His heart started to race behind his ribs as he gently extended his hand forward, palm up in a perfect mimicry of the drawing on the opposite page. With a trembling breath of finality, Minho started to whisper the incantation. Despite being in a strange and implacable language, the words easily tumbled from Minho’s lips as if he’d read the spell numerous times before. 

 

The tingling on his skin morphed into numbing pins and needles, his heart fluttering and muscles tensing. His vision started to blur as the final line of the spell left his lips, his chest pushing out increasingly heavy pants. He punctuated the final word of the incantation with a small gasp, taken aback at the way his body reacted to reading the page aloud. 

 

He waited, his body coming down from the frenzy the foreign tongue ignited within. Nothing happened; Minho was just sitting patiently with his palm still outstretched. He started to feel more and more like a fool with each passing second. 

 

He was just about to start mourning the hard earned money he spent on the tome, when his attention was roused by an onset of numbness in his hand. His breath caught in his throat, eyes snapping up in attention before widening in shock at the sight before him.

 

Right before his eyes, a small spark ignited in the center of his palm. It didn’t hurt—as a matter of fact he felt nothing at all. The prick of light grew and grew, before blooming into a small ball of churning flame in his hand. It seemed to hover in the air, floating barely above Minho’s skin. He still felt nothing, with absolutely no sensation of burning against his flesh.

 

A choked gasp tore from his throat, his unblinking gaze held solely on the miniature fire calmly bobbing in his hand. This can’t be happening, _shouldn’t_ be happening. 

 

But there Minho is; neatly sat cross legged on his bed, with a magical flame snuggled up in his palm.

 

“Oh my _god.”_ Minho whispered, trembling voice brimming with shock. A huge grin broke onto his lips, stretching his flesh to the point where his cheeks started to ache. “T-this is _real.”_ He mumbled, and it wasn’t a question. 

 

This is real. Magic, so it seems, is _real._

 

Not only that, but casting the spell made him feel _incredible._ He felt light, and full, and _powerful._ He vaguely realized, with a particularly powerful pound of his heart, that he can’t wait to learn _more._

 

It was at this point that the flickering fire in his hand seemed to get bored of Minho’s incredulous stupor, easily extinguishing itself with a puff of wispy smoke. Much to Minho’s dismay, the grey smoke quickly vanished, leaving zero trace of the flaming ball he summoned. 

 

Although that was probably for the best, because the telltale thudding of his mom’s shoes up the stairs assaulted his ears. His blood ran cold, stomach instantly twisting into painful knots. 

 

Her footsteps got closer, and Minho officially started to panic. His eyes tore around his room, desperately looking for somewhere, _anywhere_ he can safely hide the spellbook from his mother’s prying eyes. His gaze landed on his fluffy pillows, sitting innocently on his bed with him; it’ll have to do. He sloppily stuffed the book under said pillows, and just in the nick of time too, because only seconds after it left his vision his mom started to jiggle his locked door knob.

 

“Minho? Is everything alright?” His mom called through the barred door, lightly knocking on the wood as she did so. Minho forced an audible gulp down his throat, wiping beads of sweat off his brow before padding over to unlock his door. 

 

“Y-yeah, I’m fine. Really.” Minho attempted to keep his voice as steady as possible as he tried to placate his constantly worried mother, but the thought of the spellbook hidden under his pillow wedged an uneasy tone into the words—a veritable icepick of terror barely hidden below the surface of mock-self assurance. “I was just doing some homework, so I needed privacy.” 

 

 _God,_ he hopes his plastered-on smile doesn’t look as strained and agonized as it feels. He prays his excuse doesn’t sound as hollow and flimsy as it feels on his tongue.

 

His mom sent him a skeptical stare in response, before turning to go back down stairs with a small shake of her head. She bought it—she _actually_ bought it! Minho doesn’t think he’s ever let such a huge sigh of relief fall from his lips, his shoulders slumping as his taut muscles began to loosen. He had to grab onto the door frame for support, as his knees immediately turned to wobbling jelly in the wake of his mom’s exit.

 

That was close. _Too_ close. 

 

☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️ 

 

Minho and his mom have always been close. They haven’t really had a choice though, as he’s the only child of a single mother. It’s always just been _them._

 

Minho loves his mom, with all his heart. But she’s just a _tad_ over protective. And a bit too conservative. And more than a little overly-religious; basing almost every decision on the favor it would bring her in the eyes of God. Crosses pepper almost every wall in their house, undoubtedly outnumbering their plethora of family photos. Hushed prayers escape his mother’s lips more than genuine conversations with her only son. 

 

If Minho were to be completely frank, he’d admit that his mother _probably_ loves God more than she loves him. Although, he’s still not completely sure if her extreme acts of piety are out of a desire to get to Heaven, or a desperate plea to stay _out_ of Hell.

 

Despite personally subscribing to no religion himself, Minho _does_ understand where his mother’s beliefs stem from; perhaps there was a bit of divine intervention to allow just the two of them to survive day to day life with relative ease. He’s just grateful his mom stopped forcing him to accompany her to church—those dress pants _always_ pinched his muscular thighs, the lofty chapel always made him feel horribly, painfully _small_. 

 

Minho adjusted his heavy backpack, laden with textbooks as he slipped through the front door. Another day of school completed; and he’s _exhausted._ He shifted his pack, eager to remove the weight from his body. But the wish for relief didn’t last long, because he was then met by the towering figure of his mom stood before him in their foyer. 

 

And she looked _furious._ Her features stone hard and pulled into a tight lipped frown. Minho felt his stomach plummet to his toes, threatening to break through the wooden floorboards. In fact, furious is an _understatement._ Minho doesn’t think he’s ever seen such _rage_ encapsulated in another human being’s eyes. She looks like a wild beast, like a rabid wolf and man-eating lion all conjoined into a human amalgam of animalistic wrath.

 

Minho suddenly feels fear—icy claws fastening around his throat and choking him from the inside out. Hammer strikes of terror smashed against his skull, and his vision began to cloud with a screen of murky panic. 

 

“M-mom? What’s wrong—’’ Minho managed to force past the excruciating blockage in his throat. The fury in her eyes sent shivers down his spine, as if he had frost laced beneath his skin. 

 

“Minho, what in God’s name is _this?!”_ She suddenly exploded, effectively stopping Minho’s words in their tracks. They tumbled to an ungraceful halt at the base of his throat, poking into his flesh like a bushel of nails. She whipped around her arm from where she was holding it behind her back, and Minho swears he must be trapped in a nightmare, this _has_ to be a nightmare. 

 

Because she’s clutching Minho’s spellbook in her hand, knuckles white from the intensity of her grip. 

 

Minho swore his eyes were about to pop right out of his head. He felt dizzy, felt faint as he helplessly stared at the all too familiar leatherbound book in her hands. _How did she find it?!_ Is all Minho’s rapidly melting cohorency managed to internally scream, jumbled thoughts forming a sickening symphony with the thunderous pounding of his heart in his ears.

 

“I-it’s just a stupid book I got from the Tuan’s, it’s nothi—” Minho desperately tried to ease his seething mother, his hands starting to tremble as he willed himself to speak. 

 

“Don’t you realize what this is?! This is black magic, this is the work of the _Devil!”_ She roared, and Minho visibly flinched. He swears he saw fire even brighter than the small blaze he summoned last night swirling in her eyes. 

 

“No! It’s not l-like that, I swear!” He couldn’t help himself from whimpering, his quivering voice reduced to a pitiful mess. 

 

“Get out, Minho.” She spoke evenly, her once bellowing tone now completely forgotten. However, the lack of anger in favor for powerful surety didn’t make her any less terrifying.

 

But then her actual words finally exploded in Minho’s reeling brain. And he’s positive he felt his heart stop dead in his chest.

 

“W-what?” He whispered, a thick line of tears rushing onto his horrified eyes. 

 

“Get _out._ I can’t have a child of the Devil living in this house.” She snarled, pointing at the front door. All Minho wanted to do was scream to her that _I’m_ your _child, goddamnit!_

 

“M-mom, _please—”_

 

“Get out, _now!”_ She bellowed, striding forward to grasp Minho’s shirt in her hands as she threw the front door open. He felt her nails digging in his flesh, like venom coated needles. If this is a nightmare, now would be a _wonderful_ time to wake up.

 

But then Minho’s vision began to swim and turn upside down, and he felt the telltale burning of concrete scraping his skin as he skidded across their front yard. Tears started to run from his eyes, staring up at his mother from his new spot crumpled up on the ground. She’s standing in the doorway, seemingly satisfied with the distance she managed to toss Minho. She was leering at him with palpable disgust, with disdain, with _hatred._ She reared her hand back, and flung the spellbook at him; the soft leather colliding with his shoulder with a dull _thud._

 

And with that, she slammed the door shut. No goodbye. No I’m sorry. No I love you. Just the metallic clicking of the front door locking. 

 

Minho’s lip trembled, messily wiping the cascading tears from his eyes. He gently grasped the spellbook in his hands, numbly watching his tears drip onto the front cover. With detached, unfeeling movements Minho unzipped his backpack and slipped the spellbook inside. The magical tome added a somehow comforting weight to his already hefty bag. 

 

He picked himself off the pavement, dusting off the patches of dirt that stained his knees. He sent the house he’s known his entire life a final wistful glance, yet he surprisingly felt no sadness. No, the only emotions he managed to comprehend are venomous anger, and excruciating betrayal. _Mother of the year, huh,_ Minho thought to himself with a bitter laugh, wiping another round of tears from his puffy, reddened eyes. 

 

She wanted him gone? 

 

Well she got her wish; he’s _gone._

 

☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

 

Minho had been aimlessly walking the winding streets of town the entire day. He had no destination in mind, except _away._ Anywhere else, except _there._ His head is throbbing and his feet are already aching, but the trudging of his sneakers down every stretch of sidewalk in sight verged on cathartic. 

 

Halfway through his journey to nowhere he heard a familiar mewl at his feet, his tearstained eyes flitting down to see a pudgy brown and white kitten toddling behind him. 

 

A knowing, endeared smile unconsciously pulled onto his lips. In spite of the searing pain in his heart, the grin is nothing short of genuine. “Hey, Dori.” He murmured, bending down to scoop the kitty in his arms. The small cat answered with a seemingly excited meow, clambering onto minho’s chest to leave dainty licks on his chin. 

 

Minho vaguely remembers reading that pets can sense human suffering, in turn giving their owners extra love and affection. Despite Dori being a simple stray kitten Minho has only interacted with a handful of times, he’s starting to believe the validity behind that statement.

 

Minho vaguely realized, somewhere deeply recessed in his mind, that he’s a stray now too.

 

The kitten curled up in Minho’s arms, forming a fluffy purring ball against his chest. Her densely furred body is impossibly warm, like a living, breathing hot water bottle. The smile on his lips bloomed even wider, unconsciously thanking whatever higher power sent the kitten to his side. His heart feels marginally lighter—he felt one of the pile of emotional chains draped across the muscle dissolve into nothingness. 

 

And so he continued on his way, with his new feline companion held in his arms. 

 

The only problem being, he’s not exactly sure which _way_ he should be going.

 

☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

 

The sun has long since dipped below the horizon line, the only light being the dim glow of the street lamps and the twinkling stars in the sky. The full moon seemed to shine directly on Minho, as he aimlessly rounded another corner of a random street in his neighborhood.

 

Dori has long since left him behind, loudly mewling for Minho to put her back on solid earth a few hours prior. Only for her to immediately scamper off after a fluttering butterfly, jumping into a bank of bushes without a second thought. 

 

He was thus left alone with his thoughts, the morning’s events flooding back like a tidal wave. He fluctuated between soft sniffles and sizzling anger; his emotions feeling like a rollercoaster with a broken emergency brake. 

 

He tried to distract himself by focusing on the houses he mindlessly traipsed past, committing each address to memory as a feeble attempt to busy his mind. He took note of meaningless, trivial things about each house—how many lights are on in the windows, if their mailbox is metal or plastic, if they have a plaster garden gnome standing guard in their yard. All in the name of distraction, all to keep his mind some semblance of detached from the crushing weight of reality. 

 

Reality, being that Minho officially has no family anymore. That he’s, for all intents and purposes, an orphan. And now, he’s _homeless._ Despite how hard he tried, keeping track of the amount of rose bushes rather than tulips in his neighbors’ gardens didn’t really do the trick. 

 

It was only during this desperate little game that Minho’s attention was roused by the sight of a grand, elegant mansion coming up on the street he was meandering down. It’s a large, white Victorian; as beautiful as it is inviting. 

 

Minho couldn’t help gaping at the house, his glossy eyes wide as his stare flitted about the stately architecture. The house is clearly old, yet the appointments are still sparkling clean and coated with spotless white paint. The window trimmings are rich hunter green, an elegant contrast with the understated ecru paint job of the paneled siding. The lights are on in every window, seeping cozy pillars of golden light onto the otherwise dingy streets. The house is...lovely. Homely, in spite of its refined, dignified Victorian design. Whereas many mansions of such imposing size and architecture appear cold, sterile and painfully austere, this beautiful Victorian is nothing short of welcoming, comforting, and wonderfully quaint. 

 

Just from a cursory inspection, Minho already considers the large house an oasis of gilded warmth in desert of murky, frigid fear. 

 

It was only because of his enamoured dissection of the mansion that he belatedly noticed a boy sitting on the porch; barely visible as he is dressed from head to toe in black. He would have completely blended in with the velvety night had it not been for the pale shade of his full cheeks. 

 

He and Minho made eye contact, and he couldn’t help recoiling as he forced his gaze onto some random point on the street. He spent too much time staring— _damn_ it. He better leave, and _fast,_ before the boy on the porch gets suspicious and calls the police on Minho.

 

Not like he would blame him; he’d also be more than a little wary of a red-eyed, dirt covered boy with sweat matted hair staring hungrily at his house. He needs to restart his trek, before the boy accuses him of profiling his residence for a robbery and things get unnecessarily messy and—

 

“Hello.” 

 

Minho’s head snapped up in shock, wildly beating heart jumping to attention at the sight of the boy now strolling over to stand before Minho—the only thing separating them being the idyllic white picket fence surrounding the house’s yard. 

 

“O-oh, hi.” Minho mumbled, forcing a gulp down his throat. Fear started to bubble in his core once again; how is this gonna _end?_ What is this mysterious boy gonna do? 

 

“Are you lost?” The boy asked Minho, cocking his head to the side as his dark eyes gave Minho a once over. Perhaps it’s the residual red tint to Minho’s puffy eyes, perhaps it’s the way his haunted gaze nervously flit about the street, perhaps it's the scuffs of caked dirt on his knees that just _can’t_ be accidental, perhaps it’s just the overwhelming sadness Minho is radiating, but the boy is looking at him with tangible compassion and warmth. 

 

At their closer proximity, Minho can see the boy’s features even clearer—the kid seems like a walking contradiction. In spite of being dressed head to toe in spotless, pristine black, his aura is rosy pink. His eyes, hooded and dark like a raven, are glossed in a candy coating of sympathetic acceptance. Rounded cheeks clash with his sharp jaw, his wide nose calls attention to peachy, petite lips. Intimidating gothic sensibilities failing to mask a thinly veiled contrast of large, sparkling eyes and adorably pouty lips. 

 

Minho likes him already. 

 

Minho barked out a laugh, hollow and painfully vacant. “You could say that.” Minho grumbled, pushing down another hard gulp. “I don’t really have anywhere to go.”

 

The boy raised his eyebrows so high they reached up into his head of jet black hair. Minho could tell the boy was about to ask him why; why a nice looking boy like him would have nowhere to go at close to midnight, why his clothes are stuck to his skin with sweat and why his skin is sallow and dappled with a sickening tack of dried tears and perspiration. Minho took it upon himself to answer before he could even get the question out.

 

“It’s a long story.” He said with a heavy sigh, bringing a hand up to run through his brown hair, long since sticking to his forehead from the hours of endless walking. 

 

The boy gave a sagely nod in response, seemingly satisfied with that answer. Or maybe he just doesn’t want to pry. Minho is grateful either way. 

 

“You can stay with us, if you want.” The boy spoke gently, a sympathetic smile gracing his lips as he nodded towards the large house behind him. “My two other friends are kinda... _unique,_ but they definitely won’t mind.” He continued, and Minho felt comforting heat enter his heart. 

 

Minho was going to ask the boy if he’s serious, if he _really_ means such a generous offer. The kid just met Minho less than five minutes ago after all. But he didn’t want to press his luck with the kind stranger—the phrase _don’t look a really kind neighbor in the mouth_ prickling at the back of his mind. Or maybe it’s don’t look a _gift horse_ in the mouth, but the semantics don’t matter. 

 

All Minho knows is that he’s suddenly _very_ eager to get to know both the boy and his so-called unique roommates. Also, his feet are _past_ killing him, and he’s all but itching to finally rid his aching back of his hefty school bag. So he turned to the boy with a thankful smile of his own; mumbling a barely audible “I’d love that.” 

 

A huge grin burst onto the other boy’s lips, eagerly unlocking the gate on the picket fence and ushering Minho through the front yard. He trailed after the boy like a long-lost pet finally returning home. 

 

As he padded through the yard, Minho vaguely noticed two wonderfully manicured gardens on either side of the porch, the flowers so vibrant they almost seemed to glow in the night. A smile quirked onto Minho’s lips. This place doesn’t seem half bad. In fact, it seems too good to be true; like a heavenly mirage in the desert of despair Minho was trapped in. Like a dream that will be snatched from him with the rising sun. But this is no dream—his eyes are still burning from the hours of sobbing, and his heart still physically aches with each beat. But it’s getting _better._ Getting softer, and duller with each step towards the front door. 

 

Minho’s heart began to feel lighter by the second, releasing the oppressive weight that held him down so viciously. He virtually skipped after the obsidian clad boy, a clearly joyful pep in his step. 

 

“Oh, my name is Changbin, by the way.” The boy suddenly turned to Minho, leveling him with an umpteenth blinding smile. _Changbin, huh,_ Minho thought to himself. He has a feeling he’ll get very used to saying that name.

 

Minho matched his grin, heart feeling full to bursting in his chest. The emotions of anguish, of horror and fear have all but vanished from his mind, replaced instead by newfound feelings of hope, happiness and gratitude. 

 

“Lee Minho. It’s very nice to meet you, Changbin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter at a glance:  
> :(  
> :/  
> :|  
> :)
> 
> I hope this is obvious but Minho‘s mom in this is Completely Fabricated!! I made her up solely for this, and it is not based on reality whatsoever! Next week is kinda part 2 of this but not rlly? But it kinda is? Idk, but it’s the minho bday special featuring a SpeCiAL GuEsT member (who do u think it is? Feel free to comment which member u hope it is!!) but yuh i worked hard on this chap soooo...thoughts? 
> 
> Haha i love now not only posting one but now posting two (2) skz fantasy/supernatural fics on Saturdays :) haha love losing my sanity! Love that for me! (Pls read my woochan fantasy au lol world building is turning my brain into a fucking 7/11 slushee i need all the support i can get) ((i need gotdang LIFE SUPPORT))
> 
> If you’ll excuse me i have to go cry over Chan’s lip ring for the next 5 and a half hours, bye


End file.
